Come Back In One Piece
by imakemyownluck
Summary: Connected through their paths, Ziva, Gibbs and Tony all have something in common with Danielle. A 15 year old girl who's mom dies. story about adding a team member and what NCIS would be like with young girl. TivaAU Give Chance.not good beginning chapter!
1. 16 years to 3 years in the past!

_**(A/N) : Okay! I'm Back with Another story! This story starts out back 16 years then will slowly progress to the present. **_

**_Disclaimer: O COURSE I DONT OWN NCIS!! IF I DD IWOULDN'T BE WRTING ABOUT TIVA... I WOULD BE MAKING IT HAPPEN! I DO HOWEVER OWN .. .. Danielle Manicotti and Alex DiNal and Sophia Manicotti!_**

**_Enjoy..._**

**_xoxooxoooxxoxox_**

_**16 years ago:**_

"Tony," Sophia said looking at her boyfriend.

"Yes?" Tony responded looking at his beautiful girlfriend of exactly 1 year.

"Um…" She started. "I'm…"

"Spit it out, I'm sure whatever it is can't be that bad." The senior in high school said.

"I'm…" She couldn't do it. "I'm… well…"

Tony stood in front of her. He was trying to find out what she was going to say. It had to be something really important because Sophia always speaks her mind.

"I'M PREGNAT!" She finally spit out.

Tony's world went black.

Over the next month he tried to convince her to keep the baby. She wanted an abortion so bad but he couldn't bring himself to make that decision. He said he would take care of the baby, and her. Sophia decided to go to get an abortion without Tony.

She walked into the waiting room. She starred at all the other women in there. One woman had two little kids in a coach. She was tending them when Sophia decided that she couldn't do it. She burst out in tears and ran out off the office. The next day she moved far away from Tony and New York. She moved to Washington D.C., and never spoke to him again.

_**12 years ago:**_

"Mommy?" Danielle asked as she ate her breakfast.

"Huh?" Sophia said tightening her clothing. She had to get ready for work.

"Who is my daddy?" Three year old Danielle asked.

"Well… his name is Anthony DiNozzo, but you will never see him so don't even mention his name again!" Sophia yelled at the girl.

Danielle held back tears. Why was her mom yelling at her? Why was her mom dressed like that? Danielle looked her mom up and down. The clothes she wore were bizarre. The top was very small, it covered these two lumps on her chest and that's about it. Her whole stomach was showing. Her shorts came right about up to her butt. They looked more like underwear to Dani. Sophia wore really big red heels and her hair was all done very nice.

"Mommy, where are you going?" Danielle asked.

"Work! Now come on! I can't be late again because you want to finish your breakfast." Sophia yelled pulling Danielle out of her chair and outside to the street.

_**Eleven years ago:**_

Four year old Danielle was playing in her room when her mom stormed in.

"Danielle. Get packing, you're going to Paris!" Sophia said pulling a suitcase out of the hallway.

"No! I don't want to leave you mommy." Danielle whined.

"I don't care. Let's go! Your plane leaves in about 2 hours and we have to get to the airport." Sophia yelled.

Tears formed in the girls eyes. After 1 hour of packing and driving to the airport they had about one hour till Danielle left for Paris.

"Mommy, where am I going?" Danielle asked.

"A boarding school. Now let's go!" Sophia said grabbing Dani's hand and pulling her toward the gate.

"What's a boarding school?" Danielle asked trying to keep up with her mom.

"A school were bad little girls go to become good." Sophia said.

Danielle didn't say another word.

Sophia walked up to the person at the front gate.

"Hi, that is my daughter right there." Sophia said pointing to Danielle who was sitting in a chair coloring. "I have this big work meeting and I can't stay to make sure she gets on the plane, could you please make sure of it?"

"Um, sure. First I have to know if someone will be waiting at the destined area." The women said.

"Yes. His name is Jethro Gibbs."Sophia said popping a bubble in the girls face.

"Okay, I will make sure one of the guides knows to give her to the right person." The woman said.

"Thank you."

Sophia walked back over to Danielle.

"Okay. This is where I have to go. Now, listen to whatever they say. Do what they say and don't question it." Sophia said.

Danielle nodded.

"Goodbye." Sophia said then walked away. Danielle had to hold herself back again from tears in her eyes.

Danielle was used to being on her own now. She walked to pre-school by herself. She made her own meals. She bought stuff at the corner store with the money her mom left on the table for her. Sometimes she even stopped at the local Chinese restaurant about 2 blocks from her house and ate there. Everyone in her area knew who see was and welcomed her without questions. But this time it was different. She was leaving. Paris was a new concept for her. She would miss her mom, but not as much as she should.

_**Eight years ago:**_

Seven year old Danielle is graduating from her Paris boarding school at the top of her class. She should be moving on to another school in England but her mother decided to send her somewhere different. Danielle waited for her name to be called, she got up and excepted the little piece of paper wrapped in a red ribbon.

"Can you believe it?" Alex said. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"NO! I can't! She is sending me to this stupid thing is Florida so that I can socialize with an adult!" Danielle told her best friend. She and Alex had been best friends since Danielle moved to Paris. He was also from Washington D.C. Even thought they never met before Paris, they knew that when they went back they could still be friends. They lived about 2 blocks from each other.

"It can't be that bad. Just soak up the sun and the warmth, then come back to go ol' Washington all tan!" He said to her.

"Ha, I'm gonna miss you!" Danielle said pulling Alex into a hug.

"Same! Just come back in one piece!" Alex said before watching her get on her plane to Florida!

2 hours later she was on her way to Panama City Florida for some stupid Child, Adult club her mom sent her on.

The plane ride gave her a lot of time to think about her 'family'. Her dead beat dad and her prostitute mom. _Ya she figured out why her mom was wearing those outfits while she was in England._ If she ever met her dad she would probably kill him. He left her with a horrible mother. She didn't care about anyone. He must be the worst person in the world to leave her mom with a child and think it was okay.

The plane arrived at 8:30 in the morning. The guy she was supposed to be spending quality time with was supposed to pick her up. He held a sign that said 'Danielle Manicotti' her name. She walked up to him and introduced herself properly because that is the way she was taught in Paris. Her whole world was turned upside down when he told her his name.

"Hi, I'm Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony." He smiled.

"Hi." Danielle said.

"Let's go. We can get you settled into your hotel room and then go to the pool and chill. Ohh… you smell good, is that green tea?" He said.

"Yes, I made it myself." Dani said. This was going to be a tough two weeks.

The next week went okay. Danielle never told Tony who she was. They just chilled for awhile then went out to eat at restaurants. They talked about movies and her trips around Paris. They both didn't get to deep into conversations. He did talk about his work. He said he just started working at NCIS. It was some service like the FBI and CIA. He talked about his new partner Cait. She was from the CIA but then moved to a Special Agent. He also talked about his boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He showed me how to 'Gibb's Slap' someone. Danielle didn't mention that she knew Gibbs, it had been what, 3 years since she last saw him. She let him do most of the talking because she didn't want him to know who I was.

She thought he was a pretty cool guy. He told lots of Movie jokes and he like to play pranks. She could tell he wasn't in any deep relationship because every girl that walked past he would stare at until they were out of site. That is where she found his weakness. He had commitment issues. She didn't know how she knew it but she did. The week finally ended and they went their separate ways.

"Hello." The voice said on the phone.

"Alex, I'm not coming back to Washington! My mom is sending me to Israel!" Danielle said into the phone.

"WHAT! She can't do that! Why?" Alex asked.

"She's my mom! She does whatever she damn pleases. You'll never guess who my 'adult' for the week was!" Danielle said.

"Who?" Alex said.

"My dad. My real dad."

"Really. Did you tell him who you were?" Alex asked.

"NO! He can never know! He seemed too happy. I can't ruin another person's life. Anyway I have to go, my plane is boarding, I'll write and try to call as much as possible!" Danielle said.

"Okay! Come back in one piece!" Alex said.

Danielle hung up the phone and walked on the plane.

When the plane landed in Israel she was met by some man named Eli David. He said he got a call from his mom saying she would be coming and he wanted to meet her. She was sent to a school called, EFMO. She didn't know what it meant but she went anyway.

_**Seven years ago: **_

Eight year old Danielle has one more class to finish before she can graduate early. She has been training to become an assassin. That is the school her loving mother had sent her to. In Israel she had learned how to defuse a bomb, control your feelings, and get thorough an 'interrogation' without talking. Since she had completed most of her studies in Paris, she had been able to really focus on her assassin skills and be able to graduate early. She had even taken a computer course and learned about hacking and protecting computer programs.

Danielle had one class left. It was all about knives. It was about throwing them, using them, everything. She had already learned to always have a knife but she never learn proper techniques on how to use it.

Danielle had kept in touch with Alex. His dad had got remarried. His stepmom was just as bad as his dad. They mentally abused him. It didn't matter what Alex did, they always called him names. Finally his dad started to hit him. That was when Danielle told Alex to stay at her house. Her mom was never home anyway so it didn't matter. Danielle had tried to do the best she could for her friend from around the world. When she returned she planned on kicking Alex's dad's ass herself.

Her class started that morning. She woke up really early so she could go for her run. She got into class and saw that it was filled with dart boards.

"Shalom." The teacher said. She had dark curly hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing cargo pants and a black tee shirt.

"My name is Ziva. I am not your regular teacher but since yours has gone missing I will be filling in this semester." She said pulling out a bag full of knives. "Let's get started."

_**Five years ago:**_

"I am proud to give you this." Ziva said to the girl standing in front of her. Ziva handed the girl a beautiful handcrafted knife.

"Thank You." Danielle said excepting the gift.

"Danielle. How did you do it?" Ziva asked her.

"Do what?" She answered

"You have graduated early, about 3 years early and yet you are at the top of this class and you could bring down even the best of the best." Ziva stated.

"Well. Let's just say I want to make my dad proud." Danielle said taking the knife from Ziva's hands.

"So do I." Ziva whispered. "Okay, you are going to go to Director David's office at 1300 hours to receive something from him. After that you will begin your missions."

Danielle nodded her head and walked toward the Jeep in front of her.

Ziva watched as the girl walked away. She thought inside that it was horrible that this girl has chosen to die for the pride of her dad. She was only 10 years old. For the first time, Ziva trusted someone. If she ever had to fight alongside someone, she would pick her.

Two hours passed

and it was time for Danielle to go to the director's office. She called a cab and walked outside. She got in. After 5 minutes of driving, a cab exploded killing the driver and the passenger.

With all the commotion, no one saw Danielle get out of the car and switch to a different cab before it had blown up. Her plan had worked and Danielle Manicotti was now declared dead. She would be known as Danielle DiNozzo.

_**Three Years Ago:**_

Twelve Year old Danielle DiNozzo moved back to Washington D.C. so that she could live with her mother. Her mother didn't even think she was dead. Well, supposed to be.

Danielle paid all the bills for their house, with the money her mom left on the counter. She bought the groceries and went to the corner store to buy any little things she needed. She had enrolled herself at the High School because she was up to their level in academics. Life was going just fine.

Alex and Danielle had become inseparable. They did everything together. Alex was over Danielle's house a lot because of his dad, who had had another child named Kevin. With Kevin around, his dad never questioned where Alex was.

Danielle had hired a person to do random checkups on her dad. She had wanted to make sure that she knew where he was. It just so happens that her old teacher had moved here and is working with him. His partner had died and she was taking her place.

* * *

**A/N:**

**How did you like it.... no reviews = hate .. REVIEWS = Good**

**Tell me what you think... press the little green button !!!!!**


	2. 2 years in the past!

_**Two Years Ago: **_

Danielle was walking to school on a Monday in May when someone came from behind her and hit her over the head. She woke up in a dusty room. It was dark and she already ached from the beatings she got. Someone walked into the room.

"Hello Miss DiNozzo. How are you doing today?" the man asked.

She didn't move, she didn't flinch. She just stared straight ahead not looking at the man.

"What's the matter, don't want to answer?" He said. "Okay" he jammed his fist into her stomach twice.

She didn't move again.

"You want to talk now?" He asked. "Fine, I'll start off, my name is Saleem. Welcome to hell."

He walked up to her face and smiled the biggest, most evil smile ever.

"You can thank your mom, she is the one that sent you here. She said we could take you instead of her. What a great mom, you're so lucky." Saleem said.

4 months later:

"Let's go!" Saleem said dragging Danielle by her hair. She had thought she would have died by now. Sadly, she had lived through all the beatings and the torture. She had gone through everything they threw at her and passed with flying colors. She still had not said a word to any of them. They only sound coming out of her mouth were the screams in pain from when the hit her. EFMO had taught her well.

"We are going to see someone." He dragged her toward a door. She had been here before. She could feel the familiar ground on her tried feet.

"Okay, tell me, which one of you has backup?" Saleem said putting Danielle in front of another prisoner with a bag over their head.

He went over the person and ripped the bag off their head. It was Ziva. Danielle closed her eyes and hoped to God that she wasn't going to be recognized.

"I have no idea what you talking about." Ziva sighed. She starred at the girl in front of her. She could be no more than 14 years old. She thought of the horrible things they could be doing to her. How long has she been here?

"I think you do! We have found two men searching for someone. They had to have tracked you. He knows both of you so I am going to ask again." Saleem said, "Who has backup?"

"I have never seen this girl in my life. I have no idea who she is, how could she be connected to me?" Ziva yelled. She was being loud so that the girl wouldn't get a beating today. Ziva could take some of their anger before her and maybe they wouldn't be that bad on her today.

"Really? Because she knows you." He said. "Don't you!"

Danielle didn't move. She didn't speak, she sat in the chair and looked toward the window and thought of freedom.

He raised his hand and hit her across the face. She didn't cry. She was all out of tears.

Ziva observed the girl as she was beaten in front of her. This girl had control. She didn't scream, cry or beg to be let go. She seemed to believe it was the end. Something Ziva had thought about a lot as well.

"I asked you if you knew her." Saleem screamed. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her face close to his. "Answer me!"

She still said nothing.

He hit her again. This time she could feel her rib crack. Her face dripped of blood and her whole body looked like if had been in one of those funhouse mirror to give you a distorted reality.

"Ya know Ziva, she has not said one single word. She only screams." He said walking over to Ziva. "She has been trained very well."

Ziva looked at the girl again. She did look very familiar but a name couldn't be put with a face.

"Does she look familiar?" Saleem asked Ziva. She also said nothing. She just looked at her. How could this girl not talk? They had finally made Ziva talk after a month here. Not about the things they wanted to hear but she talked.

He hit Ziva. Her face showed the pain she was in.

"No one is going to talk!" Saleem said. "Okay fine! I'll just tell you who she is. Then you can tell me what you know about her."

Danielle's mind raced. Who was he going to say? Danielle DiNozzo or Danielle Manicotti?

"Her name is Danielle."

Ziva's eyes shot up. She looked at the girl again.

"Manicotti!" Ziva finished. Danielle let out a sign of relief. If she said DiNozzo then thing could get pretty ugly.

"Yes. But no." Saleem said. He walked back over to Danielle and got in her face.

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Danielle said nothing.

"Okay!' He smiled. "Her mother's last name is Manicotti. Her dad, the name she goes by now, is DiNozzo. I think you know him Ziva. Anthony DiNozzo."

Ziva's mind raced. Tony. Tony's child. He couldn't know about her, could he? She was the one who died. Car explosion right before she joined Mossad. How could she be here?

"Impossible." Ziva said. "Danielle Manicotti is dead."

She looked into Danielle's eyes to find the truth, and it was there. All the truth was in her eyes. She was Danielle DiNozzo.

3 weeks later:

Danielle has not seen Ziva since that one time. She probably will never see her again. They both said nothing. Neither of them had backup. Danielle had been there for four months and Ziva it was two. Someone would have to for them by now. Danielle was in the middle of being interrogated again when she heard a gunshot go off. The man left her immediately and went to see what was wrong. He had left the door unguarded. She snuck out of the room and found the whole place dead. She searched every room, she had taken one of the men's guns and used that as her protection. She could hardly walk but she managed to get to another interrogation room where Saleem was on the ground, a bullet in his head. She smiled.

She heard lots of people screaming. She recognized the language as English. She had hid away in some closet that was probably too small to hold her but somehow she fit. She didn't want to know who was there. She would hide until they left then go to the city and get a plane. She did exactly that. She didn't know if Ziva was alive or not but it didn't matter. She could be considered dead. No one had seen her for Four months.

After 3 days, Danielle finally got out of the hellhole and left for the U.S.

_**One year ago: **_

Fourteen year old Danielle DiNozzo still lived in her house. She had paid the bills by the money her mom left on the table. By now she had saved enough money to buy a cook and a maid. They had kept the house organized in her messed up life. She still had the spy checking up on her dad. Surprisingly, her dad is the one that had saved her. He was the man Saleem was talking about. Daddy came riding on a white horse to kill Saleem for taking Ziva. Not her. He still didn't know about her. Ziva obviously didn't remember. She had been knocked out pretty bad. She had memory loss from those days too.

Danielle and Alex had been reunited. He was there for her every time she cried. She thought she had to be strong but Alex knew how to break her walls. He helped her through the whole thing.

_**5 months ago:**_

Danielle continued life without any problem, until… her mother died. Well not died. She was murdered. Her mom was a Navy Brat. Danielle's grandfather was in the Navy and died fighting in some war. NCIS had to investigate.

Tony and Ziva knock on the door of a giant mansion.

"Damn! This girl was living the life!" Tony said.

"Tony! She had just died. She was a prostitute." Ziva sighed.

John the butler opened the door.

"May I help you?" he asked them.

"Hi. Is this the house of Sophia Manicotti?" Ziva asked him.

"Yes. She is out of town for the moment can I take a message. I could give you her card and you can call her." He said.

"No thanks. Is anyone from the Manicotti family home?" Tony asked.

"Um… Who are you?" He said.

"O sorry, we are with NCIS." Tony said.

"Her daughter is home." He said opening the door wide enough for them to come in. "Have a seat in the living room, she will be right down."

"Thank you." Ziva said.

John walked up to Danielle's room. He knocked on the door.

"Yes John." Danielle said.

"Um.. Miss. There are two NCIS officers downstairs looking for your mother. Since she is not here I was thinking that you could talk to them." He said.

"Is one really tall with brown hair and he looks kinda like me? And the other one is a girl with dark curly hair?" She asked him.

"Yes miss. How did you know?" John said.

"O just a guess. Tell them I will be right down." She said shutting the door and looking for her blonde wig to cover up her hair. Then she put on some makeup and her best New York accent and went down stairs.

"Hello. I'm Sophia's daughter. How can I help you?" She said. "Better yet, what did she do, does she owe you money? Ya she owes you money. How much?"

"She doesn't owe us any money." Ziva said looking at the girl. She looked familiar.

"Really. Well then, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Well, we are here to tell you that we have found your mother." Tony said. This girl looked way to familiar.

"Found her? I didn't know she was lost. I guess I have to thank you. What do you want, money? Everyone wants money. Does 500 sound enough? No wait, 1000, she is a pain in the ass so probably more for your troubles." Danielle said.

"No." Ziva said. "We don't want your money. We have come here to tell you that you mother was murdered . Sometime around 2 am this morning. My name is Special Agent Ziva David and this is my Partner Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo"

"Murdered?" Danielle asked in disbelief.

"Yes, we believe so. We are going to need to know what you were doing last night." Tony added.

"Wait. You think I did this. You have got to be kidding me. I don't like my mother but I don't hate her enough to kill her. I have learned to just exist with her and not talk to her. I haven't seen my mother for two years." Danielle said. "I can however confirm that I was here, my butler and cook will tell you that. They both live here. But my cook has a daughter who lives here as well. Very nice little girl."

"What do you mean you haven't seen your mom in two years?" Ziva asked.

"O well things were pretty bad a year ago. I went on a trip and then came back. She works nights. Sleeps during the day, probably at the person's house she was at last night. If you didn't already know, she was a prostitute. Never really my mother. More like someone who pays for me to live." Danielle said.

"Could we have your DNA. We could compare it to the one found on the body and then you could be out of possibilities." Tony said.

"Do you have a warrant?" Danielle asked.

"Excuse me?" Tony said.

"If you want any DNA from me or anyone in this house, I want a warrant." Danielle said.

"Wait, we don't even know your name. What was it again?" Ziva shot back.

"Call me D." Danielle said.

"Can we have a full name? It would really help with our search." Tony said slowly like Danielle was five.

"I'm not five. And no you cannot have my full name. Now if you please, get out of my house!" Danielle said pointing to the door.

"Okay. Let's go." Ziva said looking at Tony. "We'll be back, with a warrant!"

"Good." Danielle said walking them to the door. She shut it and ran upstairs to take of the makeup and the wig, she had a plan.

"Well that went well." Tony said walking to the car.

"Tony, we have nothing. Plus I can't help but feel I have seen her before." Ziva said.

"No Way. Same here. She looked familiar but I can't put a name with a face." Tony added.

"Yes! Exactly." Ziva said getting in the car.

3 hours later: 

Tony and Ziva knocked on the door again. No answer. The third time they got an answer. It was John.

"Hello, again. What can we do for you?" He asked the two agents.

"Well you could start by giving us DNA." Tony smiled holding up the warrant.

"Umm…. Hold on… wait in the living room." John said running upstairs to Danielle's room.

"Danielle, they have a warrant for DNA." He said.

"Yes, I know. Get Jessica, they will need hers to." Danielle said walking down to the living room without her wig or makeup.

"Welcome back." Danielle said.

"You." Ziva said looking at her closely. "Your hair was blonde not three hours ago."

"Well, that's the beauty of the wig." Danielle said sitting across from the two agents.

"Who are you?" Ziva asked.

"Me?" Danielle said sarcastically.

"Yes you." Tony said. "Do we know you?"

"You did." Danielle said. They were going to find out sooner or later.

"Name, and DNA!" Tony said handing her the warrant.

"Fine, Name: Danielle Manicotti, DNA: is in my mouth." She smiled.

"Danielle?" Ziva said looking at her closer. She walked up to Danielle and stared at her.

"Hello Ziva. Did ya miss me?" Danielle smiled.

"You died. You died in a car bombing. I saw your body." Ziva protested.

"Well, not really. I got out of the car and decided to walk the rest of the way but it exploded when I got out and another person my age got in. I was free to be whoever I wanted. Someone was trying to kill me and obliviously almost succeeded and if I showed up alive, he would never stop. So I act dead and took my father's name. Who is not going to be given so don't even ask." Danielle explained.

"No! I found the knife I gave you. It was in the backseat." Ziva said.

"Yes! I left it there. How would it look if I died and my knife wasn't there?" Danielle responded.

"You knew? We could have protected you." Ziva said coming closer to Danielle.

Danielle stood up.

"I couldn't end more lives for mine. My life was nothing, never going to be anything. I was better off dead." Danielle said walking away from Ziva to go to the kitchen to get Jessica.

"Jessica, John? Let's go, these people don't have all day." Danielle said walking into the kitchen to find them sitting at the table.

"We are ready. We just wanted you to cool down before we went in there. You looked tense." Jessica said.

Meanwhile in the living room:

"Tony, she was there." Ziva said remembering everything.

"Where? What is going on Ziva?" Tony asked walking up to her.

"She was in Saleem's camp. I am telling you. She was there. She was the only other person I saw. I didn't remember before because he had beaten me really bad that day, knocked out that memory. But she was there. I remember her face." Ziva said.

"Impossible, she is like 14 years old, she would have been like 12. And no one found her. They searched that place, professional Navy Seals. She couldn't have been there." Tony said.

"She was trained by Mossad, if she didn't want to be found, she wouldn't have been." Ziva said looking at Danielle who was coming back with the maid and the Butler.

"This is Jessica our cook, and this is John our butler." Danielle said avoiding Ziva's eyes.

"Okay, Jessica, open your mouth." Tony said taking a swab of spit from her mouth. He did the same thing for John.

"Danielle, I need you to open your mouth." He said getting closer to her. He smelled something familiar yet bizarre. Was it, no it couldn't be, "Is that green tea?" He said sniffing the air.

"Um… yea, my favorite scent." She said.

"Wait, Danielle! From like Florida Danielle." Tony said jumping up. He got it that was where she was from.

"Yes. That is me." Danielle said taking the swab out of his hand and putting it in her mouth. She gave it back to him and he put it in the tube.

" NO WAY!!!! OMG we go like way back like 7 years. As long as I have been at NCIS. I remember, to become an agent I had to do some community service and that was it, go down to Florida with someone and spend time with them." He said.

"Wow, you got older." Tony said.

"Well it has been like, 7 years." Danielle said sitting back down on the couch.

"DiNozzo?" Ziva said.

"What?" Tony asked turning to look at her.

"No, not you, her." Ziva said pointing to Danielle.

* * *

**Does Ziva remember her? What's gonna hppen to Danielle!?!? **

**So many questions... REVIEWS!!!!**


	3. 2 years in the past to 5 months ago!

I kinda have an idea where i want this story to go. ..... I'll try not to use the same ol' crap everyone else dose... I like to be original! !!!

XOXOXOXXOX

_**Previously on Come Back In One Piece:**_

_**"DiNozzo?" Ziva said.**_

_**"What?" Tony asked turning to look at her.**_

_**"No, not you, her." Ziva said pointing to Danielle.**_

* * *

"Her?" Tony asked.

"John, Jessica, that is all, you can go back to your duties." Danielle said.

All three of them watched the two workers leave. It was silent.

"I am not saying anymore, if you want to talk, then bring me in, cause I'm not talking on my own time." Danielle said shoving her hands in Ziva's face.

"Cuffs won't be necessary unless you disagree." Ziva said taking her hands and showing her the way to the car.

The car ride to NCIS was silent. All three of them walked to the elevator and went up to Tony and Ziva's stop. Then they brought her into Interrogation 1 and called Gibbs.

"DiNozzo, David, mind telling me why there is a 14 year old girl I'm my interrogation room?" Gibbs said looking at the girl through the glass.

"Well, her name is Danielle. She is the daughter of-" Tony started.

"Sophia Manicotti. Turn off the cameras." Gibbs said walking out of observation and into interrogation.

Tony and Ziva watched from behind the glass.

"Danielle." Gibbs said sitting across from her.

"Gibby! How have ya been?" Danielle said.

Tony looked at Ziva. Gibby?

"Well that depends. Danielle, I haven't seen you in years." Gibbs said.

"Actually, Ten to be exact." Danielle smiled.

"So how is your mom?" Gibbs asked.

Tony and Ziva both gasped. Gibbs didn't know she was dead yet.

"Gibbs? You don't know. My mom was found dead this morning. That is why I am here." Danielle said looking confused.

"Dead. She was the one found this morning." Gibbs said.

"Yea. I thought your team would have told you. Well, guess not. How is the big boat business?" Danielle asked.

"Danielle. What happened to you mom?" Gibbs asked her.

"I don't know. Well you know her, could be a client she disappointed." Danielle said.

Ziva called Gibbs, she had to tell him about Saleem's camp.

Gibbs looked at his phone then to the mirror then to the phone again. He held his finger up to Danielle and answered the phone.

"This better be one hell of a call David." Gibbs yelled into the phone.

"She was in Saleem's camp. I know it. I don't know how or why but she was. And there is more to it but I'll tell you later. I am not making this up!" Ziva said into the phone.

"Got it." Gibbs said hanging up the phone.

"What did you during your summer last year?" Gibbs asked Danielle.

"You know, the usually, swimming, tennis, chilling with friends." Danielle said. He knew where she was.

Gibbs gave her his look.

"Fine, I went on a trip. I had to get away from her. She kept taking them home and I couldn't take it." Danielle said.

"Really, where did you go?" Gibbs asked.

Danielle looked at the mirror and looked at the reflection of her. She got the images of her when she first saw herself after coming home from Saleem's camp.

"Africa." Danielle said.

"Where in Africa?"

Danielle was silent. She knew she didn't have to answer any of his questions. He already knew the answers.

With the silence, Gibbs took her hands in his.

"Dani, tell me what happened." He said.

Dani let out a sigh and started with the story that had changed her life.

"I was walking to school in May. Someone came up from behind me and hit my head. I woke up in Africa. Saleem was there. He was the first one I saw. He told me my mother gave me away. One of his members had been displeased with her services and she gave them me instead of her. I didn't talk the whole time. The whole four months!" Danielle took a breath. "They raped me. Multiple times. Actually I think it was once a day, maybe even more. About 4 months after they captured me they brought me into a room. Ziva David was in the room. We both stared at each other and took the beating knowing that we wouldn't get out. 3 weeks later I heard gunshots and got away. I found a hiding spot and hide until it was clear, then headed back to the US."

Danielle thought of one memory that she had hidden in the back of her brain. She didn't want to share it with anyone.

"There is more." Gibbs said catching the look in her eyes when she thought of this memory.

"After one month there, I became pregnant." Danielle said tears in her eyes. "They… they… they delivered the baby way too early and killed it in front of me."

Danielle had tears running down her face. She couldn't hold back anymore. Gibbs walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He held her for what seemed like hours. After her crying stopped, Gibbs sent her into the bathroom to clean up. He waited for her to come out then walked her down to Abby's lab to get her mind off of that summer.

"Abby, this is Danielle. She is a friend of mine. Can you keep her company for awhile why I go talk to Director?" Gibbs asked her.

"Yes! Of course. A friend of Gibbs is a friend of mine, except for Mike Franks, he creeps me out!" Abby said pulling Dani into a big hug.

"Abby, don't kill her, she needs to breath." Gibbs said walking toward the elevator.

Gibbs went upstairs to the squad room and walked in on Tony, Ziva and McGee talking about Danielle.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Gibbs said slapping all their heads.

"Yes, boss." They all said in unison as they scattered back to their desks.

"David, I need you to come to Interrogation 1." Gibbs said walking toward the back rooms.

He went into the room and wait for her. She followed him about 2 minutes later.

"Sit." He said pulling out a chair for her.

"Yes, I can confirm her story, about seeing me. That is how I knew who she was. But there is something else." Ziva said.

Gibbs looked at her telling her to go on.

"She is Tony's daughter." Ziva said. "When we where there. Saleem said that we were both connected to the same person. I couldn't think of anyone until he told me her name. She had been taught by me. But then he said she had another name. It was then I connected the pieces together. I have not told Tony yet. I thought that maybe I could have been wrong about that part. Like I imagined it. But I am not sure."

"Okay. You have her DNA right. We will just compare it to Tony." Gibbs said

"Gibbs, how do you know her? She knows Tony from some trip he had to take, she knows me from Israel but how does she know you?" Ziva asked.

"Her mother's dad fought with me. He died in battle, told me to look after his daughter, her mother. I was already too late for her. Sophia had already turned and she wouldn't take any help. But she had sent Danielle to England to get an education. She called me because I was in Paris at the time. I watched over Danielle for a year then was called back to D.C. I haven't seen her since." Gibbs said walking out.

"Do you know anything about her dad?" She asked.

"Yes, I was told he offered them the best life possible for two eighteen year olds. But she turned him away, she said she didn't love him anymore." Gibbs said. "Why doesn't Tony recognize Sophia's name. If he is Danielle's father then he should recognize Sophia's name?"

"I'll go find out." Ziva said walking to the bullpen.

"Tony! Do you recognize the name Sophia Manicotti?" Ziva yelled at him from the elevator.

She continued walking toward him.

"Uh…" Tony thought really hard. "Nope." He didn't he really didn't remember a lot of the girls names he dated.

"Think back about 14 years ago. Sophia Manicotti?" Ziva asked again.

Tony thought again. Okay 14 years ago I was in high school. Sophia…. Sophia… SOPHIA! "Yes I recognize the name. She is my ex girlfriend from senior year." Tony said. He had tried to block out that name so much he had forgot about her, after all , she was the reason for his commitment issues.

"Why did you break up?" Ziva asked.

"Well she got preg-" Tony started. It all clicked. Danielle was his daughter. The one Sophia said she was going to get an abortion for. She must have moved and kept the baby. Damn.

"Tony?" Ziva asked walking all the way to his desk. She stood in front of him.

"Danielle, she is my daughter, isn't she." Tony asked.

Ziva just nodded. He now understood what had happened back at Dani's house. How she called her DiNozzo. It was the memory. Flashing back at her.

Tony got up and ran into the elevator. He shut the door before anyone could get in. He pressed one button and went down to Abby's lab.

He found both of them singing and dancing to 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' by Cindi Lauper.

He walked over to the radio and turned it off.

"Hey Abby. I need to have Danielle back upstairs." Tony said.

"Sure. Just bring her down later, she is so much fun." Abby said.

"Okay will do."

They both walked to the elevator and the doors closed. Tony hit the emergency on and turned to her.

"What?" She said looking at him.

"How long have you known?" Tony asked.

"What? Known what?" Danielle said.

The look in his eyes gave her the answer.

"Since I was 3." Danielle said turning to face forward.

"You knew, even during the Florida trip. You never said a word." Tony said trying to get her eyes.

"You seemed so happy. I didn't think you would want me ruining your life like I had ruined my moms." Danielle said.

Tony sighed

"Why would you coming into my life ruin me?" He asked her.

"You were an agent. Not the life for a father. Anyway it doesn't matter. You don't have to be my dad. You could pretend like this never happened and go back to your life." Danielle said flicking the elevator switch.

Tony flicked it off again.

"You are my life know. Where ever you go, I go. Got it!" Tony said.

Danielle finally looked at him.

"Even to the bathroom?" She asked.

"Even to the bathroom!" Tony said sarcastically. Danielle smiled then ran into his arms.

* * *

**Ya I Know... Really short !!!! more to come!! We have worked our way up to the present !!!! That is next chapter!!! **

**To Come...**

**1. A year later... How do Tony and Danielle get along?**

**2. Who is Danielle's new best friend?**

**3. TIVA? **

**4. Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!:)))) :) :) :)**


	4. Present!

_**A/N: We Are In the Presnt!!!!! YAYYYYY!!! How do Tony and Danielle act around eachother? ... Lets find out.....**_

**_xoxoxoxoxoxooxx_**

* * *

_**Present: **_

"Danielle get over here now!" Tony yelled.

"What did I do?" She said walking form Ziva's desk to Tony's.

"Why does all my paperwork have hearts around the edges?" Tony asked holding up his files.

"Huh? Wait you think I did it?" Danielle said smiling. She wasn't trying to hide it at all.

"Tony, let me see. They can't be that bad!" Ziva said.

Tony held up the files, they had a rim of giant red hearts around it. Ziva chuckled.

"Very nice, whoever did those has a very good talent for art." Ziva smiled getting back to work.

"Thank you!" Danielle said before she ran out of the squad room and into the elevator to go see Abby.

Tony just looked at Ziva.

"Why do you encourage her?" He asked trying to get the red off his paper.

"Because, her torturing you makes it easier for me. She does most of the work, and I sit relax and watch the fun. Sorta like what you used to do with McGee." Ziva smiled.

"You set a bad example! Bad Ziva! No treat for you!" Tony said loudly as if he was scolding her.

"Really DiNozzo?" Gibbs said coming from the elevator. "Here Ziva, one tea for you."

"Thanks!" Ziva said taking the cup from his hands.

"Wait I don't get any?" Tony asked.

"Nope." Gibbs said. "And DiNozzo…"

"Ya boss…"

"Get them damn hearts off those papers!" Gibbs said.

Tony didn't say a word. Danielle was so gonna get it when they get home.

**Abby's Lab:**

"Captain Abby, we are ready for takeoff." Danielle said walking into Abby's Lab.

"Did you check all the gears?" Abby asked her turning to see Dani.

"Yup, I made sure the best ones were in!" Danielle smiled.

"Good. In 5….4….3….2….1!" Abby screamed running over to her sound system and putting on the music.

The song that turned on was 'It's Raining Men' by the Weather Girls.

They both pranced around the Lab singing and dancing. The song went on for about one minute when it stopped. Both girls turned to the door with death in their eyes.

"What the-" Abby started.

"I can kill you!" Danielle threatened.

"I hope you don't because then you wouldn't get these." McGee said handing them both Caf-Pows.

"Thanks Timmy! What ya need?" Abby said sipping her drink.

"Nothing just came down to tell Danielle that Tony is really mad at her and is 'grounding her'. Well more like making her stay in the squad room for the next couple days. He also said that she could hang out with Alex for a week." McGee said.

"He What!" Abby said getting closer to Tim.

"You're telling me that Danielle isn't allowed in MY LAB for the next couple of days! I don't think so! She is going to be down here the whole time and tell Tony that if he has a problem with that then he should come down here and tell us himself and not send you down here to get killed instead." Abby yelled.

"Well, fine. But at least tell him I tried." McGee said.

'Of Course Timmy, I wouldn't throw you under the bus like that. And besides, Danielle and I can kill Tony in a matter of 3 seconds and not get caught." Abby said kissing him on the cheek. "Now go send him my message."

McGee walked back to the elevator. Tony wasn't going to like this.

"Abby, do you think Tony is going to come down here?" Danielle asked walking over to her computer.

"Yes, but he will bring Ziva as backup and then we can work on our plan more!" Abby said.

"And what is that?" Danielle added.

"Operation TIVA!!! Ya know, Tony and Ziva together!" Abby said.

'O Right. Abby, listen, I think they will get together on their own. I mean, Tony has me know and if Ziva doesn't want to be my mother than I don't want to push her." Danielle said.

"Are you kidding me? Ziva practically is you mother. She drives you everywhere, she is over your house all the time, and she even defends you against Tony!" Abby said.

Danielle just shrugged her shoulders and waited for Tony and Ziva to arrive.

"Danielle Elizabeth DiNozzo. I know you didn't just tell me that you are going to stay down here for the next couple of days!" Tony said walking into the Lab. Ziva was behind him.

"I didn't." Danielle said calmly.

"What? McGee said-" Tony started.

"I DID!" Abby yelled walking angrily up to Tony. "THAT GIRL IS ALLOWED DOWN IN MY LAB WHENEVER SHE WANTS! I DON'T CARE IF YOU 'GROUND 'HER OR NOT! YOU WANT HER TO GO UPSTAIRS… THEN YOU HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME!"

"Abs, please. She has to be taught not to do this stuff to my paperwork and get away with it!" Tony said holding up his heart paper.

"Wait. She did this?" Abby said taking the paper and walking over to Danielle.

"Yes! Now let me discipline my child!" Tony said.

"Danielle……………. these are some of the best hearts I have ever seen…you have to teach me how to do them!" Abby said totally ignoring Tony.

"The world is against me! Ziva please help me!" Tony begged

Ziva looked at Tony who had a sad face then looked at Danielle and Abby who were smiling away at their conversations.

"Fine." Ziva said. She walked up to Danielle and Abby.

"Listen to me! I have an idea. Danielle can only come down to your lab for three hours. Then she has to stay up in the bullpen." Ziva said.

"No!" Abby said.

"Fine!" Danielle whined.

"What?" both Abby and Ziva said at the same time.

"Just give me five minutes." Danielle told Ziva.

Ziva nodded her head and dragged Tony back to the elevator.

"What, how could you! We could have made it so many more hours!" Abby said.

"It's all part of my plan. Operation TIVA remember! When I'm up there I can do more things to bring them together." Danielle said.

"OMG! Yes! Very good! I taught you well. You are dismissed young grasshopper!" Abby said bowing her head.

Danielle smiled and went upstairs.

**Bullpen:**

"Ziva how did you do it?" Tony asked her.

"What?" Ziva said.

"Why does Danielle only listen to you?" Tony asked.

"She listens to you. Sometimes, okay maybe not but as long as she listens to me then you don't have a problem. You went around Florida with her. She sees you as someone who doesn't follow rules." Ziva said walking up to Tony's desk.

"I follow rules." Tony stated.

"Really, do you like to break rules?" Ziva asked thinking about rule 12.

"Depends on who I break the rules with!" Tony smiled leaning closer to her.

"Do you wanna break a rule right now?" Ziva whispered bringing her face really close to his.

There face was inches apart. Tony slowly leaned into Ziva's face. Ziva leaned closer to Tony. He could feel her breath on his lips.

* * *

**A/N: Do they kiss? Hmmm..... Maybe...Maybe not.... Any ideas? **

**Reviews!!! You will get skittles!!! Press the button!!!!**


	5. Smooth!

**A/N: OMG srry for the late update... DiD theykiss? ?? HaHa Read On and find out!!!**

**xoxoxxxoxoxox**

Danielle got out of the elevator and saw Ziva walking over to Tony's desk. They seemed to be arguing over her. As usually. Suddenly Ziva got really close to Tony's face. Danielle couldn't take it anymore. They COULD NOT have their first kiss at work. That was not part of the plan! She slowly crept up behind them and just when they were about to kiss she 'Gibb's Slapped' their heads.

Ziva turned around quickly.

"Ow!" Tony yelled in pain as Ziva's face collided with his. Ziva turned back around to see Tony holding his nose.

"Tony." Ziva said.

"Wow, that was smooth, way to go Ziva!" Danielle said walking to McGee's desk.

"Ow! Ziva, I think you broke my nose!" Tony said removing his hand to find a sticky red liquid coming from his nose.

"Tony, you're bleeding!" Ziva said.

"No shit Sherlock." Tony said grabbing tissues from his desk and jamming them into his nose.

"Who's Sherlock?" Ziva asked.

"Uh." Tony replied not wanting to explain Sherlock Homes to Ziva. "I'll be right back."

Tony walked toward the bathroom. He had handfuls of tissues both red and white.

"Danielle! Was that really necessary?" Ziva said turning to see Danielle on McGee's computer.

"Yes. Okay no. But I didn't think you were going to break his nose." Danielle laughed. "It was a good touch though!"

"You're hopeless." Ziva said turning back toward the bathroom to go help Tony.

As soon as Ziva was out of sight Danielle's phone rang.

"Little D." She said.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LET THEM KISS!" Abby yelled into the phone.

"Abs, chill. This is way better. Tony's nose is broken and now Ziva will have to stay at my house for a long period of time. Plus she feels really guilty." Danielle said.

"True. What did you say to them? All I saw was Ziva turn around and then whack Tony but I didn't think it was that bad." Abby said.

"I didn't say anything. I just scared them into thinking I was Gibbs." Danielle smiled into the phone.

**Men's Bathroom:**

"Shit. O… OW……. I hate her…..She is so going to die……. Ow…" Tony said into the empty bathroom as he tried to stop the blood from escaping his body.

"Would you like some help?" Ziva asked after she locked the bathroom door.

"Please!" Tony said removing the paper towels off his face to show a bloody mess. Literally.

"TONY! That is a lot of blood!" Ziva said walking up to him with tons of paper towels in hand.

"Ya I know. I can feel it!" Tony whined.

Ziva put her hands on top of Tony's nose.

"Tilt your head back. " Ziva said pushing his head back with her clean finger.

"OW!" Tony shouted as Ziva snapped his nose back into place.

"Stop being such a baby."

"BABY! Ziva, you dislocated my nose, then you snap it back which hurts just about the same as it did when you dislocated it." Tony said.

"Oh Tony, What am I going to do with you?" Ziva said.

'_Kiss me' Tony thought. 'Wait what am I thinking, although, we were very close to kissing in the bullpen. If only Danielle hadn't walked in and caused Ziva to break my nose.'_

'_You look so hot!' Ziva thought. Even covered in blood his face was still her favorite sight. _

"Could you get off me now?" Tony said looking at Ziva who was leaning against him. She was pushing him into the sink. _'What are you saying?' He thought. 'She feels so warm.'_

"O" Ziva said backing away from him. She hated the idea of moving farther away from him.

"Ow! Ziva that really hurt!" Tony said rubbing his nose.

"It's not my fault! I thought Danielle was Gibbs." Ziva said. "I guess I didn't realize how close our faces were."

"Really, how close were we?" Tony said moving closer to Ziva's face.

"I don't really know." Ziva said moving closer to Tony. "I think we were about this close."

Tony and Ziva were both inches apart again. Tony leaned in to touch her lips but something stopped him. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. He pulled away so she didn't end up like him and turned around to the shadow in the corner.

"Bout time you noticed." The shadow said.

"Hello?" Tony said. Ziva turned to see who had ruined the perfect moment.

"Keep it out of the office!" Gibbs said walking out.

"Keep what out of the office?" Ziva said turning to face Tony.

"Nothing, I will explain it to you later. Let's go before anyone thinks we are missing." Tony said grabbing Ziva's hand and pulling her out of the bathroom.

Tony and Ziva walked out of the bathroom together. They walked back into the bullpen to find Abby and McGee starring at them.

"What?" Tony said walking over to his desk.

"What happened?" McGee asked looking at Tony's bruised nose.

"Ziva broke it!" Tony said pointing a finger at her. Ziva sighed and thought of a good way to explain it to them. How would they take it, that they were going to kiss each other then Ziva turned too quickly and bashed Tony's face?

"Tony!" Danielle said walking up to her dad. "What happened to your nose? It looks like it hurts!"

"A-huh. You better act stupid!" Tony said under his breath.

"Hey! I heard that! I'm not acting stupid, I just want to know what happened to my wonderful father's nose!" Danielle said with a devious smile.

"Ha!" Ziva smiled. She had to give it to Danielle. She was really good at sucking up to Tony. She wasn't even going to get into an ounce of trouble! This girl was good.

"Ziva! You think that my dad's broken nose is funny? How did it actually happen? Maybe you could explain?" Danielle smiled tilting her head to the side.

Damn! This girl was really good!

"Well, you see…" Ziva started. She still hadn't come up with a good explanation of it. She looked at Tony for help.

"She punched me!" Tony finally said.

"She what?" McGee said looking at Ziva.

"Well I was going on and on about Sherlock Homes and Ziva kept telling me to stop. When I kept going, she hit me. She didn't mean to break my nose, she just hit me a little too hard! Right Ziva?" Tony said in a convincing voice.

"Yes, he kept saying that Sherlock House was the best person ever!" Ziva said.

"Homes!" Everyone said at the same time.

"Huh?"Ziva said.

"His name his Sherlock Homes and that means you didn't listen to a word said!" Tony smiled."Now, when you drive me home, I can tell you it again!"

"Drive you home?" Ziva said going along with his lie.

"Yes! Drive me home, I can hardly focus on anything and Danielle can't drive." Tony said. "Plus it is your fault so it's the least you could do."

"Fine!" Ziva said trying to get off the topic.

"Anyway…Abby, now that you're here, I need to talk to you!" Danielle said pulling Abby away from the group.

"Okay!" Abby said cheerfully following the mini DiNozzo.

"OMG! They are so covering for each other." Dani spit out as soon as they were out of sight.

"I KNOW!!! Well, I wouldn't know if I didn't see it happened but I did so I know!" Abby cheered.

"I say we celebrate. Let's go to that bar down on 4th street!" Danielle said.

"Ya! Wait, NO! Your underage and Tony would kill me if I got you drunk!" Abby said.

"Darn! We could always go to T.G.I Fridays!" Danielle suggested.

"YES! I'll get Timmy and we'll go! Tell Tony that ill drive you home!" Abby said running toward the lab.

"Wait, Abby, Tim is in-"Danielle started but realized she was too late. Abby was gone.

Danielle walked back to the bullpen.

"McProbie! Abby wants you in her lab!" Danielle said.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" McGee said looking down at Danielle to try and intimidate her.

"What you gonna do about it?" Danielle said getting on her tippy toes so she could be taller.

"I'm gonna…Well…Fine, but you name is now….hmmm….. Your name is…. Little Ozzo!" McGee said.

"Sure, whatever you say!" Danielle said backing away from McGee and going to Tony's desk.

McGee walked to the elevator to go to Abby's lab.

"Hey, Abby is going to give me a ride home, were gonna get something to eat." Danielle said.

"Excuse me! You're supposed to ask my permission, not tell me what you're going to do?" Tony said.

"Okay, tell me I can't go….then feel the wrath of a mad and hungry Abby!" Danielle smiled. "And Ziva's driving you home anyway, I would love to live to my 16th birthday party!"

"I don't see anything wrong with my driving?" Ziva said butting into the conversation.

"Don't even get me started." Danielle said. She turned back around to Tony's desk. "So am I going?"

"Go." Tony said. Danielle gave her dad a kiss on the cheek then ran down to the lab to get Abby!

"This is your problem. She is part if the reason your nose is broken and yet you let her go out at 2200 with Abby and McGee." Ziva said.

"What makes you think McGee is going?" Tony asked. The look on Ziva's face gave him all the answers he needed.

"Okay Tony, let's get you home." Ziva said grabbing her things and walking up to Tony's desk.

"Sure. I should have given a curfew shouldn't I?" Tony said.

"Yea! That would have been nice. Don't worry, McGee is going, he is always Abby's DD." Ziva said.

With that they both shut up and walked to the elevator. The car ride home was silent. Tony had made a couple glances at Ziva when he thought she wasn't looking.

They walked up to Tony's townhome. Ziva opened the door for him because his nose had swollen up so much he could hardly see.

"Okay Tony, do you want something to eat or I could just get you in bed-" Ziva cut off. "That came out wrong!"

"Are you sure? You sure you don't wanna see my PJ's! They have racecars on them and everything!" Tony said.

"I'm sure your PJ's are nice but I'm fine. I don't need to see any racecars tonight." Ziva said heading toward the couch.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked looking at Ziva who was spreading a blanket out on the couch.

"Well it's really late and I'm tired. I'll just fall on your couch for tonight." Ziva said fixing the couch.

"First of all it's 'crash' and second, you are not sleeping on that couch. You take the bed, I'll take the couch." Tony said.

"NO! I already broke your nose. I'm not making you sleep on your couch! I'll be fine." Ziva said.

"No, you're definitely not sleeping on that couch. It is the most uncomfortable thing I have ever sat on. I don't even like it. Danielle forced me to buy it because it went with the _décor_!" Tony smiled.

"Very good French." Ziva said.

"Thanks, I think two adults can share the same bed, can't you?" Tony asked her.

"We have done it before." Ziva said remembering their undercover mission. She felt her blood start to rush to her face. She dropped her phone on purpose so she could look away from his face.

"Okay."Tony said walking toward his bedroom. He grabbed out an old Ohio State tee shirt and a pair of old sweatpants and changed. He grabbed another tee shirt and old shorts for Ziva so she could change out of her work clothes.

"Ziva, I got you this shirt and stuff so you can change." Tony said handing her the clothes.

"Thanks." Ziva said walking into the bathroom so she could change. Once she was changed into Tony's clothed she went and sat on the couch starting to watch the movie Tony had put on. Ziva paid no attention to the movie. She had her on thought to figure out.

_'Maybe he likes me? NOOOO!!! He would never… could he? Nahh… I just broke his nose! But we almost kissed! Ugggggghhhhh….. He is the only person I know who can make me this confused. He did lean in to kiss me thought… hmm…… this is one complicated relationship, no not a relationship, friendship! Defiantly friendship…' Ziva thought! 'He looks so good, I can see his muscles through the shirt. His arms were so…how do you say…. Built? Maybe? WAIT! Stop thinking this! He has a daughter, who I loves very much and if anything would happen to her I would kill that bastard herself. I hate him so much!'_

Tony looked over at Ziva. She looked like she was in a deep conflict with herself so he decided to break her train of thought.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Tony said getting up from the couch.

"Okay, I'll wait up for Danielle. She should be home soon anyway." Ziva said turning to look at him.

"O Right. Forgot she was out, I'll wait up for her, you can go to bed." Tony said sitting back down on the couch.

"No, you can hardly stay awake, go to bed, I'll be fine." Ziva said.

"I'll wait up with you." Tony said. Tony's phone started to ring.

"DANIELLE! Where are you! It's 11:30 at night and you're out with Abby and McProbie!"

"Dad! Chill, Abby said I can sleep over she is too drunk to drive home and McGee said that he can't leave because they drove Abby's car and he can't drive her hearse!" Dani said into the phone.

"Okay, um…. Do you want Ziva to come pick you up?" Tony asked.

At the sound of her name Ziva looked up at Tony with a questioned look.

"No I should be fine. I'll probably be at the office whenever Abby gets in. After her hell of a hangover she is gonna have! She is like past wasted! It is actually really funny! One of the reason I will never drink."Danielle said.

"O really, why is that?" Tony asked her.

"Because, if I was drunk then I would be missing how funny Abby is when she is drunk! Not to mention I don't think I could stand the hangover, I might just shoot people if the even come near me in the morning!" Danielle said.

Tony laughed. "Okay, see you tomorrow! Love ya." Tony said.

"Love you to! And dad…" Danielle said.

"Huh?" Tony asked.

"Use protection!" Danielle quickly added before hanging up.

Ton's eyes go wide and his mouth almost dropped open. Ziva looked at him. What could have made him go pale?

"Tony, you ok?" Ziva asked looking at him.

"Ya, Dani was just telling me some Abby is drunk stories! She is gonna stay there tonight. Abby is past wasted and McGee can't drive the hearse." Tony said still thinking about the last thing his daughter said to him.

"How did they get to Abby's house?" Ziva asked.

"Um… I don't know? Abby has this restaurant down the street from her apartment so probably went there and walked." Tony said.

Ziva just shrugged. She got up and went into the bed room. Tony followed her. Ziva pulled the cover down so that she and Tony could get into the bed. They both got in the bed. Because Tony had a king size bed, they were very spread out, this disappointed both of them.

Sometime during the night, one of them must have migrated over towards the other because Ziva woke up in Tony's arms. It took her a couple minutes for her to remember where she was but after that she smiled. She had almost gone Assassin on his ass when she had woke up in his grip. Ziva went back to sleep because she didn't want to break the perfect moment.

Tony woke up to find the love of his life in his arms. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He climbed out of bed and went toward the bathroom to check on his throbbing nose. He changed the bandage on it then went into the kitchen to make some pancakes.

Ziva woke up again and was disappointed when she reached over to where Tony was laying and only found cold sheets. She looked at the clock to find it was 8:00. _'Shit, I'm late for work!' Ziva thought. _She got up out of the bed and ran around the room trying to find where she had left her clothes last night.

Tony heard all the movement and went to see what was wrong.

"Ziva?" Tony questioned walking into the room.

"Tony! Why didn't you wake me? Were late for work!" Ziva said.

"No were not! Gibbs said we could all come in at noon. He called this morning when you were sleeping. He said he didn't want to have Abby come in with the massive hangover and he didn't want to be one agent short cause McGee had to stay at Abby's last night. And besides, today was a cold case day! We all know he loves those! He probably had a little too much to drink last night working in the boat factory!" Tony said.

"O. He really said noon?" Ziva asked.

"Yes! I know he usually says nine but something was off. I didn't question it!" Tony smiled. "Besides I have to pick up Danielle from Abby's later, she wants me to finally meet this kid Alex today."

"Tony, you haven't met Alex yet?" Ziva said walking into the kitchen.

"No, he has been away at some camp for nerds. It was a two year program and they haven't seen each other since. When they meet at the airport it's gonna be one big girl fest!" Tony said. **(A/N: Tony doesn't know Alex is a BOY!****)**

"Great! I can't wait to meet this Alex. Danielle hasn't said much about her… who is she?" Ziva said.

"Well I don't know. All I know is that they have been friends for ten years, they do everything together, and Alex has a little brother named Kevin." Tony said. "Kevin comes back a week after Alex, they had to stagger the flights because of some weird reason. Don't expect me to remember, I was hardly listening."

"O, when does her flight get in?" Ziva asked.

"Around two." Tony said grabbing the pancakes off the stove and putting them on the table.

"Tony, you do realize that that means you will have to leave work. Even after Gibbs gave us the morning off, he will not be happy." Ziva said.

"Damn! I didn't think about that, let me call Danielle, she will probably get a ride from one of her friends." Tony said walking away from the table to call Danielle.

"DiNozzo number two speaking, how can I be of service?" Danielle said.

"I'm sorry." Tony said gently into the phone.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Danielle screamed into the phone already imagining what he could have done in the one night she had left him alone.

"I didn't do anything, and that's gonna be our problem." Tony said. "I can't do anything."

"Huh? Are you prank calling me? It's not funny, I'm supposed to be on Abby duty, McGee is covering for me now but I don't know how long he can take her screaming at him. Every time he does something, she has something bad to say about it. She is really screwed up this time." Danielle said.

"No. I….I can't drive you to the airport. Gibbs already gave us the morning off and I can't take off the rest of the day." Tony said. He then moved the phone away from his ear so he didn't hear her scream.

"I'll call Gibbs." Danielle said before she hung up.

Tony was surprised that he didn't have a hearing problem. Danielle had been really excited for the past couple of weeks to finally see her best friend and know she was acting all casual. Something was up.

* * *

**A/N: Omg Omg Omg! Will she get to see Alex? What will Tonny Think when he finds out Alex is a boy? **

**Kinda Hav an idea where this is going... anyone have any ideas? !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEWS????????? PLEASE???????????**


	6. Military School?

A/n: stll don know were im going.... but here goes nothing....

**xoooxxooox**

**

* * *

**

**Abby's Apartment:**

"I'll call Gibbs." Danielle said before she hung up.

"DANIELLE, Abby is trying to kill me!" McGee shouted.

"Coming!" Danielle said running into the room to find McGee in the corner with Abby pacing in front of him with the toilet plunger.

"Abby! Put the plunger down!" Danielle laughed when she saw the sight.

"No! He is being rude and unkind and needs to be taught a lesson!" Abby said waving the plunger at McGee.

"Abs, remember what we talked about. No scaring McGee until after 11:00. Its only 8:37. You have a couple more hours, and bathroom trips to go!" Danielle said. She slowly walked behind Abby and stole the plunger.

"Hey!" Abby said turning around quickly.

"Sorry Abby, my assassin skills do come in handy when dealing with a scared NCIS agent and a hung over Forensic Scientist." Danielle smiled. "McGee, I'll be right back, just gotta call Gibbs. Don't let her control you! Your are twice her size!"

"NO!" McGee said as he watched his protection walk out the door.

"Gibbs." The man said into the phone.

"Hey Gibby, I have a question." Danielle said.

"Hopefully I have an answer." Gibbs told the girl.

"I was wondering if Tony could have the rest of the day off." Danielle said.

"Not possible." Gibbs said.

"WHAT" Danielle screamed.

"You heard me. No." Gibbs said firmly.

"But he is supposed to drive me to pick up Alex at the airport!" Danielle screamed at Gibbs.

"I'll do it. He can't leave from work because I gave him the morning off. I need some cold cases done!" Gibbs said.

"FINE!" Danielle screamed before she hung up.

**Tony's Apartment:**

"Okay." Tony said hanging up the phone. Danielle had just called to complain about Gibbs and how he won't give Tony the day off.

"What did she want?" Ziva said sitting on the couch next to Tony.

"She just complained in my ear on how unfair Gibbs was. He won't give me the day off so now I can't meet Alex." Tony sighed.

"Oh. How is Alex going to be picked up?" Ziva asked.

"Gibbs is gonna drive her. He doesn't want to be stuck with cold cases!" Tony said.

"Ha. Sounds like Gibbs to me." Ziva said.

They sat watching TV for about 3 minutes till Tony broke the silence.

"That girl has guts. She was screaming at Gibbs! I mean, like Yelling into the phone. If we did that then I could just hand in my badge right there. Unbelievable what she gets away with." Tony said.

"She's not going to get away with it. She has to ride with him the whole way down to the airport alone. Besides that, you know he thinks of her as a daughter." Ziva said.

"Ya, I know." Tony said. "I'm kind of nervous meeting this Alex kid. She has been friends with Danielle her whole life and I only known her for about a year. It is just weird. What if she doesn't like me?"

"Tony, I can promise she is going to like you, what is there not to like?" Ziva said.

"Well for starters, I am a movie addict. All I think about is movies. Also, I –"

Tony was interrupted by Ziva's lips crashing into his. The kiss was small. It only lasted about five second. Tony didn't have time to respond before she pulled away.

"What was that for?" Tony asked.

"You are a good kisser. I just wanted to make sure before I said that in the things she wouldn't like about you." Ziva smiled.

"Why would a teenage girl need to know if I'm a good kisser or not?" Tony asked.

"Hm." Ziva said. "Good question."

Tony starred at Ziva for a little longer before getting closer to her face.

"I have a question." Tony said.

"I have an answer." Ziva said moving her face closer to his.

"Is this how close we were yesterday when you broke my nose?" Tony asked.

"Hm… I thought we were closer." Ziva said pulling her face as close as it could come without actually touching him.

"I have another question." Tony said. He could feel her breathe on his lips.

"Huh?" Ziva whispered.

"Are you a good kisser?" Tony smiled.

"I don't know, no one has ever told me." Ziva smiled.

Tony leaned in the rest of the way and brought his lips to her. The kiss started out slow. After a few seconds it started to speed up. It became more passionate as Ziva slowly stood up taking Tony's hands and pulling him toward the bedroom. Their kiss never broke till they got to the bedroom.

Ziva pushed Tony down on the bed and smiled as she crawled up the bed to meet his gaze.

**Abby's House: **

"Abby?" Danielle said walking toward the Goth's bedroom.

"She's in here." McGee screamed from the bathroom.

Danielle walked to the bathroom and found McGee and Abby sitting on the floor. Abby was leaning against McGee's shoulder as she held her stomach.

"Did it get bad?" Danielle whispered.

Abby nodded her head then hid behind McGee's shoulder.

"Do you want anything? Coffee?" Danielle whispered to McGee.

"Coffee would be great. Thanks." McGee whispered back.

Daniele nodded and went toward Abby's kitchen. She fixed up the coffee and then walked back to find Abby and McGee asleep on the bathroom floor. Danielle smiled and took the coffee back to the kitchen She would let the peace stay as long as it could.

**3 hours later:**

Tony and Ziva rushed into NCIS. They were 15 minutes late and were probably going to get beat by Gibbs when they got there. They stood in the elevator impatiently as it took its merry old time to get up to the bull pen.

"You're late!" Gibbs said to the Agents running in from the elevator.

"Ya, we got stuck in traffic!" Tony said. He went over to his desk and turned on his computer.

"Abby and McGee managed to get in on time!" Gibbs said.

"Right boss, where's Danielle?" Tony said.

"Abby's lab." Gibbs said. Tony got up and went toward the elevator. "DiNozzo?"

"What?" Tony said.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gibbs said.

"Uh… Abby's lab." Tony said.

"No! You're already late! You can see Danielle another time." Gibbs said getting up from his chair.

"But." Tony said.

Gibbs gave him a look that sent Tony back to this chair. Gibbs walked to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"Abby's lab. Danielle and I are going to the airport." Gibbs smiled.

Gibbs rode the elevator to the lab. He walked in as the girls were laughing hysterically.

"Glad to see the hangover hasn't brought you down." Gibbs said to Abby.

"Well, I had a very nice morning, I threatened McGee with a plunger, fell asleep then threatened him again with hot coffee!" Abby laughed.

Gibbs looked at Danielle for reassurance that it really happened.

"It did!" Danielle said as if she were reading his mind.

"Okay, believe you. Let's go pick up Alex." Gibbs said leaving the lab and going to the elevator.

"Bye Abby." Danielle said running out of the lab so she could catch the elevator.

**BULLPEN:**

"Hey there Ziva." Tony said walking over to her desk.

"What do you want?" Ziva asked in an annoyed tone.

"Who said I want something? Tony replied.

"Right, you not wanting something from me!" Ziva said. "That would be the day."

"Hey! I can go a week without asking you for anything!" Tony said.

"O I'm sure." Ziva said getting back to her paper work. Tony saw that he wasn't going to get anything out of her. He went back to his desk. He started to do some paperwork, something he hated.

**Airport:**

_Flight from New York number 14534 has now landed. The intercom said out loud. _

"Yes! He is here!" Danielle said.

"He?" Gibbs said under his breath. Gibbs thought Alex was a girl.

"ALEX!" Danielle screamed when she saw a boy walking toward the baggage belt.

The boy had dark brown hair. He was wearing jeans and a white tee shirt. He had light blue eyes and he had bright white sneakers on.

Danielle raced toward him. She ran up to him and gave him a giant hug. He hugged her back.

"How are you? How was the trip? You are not leaving again! So much has happened that I have to tell you. We haven't spoken in two years! Remind me why you couldn't talk to the outside world again." Danielle said.

"Dani, chill." Alex said spinning her around so they could walk toward where she ran from.

"CHILL! I will not chill! I have so much to tell you!" Danielle said. She as thinking about the past year and how it had changed; she had told Tony who she was, reconnected with old family friends, her mom died.

"Breath. You haven't changed one bit!" Alex laughed.

"You have!" Danielle said placing her hand on his newly formed stomach.

"Well I got bored! There was nothing to do in the middle of nowhere. I helped out at this family farm thing." Alex said grabbing her hand off his stomach. They started walking toward Gibbs.

"SO how did you get here?" Alex asked.

"Ha! I have a lot to explain." Danielle said taking Alex's hand as they reached Gibbs.

"Gibbs, this is Alex," Danielle said, "Alex, this is Gibbs."

The both mumbled something that sounded like hi.

"Guys! Say hi! Like normal people do when they meet someone!" Danielle said.

"Hi." Alex said.

"Hello." Gibbs said so low only Alex and Danielle could hear.

"Was that so bad?" Danielle asked.

Both guys just looked at each other.

"Ughh. Let's go! I have a lot to explain." Danielle muttered.

Gibbs didn't like this Alex. Maybe it was the fact he thought it he was a girl. Maybe the thought that they did everything together before. Maybe it was the fact that Gibbs felt like he knew him. Something about him made Gibbs feel different. He doesn't know, Alex would have to earn his trust. One thing he was sure, Tony was not going to like this.

The car ride home was silent. When they finally got back toward D.C. Danielle insisted that she went over Alex's house to help him unpack. Gibbs let her. He knew once Tony saw that Alex was a guy that she would have something to deal with.

"Thanks Gibbs!" Danielle said getting out of the car.

Gibbs nodded in response and went back to NCIS.

"Hey Gibbs. What's Alex like?" Tony asked Gibbs as Gibbs came in from the elevator.

"Find out for yourself." Gibbs said walking toward Abby's lab.

Tony gave Gibbs a confused look then went back to paperwork.

"Hey Abs, I need a background check done." Gibbs said walking in to the lab with a Caf-Pow behind his back.

"Sure thing, I just need the norm, you know, name and stuff like that!" Abby said.

"Alex DiNal." Gibbs said.

"Wait, isn't that Danielle's friend's name?" Abby asked.

Gibbs gave Abby a look that told her to keep this discrete and not to tell anyone about it.

"Okay, I'll call you if I get anything." Abby said.

**Bullpen:**

"Is she really that bad?" Tony said out loud as he watched Gibbs walk toward Abby's lab.

"I'm sure he wants you to make your own decision. Gibbs wouldn't want you to think something that she is not." Ziva said.

"Ya I guess." Tony sighed.

**Alex's House:**

"You are kidding me, right?" Alex said sitting on his bed next to Dani.

"Nope. I have a dad." Danielle said.

"What does your mom think about that?" Alex asked.

"Well, she is not a problem anymore." Danielle said.

"What? She has been ruining your life for how long? I'm sure she has some views on your dad." Alex protested.

"My mom is dead." Dani said.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Dani, I wish I could have been there. Damn! How long ago?" Alex asked taking Danielle's hand.

"About a year. Since my mom was a Navy brat, NCIS looked into her death. That's how I was reunite with Tony and then things just started to fall into place." Danielle said. "He knew my name, and then Ziva remembered me from Saleem's camp."

"Dani," Alex whispered.

"It's no big deal. She wasn't really my mom anyway." Dani said looking at Alex.

"Not that. Did taking about Ziva bring back the nightmares?" Alex asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes, for awhile, but then they stopped." Danielle said pulling her eyes away from his.

Alex gave her his look.

"Okay, I still have them sometimes. I think I always will, I just have to deal with it." Dani said getting up from the bed and grabbing his suitcase and putting it on his bed. "Let's unpack before I turn into a total wreck."

Alex walked up to Dani. He pulled her hands away from the clothes she was unfolding and made her look into his eyes.

"Stop trying to be so strong. Even the bravest have to fall!" Alex said pulling her into a hug. "You haven't changed one bit." He whispered into her hair.

Dani's arms wrapped around his toned waist as she pulled him closer. They stood in his room for what seemed like hours. Finally she let go of him. It was already dinner time. They went out to the Chinese restaurant around the corner from his house. It was the one they used to go to every day after school. When they walked in, they were welcomed by 'hellos' and 'it's good to see you again.' They laughed and had a good time, talking about his trip. Something he wanted to talk about least. He couldn't tell her. He couldn't let her know. It was his secret.

**Abby's Lab:**

"Gibblet! I got something on Alex DiNal." Abby said.

"What ya got Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Military School." Abby said pointing to the records. "He hasn't really been in New York. Looks like his father enrolled him in Military School."

"Why'd he lie?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. But I do know that somehow, Alex graduated early. He is the youngest person to ever graduate from a military school!" Abby said.

"Active Duty?" Gibbs asked.

"Nope. He isn't allowed on active duty till he is eighteen. For now he works at a desk in Norfolk." Abby said. "He also has made over 300,000 dollars. I don't know what he did, but he made it pretty fast."

"Call Danielle." Gibbs said. "Put her in Interrogation 1. Put DiNal in Interrogation 2."

"Okay?" Abby said getting out her phone.

"And Abby?" Gibbs added.

"Ya."

"Don't tell DiNozzo they are here." Gibbs finished.

* * *

A/N:

**_H_****_mm... whats going on? Why doesnt gibbs like Alex...? Why did he lie? Hmm... so many questions..._**

**_Any ideas? Anyone have clue where to go from here?... Reviews!?!_**


	7. Mr DiNal

**A/N: Okay, i had som ideas nd here they are on paper.... Warning, This Chapter rated _PG-13..._**

**xoxo**

**Chinese Restaurant: **

"DiNozzo." Danielle said as she answered her phone.

"Hey it's Abby. Gibbs needs you and Alex at NCIS." Abby said.

"Okay. Give us thirty minutes." Danielle said.

"No! Now! And don't tell your father. OR you'll feel the rather of a very angry Gibbs." Abby said.

"Why? Why can't I tell my father? What is going on Abby?" Danielle questioned.

"Just get here. He wants you in the interrogation rooms, you in 1 and Alex in 2. I don't question his motions, and neither should you. Just do as I say and everything should be fine. Okay?" Abby said.

"Fine. Tony can't know I'm there right?" Danielle said.

"Yes! No one will. Just me and Gibbs." Abby said before she hung up.

"Alex, we have to go. I'll explain on the way." Danielle said getting up quickly and walking toward the door.

**10 minutes later:**

"Why are we here Gibbs?" Danielle asked sitting in the same chair she was one year ago when she was first reunited with Gibbs.

"You don't ask the questions. Now tell me what Alex has been doing for the past two years?"Gibbs asked.

"What? I don't know, he was in New York doing something in the farms in his free time. But he was in some school for smart people." Danielle said.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs questioned.

"No. I don't know. That is what he told me. I have to trust he told me the truth, and if he didn't, I don't want to know it. He must have had a good reason not to." Danielle said.

"Stay here." Gibbs said walking toward interrogation 2.

"Alex." Gibbs said sitting in the chair across from the boy.

"Agent Gibbs." Alex said.

"Where were you for the past two years?" Gibbs asked him.

"New York." Alex lied.

"Really?" Gibbs said.

"Yes. No. Don't tell Danielle. I was in military school." Alex said.

"Why'd you lie?" Gibbs asked.

"My dad. He forced me to go. If Danielle knew, she would have said something to him. It was easier at the time to lie and say I was going somewhere else, for the both of us." Alex said. "Please don't tell her. I would like to, just not now. I have to wait for the right time."

"What about the 300,000 dollars?" Gibbs said.

"Working for the government. Strategizing and stuff, nothing illegal." Alex said. "I'm saving the money for a trip."

Gibb gave him a confused look.

"Danielle has never really liked my dad, sometimes she takes care of my little brother for me. To repay her, I was planning on taking a trip, as a thank you. Plus it got her away from her mother. But I don't have to worry about that anymore."

Gibbs nodded and got up to leave.

"How'd you know?" Alex asked. "I was lying, I mean."

Gibbs let out a small laugh. "I was there when you graduated. You looked familiar."

"Why where you there?" Alex asked.

"That's need to know." Gibbs said walking out.

"Gibbs! WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE ALEX IN INTERROGATION?" Danielle screamed.

Gibbs gave the angry girl a look and walked away.

"Gibbs!" Danielle called after him.

"Take Alex home, it was a mistake." Gibbs said.

"MISTAKE! Gibbs, you don't make mistakes!" Danielle said.

"Go home." Gibbs said shutting the elevator door in her face.

"Grrr…" Danielle growled on her way to the interrogation room.

"Alex, let's go back to your house, then you can tell me what Gibbs wanted." Danielle said to Alex.

"Dani, don't worry, it was nothing important. Chill, but I do agree, let's go back to my house." Alex replied.

"Fine!" Danielle huffed. Something was going on and she wanted to know exactly what.

Danielle and Alex rode the bus back to Alex's house in silence.

_**Abby's Lab:**_

"Gibbs! What happened with Alex?" Abby asked.

"Nothing illegal. Kinda nice kid, still don't trust him though." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs! Did you really think you were going to trust the kid that has been hanging around Danielle all her life? We all love her very much, and if anything happened to her, we all might die. BUT, Gibbs, COME ON! Give the kid a break." Abby begged for Danielle's sake. "Danielle and Alex have been friends forever, you know it is upsetting her that you don't like him. She will never say it but I know, and you know that it is there!"

"Abs," Gibbs started.

"NO, not abs, it's a… yes Abby, I would love to try to make Danielle happy because that's what she deserves. I will put a side my feeling for one moment and think about someone else! Gibbs, Alex really means something to her. When she was down here before he came, she told me all these stories about them. He was the only thing that kept her living, don't take him from her!" Abby said. "AND DON'T YOU DARE let Tony take him from her either. That will totally ruin everything and nothing will ever be the same! That kid is going to stay in Danielle's life if it's the last thing I do! Plus, I owe her. She dealt with me and a really nasty hangover!"

"Abs, I was going to say okay." Gibbs smiled.

"O, well then, forget everything I said, except the Tony part. We all know it won't be easy for him to see Danielle with a guy!" Abby laughed.

_**Alex's House:**_

"So, do you want anything to eat?" Alex asked Danielle walking into the kitchen. "We really didn't eat anything at the restaurant."

"Sure, anything is fine." Danielle said taking a seat at the bar.

"Soda?" Alex asked.

"Sure, sprite." Danielle said.

"Okay, I'll go get some, they are in the garage." Alex said putting a cold pizza box in front of Danielle and walking out of the kitchen.

Danielle smiled and went to the cabinet and pulled out to glasses. She heard a door open and close and turned around to see if Alex was there.

"Alex, do you have any parmesan cheese?" Danielle asked to the shadow.

"Not on me." A strange voice said.

"Alex?" Danielle asked.

"Hello Danielle, long time, no see!" the man said coming out of the shadow.

"Mr. DiNal?" Danielle questioned.

"Alex back yet?" Mr. DiNal asked. He took a step toward her. He swayed a little bit, and then regained balance.

"Have you been drinking?" Dani asked.

"Maybe…" he said walking closer to her.

"I have to go…" Danielle said backing up but only getting as far as the counter before it had stopped her.

"Go? Why so soon. Don't you want to eat some pizza?" He asked getting a little too close for her likening.

"Lost my appetite."Danielle replied ducking from him and moving quickly toward the door. Without her knowing, Mr. DiNal beat her there and locked the door.

"YOU! Are not going anywhere." He said grabbing her arms and dragging her up the steps.

"LET GO!" Danielle screamed. She tried every tactic she had learned to get him off her. None of them worked. He was too drunk to feel any pain.

"I lik'em feisty." He said pulling her closer to him and dragging her to his bedroom.

"Stop! Get off of me!" Danielle screamed. "Alex!"

"Nobody can hear you!" he said throwing her on the bed and climbing on top of her.

Meanwhile…

"Danielle?" Alex said walking in from the garage.

"ALEX!" He heard from upstairs.

"Dani?" He said running toward the steps.

Alex ran up the steps as fast as he could.

"Nobody can hear you!" a voice said in his father bedroom.

Alex crept up to the slightly open door and found his dad on top of Danielle. He was taking off her shirt.

Alex grabbed the first thing he saw and ran into the room. His dad turned his head at the noise only to get a smack in the face. He collapsed on top of Danielle, unconscious.

"DANI!" Alex said throwing his dad off of her. He looked at her tear stained face. He saw fear in her eyes.

As soon as she was free she jumped in to Alex's arms and started to cry.

"Dani, I'm so sorry," Alex whispered in her ear. "Did he hurt you?"

"Just arms." Dani whimpered. "and my neck."

Alex looked down at her arms and saw bruises already forming. He was afraid to look at her neck. He looked at her neck and saw a bite mark.

"Dani!" Alex said pulling her tighter to his chest. He felt so bad. It was his fault. He should have known his dad would be coming home.

"Alex, could we call my dad?" Danielle said into his chest.

"Of course." Alex said. "Let's go downstairs."

"What about him?" Danielle asked pointing to the unconscious body on the floor.

"Leave him. I don't care. All I care is that you are alright." He said squeezing her tighter.

"I will be. Let's go call my dad." She whispered grabbing his hand as he led the way to the steps.

Once they were down the steps Alex grabbed his house phone and handed it to Danielle.

He led her to the couch and they sat down. Danielle was practically in Alex's lap, but he didn't care. She wrapped on arm around his waist as the other held the phone. He wrapped both arm as around her hold her securely in his arms.

"Dad?" Danielle said into the phone. She tried to hold the tears back but couldn't.

"Danielle?" Tony said. Gibbs and Ziva both looked up from their desks.

"Dad, I need you to come to Alex's house. Bring the team and all you r crime scene stuff." Danielle said trying to hide the cries.

"Dani, what happened?" Tony said. Gibbs and Ziva were in front of his desk by now starring at him.

"Just get here soon. Okay? Bye dad." Danielle said before she hung up the phone. She broke down crying into Alex's arms.

"Danielle!" Tony screamed into the phone before hanging up and looking toward his boss.

"Danielle is in trouble, at Alex's house, she said to gear up!" He told Gibbs as he grabbed his gun.

"I'll drive." Gibbs said running over to his desk and grabbing everything, "Call McGee on the way."

All of the agents went out to the car in silence.

* * *

A/N: Do you hate me? What's gonna hppen to Alex? How willTony react to Alex bein a guy? Not to mention that his dad jut tried to rape Danielle...

Reviews?


	8. Dead?

**_ A/N: Okay here goes nothing...._**

* * *

_**Alex's House:**_

Within five minutes of hanging up on her dad, Danielle had fallen asleep on Alex.

Alex rubbed circles on her back. He had so much guilt building up inside him. He didn't know what to do.

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door. After that it just burst open and he heard the Agents identify themselves.

"The living room," Alex said hoping they could hear him. He didn't want to wake up Alex.

He looked over to the wall that separated the door and the living room awaiting their arrival. First it was Gibbs, then Ziva and lastly, who he thought was Tony.

"Alex, what happened?" Gibbs said.

"Shh…" Alex said pointing to Danielle.

"Danielle!" Tony said running over to her. She slowly started to stir. She woke up and looked around.

"Did I dream it?" She said to Alex.

Alex shook his head. Danielle closed her eyes tight trying to hold back more tears.

"Who are you?" Tony asked walking over to the couch.

"Alex," Alex said.

"Alex? Wait, you mean, O, umm…. Well…" Tony said.

"You thought I was a girl?" Alex laughed.

"Dad! I thought I told you HE was a GUY!" Danielle said getting up from Alex's grip.

"Guess not." Tony said starring Alex down like he was a criminal. "What happened?"

"Well, can I explain that later?" Danielle said walking closer to Tony.

"No. Now." He demanded.

"Upstairs, there is a man, unconscious, need a hospital." Danielle said. She saw as Gibbs and Ziva turned to go up stairs.

"What happened to the man?" Tony said.

"I hit him." Alex confessed.

"What!" Tony said pulling Danielle away from Alex. "Danielle, why are you near him? He is dangerous. I forbid you from seeing him ever again. I mean that!"

"NO!" Danielle said pulling away from Tony's hands and going toward Alex. "HE SAVED ME!"

"I know. You told me, after Somalia, and I thank him. Now, get over here. I don't trust him!" Tony said grabbing her wrist.

Danielle pulled back. Tony looked at her.

"TONIGHT! HE saved me TONIGHT!" Danielle cried. Tears running down her face. Alex's hand reached up at held her shoulder. "HE SAVED ME!"

"Dani," Tony said coming closer.

"NO! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING." Danielle said turning into Alex's chest hugging him.

Alex gave Tony a sad look. Tony finally got it. He back away and went to go find out about the guy upstairs.

_**UPSTAIRS:**_

"Ziva, there is no pulse." Gibbs said pulling his fingers away from the man on the floor.

"What? Alex killed him?" Ziva asked taking picture of the scene.

"I guess, we are going to need their statements. But, I want you to take Tony home. He can be here." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs, you know he is not leave without her." Ziva said.

"O he will," Gibbs said. Then he held up his fingers then counted down…5…4…3…2…1…

"Gibbs! Why didn't you tell me Alex was a guy?" Tony yelled coming into the bedroom.

Ziva smiled at the perfect timing.

"Go home!" Gibbs said.

"NO!" Tony said.

"THAT"S AN ORDER!" Gibbs yelled in his marine voice.

Tony looked him straight in the eyes. He stormed out of the room. Ziva gave Gibbs a nod and slowly walked after him.

"Hey Tony, everything okay?" McGee asked coming up the stairs.

"Peachy!" Tony said going out the door toward the car.

_**Downstairs:**_

"Alex, what am I going to do?" Danielle whispered into her hands. "My dad hates you, he is mad at me and I don't know what to do."

"Dani, shh… it going to be okay." Alex whispered into her hair. "You are going to tell Gibbs exactly what happened. Then you are going to go home. You are NOT going to worry about your dad and I right now! That is the last thing on your mind. Next you are going to get through this!"

"I can't. You both mean so much to me. I don't think I can choose." Danielle said lifting her head up to look at Alex.

"That's why I'm making it for you. Dani, listen, once this is over, then we can settle things. For now, you need to be with your dad, I get that." Alex said.

"No, I need you both. Please don't leave me. I don't want to do this alone!" Danielle cried.

"Shh… it's okay. I'm not leaving you. Don't worry, everything will be okay!" Alex said pulling her into his chest.

McGee watched the two teens interact with each other. He had never seen Danielle cry. Never! HE watched as Alex tried to calm her down.

"Excuse me, um… Danielle, I kinda need both of your statements." McGee interrupted.

"Sure." She said breaking away from Alex's grip.

"Um, Alex, if you could pleases…" McGee said pointing toward the kitchen.

"Right, I can't be there, sorry." Alex said.

"Umm McGee, shouldn't we be in the interrogation rooms?" Danielle asked wiping the tears from her face.

"Ya we should, not know, but Gibbs wants to get you statements then take you to interrogation. Assuming you would want to go in the same car and stuff we need a original statement to prove you didn't lie. Or try to cross stories." McGee said.

"O, well," Danielle started. "We came back from headquarters after talking to Gibbs. Nest we came in to the kitchen, got out the pizza. Alex went into the garage to get us sodas. A couple minutes later, I heard a door open, it was Alex's dad. He was swaying and not really making a lot of sense, I could tell he was drunk. Anyway, I went to leave, considering his history, and he stopped me." Danielle took a breath. "Next he dragged me upstairs and tried to well, you know…" she trailed off. The look on McGee face told her that he knew what she was talking about. "Next thing I know Mr. DiNal fell on top of me. I saw him being lifted up and pushed off of me, and then I saw Alex. Next we came downstairs and called my dad."

"Thank you." McGee said. "Could you go wait in the kitchen?"

"Ya." She mumbled.

"Alex, could you please come over here?" McGee asked.

Alex walked past Danielle, their arms brushed up against each other.

"What happened?" McGee asked into the recorder.

"We came in from NCIS. Got pizza, then I went to go get drinks. I went out to the garage and forgot that when you shut the door, it locks from the outside. I was locked in the garage. I grabbed a couple cans of soda then went through the garage door. You know the one that opens up to the outside. Well I came back in and put the cans down on the island. I heard Danielle scream my name, I ran upstairs and found my dad taking off her shirt. I did the only thing I could think of, I grab the first thing I found and wacked him over the head to make him stop. After that I dragged him off of her and we went downstairs then called Danielle's dad." Alex said.

"Thank you." McGee said. "You can go see Danielle."

"Thanks." Alex said turning to walk away.

"Alex," McGee started.

"Huh?"

"Thanks for saving her. I know I shouldn't say it, but thank you. I say that from all of us, even Tony. Don't worry, he will come around." McGee said.

"Don't worry about it." Alex said.

He turned around and walked toward Danielle. When he got to her, she was sitting in a kitchen stool. He put his hands on her should leaning other ear.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I would say fine, but I know you hate that word, so could I just say it one time." Danielle pleaded.

"You could, but I won't believe you!" Alex laughed.

Daniele tried to laugh but it only came out as a cry.

"Danielle!" Gibbs said coming down the steps.

"Gibbs, is that man okay?" Danielle asked.

"Ya, he isn't in any pain." Gibbs said. At that moment Ducky walked in.

Danielle's eyes popped out of her head.

"He's dead?" Danielle asked.

"Dead?" Alex followed.

Gibbs nodded his head and lead Ducky to the steps.

"I killed my dad?" Alex said.

* * *

**_A/N: So... what do you think? Any ideas? Questions? Thoughts? Reviews?_**


	9. Dads?

**A/N: Okay so ya… here it goes… Not gonna update for awhile after this so srry!!!**

**xoxooxx **

"Alex, I'm so sorry," Danielle said. "It's all my fault."

"Your fault," Alex snapped, "How is this possibly your fault."

"I should have gotten away. I was trained by the best. I should have gotten away and then he wouldn't be harmed." Danielle said.

"Danielle, you know I don't care about him. He was dead before I walked into this house today. He has been dead to me for a long time." Alex said.

"Alex, I…" Danielle started.

"Don't worry. Let's just get this over with." Alex says pulling her to Gibb's car.

Alex and Danielle go into the car. McGee got into the driver's seat and brought them back to headquarters.

"Where's Gibbs?" Danielle asked as they walked into headquarters.

"Catching a ride with Ducky." McGee said. He led them to the interrogation rooms. "I'm gonna need you guys to go into separate rooms."

"O." Danielle said. "Okay." Danielle gave Alex a hug goodbye and went into the first room. Alex followed McGee to the other room.

"Here you go. Um… its nice meeting you. Danielle has said a lot about you. I don't know if this was a good time to say that but I am saying it." McGee said.

"It's okay. I also know her dad is gonna need some time to get used to the fact I'm a guy. But if I could, am I aloud to see Dani. I want to tell her something." Alex said.

"Sorry. You can't." McGee said sympathetically.

"Okay…" Alex responded.

_**Tony's House… **_

"I can't believe she choose that kid over her own father!" Tony said pacing around his living room.

"Tony, you were yelling at her. Alex is also her friend." Ziva said trying to calm him down.

"I'm her father." Tony yelled.

"Well the way your acting, I would think you were a psychopath." Ziva said.

"Huh?"

"Tony, that boy just killed his father to save Danielle's life. Alex's father…he was…." Ziva said.

"He was what? What was he doing?" Tony said in an angry tone.

"He was trying to rape her!" Ziva yelled. "That kid, Alex, just save Danielle's life. Do you know what's gonna happen for the next couple of weeks, even months?"

"Rape! That bastards lucky he's dead!" Tony yelled.

"TONY! Do you understand what is going to happen next?" Ziva yelled getting his attention.

Tony shrugged.

"Danielle is going to have nightmares. She is going to remember Somalia and she won't be able to sleep. Danielle is going to have her own personal hell on earth! Alex is going to be with her. He is going be around here! If you don't like him, then you better suck it up because Danielle is gonna have him around a lot!" Ziva said.

"Not if I can help it!" Tony said grabbing his phone and walking toward the door.

"ANTHONY DiNozzo! If you leave this house, I will have no choice but to shot you in the leg!" Ziva yelled.

Tony stopped at the door and turned to look at Ziva. She had her gun pointed at his leg.

"Come on Ziva! I need to talk to her, knock some sense into her!" Tony said.

Ziva's phone started ringing.

"David."She said into the phone.

"It's McGee, Gibbs need you to come down to the office." McGee said.

"Hold on…" Ziva said in to the phone. Ziva turned to the open door and yelled, "TONY! You leave this house and I will slash every one of you tires and you will have to drive with me everywhere!"

After a few minutes Tony walked back into the apartment. Ziva had a victory smile on her face.

"Okay, what do I do with Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Um… Gibbs said to bring him in. Also he can't leave the bullpen unless he has someone with him!"McGee said.

"Okay." Ziva said hanging up her phone. "Tony, let's go!"

"Where?"

"Work." Ziva said.

_**INTERROGATION ROOM 1:**_

Gibbs stood behind the mirror, looking into the room. Tears formed in his eyes when he looked at the girl huddled in a ball in the corner of the room. She had tears in her eyes. He watched her as she gently rocked herself back and forth. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He stormed out and went into another room.

"Gibbs!" Alex said looking him.

"Listen, I need you go comfort Danielle. But you can't say anything. Nothing related about this case!" Gibbs said.

"Okay. Um… where is she?" Alex asked.

"Followed me." Gibbs said. He led Alex to the door.

"Can I talk to her about the trip I just took? Can I tell her the truth?" Alex asked.

"Sure." Gibbs said walking into the room next door.

Alex took a deep breath and turned the door knob. He slowly opened the door. When he walked in it broke his heart to see Danielle curled in a ball in the corner.

She didn't turn around when she heard the door open. She didn't move.

"Dani…" Alex said.

Danielle turned around at the sound of her best friend's voice.

"Alex?" She said.

In a quick moment he was already over to her corner. She wrapped her arms around him.

_**ABBY'S LAB:**_

"McGee!" Abby yelled.

"What? Abby, what's wrong." McGee said running back into the lab.

"Abuse!" Abby said with her hands over her mouth.

"What?" McGee said. "Abby use complete sentences!"

"Alex was abused! His dad, his dad…. He was abused!" Abby said.

"Are you sure?" McGee asked.

"Definitely, all the signs are there!" Abby said. "And where is Ziva! You said she would be here by now!"

"She is, just she can't leave Tony alone." McGee said walking toward the elevator.

_**BULLPEN: **_

"Ziva! Please, just let me talk to her!" Tony begged.

"No! Now it's either you stay in here and stop complaining or I stick you in the elevator and turn off the power so you're stuck!" Ziva said.

"You would never!" Tony said.

"Don't try me!" Ziva said.

"TONY!" Gibb said walking into the bullpen.

"Yes, boss." Tony replied.

"Come with me, Ziva, I need you to interrogate Alex." Gibbs barked.

"Yes Gibbs, what room?" Ziva said.

"2." Gibbs replied

Ziva walk toward interrogation. She put her hand on the door knob and slowly turned it. She walked in and sat across from Alex.

"You must be Ziva." Alex said.

Ziva gave him a questioning look.

"Danielle told me about you. At first you were her teacher, then you where there when she was kidnapped and now, you just in her life every day. She has told me a lot about you." Alex explained.

"Alex, I need to know what happened." Ziva said.

"I already told the geeky looking guy? Alex said.

"No, not from today, think back." Ziva started. "When did he start to hit you?"

"What?" Alex said.

"Your dad."

"He doesn't hit me." Alex said.

"You don't have to protect him, he is dead, Alex." Ziva said.

Alex took a breath.

"Alex, listen, I don't have the best dad in the world either. I know you want to protect him. Even after everything he has done to you, you still want to protect him. I have been there. I still do it. How about we make a deal, if you tell me about your dad, then I'll tell you about my dad." Ziva said.

"Why do I want to know about your dad?" Alex asked.

"Your life won't seem as bad." Ziva laughed.

"O. Okay, well, it all started about 8 years ago. That's when my stepmom, Kevin's mom started saying inappropriate stuff to me. She would say how dumb I was and stuff just to get me mad and upset. My dad didn't do anything about it. After a couple months he finally joined in. Kevin was about 1 at that time. I had stayed at Danielle's house instead of mine. They really didn't notice I was gone. I remember the first time my father hit me. It was late at night and he had just got home from drinking. Turns out he had found out my stepmom had died in a car crash earlier." Alex said. "He was so angry that he went up stairs to the nursery and looked at Kevin. Kevin looked a lot like my stepmom. My dads got really angry and picked him up and threw him across the room. Kevin was crying. I yelled at my dad to stop and how it wasn't Kevin's fault. He hit me once across the face. Really hard. I lay on the ground to stunned to move. He left and went out for more drinks I can only assume. I went over to Kevin and saw he had a broken arm. I took him to the hospital and got a cast. I told the doctors that I had dropped him by accident and he hurt his arm. My dad wasn't answering his phone and they really didn't question me so I was free to go."

"How long ago was the last time he hit you?" Ziva asked.

"Two years." Alex said. "I was in the military camp. Also I made sure that Kevin was away because my dad would have hurt him to."

"Did you ever try to stop him?" Ziva asked.

"No. Danielle had, once. It was about 4 years ago right before Danielle was taken. She had threatened to kill him if he touched me again. Danielle has some guts. She came really close to killing him. She had a knife to his throat." Alex said.

"Did he stop?" Ziva asked.

"No." Alex said quietly. "Danielle had disappeared and he could do it without fear of her."

"Thank you. I guess I have to tell you about my father." Ziva said.

"That would be nice." Alex smiled.

"Okay well, I don't talk to him at all. When I was five my mom had died. My brother Ari had helped my take care of my younger sister Tali. She was only two at the time. Ari had joined Mossad when he was fifteen, to start training. I was about eight at the time. By then I had already shot many guns, I had learned how to throw a knife and hit the target every time and I could defuse a bomb." Ziva said.

Alex nodded to show her to go on.

"Well as time went on my father shaped me into the perfect Mossad officer. I was his dream officer. Long story short, my dad used me. I was an officer first then a daughter. He had sent me on many missions that were kill or be killed. Then I was moved to NCIS. I stayed here for three years then was sent back after my boyfriend of the time was killed. My father sent me on a suicide mission. He had planned on killing me." Ziva finished.

"Wow, your right. I do feel better about my life. I am really sorry for what happened to you." Alex said.

"Well my dad used to tell me 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.'" Ziva said.

"What's gonna happen to me and Kevin?" Alex said.

"I don't know. I would guess once the case is settled you will go to social services and they will take it from there." Ziva said.

At that moment Gibbs walked in. He gave Ziva a nod telling her to leave.

"Alex, you are being brought to a safe house until your brother gets back from wherever he is." Gibbs said.

"Oklahoma. He is visiting family. Actually he is visiting his mom's mother and father. I had asked them if they could watch him for me about two years ago. They had kindly accepted. Although they had disagreed with their daughter getting married, they were very supportive after she died." Alex said.

"Good. Let's go." Gibbs said leading the way to the elevator.

The boys walked to the elevator in silence. Once they got in Alex watched as Gibbs hit the elevator switch.

"Um…" Alex started.

Gibbs just starred at the doors.

"Gibbs, you hit a button." Alex said.

"I no." Gibbs said.

"Okay, just checking." Alex said.

"Do you know why I was at your graduation ceremony?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh.. I thought you said it was classified." Alex said.

"Nope. Just wanted to know if you remembered." Gibbs said hitting the switch letting the elevator start again.

Alex got a confused look on his face. He then turned the elevator off and looked at Gibbs with confusion.

"You are him." Alex said.

Gibbs only starred in at him.

"You are the guy who brought Danielle to the boarding school like 10 years ago." Alex said.

"Eleven." Gibbs corrected.

"You told me that you were a Marine." Alex said. "You told me to watch Danielle. You had noticed how close we had come in the few days we were together and said to take care of her. I didn't know what you were talking about until later when I was older. I failed you."

"Failed? Last time I checked you had just saved her." Gibbs said.

"Humph. Well I remember now! I told you I wanted to be a marine to! I said that I wanted to fight the bad thing in the world. You told me that when that day came you would be there." Alex said.

"I was there, like promised." Gibbs smiled.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you. How did you even know that I was going to become a Marine?" Alex asked.

"I saw your name on the military list. I just wish I had connected you to Danielle sooner." Gibbs said.

"Thank You." Alex said.

"Yup." Gibbs said.

"So where is this safe house?" Alex asked.

"Ha. You're coming home with me!" Gibbs laughed.

Alex let out a small laugh not knowing what was in store for him.

**A/N: Okay so I won't be updating in a while because I have lots of stuff going on in the next two weeks sorry! Please review!**


	10. Love in Denial!

_**a/n: Okay I know I said I probably won't update for two weeks but I had a snow day and took the opportunity to write this. Hope it holds you!!!**_

_**xoxoxox**_

_**Bullpen:**_

"Where is she?" Tony asked McGee.

"I don't know. Ziva said she was going to talk to her and then they would be out." McGee replied.

"What could be taking that long?" Tony asked.

"IDON'T KNOW!" McGee screamed.

_**Interrogation 1:**_

"Danielle?" Ziva asked walking into the room.

Danielle was sitting in the metal chair. Her elbows rested on the table and her head in her hands.

"Ziva?" Danielle said looking up.

"Yes dear." Ziva said.

"Can I go home? Where is Alex?" Danielle asked.

"Alex is in a safe house and you can't go home just yet." Ziva said.

"I know about the military school." Danielle said. "If that is what you wanted to know. He told me not to long ago."

"I'm glad." Ziva said taking a seat in front of her. "I need you to tell me something. We are alone. No one will hear this but me. And don't try to lie because I can see right through them. "

"What do you want to know?" Danielle asked.

"I have many questions. One, why didn't you tell anyone about Alex's dad? Two, why didn't you tell us that Alex was a boy? And three, why do you trust him?" Ziva said.

"One, He asked me not to. He said that he would take care of it. When he didn't I threatened I threatened him. Two, I thought you knew. I told my dad but he never listens and then I thought he would have told you. And three, that's like asking you why you trust my dad. I don't have an answer. I would do anything for him and he has shown that he would do anything for me." Danielle said.

"Danielle, I am not against him. I like Alex, well from what I have heard but I just want you to realize your dad is very angry you chose Alex over him. I can see your reasoning, I tried to explain it but he is so stubborn. I just want you to remember that you want Alex to stay around. Your dad is going to try everything possible to get rid of him. I am going to try everything possible to stop him but we both know it will be close to impossible." Ziva said.

"I'm not leaving Alex! He was there for me during my worst days. I need to be there for him." Danielle said sternly.

"Good. Before we leave, I thought that I should do this instead of your dad. For the case, I need to take inventory and pictures of anything he did to you. Any bruises, cuts, anything." Ziva said.

"Oh. Umm…. Well, my arms have hand marks and they are probably bruised but I haven't looked at them yet." Daniele said.

Danielle took of her sweatshirt leaving her in a tank top. She was right. Her arms had several bruises all over, your could see finger marks indented into her skin. Ziva held in her anger as she snapped a picture of Danielle's arms. She wanted to bring Mr. DiNal back to life and then kill him again.

"Anything else?" Ziva asked.

"Um…." Danielle said as she pulled her hair away from her neck showing the bite mark. It was swollen and you could see blood marks.

"Danielle!" Ziva whispered pulling her in for a hug. She held her for a couple minutes till Danielle pulled away.

"Thank you. I needed that." Danielle said.

Ziva snapped a quick picture of the mark then told Danielle to put the sweatshirt back on. Ziva then promised that Tony wouldn't see the pictures.

"Before you go see your dad, I am taking you to Ducky. I want him to look at that." Ziva said pointing to her neck. "It could get infected."

Danielle nodded her head and followed Ziva to the elevator.

_**Gibbs's House: **_

"Nice House." Alex said walking through Gibb's from door.

Gibbs gave him a nodded and headed toward the kitchen.

"Where is Danielle?" Alex said loudly so that Gibbs could hear from far away.

"She is with Ziva, and then she will go home. I will take you there later. After DiNozzo calms down." Gibbs said.

"He really doesn't like me does he?" Alex said grabbing a coke can from Gibbs.

"Not as much as you think." Gibbs said leading Alex down toward the basement.

"Really? Wow, you uh… have a boat in your basement." Alex said walking down the stairs.

"Yup." Gibbs said.

"How did you get it down here?" Alex asked.

"I built it." Gibbs said.

"Cool. Can I help?" Alex said.

"Yup." Gibbs said handing him sand paper.

Gibbs watched as Alex sanded down a piece of wood protruding out of the boat structure.

_**Frozen Tundra:**_

"Ah… Ziva, Danielle, what brings you down to my frozen palace?" Ducky asked as they came through the automatic doors.

"Ducky, I need you to check something out for me." Ziva said.

"Of Course." Ducky said walking toward them.

Ziva motioned to Danielle who took of her sweat shirt and pulled her hair out of the way.

"Oh my, what have we here? Well come sit down, I'll get my antibiotics." Ducky said.

"Thank you." Ziva said

Danielle went and sat down on the cold metal table. She rubbed her bruised arms which already had goose bumps.

"Here" Ziva said taking off her zip up sweater and handing it to Danielle. She then took Danielle's sweatshirt and put it on.

"Thanks." Danielle said. Danielle zippered it most of the way up but left it open so that Ducky could look at the bite mark.

"Okay, just look to the left." Ducky said

After thirty minutes he was finished cleaning and wrapping her wound.

"Okay, I want you to take some Tylenol when you get home, then change the bandage and put this cream on it every 3 hours. By tomorrow the swelling should go down and you only have to change it every 6 hours." Ducky said.

"Thank you." Danielle said zipping the sweat shirt all the way up trying to cover the bandage. It covers most of it and when she pulled her hair on her shoulders you couldn't notice it at all.

"Thanks Ducky. I'll make sure that happens." Ziva said leading the way out of autopsy.

_**Bullpen:**_

"Probie! They have been gone for forty five minutes. Where are they?" Tony yelled.

"Behind you." Ziva said.

Tony turned around and saw Ziva and Danielle walking towards him.

"Danielle!" He said running up to her. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine. I just wanna go home." She said.

"Okay." Tony said looking down at her. He looked at Ziva and then back to Danielle.

"Tony, I can handle the rest of the paperwork. You guys can go home." McGee said looking at Danielle.

"Kay." Tony said grabbing his stuff. He didn't take an eye off of Danielle.

"Thank you McGee, I owe you. How about lunch?" Ziva said.

"Don't worry about it." McGee said walking over to Ziva. "Just take care of her." He whispered so only Ziva could hear.

"McGee, do you know something I don't?" Ziva whispered back.

McGee pulled Ziva away from her desk and Tony.

"Not specifically but she was pretty beat up at the scene. Of Alex wasn't there, she wouldn't be here right now. I can't help but wonder what Tony is going to do." He said.

"I no. That is why I am going with them. Also I know how to change her bandages. Anyway, I will buy you lunch considering you doing everyone's paper work, including Gibbs." Ziva said.

"Okay, whatever you say. I think she needs Alex. There is something between them. I can't tell just yet but, they have some form of connection." McGee said.

"Ya, I figured that to, I don't know what yet, but I will. Take care." Ziva said turning back to Tony and Danielle. Danielle was asleep in Tony's chair and Tony was sitting next to her watching her sleep.

"Let's Go." Ziva whispered.

Tony nodded as he picked her up and carried her to the car. Danielle was asleep the whole way home. The car was silent.

Frozen Tundra:

"Ducky!" Abby yelled into the lab.

"Yes dear." He answered.

"Was Danielle here yet?" Abby said. "I can't find her anywhere."

"She was." He said. "I believe that Ziva took her home."

"O." Abby said. "Was she okay?"

"Physically, yes. Just nasty mark on her neck and some bruises on her arms. Psychologically, No." Ducky said.

"I feel so bad. I wish I could kill that man again." Abby said.

"Me too." Ducky replied.

Tony's House:

"I'm gonna put her to bed." Tony whispered carrying Danielle inside the house.

"Okay, I'll put a movie on." Ziva said walking toward the living room.

Ziva walked over the TV and grabbed the first movie she found. She looked at the cover for a moment then put the DVD in the TV. As the beginning scenes showed up she went into the kitchen grabbed to waters. She looked at the clock. It was 8:30. Gibbs would be here is a half hour with Alex. Gibbs had told her that he would come once Tony had calmed down. Ziva decided that know would be the perfect time to talk to him.

She walked in to the living room and sat next to Tony on the couch.

"Tony, we have to talk." Ziva said.

Tony looked at her.

"About?"

"Today. Alex. Among other things." Ziva said.

"Well I can clear up half of that for you. Today was one of the worst days of my life. Alex, is never coming near Danielle again. And if I knew the other things, I would have cleared them up too." Tony said.

"Okay fair enough, but I have some thing we need to talk about that are not this simple. Before I took Danielle back up to the Squad room, I asked her about Alex, Tony, she needs him." Ziva said.

Tony didn't say anything.

"Tony, are you listening?"

"Ya, I just don't believe you are siding with the enemy." Tony said.

"He is not the enemy. He saved Danielle. His dad was out of control. Tony, he killed his dad. I know you and your dad have not had the best history but wouldn't it hurt if you had to kill him. If your dad attacked me like he did Danielle, wouldn't have you had done the same thing?" Ziva said.

"That's totally different." Tony said.

"How?"

"Because…..you….. Dam it…. Ziva….Do I really have to explain myself. It just is." Tony said.

"You cannot explain it because it is exactly the same thing. Neither of them will ever admit this but they love each other. You know what Danielle said to me today. I asked her why she trusted Alex. She said. 'That's like asking you why you trust my dad. I don't have an answer. I would do anything for him and he has shown that he would do anything for me.'" Ziva said.

"We are in no way anything like them." Tony said.

"Are we? Tony, his dad sends him away. Her mom controlled her life. After Somalia, he put her back together. Sound familiar." Ziva said. "We are more like them then we both realized."

"But." Tony said.

"No! No buts. Alex is a good person. He deserves a chance. I have talked to him. He has endured his amount of suffering as well. Tony, you wouldn't believe the stories. Alex has been abused by his father for a long time. He has experienced thing you wouldn't see in horror movies." Ziva said. "He will get a chance. If it is the last thing I do."

"Ziva, why are you so into this kid?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because we both have stupid fathers, I told him things about my father. We had a connection." Ziva said pulling her knees to her chest.

"I'll give him a chance. I guess." Tony said.

"YES!" Ziva said standing up. "Good thing to. He is coming over in five minutes."

"WHAT!" Tony said.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Tony and Ziva both turned to the door.

"It's Gibbs. Open the damn door DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled.

"Here goes nothing!" Tony said turning the door knob.

Gibbs whipped past Tony entering the house. Tony was left at the door with Alex.

"Hello." Tony said.

"Hi, I'm Alex. I believe we got off on the wrong foot." Alex said.

"Yes. Come in." Tony said shutting the door behind Alex.

"Thanks."

"Where is Danielle?" Gibbs asked.

"Sleeping." Ziva said.

"Okay." Gibbs said walking toward the door.

"Gibbs? Where are you going?" Ziva asked.

"Home. Alex will stay here for tonight. I need to work some things out." Gibbs said shutting the door behind him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he was going to leave me here." Alex told them.

"It's okay. Do you want anything to drink?" Ziva asked.

"Sure, water would be-" Alex started but was cut off by a scream.

The three of them ran into Danielle's room. She was sitting on her bed clutching her pillow.

"Danielle!" Alex said running over to her bed.

Tony went to go but Ziva held him back.

"Watch." She whispered.

"Alex?" Danielle said through the tears.

"Shh… it okay… your safe." He said kneeling beside her bed.

"He was here. Just like before. It was the same dream." Danielle cried.

"It's okay, your safe now." Alex said sitting next to her taking her in his arms not realizing he had an audience.

"Make them stop." Danielle whispered in his chest.

"I'll try." Alex whispered back. He rubbed circles on her back until he felt her breathing even out.

"You okay?" Danielle asked him.

"Me? Why wouldn't I be?" Alex said.

"Your dad."

"He meant nothing to me." Alex said. He looked at her tear stained face. He could read her like an open book.

"Danielle Elizabeth! I do not regret killing him. Do not think for one second I would have let him continue what he was doing in order to let him live!" Alex said.

"Are you sure?" Danielle said. "He was still your father."

"I promise with all my heart. I will never regret killing him. My only regret is not killing him sooner. Not getting him in trouble before." Alex said. "I don't want you to ever think I regret saving you."

Danielle nodded and wrapped her arms back around his waist.

Ziva pulled Tony out of the room. They had watched the scene unfold. Right before their eyes they saw the love Alex and Danielle so easily denied.

"Tony, he is defiantly worth a shot." Ziva said.

"Ya I guess. I just don't want to lose her." Tony said looking back into the room. Alex and Danielle were still sitting on the bed. "I don't want to be nothing to her. With the kid… sorry… Alex back, I feel like I am worthless to her!" Tony said putting his head in his hands.

"Tony you could never be worthless to her. Give her time. Talk to her. I know it is a hard concept for you to grasp but sometimes when you talk about things, it helps them get better." Ziva smiled.

Tony smiled and pulled Ziva closer to him.

"Really." Tony said. "I never knew that!"

"Ha, come on. Let's give them privacy. I have a feeling they aren't going to be awake very long." Ziva said dragging Tony away from Danielle's door.

_**Gibbs's Car**_

"Fornel." Gibbs said into the phone.

"Yo, Jethro, you do realize it is late at night and some people actually sleep!" Fornel said

"Ya, I need a favor." Gibbs said.

"Favor, would thins be NCIS favor or personal?" Fornel asked.

"Both. I need adoption papers. Seeing as you're in charge of the DiNal case now, I'm sure you have the name of the social security worker assigned to the two boys, Alexander DiNal and Kevin DiNal." Gibbs said.

"And if I do?" Fornel said.

"Fornel. Really? Do I have to explain every detail?" Gibbs said reading his mind.

"Well, maybe. You have a history of making the wrong choices. Like your 2nd wife." He said.

"I told you not to marry her!" Gibbs said. "You didn't listen. I need those papers. How fast can I get them?"

"Now if you like but Jethro," Fornel started.

"Okay, open your front door." Gibbs said.

Gibbs hung up the phone and walked to the front door.

"Gibbs! Why the hell are you outside my house at nine thirty at night?" Fornel yelled at Gibbs who was walking up Fornel's driveway.

"Paper?" Gibbs asked

"Here" Fornel said handing him a folder. "Her name is Lisa Riley. She isn't available until a decent hour though.

"That's okay. I still need conformation on the kids. Can't force these kids into anything they don't want." Gibbs said.

"Who is looking to adopt them? They don't seem like they will make a Brady Bunch family." Fornel said.

"Me." Gibbs said turning away from Fornel and walking toward the car.

"You're Welcome." Tobias yelled across the lawn. Gibbs gave a chuckle and got into his car.

_**A/n: Sooo… Gibbs wants to adopt the DiNal kids….. hmm…. Will we ever meet Kevin…. Hmmm… What will happen during Tony and Danielle's talk??.....hmm…… Alex and tony gonna have a talk?…… hmmm….What happens when Tony find out about Danielle's bite mark. He still doesn't know!!....**_

_**Well, please review!!**_


	11. I Told Her To Chose You!

_**A/N: Soo,, ya here is another chapter…THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR ABOUT A WEEK OR TWO! Hope it holds ya!!**_

_**Disclaimer…: OBIVOUSLY I DON'T OWN NCIS!!! If I did… why would I be writing this story…. Hmmm think about it!!!!**_

_**xoxooxoxoxox**_

_**DiNozzo Residence: **_

"Ziva, please stop." Tony said.

"What! I'm not doing anything!" She said back to him.

They were both sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Stop trying to seduce me!" Tony yelled.

Ziva burst out laughing. "WHAT! Tony, I am not trying to seduce you!"

"UH, Ya! You are! Look at the way you are sitting!" Tony said pointing at her. She had her legs lying across his lap and her back was arched.

"Tony! I am stretching. There is this nasty bunch in my back." Ziva said.

"Knot." Tony said.

"Whatever!"

"Turn around." Tony said.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine."

Ziva flipped over so she was lying on her stomach. She felt Tony get up. Then felt him on top of her legs pinning her down.

"Tony." She warned.

"I am not trying to seduce you, unless you want me to." He said with a smile.

If looks could kill, Tony would have been dead at that moment.

Tony began massaging Ziva's back.

"Better?"

"Much, Toda!" Ziva said as she sunk down deeper in the couch.

_**Headquarters:**_

"TIMMY!" Abby said running into the squad room.

"Yes, abs." McGee answers.

"Let's go, I wanna stop at Tony's house before it gets too late!" Abby said.

"Abs, I really want to go but I have loads and loads of paperwork I have to do."

"How long?" Abby asked.

"Um, about 3 hours, maybe one if you help me…" McGee said.

"But… can't you just leave it for Tony?" Abby said.

"It's not his work. It's Gibbs's." McGee said.

"O Timmy, I'm sorry." Abby said. "Captain Abby at your service!" She said saluting him.

"Abs, go. I know how close you and Danielle are. I'll be fine." McGee said.

"But I-" Abby started before McGee cut her off.

"Go, come on, its Friday night. Go." McGee said.

"Fine….. Bye!" Abby said. She walked over to the elevator and pressed the lobby button. She stood in the elevator for awhile then realized what she had to do.

…………………………

McGee had just finished almost all of the paperwork. He had save the easy stuff for last since they were easy. After an hour or two, he wasn't really paying attention to time, He had finished everything.

The elevator open and McGee looked up wondering who would be at the office at this time. He watched as Abby walked toward him with some bags.

"Timmy! Your still here! Great!" Abby said running as fast as she could toward him.

"Abs, what is all this?" He asked watching her pull out every form of Chinese food possible.

"Well, I thought you might be hungry, so I pick up some stuff." Abby smiled.

"Thanks, but, what Chinese food place is open at 11:00 at night?"

"A friend of a friend owed me!" Abby smiled. "See, I do come in handy!"

They both jumped when they heard the elevator ding. Abby turned around and McGee stood up looking for the crazy person who was at work this late. Abby laughed when she saw the man. McGee just gave a smile.

"Gibbs, what brings you back to our wonderful workplace?" Abby said running over to hug him.

"Paperwork." Gibbs said holding up the adoption forms.

"More!" McGee moaned.

"Abs, I need you to contact someone for me. Lisa Riley." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs, Its eleven o'clock at night. She isn't going to be too happy coming here. Whoever she is." Abby said.

"I don't care." Gibbs said taking a seat at his desk.

_**Tony's House:**_

"Dad?" Danielle said exiting her room.

"Ya." Tony said from the kitchen.

"Where is Ziva?" Danielle asked.

"Umm… I think she is in the shower. Why?" Tony asked.

"Nothing. It can wait." Danielle said taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"You sure? Do you want anything to eat?" He asked her.

"Sure. Do we have any Pizza left?" Danielle asked.

"Pepperoni or Plain?" Tony asked with a smile.

"Pepperoni!" Danielle smiled back.

"Where is Alex?" Tony asked in a semi annoyed voice.

"Dad." Danielle said.

"I'm just wondering." Tony lied. He wanted to know exactly where the punk was at all times, especially around Danielle.

"Well, FOR WHATEVER REASON, he is sleeping." Danielle said.

Tony didn't say anything. He took the pizza out of the fridge. "Cold or hot?"

"Cold!" Danielle said.

Tony handed her a piece and grabbed one for himself.

"So, have you slept at all?" Tony asked.

"Yes. For a little while." Danielle said.

"You're up." Ziva said walking into the kitchen.

"Ya, couldn't sleep." Danielle said placing her pizza slice down. "I was wondering if we could talk for a minute."

"Sure."

"Alone." Danielle said facing Tony.

"I can take a hint." Tony said walking out of the kitchen.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Ziva said sitting down in a chair across from Danielle.

"Um...Well not really talk as much as I need this bandage changed and I know you haven't told my dad yet. If you did he would be acting totally different." Danielle said.

"O right. Well I'll go get the stuff. If you want we can go into the bathroom." Ziva said getting up from the chair.

"Okay. Meet you there." Danielle said walking toward the bathroom.

Ziva walked towards the front door grabbing her bag which had the ointment and the variety of bandages Ducky had given her.

"What's that for?" Tony asked from the couch.

'Shit.' Ziva thought. She had forgotten Tony was still in the room.

"Ziva?" tony asked walking up to her.

Ziva took a deep breath then turned and faced Tony.

"Promise you won't freak out." Ziva said.

"Ziva, just tell me."

"Tony, you cannot freak out. I need you to be calm." Ziva said.

"It's for Danielle, isn't it?" Tony said.

"Tony, listen." Ziva said. She tried to grab his arm but she could before he ran toward the bathroom.

Tony knocked on the door.

"Ya." Danielle said form inside.

"Open the door."

"What? Why? Can't I have some privacy?" Danielle said trying to put the bandage back on so that Tony wouldn't see the mark.

"If you don't open this door I am going to break it down." Tony said.

"Dad. I'm peeing! Could you like not!" Danielle screamed. She got the old bandage back on and threw the sweatshirt back over her head so it was invisible again.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Tony yelled.

Danielle flushed the toilet and turned the faucet on then went to unlock the door.

"What!" she yelled as she opened the door.

"Where is it?" tony yelled giving her a look over to see if it was visible.

"Where is what?" Danielle said.

"You know. Show it to me." Tony said. "What did he do?"

Tears escaped Danielle's eyes. Now Ziva stepped in and stood between them.

"Tony, leave." Ziva said sternly.

"No. Not until I see it!" Tony said.

Ziva shut the door in Tony's face then turned to see Danielle on the floor. She was curled in a ball crying.

"Danielle." Ziva whispered coming to the girl's side.

"Why can't he leave it alone?" Danielle said through the sobs.

"He is afraid. He doesn't like seeing you hurt." Ziva said. "Let's get this changed so you can go back to bed."

"Okay."

_**Tony:**_

Tony ran from the bathroom door to Danielle's bedroom.

"Alex!" Tony yelled at the sleeping boy.

"What happened? Where's Danielle?" Alex said shooting up from the bed.

"Why would she need an antibiotic?" Tony said.

"Huh?" Alex said rubbing his eyes.

"Ziva just took a bandage and an antibiotic cream into the bathroom. Why does Danielle need that?" Tony said.

The look on Alex's face scared Tony. Alex looked scared and sad. He also looked worried.

"Alex, why does she need that cream?" Tony asked again.

Alex didn't say anything again.

"ALEX!" Tony yelled.

"It's all my fault." Alex whispered putting his head in his hands and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What is?" Tony said sitting next to him.

"I shouldn't have left her alone. I should have known. Why am I so stupid?" Alex said.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"You don't know?" Alex said looking up at Tony.

"No. I'm in the dark." Tony whispered.

"Sorry." Alex said.

"What happened?"

"Well, long story short I left the room to get sodas and my dad came home. He must have dragged Danielle upstairs. I heard her scream and ran upstairs. I saw my dad on top of Danielle mumbling something. I grabbed the closest thing and hit him over the head to make him stop. After that Danielle called you." Alex said. "I should have known. I should have known she was in danger being at my house. Damn It!" Alex yelled getting of the bed and pacing around the room.

"Alex, it's not your fault." Tony said.

"Then why do I feel so guilty!" Alex yelled.

"Alex, I don't blame you for what happened." Tony said to the angry boy.

"Really. I would if I were you." Alex said.

"Why?"

"Because, I was supposed to protect her. I disobeyed an order!" Alex yelled.

"Order? Who ordered you to protect her?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs, eleven years ago. I failed once, three years ago and now I failed again. I don't even know why I'm still here." Alex said. "I am defiantly not helping Danielle."

"ALEX DINAL! You are doing more good for that girl than I have seen done ever! If you were not here I am not sure Danielle would even be alive! I don't care that you are a guy, I don't care that your dad was the one that tried to rape her. I know from experience that people are different from their parents. YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE YOUR DAD!" Tony said. "Danielle needs you. I never thought in a million years that I would have a daughter. But I do, after I found that out I told myself nothing would ever happen to her. Well, Shit happens. You can't stop everything. Now I need to be there for her. Not against her. She needs you to be there for her to. Like you always have. I haven't been father of the year, I'll admit but I know what my daughter needs, and … She needs you."

Alex starred at Tony.

"Do I make myself clear." Tony said.

"Yes, but-" Alex started. "

"No! No buts. 'Alex is a good person. He deserves a chance.' Ziva told me this. I think we both know my first impression of you. You were a boy, 15, not to mention good looking and my daughter was laying her head in your lap. We all know what I was thinking, maybe I was wrong but at that moment you were the enemy. I saw you as the guy who was taking my little girl away from me. It didn't matter what you did. It didn't matter what you said. At that moment, she chose you over me and that was it. I thought you had taken her away, forever." Tony said.

"But I wasn't." Alex said. "I told Danielle to choose you."

"Me?"

"I told her to go with you." Alex said. "She could live without me. Sure the first couple of weeks would be hard but she would move on. But you, she can't lose you. I know that. When I lost my mom, I couldn't get over it. I still blame myself. I didn't want her to blame herself for making the decision. So I chose for her. Even though she seems angry now, she isn't leaving." Alex said.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Yup."

"Thanks." Tony said.

"Anytime." Alex said. "Anytime."

_**A/N: Sooo… What do ya think? What should happen? Reviews… ANY IDEAS?? I love trying to include other peoples ideas!!**_

_**THAT YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!! I HAVENT HAD THE TIME TO THANK YOU ALL MY WRITING BACK BUT THEY ARE Appreciated.!!!!! YOUR ALL WONDERFUL!!!!**_


	12. Adoption?

_**A/N: Okay so I was so inspired from a few reviews that I wrote another chapter.!!! SpecialThanks to…**_

_**Zats, and **__**surferdude8225, **_

_**Hope you like…**_

_**xoxooxox**_

_**Headquarters:**_

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" A women said nastily to McGee.

"Um…" McGee said looking around. "May I ask who you are?"

"Lisa. Lisa Ripley. I was called about to children. The DiNal boys." Lisa replied.

"O, um yes. He should be here soon. He went out for some coffee." McGee answered.

"Good. Because I have a three year old at home with my husband and she was crying when I left." Lisa said. "She won't stop until I get home so to spare my husband, I would like to make this quick."

"Okay. Then how about I start off with the questions and paperwork you have to sign. I have all the stuff in blue and pink tabs so all you have to do is sign it. Also I have a background check on Leroy Jethro Gibbs that was done by the FBI." McGee said handing her the papers.

"Good. Now I need to ask some personal questions." Lisa said looking up from the paperwork.

"Well, I don't really know things about his personal life but I can try!" McGee said.

"Okay, first question. Is Mr. Gibbs married?"

"No."

"Okay next question. Does he own a home?" She asked.

"Yes." McGee answered.

"Question 3, Does he have any history of violence towards children?"

"Never. Gibbs would never hurt a child." McGee defended. He didn't like someone thinking his boss would ever hurt a child.

"Good. Next, Who would his emergency contact be on a hospital form?"

"Um…. I don't know…it is on the background check I think. I would say… Ziva David." McGee answered.

Lisa shifted through all the papers. "Yes." She said with a smile. "Okay last question, Why do you want to adopt these children?"

"I don't know. I am not him. He isn't really open about all that stuff." McGee said.

"That's okay, I will get that later. He seems alright but I have to meet him. Also the children both have to agree on him adopting them. I also understand that the oldest, Alex is at Mr. Gibb's house for safety?" Lisa asked.

"Yes." McGee said. "But the younger child, Kevin, will not be home for two days, unless we change his flight."

"Well, it's up to Mr. Gibbs. The process will take a few days after all the papers are signed so if he wants this done as quickly as possible then Kevin should come back as soon as possible." Lisa said.

"Okay, I will call and have his flight changed." McGee said.

"Now, I would like to get his done so I am going t sign all the paperwork except the last one. That one I will sign to complete the adoption. I would like to meet Mr. Gibbs tomorrow at a DECENT hour. Around 12 o'clock at my office. He is a loud to bring Alex if he wants. I would like to see how they interact." Lisa said handing McGee her business card.

"Okay he will be there." McGee said cheerfully.

"Thank you. And GOODNIGHT." She said storming toward the door.

McGee watched as Lisa got into the elevator.

"Great job McGee." Gibbs said coming from around the corner.

"Boss, how long have you been here?"

"The whole time."

"What…"

"You easily answer the questions for me." Gibbs said grabbing his coat and gun.

"O well, I didn't realize you were listening and …."

"You did good McGee. Just remember to call and change Kevin's flight. But you can do that tomorrow. Go home. Don't come in until 10. You deserve it." Gibb said walking toward the elevator.

"Thanks!" McGee said grabbing his stuff and running toward Abby's lab.

_**Tony's House:**_

"So, you never told me what happened to Danielle." Tony said to Alex.

"O right. Well, she kinda has a-" Alex started.

"Alex!" Danielle said walking into the room. "Could you give us a minute?"

"Ya. Umm… I'll be out there." Alex said walking toward the door.

"So, Are you going to tell me what happened?" Tony asked sitting on her bed.

"Well…" Danielle said walking towards tony. She sat down next to him. "It all started with pizza. Alex was going to get us sodas…..

_**The Living Room:**_

"Ziva?" Alex asked walking toward the living room.

"In the kitchen." She said.

"So." Alex said.

"You and Tony have a talk." Ziva asked.

"Something like that."

"So, tell me about the Marines." Ziva said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Same as the army and the navy. You know, early mornings, late nights." Alex joked. "I was hoping we could talk about something else."

Ziva's phone started to ring. Ziva held up her finger to Alex then went into the living room to take the call. After a few minutes Ziva came back in.

"Good news, Kevin will be flying home tomorrow afternoon." Ziva said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why? Not that I mind but why so early, he still has another 3 days." Alex said.

"Well, someone is interested in adopting the both of you. You are going to meet them tomorrow and they would like Kevin to be there. Of course you don't have to go with the family. It is up to you boys."

"Do you know them?" Alex asked.

"No, I only got that they live across town about 40 minutes away." Ziva said.

"O."

"Alex, this is exciting. You are going to get a family." Ziva smiled. "Also, you and Kevin get to stay together."

"Ya, I guess." Alex said through a forced smile. He really wanted to be closer to Danielle.

_**Danielle's Room: **_

"And the Alex came in and knocked him off me with some object. I still don't know what it was." Danielle said finishing her story.

"A Golf club." Tony said. "There was a bag of golf clubs next to his dad's room."

"O."

"Ya, you still have not told me what I really want to know. Where did he hurt you?" Tony said looking up at her.

"I, well I ….. I have a bite mark on my neck." Danielle said really fast.

"What. Speak slower, I can't understand you." Tony said making her face him.

"I have a….." Danielle took a deep breath. "Bite mark on my neck." Danielle finished.

Tony didn't say anything. He grabbed Danielle and pulled her close to him. A few tears escaped her eyes and landed on Tony's shirt.

"Can I see it?" Tony asked. "Please."

Danielle didn't say anything. She took off her sweat shirt and started to remove the bandage. Once it was free she slowly moved it so Tony could see the mark.

"Bastard." Tony said under his breath.

Danielle smiled when she heard this. "Look on the bright side, Abby is going to be jealous. I look like I have a vampire bite!"

"Come here." Tony smiled grabbing her arms and pulling her closer to him again. "So I have to talk to you about this boy!"

"Dad." Danielle whined. She knew everything was okay with them. She had heard most of their conversation from earlier.

"Listen, does he really mean that much to you?"

"Yes, so could you please leave him alone?" Danielle pleaded.

"I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't make him nervous." Tony smiled.

"Dad! Please, be nice! Or am I going to have you put into your room whenever he come over?" Daniele asked.

"Wait! Who said he was coming into my house?" Tony asked with a smile on his face.

Danielle punched Tony in the arm.

"OWW! Danielle! Was that really necessary?"

"Yes! Now, I am tired and have to get up in about 1 hour so can I please get some sleep?" Danielle said.

"I guess." Tony smiled.

"Thank you!" Danielle said moving from Tony's arms and into her bed.

"I'll be here in an hour!" Tony said happily when he got to the door.

"Bye Dad!" Danielle said.

"Good night." Tony said closing the door. He had a funny feeling that somehow, everything was going to be alright.

_**A/N: Hmm…. What do you think? Srry if I'm bad at the adoption thing, never really went through the process… just guessing as I go….**_

_**What do you think? Reviews???**_


	13. Kevin

_**A/N: Sooo… I'm Back…. Yup! Here it goes…**_

_**Previously on Come Back In One Piece….**_

"_**Yes! Now, I am tired and have to get up in about 1 hour so can I please get some sleep?" Danielle said. **_

"_**I guess." Tony smiled. **_

"_**Thank you!" Danielle said moving from Tony's arms and into her bed. **_

"_**I'll be here in an hour!" Tony said happily when he got to the door. **_

"_**Bye Dad!" Danielle said. **_

"_**Good night." Tony said closing the door. He had a funny feeling that somehow, everything was going to be alright.**_

_**The NEXT MORNING!**_

_**Tony's House:**_

"DAD!" Danielle yelled from the bathroom.

"Danielle!" Tony yelled back running toward the voice. "What happened? What's wrong?" He said at the door.

"You left the fricken toilet seat up!" Danielle yelled angrily.

Tony burst out into laughter.

"It's not funny! When I get out of here, you better hide behind Ziva because I'm gonna kill you!" Danielle threatened.

"Good to have you back!" Tony said walking toward the kitchen.

_**Gibbs's house:**_

"Hey Abs. I need you to call Ziva!" Gibbs said to the girl sitting at his kitchen table.

"Why?"

"I need to talk to Danielle. I don't know if she has her phone." Gibbs said.

"Okay." Abby said taking a bite of her French toast. Gibbs gave her a look. "O, you mean now!" She said with a mouthful of toast.

"Ya that would be great." Gibbs said sarcastically.

Abby gave Gibbs as nasty face then grabbed her phone out of her pocket and called Ziva.

"David!" Ziva said into the phone.

"Hey Ziva, it's Abby! Is Danielle around?" Abby asked.

"Ya, hold on. She is cleaning up and very angry. Do you wanna call back or wait?" Ziva asked.

"I'll wait. Captain Gibbs is calling for her!" Abby said with a smile.

"O. Okay. So what you doing right now?"

"Having my Sunday breakfast with Gibbs! You?" Abby said.

"Making breakfast for the DiNozzo's. They can eat all of D.C. and still be hungry!" Ziva laughed.

"Ya, well, what did you expect. So how is Danielle doing?"

"She is doing okay. She had more nightmares after we had to wake her up. I wish there was something I could do to help."Ziva said.

"You are helping. Just being there. Plus, I'm sure she has threatened Tony many times! You are the only one who can stop her!" Abby said.

"How did you know? She just did because he left the toilet seat up! She fell in. Very funny, very very funny!" Ziva laughed.

"Wow." Abby laughed.

"Well, here she is…" Ziva said.

"Hello?" Danielle said into the phone.

"Hey! It's your favorite! How ya doing? Not planning on killing anyone I hope!" Abby said.

"Not yet!" Danielle said. "Whatcha need?"

"Do I need anything? Can't I just call you to say hi?" Abby said back to her.

"Abs…" Danielle whined.

"Gibby wants you… here you go." Abby said handing the phone to Gibbs.

"Gibbs, why do I have the pleasure to talk to you today?" Danielle said in a funny accent.

"Glad to hear your feeling better. I need a favor."

"Favor. Leroy Jethro Gibbs doesn't ask for favors. He either does it or it's an order!" Danielle said in an army voice.

"I need you to pick up Kevin from the airport." Gibbs said.

"O."

"O?" Gibbs said. "That's all. Not a sarcastic, Yes sir?"

"Why does he need to be picked up? He comes home in two days." Danielle said.

"Alex and Kevin are looking to be adopted. I need to take Alex to the adoption agency and Kevin needs to be picked up from the airport. He needs to be in protection and I will have Ziva be his protection. I thought he would feel more comfortable with someone he knew looking after him. Also you are perfectly capable to handle any situation that comes up." Gibbs said.

"Adoption!" Danielle said.

"Ya."

"ALEX!" Danielle screamed handing the phone to Ziva. Danielle stormed into her bedroom and grabbed the water on the table. She threw it on Alex. Alex jumped up from the cold wet feeling.

"What!" Alex said jumping out of the bed.

"ADPOTION! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Danielle screamed.

"I just found out. You were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you!" Alex said in a calm voice.

"Wake me! Alex, do you even know this person? Have you met them? Did you even know that Kevin was coming home today?" Danielle said.

"No. Today. And Yes." Alex said.

"Are you serious? Is this a joke? Am I being like punked?" Danielle said looking around the room.

"Danielle! I am serious. I was going to tell you today, this morning. I was going to ask you to come with me to pick up Kevin." Alex said.

"O." Danielle said looking at the floor.

"Dani. It's not that bad. We will live 40 minutes from here. Plus they want to adopt both of us. That's good. Sometimes it doesn't work out this way." Alex said walking closer to her.

Danielle was silent.

"Dani. What are you thinking?" Alex asked.

"Far. 40 minutes is really far." Danielle mumbled.

"Dani. I'm sorry. I wish it were closer. I wish I knew who it was. I am sure I can come here on week-ends. Plus if you have Ziva drive it is only 25 minutes!" Alex said.

"True."Danielle said looking up with a smile on her face.

Kitchen:

"Gibbs?" Ziva said into the phone.

"Ya still here." Gibbs said.

"Okay. Um… I will be sure that she is there to pick him up." Ziva said.

"K." Gibbs said hanging up.

"Pick up who?" Tony said walking into the kitchen.

"Kevin. Alex's brother. He is coming home and I have him under protective custody. Danielle is being taken with me because she knows him." Ziva said.

"Alex…" Tony said.

"Is not coming." Ziva said.

"Can I?" Tony asked.

"No. Gibbs said specifically Danielle and I!" Ziva said.

"O well, I see how it is." Tony said.

"Tony, Gibb's orders." Ziva said flipping the pancakes onto a plate.

"Yummy! Food!" Tony said licking his lips.

Ziva shook her head in amazement.

3 hours later:

_Flight 242 Oklahoma Arriving at gate C-192_

"That's him." Ziva said starring at the papers in her hand.

"Good. Does he know I am here?" Danielle asked.

"Yes, he knows that you and another person are coming. He asked where his brother is and got all upset when Abby told him. He thought his brother left him." Ziva said.

"Okay. I'll get him from the gate. You can stay here, if you want." Danielle said.

"Sure, I'll let you two have some space." Ziva said taking a seat by the gate.

"Thanks." Danielle said walking over the entrance. She watched as many people exited the plane. There were old men and young men. Some cute boys and a few girls too. After everyone got off Danielle noticed the flight attendant coming off with a little boy behind her. It was Kevin. The five year old had on a pair of jeans and a brown ninja turtle's tee-shirt on. He had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. He was wearing sneakers that lit up when he walked.

"Danielle!" Kevin said running from behind the attendant and over to Danielle.

"Hey buddy!" Danielle said bending down and picking him up from the giant hug he was giving her.

"Hi! I missed you!" Kevin said happily.

"I missed you to!" Danielle laughed. She put Kevin on her hip and turned to the flight attendant. "Hi, I'm Danielle. Thank You for making sure he got here safely."

"No problem. He was a good sport to!" The lady said.

"Great! I was hoping I wouldn't have to say no to ice cream on the way home!" Danielle smiled.

"ICE CREAM!" Kevin said looking up from Danielle's shoulder.

"Yes! Any flavor!" Danielle smiled.

"Yay!" Kevin said throwing his hands in the air.

"Okay, his bags are right here. He also has a small light blue suitcase. It is under the name Alex DiNal. You will notice it as soon as you get there. It has a giant red strip down the center." The attendant said.

"Thank You." Danielle said "Say goodbye," she instructed to Kevin.

"Bye Bye!" Kevin said waving at her.

"Bye, it was nice playing with you!" She said before she turned around and walked toward the exit.

"Where's Alex?" Kevin asked squirming out of Danielle's arms.

"You'll see him soon." Danielle said quickly grabbing the boy's hand before he tried to run away.

"Okay! Ice Cream now?" Kevin asked.

"After we get your bags." Danielle said leading him over to Ziva, who had a smile on her face. She had seen the whole thing and it made her smile.

"Kevin, this is my friend Ziva." Danielle said pointing to Ziva.

Kevin backed up a bit so he was behind Danielle's leg.

"Kevin, say Hi."

"Hi." Kevin whispered.

"Hi Kevin. It's so nice to finally meet you! Are you ready for some ….. Ice Cream?" Ziva said with a smile.

"Ice Cream?" Kevin asked. His eyes shot up with the words.

"Yes! Let's go get your bags then we can get some!" Ziva said happily.

"Okay." Kevin said grabbing Danielle's hand and following Ziva toward the baggage claim.

"Kevin, how was your trip? Did you have fun?" Danielle asked.

"Lots! I got to ride a HORSE!" Kevin said excitedly.

"A HORSE! Wow! That is so cool! I have never been on a horse. You should teach me how to ride some time!" Danielle smiled.

"YES! That would be really fun! Could Alex come?" Kevin asked.

"I don't see why not?" Danielle said.

"Cool!" Kevin smiled back.

"What else did you do?" Danielle asked.

"Well, I went to a cow show. They walked the cows around in an area. Then I went to a dancing thing. It was fun! We were at this barn and there were picnic tables and food and lots of music! And then, I went swimming in a giant lake! I went with my cousin Jimmy! He is so cool! You would like him! He is your age and very smart and very strong. He lifted me up and threw me across the pond. I felt like I was flying!" Kevin said really fast.

"Wow! You did a lot of stuff! Did you hang out with Jimmy a lot?" Danielle asked.

"During the summer. After that he went to school and I went to a school too! I felt really smart because I already knew how to read and write. Well, mostly but, when the teacher asked me to spell the word tractor, I messed up. I thought there was an "I" in there somewhere." Kevin said.

"That's okay! Now you know there isn't!" Danielle said. "Hey, what kind of Ice Cream do you want?" Danielle asked him.

"What are you getting?" Kevin said.

"Chocolate." Danielle answered knowing that was the only flavor Kevin like and he would get whatever she was getting.

"I'll get Chocolate too!" Kevin said.

"Yummy! Ziva?" Danielle asked bringing her into the conversation.

"Cookies and Cream." Ziva smiled.

"Great!" Danielle said. "Kevin, is that your bag?" Danielle asked pointing to the bag on the rotator.

"YES!" Kevin said running toward it. He dragged Danielle with him cause he refused to let go of her hand.

"Do you want to grab it?" Danielle asked him

Kevin nodded. Danielle picked him up and helped him grab the bag as it came by.

"Yay! Ice Cream now!" Kevin said putting the suit case on the ground.

"Yes. Now we can get ice cream." Danielle smiled opening the handle to the suit case. She followed Ziva out of the airport with Kevin in one hand and his suitcase in the other.

_**A/N: Hah so how do you like Kevin? Isn't he Cute? Tell me what you think…..**_


	14. Kiss and Make Up

_**A/N: YES! I know I totally disapeared for the past month! Sorry busy month! I promise I will update more! Hope this fills any gaps! More Dani/Alex fluff towards the end. Little TIVA. **_

_**xoxooxoxo**_

_**Adoption Agency: **_

"Do I really have to?" Alex asked Gibbs as they walked into the agency.

"Ya." Gibbs replied.

Alex let out a grow as they walked into a room.

"Hello Mr. Gibbs. Hello Mr. DiNal." Lisa said.

"Hi." Gibbs said. When Alex didn't say anything Gibbs nudged him with his elbow.

"Hi." Alex said.

"So, when will Kevin be here?" Lisa asked.

"When he gets here." Gibbs replied.

"Ok, well, I have all the forms here. I would like to hear Alex and Kevin's views on the adoption." Lisa said. "Mr. Gibbs, if you could please leave the room?"

Gibbs nodded and left.

"So how has Mr. Gibbs been treating you?" Lisa asked once the door was closed.

"Good. He is very nice and very supporting o my friendship with Danielle." Alex said.

"That's good. Has he done anything to harm you?"

"Gibbs? Never. I met him back when I was three. He is the reason I wanted to become a marine. He has never done anything that I didn't like. Well except when he sternly told me not to go over Danielle's house. But that was just parenting and I'm a kid so I didn't like it." Alex said.

"I see. How would you feel him adopting you?"

"Gibbs wants to adopt me!" Alex said.

"He didn't tell you?" Lisa responded.

"No." Alex said.

"Interesting." Lisa said writing something down. "Next question, How do you think Kevin will like him?"

"Kevin, well I don't really know, he has probably changed in the past two years since I have seen him. I guess he would like him. Kevin is really interested in the ocean. Gibbs knows a lot about boats so they have something kinda in common." Alex said.

"Okay. That's all for now. Could you please get Mr. Gibbs and send him in ALONE." Lisa said emphasizing the word alone.

Alex gave a smile and got Gibbs.

"I understand that you never told Alex about adopting him."

"That is correct."

"Could you explain your actions?" Lisa asked.

"He didn't need to know. He would not have been told if it wasn't me so why should I tell him then. Any impression I had made on him could have been changed with the knowledge." Gibbs said.

"I understand."

Lisa and Gibbs' heads both turned when they heard a scream outside.

_**Outside the office:**_

"Alex!" Kevin screamed running toward him.

Alex turned around and was tackled by his younger brother.

"Hey!" Alex said hugging him. "You got so big!"

"You are all muscularly." Kevin tried to say.

Alex laughed. "Yes, I am. What is all over your face?"

"ICE CREAM!" Kevin smiled. "Danielle bought me some!"

"Did you thank her?"

"Yes! We both got Chocolate! Then Ziva got Cookies and Cream!" Kevin said.

"That sound good!" Alex said standing up putting Kevin on his hip.

"I missed you!" Kevin said hugging Alex again.

"I missed you too! Did you have fun?" Alex asked.

"Yupers! I went swimming with our cousin. Did you know we had a cousin?" Kevin asked.

"No I didn't!" Kevin lied. "You'll have to tell me all about him later."

"I will! His name is Jimmy!"

"Okay." Alex said with a smile.

Gibbs stood in the doorway and watched the two brothers reunite after a long two years. He held his breath when Kevin asked about his dad.

"Well, Kevin, dad went away for awhile." Alex said.

"Where did he go?" Kevin asked.

"I'll explain later." Alex said avoiding the subject. "I want you to meet someone. Kevin, this is Gibbs" Alex said turning to Gibbs.

"Hi!" Kevin said. "Is your name really Gibbs?"

"Yes. And no. My name is Jethro but everyone calls me Gibbs." Gibbs said to the boy.

"Ohhhh!!" Kevin said. "I want a nickname!"

Gibbs laughed. "We'll think of something."

"Kevin. I need you to come in and talk with me." Lisa said from behind Gibbs.

"Can Alex come?"

"I'm sorry but he can't." Lisa said. "But we will only be a few minutes. He can come in after 3 questions."

"Okey Dokey!" Kevin said. Alex put him down and Kevin followed Lisa into the office. When the door shut Alex went over to Danielle.

"So, how was the he at the airport?" Alex asked her.

"Great I guess. I'm surprised he remembered me. He definitely likes Ice cream. It was the first thing he asked for. Then he started bragging about your cousin Jimmy." Danielle said.

"Really," Alex said.

"Yes."

"And what did he say?"

"Well he said I would like him. Also he was very strong and very smart." Danielle smiled knowing what Alex was up to. "He sounds pretty interesting. Also he is gonna be in Maryland in a few weeks. I think I might have to me him. He sounds wonderful!"

"Ya, he sound cool. That is until you know him. You would hate him. He is a total freak!" Alex said trying to convince her not to like him.

"I guess I'll have to judge that myself." Danielle smiled.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Ziva asked Gibbs looking over at Danielle and Alex.

"Something that is making Alex jealous!" Gibbs laughed.

"Why can't they see it?" Ziva said. "It's so obvious they both love each other."

"Hey! I wouldn't judge. It took you and DiNozzo 5 years to see it." Gibbs said.

Ziva's mouth dropped. She hadn't expected that from Gibbs.

"Gibbs!" Danielle said.

Gibbs turned to see a very angry Danielle in front of him.

"Why didn't you say anything about adopting Alex?" Danielle said.

"That's need to know! And since you don't need to know…. Then you won't know!" Gibbs said.

Danielle stepped towards him. He thought she was going to yell at him. Scream about how unfair it was but was surprise when she hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her. "I don't think I could ever see them go." He whispered back. "Somehow, that kid has wedged his way into my cold heart."

"Aww… Gibbs you don't have a cold heart. It's just very very very picky on who it lets in!" Danielle smiled.

Gibbs let a faint smiled spread across his lips. Danielle was sounding more like Abby every day. Gibbs was just glad they had totally different tastes in music.

In the office:

"So, Kevin, I heard you went to visit your grandparents. Did you have fun?" Lisa said.

"Yupers! I got to go swimming a lot!" Kevin said back.

"I'm glad you have fun. Now I have to ask you a few questions. I want you to answer the best you can, okay?" Lisa said.

Kevin nodded his head.

"Okay Number 1, this might be hard to understand but you will not be living with your dad anymore. Someone has volunteered if you might say to let you live with them. What would you say to that?"

"Who?" Kevin asked.

"Mr. Gibbs." Lisa said.

"Is Alex gonna be there?" Kevin asked.

"Yes. He will be there."

"Okay! I am okay with it."

"But you don't even know him." Lisa said.

"But Alex does. Alex doesn't like strangers and he doesn't talk to people that are mean so if he likes Gibbs then I like him." Kevin responded.

"Okay, next question. What is your relationship with Alex?"

"Huh?"

"How close are you and Alex?"

"Close, I guess. I have been away for two years. But before then we were close. He would take me to dinner with Danielle."

"Danielle?"

"Ya. She is my brother's friend. She used to babysit me a lot for him when he went away." Kevin said.

"Alex left you with Danielle." Lisa confirmed.

"Yes. It was for 2 weeks. We had so much fun together. I was only 3 at that time though so I don't remember it that well but I remember I had a good time." Kevin said.

"Why didn't you stay at home?" Lisa asked. "Did you ever ask why you were at Danielle's instead of with your dad?"

"No." Kevin said. "When is Alex coming in?"

"Right now." Lisa says getting up and going toward the door.

"Alex, , you are both welcome to come in." Lisa says to the outside of the office.

Alex gives Danielle a quick hug before catching up behind Gibbs.

Alex takes a seat on Lisa's couch. Kevin quickly gets out of his chair and runs over to Alex and sits in his lap.

"Okay, I have questioned all of you. And I have found that you are all brutally honest. No one seemed to lie to me." Lisa said. "I think that in the best interest of the boys I would like to have them stay at your house for a week. Just to see how you act as a 'family'." Lisa said. "I will have each of them write there thought down in a journal provided by me. I would like Danielle to write Kevin's. I feel they have a connection and that she wouldn't lie or write different words than he wants to say. I will have questions for her to ask him at the end of each day. Alex, I think you understand what you have to write."

"yes, I do." Alex said.

"Okay, well we are done here. If you could please send Danielle in here for a few minutes, I would like to talk to her." Lisa said.

"Sure." Gibbs said. All three of them got up and walked out.

"Dani! The lady wants to see you!" Kevin said as soon as they walked out.

Danielle looked at Gibbs. He nodded and she walked in to the office.

"Hi. I was told you wanted to see me." Danielle said.

"Yes, I would like you to do something for me." Lisa said. "I am having the boys write down their feelings about the day and how things went with their new family. I would like you to write down Kevin's feelings in the book my secretary gives you. I trust you will use the exact words he says."

"Of course." Danielle said.

"Good. Also, I have to ask you just a question that came up when I was talking to Kevin." Lisa said.

"Okay."

"Two years ago, Kevin was left under you supervision, is that correct?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, I believe Alex went to visit his Grandparents after his aunt died." Danielle said. "Alex went to the funeral and I volunteered to watch Kevin for him. It was during the summer so I didn't miss school."

"Okay, next. Are you in a personal relationship with Alex?"

"What do you mean? He is my friend." Danielle said confused.

"Are you two dating?" Lisa finally asked.

"No. We are not. He is my best friend. But we are not dating." Danielle said. _'Do I even think of him like that?' Danielle thought._

"I am sorry to intrude on your personal life. I was just curious."

"Am I free to go?" Danielle asked.

"Yes, don't forget to grab the journal and the questions on the way out." Lisa said.

On the way out of Lisa's office Danielle started thinking about her relationship with Alex. She liked him. He was her friend. As long as she could remember he was always there. Well in spirit.

"Danielle!" Alex said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You okay?" He said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Ya, fine. Just thinking."

"Oh no! Everybody back away! Danielle started to think!" Alex said sarcastically.

"Ha HA! Danielle said punching him in the arm.

"Ouch!" Alex said grabbing his arm and taking it off her shoulder.

"Hey! Who said you could hit my brother!" Kevin said walking up to Danielle with his hands on his hips.

Danielle looked at Alex who had the biggest smile on his face then back to Kevin.

"Kevin! He was being mean!" Danielle said.

"So! You shouldn't hit people, it's not nice!" Kevin said. "Say you're sorry!"

Danielle looked at Alex again. He was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Kevin. He is the one who should be saying sorry to me!" Danielle pleaded with the five year old.

"Both of you say sorry!" Kevin said pointing his finger and them both.

Alex and Danielle looked at each other then Kevin.

"Kevin," Alex warned.

"NO! You say you're sorry! Then kiss and make up!"

"KEVIN!"

"What, that's what grandma told Jimmy to do when he and his girlfriend had a fight!" Kevin said.

"Yes, but Alex and I aren't dating." Danielle said.

"So! SAY YOUR SORRY!"

"FINE! I am sorry that I hurt your feelings Danielle!" Alex said.

"I am truly sorry that I punched your arm. I hope I didn't make you look like a wimp in front of your brother." Danielle smiled.

"Excuse me! That didn't even hurt!" Alex said defending himself.

"Really? Then why did you say ouch?" Danielle said back.

"Because I did!"

"Baby!"

"You started it!"

"Me!" I only said I was thinking! You're the one who insulted me!" Danielle said.

"Ya! You totally set yourself up for that!" Alex said.

"No I didn't!" Danielle said.

Danielle and Alex continued to fight over the matter.

"How long?" Gibbs asked Ziva.

"What?"

"How long till they realize they were made for each other?" Gibbs said.

"I give it a few weeks." Ziva said.

"I give them one week." Gibbs said.

"Are you sure?" Ziva asked.

"If Danielle is anything like Tony, then definitely one week!" Gibbs said grabbing the journals and ushering everyone out the door and into the car.

A/N: Soo…. How did you like it! I promise ill update soon! Cross my heart! Hope to die! If I don't the NCIS gods will kill me with a Mossad assassin.


	15. Punch Buggy

A/N: So……. What do you think? Will they get together soon? Is Gibbs right or Ziva?......... R+R!!!

xoxoxooxoxoxox

_**NCIS Headquaters:**_

"McGoogle, where are they?" Tony asked.

"They should be here soon. They said by five o'clock and its four forty five." McGee said.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Danielle said coming out of the elevator.

"What! I didn't do anything!" Alex said.

"You know exactly what you did!" Danielle said.

"No I don't! I am a guy! We never know anything!" Alex said walking towards the squad room. "Right Tony!"

"Woahh there. I am not getting in this! I don't need to be in this fight." Tony said putting his hands up.

"Dad! Please tell Alex that his needs to stop acting immature and grow up!"

"Grow up! I only did the joke because I thought it was funny!" Alex said.

"Well it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes!"

"SHUT UP!" Tony yelled! "Will you to stop acting like a married couple for one minute." Tony put his heads on his temple.

"Okay, tell me what happened." Tony said.

Big Mistake.

They both went rambling off at the speed of light.

"Quiet!"

They both looked at Tony.

"Okay, Danielle. Tell me your side of the story."

"Well! I was in the car minding my own business and Alex punched me. He yelled punch buggy no punch backs. SO I hit him back. He had no reason to hit me. Then he gave some lame excuse about a game. Then he freaked out on the technical rules of the game. I swear he was making them up." Danielle said.

"Okay, Alex…"

"Well I was in the car looking out the window, I saw a yellow punch buggy. I yelled punch buggy no punch backs and hit Danielle. Big mistake that was cause she hit me back then flipped out. Then when I tried to explain the rules she freaked out even more on how immature I was to play these stupid games!" Alex said.

"Wait wait wait wait wait!" Kevin said walking into the squad room.

"Who are you?" Tony asked.

"That is definitely not how it went! You are both lying!" Kevin said ignoring Tony. "You were both fighting still from the incident in the office. Then I watched as Alex had a light bulb moment and punched Danielle in the arm. He used the excuse that there was a punch buggy. Even though I didn't see on at all. They started yelling again as Alex tried to explain the rules. Danielle flipped out and she then punched Alex back. And me, I was stuck in the middle of this!"

"Who are you?" Tony asked again.

"Me. I'm Kevin." He said.

"O, Hi Kevin, I am Danielle's dad!" Tony said holding out his hand to Kevin.

"Nice to meet you." Kevin said shaking it.

Tony looked at the boy who couldn't more than five years old. He boy seemed to be mature. Very mature for his age.

"Now, I believe what this young man has said." Tony said pointing to Kevin.

"Dad!" Danielle said.

"Mr. DiNozzo!" Kevin said at the same time as Danielle

"Listen to me! I want you to sit at Ziva's desk. And I want you to go and sit in my desk!" Tony said pointing to Danielle then Alex.

"But…" Danielle said.

"No buts! Go!" Tony said.

Danielle and Alex went to their assigned desks.

"I like you!" Kevin said.

"Thanks! So do you want to go meet Abby!" Tony asked him.

"Sure!"

"I'll take him!" Danielle said.

"NO!" Tony "You are not allowed to leave that desk!"

"What!"

"McGee you're in charge." Tony said.

"What, are you serious!"

"Lets go!" Tony said holding out his hand to Kevin.

"Okay!"

Tony and Kevin walked to the elevator. When the doors shut Danielle stood up and walked over to Alex.

"Danielle!" McGee warned.

"o McGee. I'll be fine. I just wanna say hi."

"Well, you have 3 minutes. Then back to Ziva's desk." McGee said.

"So, Alex." Danielle said sitting on the desk.

"What?" Alex said.

"I am sorry."

"What?" Alex said looking up at her from Tony's chair.

"I said sorry."

"Yes I know. I thought I heard you wrong." Alex said.

"Well, you didn't." Danielle said.

"I'm sorry too." Alex said.

"You forgive me?" Danielle asked.

"Maybe…" Alex said with a smile. He stood up so his eyes were level with hers.

"What do I have to do?" Danielle said

"Hm….." Alex said.

"Ugh!" Danielle said leaning her forehead against his. "Why can't you be normal?"

"I thought I was the normal one?" Alex said.

"Normal?" Danielle asked. "Why can't you just forgive me now?"

"That would be too easy!" Alex smiled.

Danielle smiled. "Fine. But you have until 5:30 to find a way to forgive me."

"What! I have a time limit!" Alex said.

Danielle leaned back so she could see his face. "Yes you do! If you didn't then you could hold this over me forever!"

Danielle looked at his eyes. They looked like they were pleading for help. It reminded her of before when he first came over after he was beat. She shuttered at the memory.

"Alex, are you okay?" Danielle asked.

"Ya I'm fine."

"Really, cause your eyes won't shut up!" Danielle said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I am fine." Alex said.

"No you are not!" Danielle said. She pushed him away so she could get off the desk. "Let's go."

"Danielle!" McGee said.

Danielle gave him a cold look. He nodded and went back to work.

Danielle led Alex over to the elevator. The metal doors opened to Ziva and Gibbs.

"Going somewhere?" Gibbs asked.

"Nope. Just for a ride." Danielle said. Gibbs smiled. He understood what she was talking about.

Danielle grabbed Alex's hand and dragged him in the elevator. Once the doors closed she turned and faced him.

"Tell me what's wrong." Danielle said.

"Nothing." Alex replied.

"Ugh!" Danielle said flipping the emergency switch. "You are hiding something."

"No. Believe me I would tell you if I was!" Alex said sitting on the ground against the metal walls.

"Alex, let me help you!" Danielle said sitting beside him.

"I am just worried."

"About?" Danielle said.

"Kevin. How he will take my dad being gone. He already asked for him. What do I say to him? How do I tell him he is gone forever?" Alex said. "How do I tell him I killed his father?"

"Alex DiNal! You will tell him no such thing!" Danielle said. "You have to listen to me. He cannot know what you did. I knew I was the reason my father wasn't there. It killed me. I could only blame me. But Kevin. He's gonna blame himself and you. When it is my entire fault. He will slowly drift away and become different then himself. I know. I had experienced it."

"Dani," Alex said looking at her finally.

"Listen, I'll be there with you. I'll help you tell him. It's not going to be easy. Kevin had a different relationship with your dad then you did. Your dad, for the most part was loving. He didn't see the cruel evil side of him. And that's the way it should be. Kevin shouldn't know until he is older, way older."

"Thank you." Alex whispered.

"For what?" Danielle said.

"Helping me."

"Don't even start. In the past week you have helped me more than I can ever repay you. And I am glad to help. You're my friend. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else!" Danielle smiled.

They both jumped when the elevator started moving. They looked at each other then got up and waited for the doors to open.

"Fix it!" They heard from the outside. When the doors opened they saw John the maintenance man out of the elevator.

"Sorry it took so long. I didn't realize anyone was in there." John said.

Danielle laughed and Alex smiled.

"It's okay!" Alex said putting his arm around Danielle and leading her to the squad room.

"So? You two broke the elevator!" Gibbs said as they walked toward the desks.

"Ya, I guess. It was bound to do it. I mean, it has been under emergency lock how many times?" Danielle smiled at Gibbs.

"We didn't even know it was broken!" Alex chimed in.

"DANIELLE DINOZZO!" Tony said walking in from the stairs.

"UH… Hi dad." Danielle said.

"Why are you not sitting in that seat?" Tony said pointing to Ziva's desk.

"DiNozzo! I had them run errands for me. Gotta problem with that?" Gibbs said.

"Uh… no boss…it's fine… so yaa…." Tony said trailing off and sitting at his desk. Kevin walked up to Danielle. And grabbed her hand.

"Did you and Alex make out yet?" Kevin asked.

Everyone looked at Kevin then at Danielle and Alex.

Danielle laughed as Alex slowly turned red.

"Kevin, it's make up." Danielle said "And yes we did."

"O, okay good! I hate it when you fight!" Kevin said. "Why are you all starring at me?"

Ziva let out a small chuckle and went back to work. McGee just looked at his computer not getting involved. Tony looked like he was going to pass out. And Gibbs had the biggest smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about Gibbs?" Danielle asked.

"Nothing, I think I just won a bet!" Gibbs said looking over at Ziva.

"OUuuuhh! What did you win?" Kevin asked running around the side of Gibbs' desk and over to his chair. Gibbs lifted Kevin up in his lap.

"I didn't win anything. I'm just happy I was right."

"How did you know?" Kevin asked.

"My gut!" Gibbs responded.

"Your gut? You sure it wasn't just gas?" Kevin asked.

Everyone started to laugh.

"Yes I am sure." Gibbs smiled.

"Okay! If you say so." Kevin said grabbing the pen off Gibbs' desk and a bunch of paper from his printer.

"Can I go down to Abby? She is cool. And she said she would teach me to draw!" Kevin said holding up the paper and his pen.

"Sure." Gibbs said.

Kevin smiled and grabbed Danielle and Alex's hands and pulled them toward the elevator.

A/N: Hahahah hm….. what do you think now?!!! Hmm…… What will her punishment be?...hmmm…. Reviews!!!!


	16. Kevin's Little Plan

**a/n: So…. Maybe this chapter has some fluffiness to it.. maybe not. My chapters are becoming a little more inappropriate because of some language and not really but implied adult content. So you have been warned. Nothing that goes to rated M though!!!**

**xoxoxooxoxox**

"Let's go! Time is a ticking!" Kevin said.

**Abby's Lab:**

"Abby!" Kevin yelled coming out of the elevator.

"Kevin!" Abby yelled back at him.

"I have stuff so I can draw!" He shouted over her loud music.

"OKAY!" She shouted back.

"Abby, do you want turn that music down?" Danielle said

"O, Hi Danielle, It's nice to finally see you. It's been so long!" Abby said running up to her and hugging her.

"Yes it has." Danielle said hugging her back.

Danielle pulled out of the death grip and pointed to Kevin. "Well you obviously know Kevin." She said.

"But this is Alex." Danielle said pointing to Alex.

"Hi, Abby." Alex said.

"OMG! HI!" Abby said running up and hugging him. At first he was shocked but then he returned the hug.

"Abby, don't kill him!" Kevin said.

"I would never!" Abby defended letting go of Alex.

"I didn't get a hug!" Kevin complained.

"Kevin, leave Abby alone." Alex said.

"NO its okay!" Abby said running over to him and picking him up. She spun him around the room. Danielle and Alex smiled when the room was filled with his laughter.

"So, Abby, you gonna teach me to draw?" Kevin said running over to his pen and paper.

"Yup!" She said pulling over to stools.

Danielle and Alex watched as Kevin and Abby started to draw a bat.

"What do you think o f Gibbs adopting us?" Alex asked.

"Truth or lie?" Danielle said.

"Truth."

"I love it!" Danielle said.

"Hmm…." Alex said.

"What?"

"Just thinking of your punishment from before." Alex said.

"O really, is there any way I could lessen my punishment?" Danielle said moving closer to him.

"Nope."

"PLEEEEASSE!" Danielle dragged out.

"NO!" Alex laughed.

Alex and Danielle continued to 'fight'.

"They love each other." Kevin said to Abby.

"Who?"

"Danielle and Alex." Kevin said pointing to them.

Abby watched the two teenagers interact. "Yes, I think they do to."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"We should make them kiss." Kevin said.

Abby gave Kevin a strange look.

"That's what you're supposed to do if you love someone, right?" Kevin questioned.

"Yes. But how? They would never do it on their own." Abby asked.

"I have an idea." Kevin said getting up and walking over to them. They were still fighting.

"I want a kiss." Kevin said interrupting their argument.

Danielle and Kevin looked at each other.

"I want one on each cheek!" He said.

Danielle laughed and gave Kevin a kiss on each cheek.

"No, you both supposed to kiss each cheek." Kevin pleaded.

Danielle looked at Kevin and bent down to his level. Alex did the same.

Abby sat at the edge of her seat. She was amazed on how smart Kevin really was.

Danielle and Alex both leaned forward to kiss Kevin. At the last second possible, Kevin backed away and Danielle and Alex met in the middle.

At first Danielle didn't realize what was going on until she pulled away and saw Alex's face instead of Kevin's cheek.

Kevin smiled at his little plan and how it played out so nicely.

Alex had seen Kevin move away and he still had time to back off. He didn't though. He had wondered what it was like to kiss Danielle. He had always thought of her more than just a friend but he could never tell her that. He simply let it happen as if he didn't see Kevin move.

"Sorry." Danielle mumbled getting up and practically running toward the elevator. Alex didn't respond fast enough because the doors closed before he could get to her.

Danielle leaned against the cool metal walls as the elevator slowly rode up toward her destination.

'_What had just happened?' She thought. 'I just kissed Alex.' A little voice in her head said._ Danielle was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice that some had gotten in to the elevator and sat next to her.

"You okay?" The person asked.

Danielle jumped. "Ziva. You scared me. I didn't realize you came in here."

"oh. Are you okay?" Ziva asked.

"yes, I am fine." Danielle said standing up.

"I do not believe so." Ziva said grabbing her hand and pulling her back down.

"I am fine."

Ziva gave her a questioning look.

"Really I am."

"What happened?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing." Danielle said looking at the floor.

"Danielle Elizabeth DiNozzo you better tell me what happened right now!" Ziva said.

"I kissed Alex." Danielle said.

Ziva was shocked. She knew Gibbs was good but not that good.

"Are you gonna say something?" Danielle said.

"Not unless you want me too." Ziva said.

"I do."

"Okay well, what do you want me to say?" Ziva said. "I'm not really good at the girly talk you and Abby used to do."

Danielle laughed. "I don't know. We just say stuff. It sorta just comes out."

"Okay well imagine I am Abby." Ziva said.

Danielle started to laugh again.

"What?"

"Nothing, just trying to imagine you as Abby." Danielle laughed.

"O shut up." Ziva said.

Danielle continued to laugh for several minutes. Finally when she was done she looked at Ziva.

"I think I wanted to kiss him again." Danielle said.

Ziva looked at her.

"I wanted to. I think. But I didn't. I just left." Danielle said.

"How did it happen?" Ziva asked.

"Kevin randomly wanted kisses on his cheeks which I think now were not so random but anyway he made Alex kiss one cheek and me the other. He moved a second before my lips touched his cheek and my lips met with Alex's." Danielle said.

"You think Kevin set this up?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know. I am so confused. I don't know what I am feeling and I don't know whether to be mad at Kevin or glad." Danielle said. "I don't know what to do."

"Talk to Alex." Ziva said.

"Talk to him?"

"Yes, find out if he feels the same way." Ziva said. "and if he does, take things slow."

"And if he doesn't?" Danielle asked.

Ziva thought long and hard for the right answer.

"Abby will come over with every form of chocolate possible. And maybe some voodoo stuff!" Ziva smiled. "No, seriously, He would have to be crazy not to like you. And maybe we will just have to rough him up a bit."

Danielle smiled and hugged Ziva. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem. You know I will always be here when you need me." Ziva said. Danielle hugged her again then hit the emergency button and ran out of the elevator towards the squad room.

a/n: Sooo… What is gonna happen? The kissed!!!! OMG!!! Now what?!!!!.... Hmmmmm….. Reviews please!


	17. Charmer

_**A/N: HAHHAH!!!! SO, I guess maybe some Danielle and Alex fluffiness!!! MAYBE!! (HINT: THAT IS A YES!!!) **_

_**xoxooxoxo**_

_**Squad room:**_

"Where is Alex?" Danielle said running into Gibbs.

"Still with Abby I guess." Gibbs said.

"Okay." Danielle said running toward the stairs.

Danielle ran down the stairs and opened the door towards Abby's lab when she body chucked someone. They were both on the floor.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry! I didn't see you." Danielle said to the person under her.

"Obviously." The familiar voice said.

"Alex?"

"Ya, could you get off me?" He said.

"O ya…" Danielle said getting of him and helping him up.

"so.."

"We need to talk." Danielle said.

"Here?" Alex said looking around.

"No. Follow me." Danielle said walking towards another hallway.

Danielle went to the end of the hallway and made a left. She followed that hallway halfway down then made a right towards a dark room. She walked into the room and turned the light on. Alex looked around to find the room empty except a few blankets and a couch.

"What is this?" Alex asked.

"My room."

"Really?"

"No, it's for agents or other people under protection detail. No window and in the very back of the agency. Not many people know it is here." Danielle said.

"How many?"

"Seven People. Gibbs, Vance, Ziva, Tony, Ducky McGee and Abby."

"Why not anyone else?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. I don't ask. I was just told to come here once. It was like a detention." Danielle said.

"So this place is a secret." Alex said sitting on the couch.

"Pretty much." Danielle said sitting on the other side of the couch.

"You said we needed to talk…" Alex said in a lower voice than usual.

"About earlier…" Danielle started looking at the ground.

"I have figured out your punishment." Alex announced.

Danielle looked up at him.

"Really. And what is it?" Danielle asked him.

Alex moved closer to her.

"You……."

"What? Just tell me!" Danielle said.

"You have to kiss me." Alex said.

Danielle's mouth opened. "What?"

"Kiss me." Alex begged.

Danielle's eyes popped out of her head. _Was this really happening. Was someone gonna pop out and scream 'punk'd'! _

"You're serious?" Danielle said. She looked at Alex's blue eyes and got lost.

"Just kiss me damn it!" Alex said pulling Danielle close to him and connecting his lips with hers. Danielle was stiff at first. Actually she was in shock. She couldn't comprehend the last minute of their conversation. Alex wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her as close as she could to him. Once Danielle was out of her state of shock she responded to the kiss and kissed him back. She felt a smile form on his lips when she did. She started to relax in his arms. Alex finally broke the kiss. They were both gasping for air for a few minutes before either of them said anything.

Neither of them knew what to say.

"Uhhh…" Danielle started

"Wow." Alex said.

"That was…." Danielle said.

"Wow." Alex said again.

"You said that." Danielle said finally looking up at his face.

"Ya, I know." Alex said.

"Alex, look at me." Danielle said pushing his chin up with her finger.

"I am looking." Alex said bringing his head up.

"I really care about you." Danielle said. She grabbed his hands.

"I really care about you too," Alex said leaning his forehead against her but still keeping eye contact. Finally he closed his eyes and cherished the moment.

"I am so confused." Danielle said.

"How do you think I feel? I'm a guy. We are always confused." Alex joked.

Danielle laughed.

"I love your laugh." Alex said. This made Danielle smile.

"I love your smile too." He said.

"I'm glad because you always know how to make me smile." Danielle said to him. Alex wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close again. She loved the way she fit perfectly in to his body. He took his arms and put them on her shoulders. She winced as pain shirked through her body.

"What?" Alex asked quickly removing his arms.

"The…" Danielle said turning her head so that Alex could see the bandage that was behind her hair.

"Oh, Dani, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was still there, I totally forgot. Wow don't I know how to ruin the moment!" Alex said.

"Don't worry you didn't ruin the moment." Danielle said

"Good." Alex said leaning forward and kissing her. "I could get used to that." He smiled.

"Me too." Danielle said kissing him.

Danielle sighed when her phone rang.

"Speak." Danielle said irritated.

"Yo! Don't get all prissy!" Tony said. "We are leaving. So wherever you are, come to the squad room. Also bring Alex, Gibbs is leaving to so they could get Kevin in bed."

"Okay. Be right there." Danielle said clicking her phone shut. "Where were we?"

"I think we were kissing but I don't remember. I was lost in your eyes." Alex said.

"Aren't you the little charmer." Danielle laughed. "We have to go." Danielle stood up.

"Why?" Alex said pulling her back down, this time in his lap.

"Because, I don't feel like hearing my dad complaining. Plus, Gibbs is leaving." Danielle said.

"Awww… and we were just having fun." Alex whined.

"Let's go." Danielle said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the squad room.

"Wait!" Alex said stopping Danielle right before they got in the elevator.

"WHAT!" Danielle said.

Alex wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He quickly placed his lips on hers before she could pull away. She kissed him back.

"What?" Danielle questioned.

"That's the last time I get to do that tonight!" Alex explained.

"Well in that case…" Danielle said kissing him slowly. She dragged out the kiss as long as possible, or until her phone rang again.

"WHAT!" Danielle screamed.

"Oh, Tony wants you up here." Ziva said. "I'm sorry were you, oh, Shit you were, sorry, I give you 3 minutes after that I can't control him."

Danielle laughed. "That's okay, were getting in the elevator now."

"Okay." Ziva said. "Really sorry again."

"Be right there." Danielle said hanging up again and walking into the elevator.

Squad Room:

"Danielle!" Tony yelled at her when she left the elevator.

"What I'm right here. It's only been 7 minutes since you called, chill." Danielle said.

"You're not holding me up, it's Gibbs!" Tony said.

"O I'm sure Gibbs didn't mind." Ziva said. Gibbs looked at her.

"Huh?"

"Considering he just won the bet." Ziva smiled.

Gibbs let a small smile then grabbed his stuff to leave. "Come on Kevin."

Kevin followed Gibbs closely behind. Alex turned and looked at Danielle and gave her a friendly (non girlfriend) hug to her. They smiled at each other and said their goodbye's and see ya tomorrow's.

"Goodbye?" Gibbs said. "Danielle is coming home with us. She has to ask Kevin the questions and write in the journal."

"OMG! I totally forgot." Danielle said.

"Get your stuff. Tony or Ziva will pick you up later." Gibbs said walking to the door. Kevin followed behind him grabbing the edge of hid jacket to keep up.

"So I guess this isn't goodbye." Alex said with a mysterious smile.

"I guess so." Danielle said with a smirk. She grabbed her stuff and walked with Alex to the elevator.

"Did I miss something?" Tony asked.

Ziva laughed and patted Tony on the cheek. "Ah. Nothing you won't find out sooner or later."

Tony looked at McGee then back to Ziva. He was so confused. After all, he is a guy.

a/n: Hmmm!!! HAHHAH !!! They kissed!!! AGAIN!!! YAYAY!!!! They are together!! FINALLY!!!!


	18. Secrets!

**A/N: Hope you like it!!**

**xooxooxoxo**

Gibbs' House:

Alex carried Kevin into the house since he fell asleep.

"I'll get him." Danielle said waking him up and helping him upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Thank you." Alex said as Danielle tucked him into the bed.

"No problem." Danielle said. She took a seat right next to him and sat up against the backboard. "Okay, I'm gonna ask you a few questions and I want you to answer them."

"Okay. Is this like20 questions?" Kevin asked.

"Sorta. You need to make sure you tell the truth." Danielle said."Remember you should never lie. It is very bad."

"Okay." Kevin said. He snuggled up closer to her.

"Okay, first question…" Danielle said.

Downstairs:

"Don't hurt her." Gibbs said out of the blue.

Alex looked at him. "Huh?"

"Danielle. I know you two are dating. Don't hurt her. I know you wouldn't want to but I feel as if I have to say it." Gibbs said.

"How did you…?" Alex asked.

Gibbs gave him a small smile.

"I wouldn't try to hurt her, I just have a feeling something bad is gonna happen." Alex told Gibbs.

"Your gut?" Gibbs asked.

"Maybe it is just gas?" Alex laughed. Gibbs let out a few chuckles. "No, really my gut tells me something is wrong."

"Stick to it. And be careful." Gibbs said.

"Always have, always will." Alex said.

"Well, Kevin is asleep." Danielle said as she walked down the stairs.

"Thanks." Gibbs said. "I'm going downstairs. Don't stay too late."

"I won't" Danielle said sitting next to Alex on the couch.

Gibbs walked toward the steps but didn't go upstairs just yet. He wanted to hear Danielle and Alex's conversation.

"Kevin asked me about his dad." Danielle said leaning her head against Alex's shoulder.

"What did he ask?"

"Why he wasn't here? He asked why he was staying with Gibbs." Danielle said.

"What did you say?" Alex asked turning his head to look at her.

"I told him he was in a better place. He got kinda upset that he was gone but he should be fine. He told me he was never close with him. He was acting way more mature then I thought he was. He said he was upset he didn't get the father son connection now that his dad was gone." Danielle said.

Alex sighed.

"I told him that you would always be there. So would I. then I said that he can trust Gibbs. He then proceeded to ask me if he could call Gibbs dad." Danielle smiled.

"Really." Alex said.

"Yes! I was surprised, he has only known Gibbs for a day. Anyway I told him he would have to ask him. Then he got all defensive and told me to ask him. So I agreed. He sounded just like you when he told me that he had to know by tomorrow night." Danielle said.

"Wait, he gave you a deadline." Alex laughed.

"Yup. " Danielle smiled. "That's when things got bad."

"What happened?" Alex asked in a worried tone.

"He asked about his mom. Why he didn't have one. Then he asked if I was his mom." Danielle said.

Alex closed his eye. He had been dreading the time when Kevin started to ask questions about his mom.

"I told him his mom was off with his dad. That they were happy and watching over him. I told him they would always be there for him. Then tried to explain how I was not his mom." Danielle said. "Then he had to make me cry and say I was his best friend."

"Aww… Dani," Alex said kissing her head.

"Ya, he is definitely gonna be a heart breaker when he gets older." Danielle smiled. "Sound like someone I know!"

"Hey! I am not a heart breaker!" Alex said looking at her.

"Really? How about in 3rd grade when you made Rachel cry because you refused to go to that stupid dance with her?" Danielle said.

"That, was definitely not my fault! You see, I remember a very annoying girl bugging me not to go to the dance because it was stupid and that Rachel was not my type!" Alex smiled.

"I was not annoying!" Danielle said.

"Whatever you say." Alex said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"HEY!" Danielle said, "You can't just agree with me to get me to shut up!"

"Why? It worked before!" Alex said.

Danielle gave him an angry look and got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"Downstairs, I believe a little boy has sent me on a mission, and, it must be complete soon so I'll get it done now." Danielle said turning around and going toward the basement.

Gibbs ran from his spot behind the door to down the basement.

"Gibbs?" Danielle said walking down the basement steps.

"Here." Gibbs said calmly.

"I have to ask you something." Danielle said. "Well, I was talking to Kevin and he wants to know something."

"Why isn't he asking me?" Gibbs asked.

"He is embarrassed." Danielle said.

"okay, ask away." Gibbs said.

"He wants to know if he can call you dad." Danielle said walking closer to him and grabbing a hand tool.

"He does." Gibbs said.

"Yes." Danielle said walking to the other side of the skeleton boat.

"If he wants to." Gibbs said. "You know, Jenny would have loved Kevin."

"She would, wouldn't she." Danielle said.

"You knew Jenny?" Gibbs asked.

"Secretly. Can you keep a secret?" Danielle asked him.

"Rule # 4: the best way to keep a secret, keep it to yourself, at best tell one person if you must" Gibbs said reciting the rule from his memory.

"She came to the school in Israel. She was talking to Ziva one day and Ziva introduced me. Then Jenny came to me after class and told me to met her at this café. We talked and she talked about you. I didn't say anything. I mean that I knew you but, she loved you." Danielle said, "She said that I shouldn't do anything think I will regret. I asked her why she chose me; she said that she saw me becoming something great."

"Sounds like her." Gibbs said wincing at the memory of her.

"It's okay to miss her." Danielle said putting the hand tool down and walking over to Gibbs.

"I know."

"No you don't. You pretend like she never existed. She wouldn't want to only be remembered when she is brought up and you are by yourself. How were Ziva and my dad able to get over her death if you pretended like it never happened?" Danielle asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't there." Gibbs said.

"You should have been, Ziva was sent to Israel and my dad was sent on a boat in god knows where." Danielle said

"I'm sorry." Gibbs whispered.

"I'm not the one you should say sorry to." Danielle whispered. "My dad still blames himself. He needs you to tell him it's not. No one else matters but you."

Gibbs didn't say anything. Danielle quietly walked up to Gibbs and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you around." She whispered then walked back upstairs.

"Hey there pretty lady!" Alex said in an Elvis voice when she came up the stairs.

"Hi." Danielle said.

"What?"

"Nothing, just the past catching up with me." Danielle said.

"Doesn't it always come at the worst times?" Alex said.

"You have no idea." Danielle said walking over to the couch.

"Relax. Chill. Breathe." Alex whispered in her ear when he sat down next to her.

Danielle closed her eyes and out her head on Alex's shoulder. She didn't realize she was tired until she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Alex looked over at the sleeping girl. He couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she was. He pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep my angel." He whispered then fell deep down with her.

Basement:

"Gibbs." Gibbs said into his phone.

"Hey, is Danielle coming home soon?" Tony asked on the other line.

"Ya, let me get her." Gibbs said going upstairs.

Gibbs went into the living room and saw the teens sleeping on the couch.

"DiNozzo. Danielle is gonna stay the night. She is already asleep." Gibbs said.

"Okay. Tell her Ziva will bring her clothes to change into." Tony said.

"Okay." Gibbs said hanging up.

"Danielle not coming home?" Ziva asked.

"Nope."

"So we are all by ourselves?" Ziva asked.

"Yup! All alone." Tony said getting in the bed.

"Good." Ziva said jumping on Tony. "We haven't had alone time in forever."

Tony smiled.

**A/N: Hmm!! Sooo REVIEWS!!! Added some TIVA at the end… if you haven't noticed this fic is becoming more about Danielle and Kevin than TIVA. So sorry if it upsets you but I hope you still read because I have some great things planned!!!**


	19. My Gut!

_**A/N: so ya… on Wednesday I cannot update but this is that chapter that I would have updated on Wednesday night. I am posting it on Tuesday night! R+R!!!**_

_**xoxoxooxox**_

"Danielle!" Ziva said walking into the squad room quickly.

"Here!" Danielle joked.

"I brought your clothes." Ziva said handing her the blue duffel bag.

"Thanks." Danielle said getting up from Ziva's desk and walking toward the elevator.

Ziva nodded her head and sat down at her desk.

Danielle waited for the elevator and went to walk in but was knocked down by someone.

"Watch it!" Danielle screamed trying to get out from under the person.

"Sorry." The boy muttered.

"Who are you?" Danielle asked the stranger.

"Jacob." The boy said.

"Can I help you?" Danielle asked.

"Um… you work here."

"More or less…" Danielle said. "What do you need?"

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Jacob said.

"Ah. Crazy man, little nuts although a diagnose syndrome has not been proven." Danielle said.

"Okay? I'm kinda in a hurry." Jacob said.

"He isn't here right now but I am sure I can help you." Danielle said.

"Are you sure." Jacob said.

"Well you are in a hurry." Danielle smiled.

"Okay, I need his address. He asked for a dozen flowers deliver to his house Friday night at 5:30 but he never gave us an address." Jacob said.

"Us?"

"My mom owns the flower shop about three blocks down. I am helping her while I am on break from school." Jacob explained.

"O. Well his address is 948 Wellis Rd. Washington D.C. 23842." Danielle said. (TOATALLY WRONG ADDRESS PLEASE DON'T SEND ANYTHING THERE….I DON'T KNOW IF IT EVEN EXISTS)

"Thank you." Jacob said.

"Did he say why he needed the flowers?" Danielle asked.

"No, just said he was planning something special." Jacob said walking toward the elevator.

"Thank you!" Danielle smiled.

"No, thank you." He said with a smile as the doors shut.

"Who was that?" Alex asked coming from behind Danielle.

"Jacob." Danielle said. "Why? Are you jealous?"

"No. Never." Alex said. "He isn't your type."

"He isn't?" Danielle said. "I never knew I had a specific "type". Danielle said.

"O, you do." Alex smiled.

"Really?"

"Yup, they usually have brown hair, and light blue eyes. They are very fit and they love to make you smiled." Alex said wrapping his arms around her waist.

Danielle looked down at his hands then back up at him.

"What?" Alex asked.

"You're a guy. Never mind." Danielle laughed wriggling out of his arms and walking toward the elevator.

"What does that mean?" Alex asked.

"Nothing my sweet air head. Nothing at all." Danielle said with a smile as the doors close and created a barrier between her and Alex.

Abby's Lab:

"Abby?" Danielle said walking into the lab.

"Yup!" Abby said happily.

"Can I change in the back room?" Danielle asked.

"Sure." Abby said.

Danielle went into the back room and changed into the black shorts and her Ohio State tee shirt.

"So, I heard that you and Alex are…" Abby started.

"Who told you that?" Danielle asked.

"Well, you kissed him in front of me. Then you bring in to the secret room, then you sleepover Gibbs' house." Abby said. "And Ziva told me."

"Ziva!" Danielle said.

"Yes, but only because she wanted to know what happened down here before then she called you to come upstairs and I kinda, maybe, sorta overheard the conversation." Abby said.

"O, just by accident right!" Danielle smiled.

"Exactly!" Abby smiled back.

"So, do you know what my dad is planning?" Danielle asked.

"Don't change the subject and no I don't." Abby said.

"Change it. I thought we were off this topic." Danielle said.

"O, we have only just begun." Abby said. "So, What did he say to you?"

"Abby…" Danielle warned.

"No, tell me! What did he say that led to you second first kiss?" Abby said.

"_About earlier…" Danielle started looking at the ground._

"_I have figured out your punishment." Alex announced. _

_Danielle looked up at him. _

"_Really. And what is it?" Danielle asked him. _

_Alex moved closer to her._

"_You……."_

"_What? Just tell me!" Danielle said._

"_You have to kiss me." Alex said. _

_Danielle's mouth opened. "What?"_

"_Kiss me." Alex begged. _

_Danielle's eyes popped out of her head. Was this really happening. Was someone gonna pop out and scream 'punk'd'! _

"_You're serious?" Danielle said. She looked at Alex's blue eyes and got lost. _

"_Just kiss me damn it!" Alex said pulling Danielle close to him and connecting his lips with hers._

"OMG! That is the cutest thing ever!!!" Abby said hugging Danielle. "Is he a good kisser?"

"Abby!" Danielle laughed.

"What I'm curious?" Abby said.

"I don't think you need to know that information." Danielle said.

"Aww. Come on, for ol' time's sake. When we had girl talk." Abby said.

"Fine." Danielle said.

"So…"

"Yes." Danielle mumbled.

"HA!" Abby laughed. "Why would I think anything else?"

"Abby, could we please switch to another topic?" Danielle asked.

"Alright fine!" Abby said angrily. "So, any plans this weekend?"

"Abby drop it." Danielle said.

"Aw, come on!!!!! I just wanna know what you're doing together!!" Abby said.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "We are not doing anything. He is going to court for the adoption, that is hardly considered a date. That's on Saturday then on Sunday is the reading of his father's will. That is definitely not a date! Therefore we are not doing anything!" Danielle said.

"What about Friday?" Abby asked.

Danielle just hid her face.

"You have Friday open, don't you!" Abby said.

Danielle didn't answer.

"DON'T YOU!" Abby laughed. "OMG you are so going bowling!"

"Bowling?" Danielle said.

"Yes, bowling! It will be fun and I'll get you guy in for free and then you can go midnight bowling!" Abby said. "Gibbs and Tony will let you because I'll be there. Sober."

"Ya, sure." Danielle muttered under her breath. "I guess."

"YAYYA!!!" Abby yelled. "Go tell Alex!"

Abby pushed Danielle out of the room.

Squad Room:

"Gibbs?" Kevin asked from the floor.

"Ya?"

"When's lunch." Kevin asked.

"Kevin, it's only 10." Gibbs laughed.

"O."

"I'll take him to the snack machine." Ziva said. Getting up and walking over the boy.

"Thanks." Gibbs said getting back to typing.

"Come on Kevin," Ziva said. Grabbing his hand and leading him to the break room.

"Are you married?" Kevin asked Ziva.

Ziva was surprised by Kevin's question.

"No. I am not." Ziva answered.

"O. Why?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin, when you get married, it is because you love someone and want to spend the rest of your life with them." Ziva said.

"Does that mean Danielle and Alex are getting married?" Kevin asked.

"That's enough." Ziva laughed. _'maybe.' Ziva thought._

"What are you getting?" Kevin asked as they walked up to the machine.

"I don't know. You?"

"Um… Cheetos." Kevin said. "Please."

"Bien Sur," Ziva said putting a dollar in the machine and pressing C3 to get the treat.

"What does that mean?" Kevin asked.

"Of Course, it's French." Ziva said.

"O."

"I think ill get chex mix." Ziva said pressing B1 to get the mix.

"Thank You." Kevin said opening his bag and pulling out a cheeto.

"No problem." Ziva said leading him back toward the squad room.

"Kevin!" Danielle said. "How you doing?"

"Good." Kevin said with a mouth full of cheetos.

"Where did Alex go?" Danielle asked.

"Don't know, he said he was going to your room." Gibbs said.

Danielle smiled. "Okay." Danielle went toward the elevator.

"Can I come?" Kevin asked.

"Later." Danielle said. "But…I'm sure Abby would be happy to play with you."

"Abbies!" Kevin said.

Danielle walked Kevin into Abby's lab then left to go to 'her room'.

"Thought I'd find you here." Danielle said walking over to the couch.

"Cool." Alex said.

"You okay?"

"Ya, just thinking."

"About?"

"You."

"Me?" Danielle said.

"I just, I have a bad feeling about something and I don't want to hurt you." Alex said.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Something doesn't seem right. It's a gut feeling. I just don't want to hurt you." Alex said.

"You can't possibly hurt me." Danielle said. It was a lie. Alex was probably the only person who could rip her heart out in a matter of seconds. Not that he would ever do that, it is just a possibility.

"Not on purpose." Alex said standing up and walking away from Danielle.

"Alex," Danielle whispered walking over to him and taking his hands. "Never let the fear of striking out, keep you from playing the game."

"That's from Cinderella Story." Alex laughed.

"So, it still means the same thing. Do not fear being with me because you are afraid you'll hurt me. We are gonna fight. I mean, think back to yesterday, we almost tore off each other's heads." Danielle said.

"I know we will fight. But I'll never forgive myself if I hurt you." Alex said.

"Then don't." Danielle whispered leaning her forehead against his.

They stood there like that for a couple minutes.

"On a brighter note," Danielle started. "Abby has invited us to go bowling on Friday night."

"Sounds like fun!" Alex said. "I haven't bowled since 7th grade for that stupid trip we went on."

"Well, I just might kick your butt. I have gone with Abby a couple times and I have gotten some pretty high scores." Danielle said.

"Are you sure?" Alex smiled. "I remember you always getting gutter balls."

"I am way better now! Plus I practiced with bumpers for the first ten games, now I can do without them!" Danielle said proudly.

Alex laughed and pulled Danielle into a hug.

"I'm sure." Alex whispered in her ear.

Danielle got the chills and twitched in his arms. She then started to shake.

"You okay?"

"Ya, I just got the chills. I didn't realize they put the air on in here yet." Danielle said rubbing her arms.

"Here," Alex said pulling off his sweatshirt.

"No, then you will be cold." Danielle said pushing his hand and sweatshirt away.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Alex said.

"You sure?"

"Take the sweatshirt before I put it on you!" Alex said.

"Alright, alright, I'm taking it." Danielle said grabbing the sweatshirt and putting it on. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Alex smiled. He watched her closely as she walked back over to the couch. She was still shaking. "Dani, you're still shaking."

"Noooo……iiii'mmmm…..nottt." Danielle said through her clenched teeth.

"Move over." Alex said climbing behind her and wrapping his arms around her. "Better?"

"Much….Thannkkk. Youuu." Danielle said trying to stop shaking.

"Relax." Alex said after a few minutes of her still shaking.

"I am trying!" Danielle laughed.

"Let's go! We are going to get you some warmer clothes." Alex said gently lifting Danielle off of him.

"Woah." Danielle said trying to regain balance by putting her arms out to her sides.

"What's wrong?"

"I got really dizzy." Danielle said lean back against Alex.

"Let's sit back down for a moment then." Alex said slowly leading her to the couch but she didn't make it in time because she passed out.

Ducky's Lab:

"Dr. Mallard." Alex said carrying Danielle in bridal style.

"Call me Ducky." Ducky said turning around from his desk. "Oh my, what happened here?"

"We were talking and she got really cold and started to shake. Then she got really dizzy then passed out." Alex said carrying her toward the Scottish doctor.

"We'll let's bring her in the hall, it mighty cold in here and we done want her to get hypothermia." Ducky said leading the way out.

"Okay." Alex said placing her down on the hallway floor.

Ducky checked her out and noticed that the mark on her neck was slightly irritated.

"Ah, I believe Miss Danielle's body is trying to fight off infection. She just needs to rest. I am going to clean her wound then rewrap it. Can you please carry her back into autopsy; I would like her to be lying down." Ducky said.

"Sure." Alex said picking Daniele up carefully and bring her back into the room and laying her on the table. Danielle slowly started to stir.

"Danielle. Nice to see you awake." Ducky said.

"Where am I?" She asked looking around.

"Autopsy."

"Am I dead?"

"No. You passed out. I am going to clean you wound then you will be fine. I would suggest keeping off your feet until it heals a little more. I'm afraid all this contact with the world have made it a little infected." Ducky said.

"Thank you." Danielle said lying back down.

"So, still think you are fine?" Alex asked.

"Har har!" Danielle laughed.

"Danielle, please try not to move." Ducky said from the side of her neck.

"sorry."

Ducky began cleaning it. Danielle winced and grabbed Alex's hand.

"Relax. Don't worry about what he is doing. Tell me about bowling this Friday." Alex said getting her mind of the topic.

"Midnight bowling. You have to wear white so when they turn the lights out and the other lights on you glow in the dark. Also bring highlighters, they glow too." Danielle said.

"I can't wait." Alex said.

"Why is my daughter laying on an autopsy table?" Tony asked walking toward them.

"I passed out." Danielle said. "But I am fine!"

"O Danielle you are nothing but! I am sticking you straight to bed rest. It is either that or you are being admitted in a hospital. This cannot get infected; it is to close to your heart." Ducky said.

"Really!" Danielle said annoyed.

"So, now we know! I'll go get someone to drive you guys home." Tony said turning towards the elevator. "And Alex, I hope she likes you right now, you are becoming her personal slave."

Alex's went from worried to scared.

"Don't worry, HUN, I won't abuse my power." Danielle said.

"Ya, like I believe that!" Alex muttered under his breath.

A/N: Dun Dun Dun!!!!( Dramatic lights) hahahah !!! REVIEWS


	20. Who Is In Control?

A/N: Hi! 

I went to the doctor and found out I have tore my ACL. Therefore this story is gonna take a while to update, but they will be bigger updates. 

Thank You_**stamper55555**_ your review made me write this faster so I could get this up!!!! 

P.S. All the place mention in this chapter are fake and made up! I have no idea if they exist, even the secret room!!!

xoxooxoxooxo 

Elevator:

"Where is Alex?" Kevin asked Tony.

"He left with Danielle, she isn't feeling well so Alex is looking after her." Tony said.

"O. Okay." Kevin said. "Where are you taking me?"

"Well, you are going to meet the director." Tony said.

"REALLY!" Kevin said. "That's so cool."

"Yes," Tony said. "Gibbs was going to take you but something came up so it's just you and me."

"Okay." Kevin said.

Tony led Kevin out of the elevator and towards the director's office.

"Hello Cynthia, this is Kevin." Tony said

"Hello. Are you here to meet the director?"

Kevin nodded.

"Okay. You can go in!" She said smiling.

"Thanks." Tony said opening the door and ushering Kevin through.

"Hello?" Vance asked.

"Director, I'd like you to meet Kevin."

"Hi Kevin." Vance said holding out his hand.

"Hi. It is nice to meet you." Kevin said very politely.

"Do you like thing here at NCIS?"

"Yes, very much." Kevin said.

"Good. I am glad. Are you thirsty? Hungry?" Vance asked him.

"Nope. Ziva went and got me cheetos earlier." Kevin said.

"Well that was nice of her." Vance said.

"Yes, everyone is really nice here. Abby likes to draw with me and has this crazy music that make you want to ask her if she can hear. Then McGoo is really cool. He showed me how to use my dad's computer so that I could draw things on it. And Ziva is very pretty. She is really nice and I like it when she fights with Tony. He always loses." Kevin said.

"No I don't." Tony protested.

"Yes you do!" Kevin said sticking his tongue out. "Anyway, Tony is really cool. He is like a giant big brother! Then there is Ducky who sometimes can shut up! I mean I like his stories but they just drag on and on and on. I haven't met Palmer yet but he seems okay."

"Wow, you have met everyone haven't you?" Vance laughed. He thought it was funny how true all the descriptions were.

"Yup! I even got a tour of the building by Danielle!" Kevin said.

"What did you see?" Vance asked him.

"It was so cool! We went to Abby's lab then I went to ducky's office then I saw this really cool room full of electronics and a big screen. Then she hooked up a movie and we watched _Cars."_ Kevin said.

Vance looked at Tony.

"It was really early this morning. We all know Gibbs comes in at the crack of dawn." Tony clarified.

"Well it sounds like you had a lot of fun!" Vance laughed.

"Yuppers! Lots and Lots!" Kevin said.

_**Tony's House:**_

"Alex!" Danielle called from her room.

"WHAT!" Alex yelled back from the couch.

"Come here," Danielle said. "PLEASE!"

"UGHH!!" Alex grumbled getting off the couch and slowly walking over to Danielle's room. He had been her slave for 4 hours nonstop and hadn't had any time to sit and relax.

"Could you come sit on the bed?" Danielle asked.

"Danielle, I just want to sit down for a few minutes. Can you please just leave me alone for a few minutes!" Alex whined walking toward her.

"HEY! I am stuck in this bed therefore you are going down with me!" Danielle smiled.

Alex rolled his eyes and sat on her bed. "What?"

Danielle smiled at him.

"What?"

"Can you possibly, maybe,…." Danielle said

"Spit it out!"

"Can you bring me some chocolate milk?"

"We don't have chocolate milk or even regular milk." Alex said.

"I know." Danielle smiled.

"Hell no!" Alex said standing up.

"Please!"

"NO. I am not running to the store to get you milk. You are perfectly fine with water!" Alex yelled walking toward the door.

"My dad said you had to do everything I said." Danielle said.

"Newsflash, I don't care. I am not afraid of your dad. Also, I have done everything you said, for the past four hours! I bet a slave in the 1700's had more breaks then me." Alex said.

"That's not true!" Danielle said.

"Yes it is!"

"No it is not!" Danielle yelled at him.

"Dani," Alex whispered, "Please give me an hour of rest then I will get you chocolate milk."

"Fine." Danielle said. Danielle sat in the bed and watched Alex storm out of the room. She picked up her book and started reading. After ten minutes she had to go to the bathroom. She went to the bathroom and she came out and went toward the couch to apologize. When she got there she saw Alex spread out and sleeping.

Danielle smiled and covered him up with the blanket from the basket beside the couch. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went back to her room.

_**Squad room: **_

"Gibbs." Ziva said.

"Speak." Gibbs said into the phone.

"Danielle was sent home. Long story short, she is fine. She just needs to take it easy. Alex is with her now. I was wondering if you could check on them." Ziva asked.

"Sure." Gibbs said clicking the phone shut.

Ziva shut the phone and went back to her computer. Today was a slow day. No cases. Cold cases weren't up to date yet so they couldn't even do those. McGee didn't know what to do. Ziva could barely handle sitting and doing nothing. Tony had gotten lucky and brought Kevin up to the director.

"Ugh!" Ziva said.

"Ziva, are you okay?"

"Yes, McGee I am just fine. I want something to do!" Ziva said.

"Uh…. There has to be something."

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing." Ziva said.

"O." McGee said. "Maybe you could run these things down to Abby for me."

"Sure!" Ziva said standing up and getting up and running to McGee's desk.

"Thanks." McGee said as Ziva walked to the elevator.

_**Tony's House:**_

"Danielle?" Gibbs said walking into Tony's house.

"Gibbs?" Alex said from behind the door.

"Alex?"

Alex came out with a bat in his hands.

"Alex, why do you have a bat?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I was asleep then I heard the door being unlocked and grabbed the first thing then hid behind the door." Alex said.

"Good boy." Gibbs said walking deeper into the house.

"Hello?" Danielle yelled from her room.

"It's Gibbs." He said walking to the refrigerator and getting a beer.

"OKAY!" She yelled. "But be quiet, Alex is sleeping."

Gibbs laughed then looked at Alex. "She had good intentions."

Alex laughed. "You should have saw her earlier, she acted like she was a queen and I was her servant."

Gibbs nodded and went and sat on the couch. "So, what happened?"

"Her cut, the one on her neck, it reopened and almost got infected. Ducky has demanded bed rest for the next few days." Alex said sitting next to Gibbs.

"Good, I expect you are not leaving then." Gibbs said.

"Well, not until Ziva or Tony get here." Alex said. "I think I am going to go out with Kevin tonight."

"Really." Gibbs said.

"Wait, is that okay?" Alex asked.

"It's fine with me." Gibbs said.

"Sorry, I'm not used to someone being in control of us. Usually I just went with the flow. Never had to ask permission." Alex said.

"Never say you're sorry-" Gibbs started.

"It's a sign of weakness." Alex finished. "I know Danielle has updated me on the rules."

Gibbs smirked and looked back at the blank wall.

"Have you two told Tony yet?" Gibbs asked.

"Huh?" Alex said."O, um I don't think so; if we did I probably wouldn't have been sent home with her."

"Right." Gibbs said. "Be careful. Tony won't be too happy with this idea. I don't think he will ever like that someone is with Danielle; he was a teenage boy once. It scares the crap out of him."

"I don't know how to tell him." Alex said.

"Danielle will, listen to what she says, and stay out of the line of fire." Gibbs said.

"Ha. I will." Alex laughed.

"Hello?" Danielle asked walking toward the couch.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing, what made you cranky?" Danielle asked.

"You." Gibbs said.

"O, Come on, what day has gone by that I didn't make you cranky?" Danielle said.

Gibbs held in a smile. "Ziva told me to come and check on you."

"Did she now?" Danielle said. "Well as you can see I am perfectly fine. All in one piece."

"Are you?" Gibbs said calling her bluff.

"Yes, I am." Danielle defended. She looked at Alex then back at Gibbs. "I am fine."

"DANIELLE! What have I told you about that word?" Alex said.

"Ya, I know, you don't like it." Danielle said. "Get over it!"

Alex scowled at Danielle.

"Anyway, I'm here to check on you." Gibbs said. "You okay?"

"I am perfectly normal!" Danielle said

"Right." Gibbs said getting up. "Alex, call me when you come to pick up Kevin."

"Yup." Alex said as Gibbs walked out.

"You're going out?" Danielle asked sitting next to Alex on the couch.

"Later. I wanna spend some time with Kevin. He has changed so much and I wanna get to know him better." Alex said. "I'm gonna take him to a go kart place."

"Sounds like fun." Danielle said.

"Ya." Alex said. They sat there in an awkward silence.

Finally Danielle whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"I was being a bitch." Danielle said. "I shouldn't have treated you like a slave. I know you don't have to be here. I really am sorry."

Alex laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing, just thinking of a punishment." Alex laughed.

"O really!" Danielle said getting up from her spot and moving closer to him.

"Ya but I haven't decided." Alex smiled.

"Like I believe that. You probably have a list of things you want to do to me after how I treated you today." Danielle said.

"Maybe." Alex said.

"Is kissing me?" Danielle asked leaning closer to him.

"It was last." Alex whispered leaning closer to her.

"It is still on the list!" Danielle laughed closing the space between them and kissing him. Danielle felt Alex laughed against her lips.

They pulled away when they heard the door open.

"You have got to be kidding me!" The voice said.

"Dad!" Danielle said recognizing the voice.

"Ya. You have just been caught, red handed." Tony said walking straight toward them.

"Listen I can explain. This isn't how I wanted you to-" Danielle said.

"I don't wanna hear it." Tony said standing in front of the two teenagers.

"But, dad, you don't know anything about-"

"I don't care. Alex I think it is time for you to leave." Tony said. "Ziva is downstairs by the car. She will drive you home."

Alex looked at Danielle. "Go. It's okay." Danielle said. Alex left against his better judgment. Once Alex closed the door Tony showed his anger.

"Really! Really! How could you not tell me?" Tony yelled.

"I didn't think it was something you needed to know!" Danielle yelled back.

"Needed to know? I am worried sick about you and here you are sucking face in my living room!" Tony yelled.

"That has nothing to do with it!" Danielle yelled.

"It has everything to do with it! I am your father! I should know that you have a boyfriend! I should be the first one to fricken know!" Tony said.

"When I tell you doesn't matter." Danielle yelled.

"Yes it does."

"NO!" Danielle yelled back then walked away.

"DANIELLE ELIZABETH DINOZZO!" Tony yelled running after her.

"Who I kiss and when I kiss them have nothing to do with you! I don't care if you like them or not! It is my choice, not yours!" Danielle yelled from her bedroom door.

"I reserve the right to know that you're kissing someone!" Tony yelled.

"No! This is why I didn't tell you! I would have! I really would have! But now, I can't do this!" Danielle said slamming her door shut!

"Can't do what!" Tony yelled picking her lock finding her packing clothes in a duffle bag.

"Don't make me choose between you and him!" Danielle whispered walking past Tony toward the door. She had the bag lifted over her shoulder.

"I'm not trying to make you choose." Tony said.

"Yes you are." Danielle said grabbing the door handle. "I need to think."

Danielle opened the door and walked toward the street. "Danielle!" Tony yelled after her.

She ran down the street and turned to corner. Tony pulled out his phone and called Gibbs.

"She's gone." Tony said.

"Who?"

"Danielle, we had a fight and she ran." Tony said.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Gibbs said hanging up the phone.

Tony closed the door and sat on the couch. He called Ziva and told her what had happened.

"Tony," Ziva said.

"I flipped out!" tony said. "She is gone. I have finally driven her away."

"Tony!" Ziva yelled. "Shut up! Stop mourning over this and go find her!"

"I can't, she will only run farther. I know her; she isn't going to see me." Tony said.

"Well, then think of places she is going to go! I will be there soon." Ziva said hanging up.

_**The streets:**_

"Hello?"

"I need help." Danielle said into her phone.

"May I ask who is calling?" The voice said.

"Danielle, Danielle DiNozzo." Dani said.

"We haven't spoken in awhile." The voice said.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could open the door." Danielle asked.

"Go ahead. You know where the key is." The man said. He hung up.

Danielle took the extra key and opened the door and walked inside. She put her bag down then turned off her phone. She knew McGee would run a trace.

"What bring you back to my place?" A voice said from behind her.

"My dad." Danielle said turning around and looking at the man.

"Ah. What happened?" He said moving closer.

"Trying to control me." Danielle said.

"Well, you are always welcome here, but, I think you need to talk this out with your dad." He said.

"Mark!" Danielle said. "You're siding with evil!"

"Well I don't think using my gym is going to solve your problems." Mark said.

"I promise I won't be long. I'll even lock up when I am done." Danielle said.

"Fine. Just take it easy." Mark said going back upstairs.

Danielle started with the punching bags. She started very bad then as a few minutes passed she got a good rhythm. Then she added some kicks to the bag and made a few punch, kick combos. She stopped to catch her breath. Danielle grabbed a jump rope from the basket under the bench. She jumped for another ten minutes then went back to the bag. After her forty minute workout she started to pack up her stuff. It was already 7:30 and she wanted to get to NCIS when everyone left. Locking up the gym she ran towards NCIS. It was usually a 15 minutes drive so it would be a good workout to run there. She made sure to stay off of any main roads that her dad or Gibbs would be driving along.

After 5 minutes she saw Kevin and Alex at the go kart place. She smiled but continued to run. Obviously no one told them she was missing. She weaved in and out of cars and people to stay hidden on the darkening streets of the city. She finally reached NCIS and saw McGee's car and Abby's in the parking lot. Danielle went into the front and snuck past the front desk very easily. It was these to younger kids about her age. They were flirting with each other. Once she got to the stairs it got tricky because it was hard to hide there. If anyone was using them they would see her. She got up to the 4th level and took a breath.

She opened the door and saw there was a camera in the corn my Abby's lab. She cursed under her breath and went to the supply closet that was located in the same place as the step. She dressed herself in a janitor outfit and grabbed a mop and some cleaner. She pulled her hair back and put on a NCIS baseball cap. She popped the collar so that her bandage wasn't shown. Then she exited the steps area and walked into the hallway. Slowly and calmly she walked toward Abby's lab. Just when she was about to pass the lab unnoticed she heard someone yell stop. She turned around and saw McGee and Abby coming from the elevator.

"Stop, Abby!" McGee yelled. "She is going to be fine."

"But she is only 17." Abby said.

"Like I said, she can take care of herself." McGee said.

Danielle turned around and kept walking towards the corner where she would be safe.

"But Danielle was angry! We have no idea where she is! And her phone is off!" Abby said walking into the lab.

Danielle couldn't hear the conversation anymore. She turned the corner and kept her head a little lower so that the cameras wouldn't see her. She walked towards the forbidden hallway. She went into the room across the hall and changed out of the janitor clothes. She turned the hat backwards so it looked different. She then grabbed her duffle bag from under her janitor suit and threw it over her shoulder. She calmly walked out of the room and towards the forbidden hallway.

There were no cameras there so she was safe. She opened the door to the secret room and walked in. She threw the bag on the floor and sat on the couch. Danielle smiled because she was proud that she had successfully gotten passed everyone. She laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

_**Tony's Car:**_

"Where do you think she went?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know." Tony said.

"I really think we should tell Alex." Ziva said looking out the passenger's window.

"NO!" Tony said.

"Tony, this is getting out of hand. All he did was kiss her." Ziva said.

"Yes! He was kissing my daughter." Tony said.

"She is not five. You can't control her." Ziva said.

"Yes I can." Tony said. "I didn't even know they were dating."

"That's because it happened yesterday!" Ziva yelled.

"What?"

"Have you had any time to talk to Danielle today?" Ziva asked.

"No, not really." Tony said.

"Exactly. Tony they are in love. They both will never admit it, but they are. They had just accepted there feeling for each other last night!" Ziva said. "They are trying to figure this out, and then try to tell you! You are the most stubborn person I ever met and I can understand why they didn't tell you right away."

"Why?"

"Because, You would have flipped out and ran them off. Yelling at them is only bring them closer." Ziva siad.

"Why did she tell you?" Tony asked. "Why you?"

"I am a girl. Sometimes I do have boy advice. I don't have the best track record but I can give her my thoughts." Ziva said.

Tony sat silently in the driver's seat. "This is pointless. She won't be on the open streets. Even if she was, we wouldn't see her, she was trained by Mossad, remember."

"How could I forget, I trained her!" Ziva smiled.

_**A/N: Please don't kill me, just review your feelings, then take it out on your little brothers!**_


	21. Running Away or Coming Back?

_**A/N: Thanks for being patient! I am sorry it took so long….. here it is…**_

_**xoxoxoxooxox**_

_**Go Karts:**_

"That was so much fun!" Kevin laughed walking out of the driving track.

"It was!" Alex laughed. Alex picked up his phone.

"Hello."

"Alex, I need your help." Ziva said into the phone.

"No problem, everything okay?" Alex asked.

"Just wondering if Danielle called you?" Ziva asked.

"No. Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She ran off and has been missing for 2 hours." Ziva said.

"I'm on my way." Alex said hanging up the phone.

"What's goin on?" Kevin asked.

"Danielle isn't at home." Alex said.

"O. Did she go out?" Kevin asked

"Yes." Alex said not trying to show how worried he really was.

"Okay. Are we trying to find her?" Kevin asked.

"No. I am trying to find her, you are going to bed." Alex said getting Kevin on the bus.

"NOO!!!!" Kevin yelled. "I wanna help!"

"Bed!" Alex said

"PLEAZZZE!" Kevin begged.

"Kevin, don't start with me." Alex said grabbing his phone and calling Danielle.

Yo you reached me, but I am not here, leave a message if it is important.

"Danielle. Call me back when you get this message. We don't know where you are. Please call me back." Alex said into the phone to the answering machine.

"But I am not tired!" Kevin said yawning.

"Sure." Alex laughed.

Tony and Ziva:

"Do you know anywhere she could have gone?" Ziva asked Tony.

"Um…" Tony thought. "Wait! There is this gym she used to go to. She knew the owner from before, he helped her a lot. Maybe she went there." Tony said.

"Good, let's go." Ziva said

Tony turned the car toward the old gym.

Ziva and Tony knocked on the door.

"Coming!" A man said from inside. When the door opened. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Danielle DiNozzo." Tony said. "She been here?"

"May I ask who you are?" The man said. "I don't just give out people's whereabouts just like that."

"Special Agent Anthony. NCIS." Tony said holding up his badge.

"May I ask what she has done?"

"Are you confirming that she has been here?"

"No, I am asking what trouble she has gotten into." The man said.

"Listen, that is my daughter and she has been missing for 3 hours and I am starting to get a little worried."Tony said.

"Your Danielle's father." The man said.

"Where is she?" Ziva asked.

"She came here about 3 hours ago and left an hour later." He said.

"Did she say where she was going?" Ziva asked.

"No. Just said she needed to let loose. She said she would lock up when she was done. I haven't seen her since then." He said.

"Okay."

"If she comes back, do you have a number I could call? She used to come here when she was little and her mom had her friends over." He said. "If I know her like I think I do, she will come back, either today or tomorrow. That is if she isn't home."

"She came here?" Tony asked.

"Ya, her and a little boy, they used to take the kickboxing class together. I remember when she would beat his ass. He got so mad." He said.

Ziva started to laugh. "What did you say your name was?"

"O, I didn't. My name is Mark. Mark Johnson." Mark said.

"Hi, I am Ziva." She said shaking his hand.

"Hi, listen I told her to work this out, she refused. I didn't want her to wander off and get hurt so I let her stay here. I knew she wasn't going to stay to long but I thought I could keep her safe as long as possible." Mark said.

"Thank you." Ziva said. "You can reach me at 555-9832."

"Okay." Mark said.

Ziva and Tony walked out of the gym and got into the car.

"McGee hasn't found anything." Tony said.

"She is a pro. She would have turned off her cell or took out the battery." Ziva said.

"Ya, I know, just, sometimes I wish she was normal and didn't act like a ninja." Tony said.

"Ha, that will never happen." Ziva said.

"I wish it would." Tony said.

Tony's House:

"Hello?" Alex said walking in.

"Alex?" Gibbs asked from the table.

"Here." He said. "I was going to drop Kevin off then go looking for Danielle."

"Stay." Gibbs said walking toward the door.

"No." Alex said. "I have to look for her."

"Stay." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs, I can't lose her." Alex screamed.

Gibbs stared at him.

"I can't live without her." Alex screamed. "I have already lost her once, I can't do it again. I finally have her, and even if it's selfish I can't let her go."

"Go." Gibbs said.

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Do you want me to change my mind?"

"Going." Alex said running out the door.

Once Alex was out Kevin began to talk.

"Are they getting married?" Kevin asked.

"For once, I don't think that we will ever be sure."

"Why?"

"One minute they love each other, they next they are ripping each other's hair out." Gibbs said.

"O."

"Come on, let's get you in bed." Gibbs said leading Kevin to Danielle's room.

"Noooo! I wanna stay up." Kevin yawned.

"I think it is time for bed." Gibbs said to the sleepy boy.

Headquarters:

"McGee?" Abby asked.

"I'm awake." He said jumping up.

"I have found nothing!" Abby said. "I have checked every camera on the D.C. streets. She is nowhere."

"Check…. Hmmmm..uhhh…" McGee said stuck on what to do next.

"I know. I can't think of anything." Abby said placing her head on her desk.

"Where would Danielle go if she was trying to stay away from sight?"

Abby's eyes widened and she started typing very fast.

"Abby?" McGee asked.

"There is only one place in D.C. that I have not checked." Abby said.

"Where?"

"HERE!" Abby said pulling up the NCIS security videos.

Secret Room:

"Where am I?" Danielle said waking up. "Shit!"

She said holding her head. She had a giant head ache.

She decided that she should leave. She got up and grabbed her duffle bag and went toward the door. She opened the door slowly and silently walked out. She was waiting for the camera to turn then bolted for the other hallway. Danielle carefully went undetected by the cameras. She went around to the stairs and hurried her way towards the ground floor. She snuck passed the front desk and back out on the street. She started to run home. She got halfway there when she ran into someone.

"Sorry." She muttered getting up and starting to run again.

"DANIELLE!" She heard from behind.

Tony's House:

"Gibbs?" Tony asked walking through the front door.

"Shhh…" Gibbs said pointing toward the bedroom. "Kevin is sleeping."

"When did he get here?"

"About 15 minutes ago." Gibbs said. "Alex dropped him off then went looking for Danielle."

Tony looked around. "Did you try to stop him? She doesn't want to be found, and no one will find her."

"I tried." Gibbs said, "but he gave a better argument."

"What was that?" Tony asked.

"They same thing you said to me when Ziva went missing. He can't live without her." Gibbs said walking away and going to the kitchen.

Tony looked at Ziva then he looked away.

"Tony?" Ziva said walking toward him. "What's going on?"

"He…..i didn't know……DAMN!" Tony said running out of the house.

"Gibbs!" Ziva said franticly running into the kitchen. "Tony has gone insane!"

"He is fine. Sit down, tea?" Gibbs said pushing a mug towards her.

"Gibbs!" Ziva said. "He just ran out!"

"Guess it runs in the family." Gibbs said sipping the coffee.

_**City Streets:**_

"DANIELLE!" The voice said from behind.

Danielle recognized it and ran faster and harder so she could get away.

The person chased her around the corner and was right on her tail. She lost them around 5th street but they caught up after 7th. She ran into a café and waited there to catch her breath. Once she saw them run past the café she walked to opposite way. She felt bad trying to ditch the person but, she needed her own time. Time to think. Danielle walked to the gym, for the second time that night. When she saw that the lights were on, she turned around and walked toward home.

Two Blocks Away:

Alex stopped to catch his breath. He had just been chasing Danielle but she had gotten away.

He pulled out his phone and called Tony.

"Ya." Tony said into the phone.

"I found her." Alex said.

"Where?" Tony asked.

"I was chasing her, she got away but she was on 7th street. I lost her at 8th and Porter." Alex said.

"Okay, I'll pick up from there, keep looking. Go backwards, she likely hid somewhere then backtracked once you passed." Tony said.

Alex shut the phone and ran the other way, hoping her could get to her soon.

Alex ran backwards watching the numbers slowly decline which each street he passed.

He finally saw a small silhouette in the distance.

"Danielle." He muttered under his breath as he ran towards the walking shadow.

He got to the person and turned them around.

"Excuse me?" the girl said.

"Sorry, wrong person." Alex huffed as he looked at strange girl, it wasn't Danielle.

2 blocks away:

Danielle walked up to her house. She looked through the front window and saw Ziva and Gibbs in the kitchen. She then went around the back and climbed up the ladder she had thrown down before she ran out. She got to the window and climb through waking up a small body in her bed.

"Hello?" It said as it squirmed.

"Shhh." Danielle said putting her finger on her lips and walking over to her bed.

"Danielle!" Kevin whispered.

"Yes, now please shush!" Danielle said sitting on the bed next to him.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked. "Why did you run away?"

"It's complicated." Danielle said quietly.

"I'm glad you're okay!" Kevin said lunging towards her and giving her a hug.

"What made you think I wasn't?"

"Well, your dad and Alex finally became friends and I never thought that would happen. So, I thought you must be in trouble if they are going to work together." Kevin whispered.

"I am okay." Danielle whispered back.

"Can you go tell daddy. He is really worried." Kevin said.

"Gibbs? Worried?" Danielle snorted.

"Yup. i could see it in his face. I don't see why people don't get him, if you look close enough, you can tell what he is thinking." Kevin said.

"That's the problem, most people don't want to know what he is thinking." Danielle laughed.

"O." Kevin said.

"Tell you what, if you go get Ziva, and only her, I will tell her I am okay then she can call the boys." Danielle said.

"What do I say?" Kevin asked. "Gibbs can tell when I am lying."

"Don't lie. Ask her to read a story." Danielle said. "She will. Gibbs won't know. Just say you can't sleep."

"Okay." Kevin said getting up and walking out of Danielle's room. Danielle took the opportunity to change in comfortable cloths before they came back.

Danielle heard footsteps outside the door. She also heard Kevin's voice.

"You have to be really quiet. When you walk in you cannot scream." He said.

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"Because,….. my friend is sleeping." Kevin said.

"Someone else is in there."

"Yup, he traveled with me from my grandmas. He was packed in my suitcase." Kevin said.

Ziva laughed and opened the door quietly. Danielle stood behind the door so that she wouldn't be seen first.

Kevin led Ziva to the bed and laid down under the covers.

"What story would you like to hear?"

"None." Kevin smiled.

"Huh?" Ziva asked.

"I brought you here." Danielle said coming from the shadows.

"Danielle." Ziva said surprisingly.

"Shush!" Danielle said walking over to her quickly. "No one can know I am here."

"Danielle, what were you thinking?" Ziva asked

"I'll explain later. First tell Alex to go home and tell my dad to come home. Tell them I am fine and called. I am staying at a friend's house till tomorrow." Danielle said.

"Why?"

"Because, we need to talk." Danielle said motioning between her and Ziva. "And they both will come back here running and getting me to explain things when I need someone who wouldn't judge me, or almost kill me."

"Fine. Come on Kevin. Let's go see Gibbs." Ziva said holding out her hand to Kevin. "You." She said pointing at Danielle, "Will stay where you are and if anyone comes in here you are in the closet. Got it?"

"Yup!" Danielle said happily sitting on her bed.

"Kevin, you can't tell anyone that Danielle is here." Ziva said.

"I know. I pinky promised!" Kevin said holding up his pinky.

Ziva smiled and led him out of the room and towards the kitchen.

"Gibbs." Ziva said. "I just got a call from Danielle. She is at a friend's house, safe, unharmed and upset. She said not to worry, she will be back tomorrow."

"Good. Do you know where?" Gibbs asked.

"No. She didn't say."

"Ha. Okay, let's call the man hunt out looking for her." Gibbs said grabbing his cell phone. Gibbs called Tony and Ziva called Alex. They both arrived back at the house at the same time.

"Where is she?" Tony asked.

"Friends." Ziva said. "She will be back tomorrow, now, go get some sleep."

"Who?" Alex asked.

"Will you both listen to me?" Ziva yelled. "She is not here, she will not come home, she is afraid of both of you! She doesn't want to choose between you two. Stop pressuring her, give her space, let her make her own decisions!"

"But…" Tony started.

"NO!" Ziva interrupted. "Even if I did know the whereabouts of that girl I wouldn't tell you. You both need to sleep this over. Just be happy she is safe." Ziva screamed.

"Let's go Kevin." Gibbs said. "Alex?"

"Coming." He said.

Tony waited until they left before he talked to Ziva.

"Is she really okay?"

"Yes. She is fine. Now, go to bed. I have some things to take care of at my place. I'll be back." Ziva said kissing Tony's cheek.

"Okay." Tony said yawning and walking to his bedroom. Once he shut the door Ziva went into Danielle's room and motioned her to follow.

Danielle quietly followed Ziva to her car.

"Okay, we are going to my place. I need some things and then we can talk, alone." Ziva said.

"Thank you." Danielle said sitting in the passenger seat.

The car ride there was silent. When they got there Ziva led the way to her apartment and Danielle got comfortable on her couch. Ziva soon came out with a bag and put it by the door. She sat down next to Danielle.

"Okay, I just have a few questions before you start." Ziva said.

"Okay."

"Where did you go tonight?" Ziva asked.

"First, the gym. Next I ran to headquarters and fell asleep in the secret room. Then I was on my way back to the gym when Alex saw me. He ran after me but I lost him and came home." Danielle said.

"Okay." Ziva said. "That is really all I wanted to know."

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning. I was sadly kissing Alex when dad walked in and was surprisingly really cool about it. Once Alex left, he went insane. We yelled and fought and finally it led to me having to make a choice between my dad and Alex. I decided not to choose either and ran out. You know the rest from there but, I told my dad the truth. If he was to make me choose between him and Alex, I would choose Alex. I didn't want to be mean, or make him thing he is a bad father. Cause he isn't it's just, I don't think I can live without Alex." Danielle said.

"But you have lived without a father." Ziva said.

"Ya, I know it would be hard at first but, I think I could do it. I would go insane if Alex wasn't here. I don't know why? It's not like I try to choose or try to like either of them better, I just do." Danielle said.

"Ahh." Ziva said. "I know what you are going through. I had to make that same choice too."

"When?"

"Before Somalia, my father, made me choose between NCIS or Mossad. He told me I had to prove my loyalty to him. I chose Mossad over NCIS. Granted there were reasons for my actions, it was still my choice and I knew what I was getting into, I just was too stubborn to see the truth." Ziva said.

"And what was that?" Danielle asked.

"My dad was using me to get business done. I was just another body. I never meant anything to him. I learned the hard way to trust your instincts. It took me almost dying before I could see the true reason for everything that had happened that passed summer." Ziva said.

"So you are saying to trust your instinct." Danielle said.

"Yes, to an extent. I don't want you to regret anything. I think we have both learned life is too short for regrets. Thankfully, we have both gotten a second chance at life, so don't waste it. We have to live with our choices." Ziva said.

"I get it." Danielle said.

"Good." Ziva said. "So, tell me about before. When you and Alex were just friends."

"What do you want to know? We hung out a lot. The neighborhood wasn't as bad as it is now. We would go to the gym. There is a Chinese place 4 blocks away that we went to every night. I went to school at a boarding school. He was there. We grew up together. More like really close brother and sister things. But never felt that way. If you saw us, we looked like brother and sister but we weren't. I went to Florida and saw my dad. From there I went straight to Israel. I didn't see him for 3 years. Faked my death then went back and enjoyed life. Then Somalia happened then a year later he was sent to military school. Then my mom died and the rest is history." Danielle said.

"That's a big history." Ziva said.

"I have known him since I was 4. It's been a long time" Danielle said.

"Kevin really likes you." Ziva said.

"Ya. I guess since his mom died when he was little, I was his 'mother' sorta. I hung around him a lot and made sure he did stuff like brushing his teeth and stuff." Danielle said. "Alex was planning on adopting him when he turned 18."

"Really." Ziva said.

"Ya, once Alex moved out, he didn't want his dad to take out his anger on Kevin." Danielle said.

"Alex is a very responsible person." Ziva said. "He seems to know what he wants in life."

"I don't know." Danielle said. "The only thing I think he really wanted was a better life for Kevin."

"I am glad that they both have a better life." Ziva said. "Gibbs is trying really hard to get the adopted."

"I know. Kevin really likes Gibbs." Danielle laughed. "He calls him dad now."

"I heard."

"It's really cute." Danielle smiled.

"Wow, it's already 12:30. We should start heading back." Ziva said.

"O. Wow. Ya, let's go." Danielle said.

They both go into Ziva's car and drove to the DiNozzo residence. Ziva walked in first making sure Tony was asleep, when she was sure, she lead Danielle in.

"Hey Ziva," Danielle said before closing her bedroom door.

"Huh?"

"Thanks for listening." Danielle smiled.

"Anytime." Ziva smiled back at her before retreating to Tony's bedroom.

_**A/N: Tell me what you think! REVIEWS!**_


	22. Rules

__

**Hi, yes i know it has been awhile. I have had no computer for the past few weeks and almost lost my whole story, but THANKFULLY for teh McGeeks out there...i was saved. This is all i had and i wanted to get it up so you were reading something. Enjoy, ill try to write more frequent but no promises. **

* * *

_**Gibbs's house:**_

"Daddy?" Kevin asked walking into his bedroom.

"Ya." Gibbs replied grabbing Kevin's pajamas off of the bureau.

"Why did Danielle run away?" He asked.

"She didn't want to make a choice," Gibbs said. "You'll understand when you get older."

"What were the choices?" Kevin asked slipping off his shirt.

"Kevin," Gibbs said folding the clothes that Kevin took off. "She had to choose between Alex and her dad."

"O." Kevin said pulling on the rest of his pajamas. "Who did she choose?"

"Neither." Gibbs said following Kevin to his bed. "She ran away from both of them."

"O." Kevin said. He then held his finger up and motioned Gibbs to come towards him. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Rule # 4: the best way to keep a secret, keep it to yourself, at best tell one person if you must," Gibbs said.

"O, well I think you should know." Kevin whispered.

"Okay, tell me." Gibbs said leaning closer to Kevin.

"Danielle is at her house. She is in her bed right now, sleeping." Kevin whispered.

"Really." Gibbs said.

"Yup." Kevin said proudly. "I am sorry."

"Why?"

"I lied to you. I said I wanted Ziva to come and read me a story, but it was really so she could see Danielle without anyone knowing. I know I shouldn't have lied but, Danielle was really upset and I thought Ziva would help her." Kevin said.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around the boy. "You did the right thing. Just don't lie to me again, okay?"

"Okay." Kevin said into Gibbs's chest.

Headquarters:

"McGee, I found her." Abby said.

"Huh?"

"She was here; she was right in front of us!" Abby yelled.

"When?"

"When we came here, she was dressed as a janitor. I didn't notice it till I saw her hair coming out of the back of the baseball cap she had on!" Abby said.

"Call Ziva." McGee said.

"Okay!" Abby said grabbing her phone and dialing Ziva's number. The phone rang a few times then a cranky Ziva answered.

"David." She said into the phone.

"I found her." Abby said.

"Who?" Ziva asked into the phone.

"Danielle, she was here. I found her on our security tapes, she is one good spy. I almost didn't recognize her!" Abby said.

"Abby, didn't Tony call you?"

"No,"

"Abby, she called me. She is okay and is staying at her friend's house. She will be back tomorrow morning." Ziva said.

"O." Abby said."When did you find this out?"

"30 minutes ago." Ziva said looking at the clock.

"He is so dead." Abby said.

"You and McGee get some rest. I'll tell Gibbs you'll be a little late. Don't worry, I'll take care of him." Ziva said.

"OMG! You are a life saver! Thank You." Abby said loudly into the phone.

"Thank You, and good night."

"Nighty nighty!" Abby said closing the phone. "McGee, it's time for some well deserved rest!"

"We can leave?"

"Did you hear me, Danielle called Ziva, and she is fine." Abby said. "And we can sleep late tomorrow. Ziva is taking care of Gibbs."

"Good." McGee said standing up.

"Let's go home buddy." Abby said.

"Together?"

"McGee! I live 45 minutes away! You live 10! I am not driving that far when you will be perfectly happy to share your lovely house with me! Right?" Abby said.

"Of Course," McGee said fearing the outcome of saying no.

The next morning Danielle got up at nine o'clock. She quietly looked around the house and found her Dad and Ziva gone. She found a hidden note telling her to call Ziva when she gets up. Danielle pulls out a gallon of milk and pours a glass. She grabs her phone off the counter and calls Ziva.

"David."

"You told me to call." Danielle said into the phone.

"Danielle!" Ziva said. "I didn't think you would. Plus you usually wake up at 7 so I didn't expect you to sleep in."

"If you wanna become a DiNozzo, expect the unexpected." Danielle laughed.

"I'll remember that." Ziva said. "Okay, so since you are still supposed to be on bed rest, stay at the house. Just keep it easy."

"Take it easy." Danielle corrected her.

"Ya ya, now, who do you wanna see first?" Ziva asked.

"Both at the same time," Danielle said, "I have something planned."

"Okay, they will be there for 12:00 with pizza. Just don't hurt them too much."

"I don't plan on hurting them. Well, if the truth hurts them then I can't help it." Danielle said before hanging up.

Ziva shut her phone and got back to work.

"Was that Danielle?" Tony asked.

"Yes, now you and Alex, together, are going back home at 12:00 with pizza." Ziva said.

"Okay." Tony said."How is she?"

"Mad, confused, scared. You have to listen to what she says. Don't interrupt her, she will freak out. And one more thing, NO YELLING!" Ziva yelled at him.

Tony didn't say anything. He just looked back at his computer screen. _'Danielle better forgive me soon, it's ruining my relationship with Ziva.' Tony thought._

"Ziva, where is Danielle?" Alex asked walking in with Kevin in his arms.

"Home. You and Tony are going there at 12:00 to talk with her." Ziva said

"O." Alex said putting Kevin in Gibbs's chair.

"Kevin, do you want to come with me to see Abby?" Ziva asked trying to give the boys some room to talk.

"Sure." He said getting down from the chair and walking over to Ziva's desk.

"So," Alex said watching Ziva leave with Kevin.

"Ya."

"Um…" Alex said trying to break the silence.

"Ziva said we can't yell." Tony said. "I mean, when we see Danielle. Although I am sure it was more directed at me."

"Okay, um…how do you think this is going to go down?"

"Lots of tears." Tony said, "Danielle is gonna flip out before we have a chance to talk and tell her that we have become friends. So, be prepared."

"She already knows."

"How?"

"Kevin told her. He talked to her last night with Ziva." Alex said. "He was also told that he should lie to Gibbs. And he did, but then told Gibbs that he lied later that night."

"He lied to Gibbs!" Tony said. "That kid has skill, ouch."

"Shut Up DiNozzo." Gibbs said pulling his hand away from Tony's head.

"Take that as a complement boss." Tony said, earning another head slap.

"Shut Up DiNozzo," Gibbs said. "I want you and Alex to go buy me something."

"Coffee?" Tony said.

"Will you listen." Gibbs said. "Kevin wants a bike. Go find one!"

"Yes Sir!" Tony said sarcastically before running out so Gibbs wouldn't kill him.

"So, a new bike?" Tony asked Alex as he walked into the elevator.

"He has been asking for one since he was 3 and he saw a commercial on bikes." Alex said.

"Really?"

"yup, I guess Gibbs is finally giving in." Alex said.

"Gibbs never gives in!" Tony said shocked.

"Have you seen him with Kevin? That kid gets whatever he wants!" Alex laughed.

"You're joking!"

"Nope!" Alex said.

"That is so unfair. Your brother has been here for 3 days and he is already on the top of Gibbs' favorite list. Well, next to Abby."

"I guess." Alex said walking out of the opened elevator doors.

Tony's House:

Danielle turned on her radio and listened to the song that had just turned on:

Forgotten, Avril Lavigne:

_I'm giving up, on everything_

_Because you messed me up_

_Don't know how much you screwed it up_

_You never listen, that's just too bad_

_Because I'm moving on_

_I won't forget you were the one that was wrong_

_I know I need to step up and be strong_

_Don't patronize me_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Have you forgotten?_

_Everything that I wanted_

_Do you forget it now?_

_You never got it_

_Do you forget it now?_

_Ye-e-ah yeah yeah yeah_

_I gotta get away_

_There's no point in thinking about yesterday_

_It's too late now, it won't every be the same_

_Were so different now_

_Have you forgotten?_

_Everything that I wanted_

_Do you forget it now?_

_You never got it_

_Do you forget it now?_

_Ye-e-ah yeah yeah yeah_

_I know I wanna run away_

_I know I wanna run away, run away_

_If only I could run away_

_If only I could run away, runaway_

_I told you what I wanted_

_I told you what I wanted, what I wanted_

_I was forgotten_

_I won't be forgotten, Never again_

_Have you forgotten?_

_Everything that I wanted_

_Do you forget it now?_

_You never got it_

_Do you get it now?_

_Do you get it now?_

_Have you forgotten?_

_Everything that I wanted_

_Do you forget it now?_

_You never got it_

_Do you get it now?_

_Have you forgotten?_

_Do you get it now?_

Danielle smiled at how much the song related to her life. Tony and Alex did forget about her. Well, more like her dad forgot about her feelings. He forgot that she wasn't a kid and that she would never be under his control.

She went up the couch and put on a movie. She put one of her favorite movies form when she was little. Quest for Camlet. It was a corny movie, it had the nights and the girl who wanted to prove herself, but that is why she loved it. Not because it was cartoon, or it had very good music. She liked it because the girl was the hero, and she fell in love with the boy who had been with her the whole journey.

_The movie started. It was a scene where the main girl, Kaylee was riding her tiny pony on the mountain edge. He father, Sir Lionel and her mother, Lady Juliana were closely behind. _

"_Father, do you really have to go?" Kaylee asked laying on the ground next to him._

"_I'm afraid I must Kaylee. You know the kings knights will be here soon." He said to her, trying to explain the reason he was leaving._

"_Tell me again, why you became a knight?" Kaylee asked. _

Danielle had fallen asleep.

_**The Lab:**_

"Hello!" Abby said to Ziva and Kevin.

"I thought you were coming in late?"

"Nahh, that's why I have caf pows!" Abby laughed.

"That's good. Hey, can I borrow some paper?" Ziva asked. "And your back room?"

"Sure, It's by the printer under the computer." Abby said.

"k." Ziva said getting paper and leading Kevin to Abby's back room.

"Danielle didn't ask you those questions last night. I thought I would ask you and we could stick this in to your journal." Ziva said writing the date at the top.

"Okey Dokey! Where do you wanna start?"

"I don't know? What does Dani usually ask you?" Ziva asked.

"Well, it was usually about my day, what I did, how I felt, blahh blahh blahh. Then she asks what I did as chores around the house and stuff." Kevin said. "Sometimes she asks about Gibbs and Alex and how things have been going."

"Okay, well let's begin…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Danielle?" Tony asked walking into the house cautiously. When he didn't hear an answer he walked through the door with Alex right behind him.

"Danielle." Alex sung into the air.

"I was sleeping!" Said a lump in the couch.

"I can tell. We brought pizza." Tony said holding up the pizza box.

"Peace offering?" Danielle asked.

"Maybe. Plus, Ziva demanded it."

"O."Danielle said sitting up on the couch. "Bring it over, I'm starving."

Tony walked over and set the pizza on the coffee table then back away and stood next to Alex.

"Do I smell?" Danielle asked sniffing her body.

"No, were waiting for you to say something." Alex said.

"After lunch. Sit." She stated biting into a piece of pizza.

Tony and Alex looked at each other then slowly walked over and sat on the floor facing her. Tony took no time in grabbing a piece of pizza and shoving it into his mouth. They sat in silence eating the pizza. When they were all done Danielle took a deep breath.

"Okay. I'm gonna say what I have to say, then you can talk. Don't interrupt me, or you will wish you never did. I have very little patience right now so just listen." Danielle said and waited for two nods till she continued. "Dad, I am not five. I can date whoever I want. It doesn't matter if you like him or not…"

"But.." Tony started but was interrupted by Alex's hand over his mouth.

"Go on." Alex said trying to keep Tony quiet.

"Like I said, I would like you to accept him but if you don't, then that's not my problem. Also, you're not losing me! I am here. I'm not going anywhere for awhile. I plan on college but that's a couple years." Danielle said.

There was silence.

"That's it." Tony said into Alex's hand which was still on his mouth.

"Yes…wait…no…and stop yelling, it's getting really old. Okay, now I am done. That's all." Danielle said.

"That's it?"

"Yes!" Danielle said. "I think you get my point. I don't need to rewind last night and go through everything that I want to change. I think you are smart enough to get the basics. Aren't you?"

"I get it." Tony said.

"Good. Now leave. I need to talk to Alex, alone." Danielle said.

"Huh? Wait, I have a few rules that you need to follow, and they need to be set now. Don't complain or whine because it's just annoying."

Danielle looked at him.

"Rule #1: No late nights. Your curfew is 11:30 unless otherwise discussed.

Rule#2: He can come over when ever but lets not live here, okay.

Rule #3: You will leave this house every Saturday Night and do something; you cannot come back until 11:30, okay?

Rule #4: Don't let me see you kissing and that stuff. Even though I like you, I don't need to see that."

"Danielle Elizabeth DiNozzo do you agree to these rules?" Tony asked.

"DO I have a choice?"

"Nope." Tony smiled walking out of the house.

Once Tony was clear from sight Danielle launched herself onto Alex and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are we getting clingy?" Alex laughed accepting her hug.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." He whispered. "Why did you run?"

"Force of habit. I always used too." Danielle said into his chest. "But…my mom never came after me and chased me down streets."

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Alex said.

"No…..okay…maybe…..yes!" Danielle admitted. "It was good to practice my ninja skills again. I enjoyed the hunt."

"You act like I was trying to shoot you." Alex laughed.

"Maybe you were?" Danielle laughed with him.

"I would never!" He said.

"I know." Danielle smiled.

"So, what about our plains tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"Huh?" Danielle asked.

"Bowling, you don't remember. Do you?" He laughed.

"I do. It's just the last thing that crossed my mind." She defended.

"I'm sure. But we might wanna move the date to Saturday."

"Why?"

"Because I now have to take you out every Saturday and I don't have anything planned yet. But I did have something planned for Friday." Alex said.

"Really! What?" She asked jumping out of his arms.

"Surprise." Alex smiled.

"I hate surprises." Danielle pouted.

"I know." Alex smiled.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think! I have a few things running through my head about where this is going so Any Ideas? I'll tell you some of mine later on when they get closer.!!!!!

Please tell me your ideas!!!


	23. Stupid Technology!

_**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while. This is what I have so far. I'll try to update more but I have finals and therapy for my screwed up knee so…. I try my bestest! **_

_**xoxoxoxoxooxo**_

Headquarters:

"How'd it go?" Ziva asked Tony who was walking in from the elevator.

"Horrible. She shouldn't get to do this." Tony said sitting in his seat angrily.

"What happened?"

"She told me off like I was her son and she was in charge. She gave me orders and told me to leave." Tony said putting his head in his hands.

"Why do you let her?" Ziva asked her distraught boyfriend.

"I'm afraid she'll run away. Every time I give her a rule or tell her something she can't do, she runs and that scares me. I'm afraid she get taken from me, someone will see the lonely girl walking around and just grab her. We see it all the time." Tony said. "I know she can take care of herself, but looked at the last incident. If Alex hadn't helped her, I have no doubt in my mind she would have been…."

"Tony,"

"I love her. I don't want to lose her and it scares me that I'm trying to control the house I live in and it could push her away." He said laying his head low. "She doesn't listen to me."

Ziva didn't know what to say. She felt bad because she kinda contributed to giving Danielle that power.

"I'm sorry." Ziva said quietly turning and walking away.

"Why? What did you do?" Tony asked trying to catch up with her.

"I have been no help. I am the one giving Danielle this power. I am helping her have control. I shouldn't be around her." Ziva said before running off towards the steps.

"Ziva!" Tony yelled trying to catch up with her. He ran down the steps, just able to see her figure two flights down. He caught up to her when she was stopped by a locked door and the bottom of the stairs.

"Tony, don't come near me. Please just leave me alone." Ziva said as she fell to the floor and hugged her knees.

"No." He said sitting beside her and wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. She didn't pull away.

"Tony, please." Ziva whimpered.

"No, I am not letting you feel like this is your fault. It's not. You have helped her in ways I can't. I'm glad she has you. If she can only tell her secrets to you then I will be happy for the rest of my life. I can't even to begin on how happy I am that she can trust you enough to tell you things. Of course, I would love to be in the loop but, I'm happy that you're there and hopefully saving me a spot somewhere." Tony whispered to her.

"But..."

"Nope. Don't talk. Let's go upstairs." Tony said standing up and putting a hand down to help her. Ziva grabbed his hand but was shocked by the force he used to pull her up. She fell into him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Can't keep your hands off me, can you?" Tony smiled.

Ziva smiled looking up at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." She smiled right before their mouths connected.

"You….used…a…..contraction!" Tony said between kisses.

"Shut up and kiss me!" Ziva sighed. Bringing her lips to his for good.

_**Bullpen:**_

Gibbs came out from behind the squad room. He had just overheard Tony and Ziva's conversation. He planned to set Danielle straight. He went straight towards the elevator bee-lining for his car.

….

"Danielle, open this door." Gibbs demanded.

Danielle opened the door and had a confused look on her face

"Are you alone?" Gibbs asked.

"Ya, Alex left a few minutes ago. Why?"

"We need to talk. Go, Sit." He said whipping past her towards the couch.

"About?"

"Sit."

"Okay." Danielle said sitting down. She watched as Gibbs pulled the coffee table over and sat on it.

"You need to stop." Gibbs said.

"Stop?" Danielle questioned.

"Yes. You heard me. You cannot boss Tony around and tell him how things are supposed to be. He is YOUR father and HE makes the rules. Not you. I don't care how ridiculous they are. He is so stressed out because he is afraid that if he puts his foot down, you'll run off and disappear forever." Gibbs said. "He loves you, Damn it! He would do anything for you, and that includes taking your sassy bullshit so that he doesn't lose you. He knows he can't stop you from running and it scares the hell out of him."

"I didn't mean…"

"No. I'm talking! I don't want any of your sassy bull crap from now on. Got that? I need both my agents focus on their jobs because their lives depend on it. If I hear one more things about you giving crap to Tony, you are going to wish you didn't. You got it?" He said.

"Yes."

"Good." Gibbs said. "Now, get dressed."

"Why?"

"Because I said so," Gibbs said. Realizing she didn't move, Gibbs yelled, "NOW!" Danielle hurried to her room and threw on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt.

_**Bullpen: **_

"Hello?" Alex asked walking into the empty squad room.

"Help?" A voice said from under Tony's desk.

"Tony?"

"No, McGee. Can you help?" McGee said.

"Sure." Alex said walking towards Tony's desk and looking o see McGee handcuffed to the desk leg. "Uhhh?"

"Tony and Kevin thought it would be funny to handcuff me to the desk. Then they left me here without anyone else knowing I was here." McGee said.

"Keys?"

"Uhhh…. In the top draw, just outa my reach!" McGee sighed.

Alex let a little laugh out and opened Tony's top draw. The draw had a few ties in it. Alex smiled. The moved past the ties and found a keychain. He pulled it out and shut the draw. Alex looked at the keychain and saw Danielle and Tony on the roller coaster Talon. He smiled again at the funny face Danielle was wearing. She was looking at Tony with the "I can't believe you just said that, now im gonna kick your ass look"

"Hello!" McGee said snapping Alex out of his trance.

"right." Alex said unlocking the handcuffs.

McGee grabbed his wrist as soon as they were free. He mumbled something like a thanks and walked towards Abby's lab.

Alex stood in the middle of the squad room. Confused. Where was everyone?

"ALEX!" A small voice said from behind him.

Alex smiled, recognizing the voice. He turned around and was bombarded with a giant hug.

"We handcuffed McGee to his desk! It was very funny! I sorta felt bad but Tony said it was okay." Kevin said really fast.

"Kevin, that is not very nice. You shouldn't do that anymore. Okay?"

"I guess." Kevin said disappointed. "I thought you would think it was funny."

"I do, just please don't do that anymore." Alex laughed.

"Okay!" Kevin screeched trying to squirm free of Alex's hand. Alex started to tickle Kevin. Kevin started to laugh then it turned into a high pitched laugher that caught the attention of agents walking by.

"S…ttt…oppppp!" Kevin tried to get out.

"NEVER!" Alex laughed.

"Yo!" A stern voice yelled from behind them both. Alex immediately stopped.

"Gibbs, listen I was…"

"I don't care. Where are my agents?" He asked.

"Abby's lab?" Alex said.

"Carry on." Gibbs said heading towards the elevator.

Alex smiled. Then turned back to Kevin. Kevin screamed a dramatic 'no' before trying to escape. Kevin ran towards the steps and bumped into two legs.

"Woah there!" The man said.

"Sorry Mr. Vance." Kevin said shyly.

"It's okay." Vance said rubbing the top of Kevin's head.

"Vance!" Alex said frantically just catching up to where Kevin ran off to.

"Gibbs? Have you seen him?"

"Lab. I think." Alex replied.

"Thanks." Vance said walking away.

Elevator:

"Ughhh!" Danielle moaned as the elevator stopped for the fifth time. I had been shutting off every 5 seconds and she hoped for the sake of that person's life, someone wasn't doing it on purpose. Finally she heard a final click and a few rattling noises then the elevator came to a complete stop and didn't turn on again.

"Leave it to me to get stuck in this metal box!" She moaned.

Abby's Lab:

"Tony, I have the DNA results that you wanted. They are right… HEY!" Abby yelled as all the lights started to go off. Her computer started to shut down and then the screen went black.

"What?" McGee said typing furiously on the keyboard trying to accomplish something.

"The power is out." Ziva said.

"Thank you captain obvious. I think we figured that out." Tony smiled.

Ziva elbowed Tony in the side. "I hope no one was in the elevator."

"Ha. I will laugh at the person who is stuck there. It must really suck. I mean, stuck in a box, forced to do nothing while a bunch of men try to pry the doors open so that you're not stuck. I really feel sorry for them." Tony laughed.

"I hope one day you get stuck in an elevator!" Abby said. "The person in the elevator could be in a rush, life or death and now they are stuck in that metal jail!"

"I am sure there is nobody in there." Tony laughed.

"Wrong." Gibbs said from behind.

"Who?"

"Your daughter." Gibbs said with a slight smile plastered on his face.

Tony's face dropped and he went into father mode. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know. I'm not in there." Gibbs said.

"We have to get her out!" Tony said.

"Well, ya, that would be nice." Gibbs said.

"How do you know she is the one in there?" Ziva asked.

"We were having a race. First one to the lab wins." Gibbs said. "She took the elevator I took the stairs."

"O." Ziva said.

"Well, you won." McGee said.

"Ziva, please do the honors." Tony said. Ziva smiled than slapped the back of McGee's head.

"How do we get her out?" Tony asked.

"I don't know. We call the people who do it for us." Gibbs said. "They will be here soon."

"Do we know where she is?"

"Call her. Abby, go to autopsy and plug in to their generator. Look at the camera to make sure she is alright." Gibbs said.

"Yes sir!" Abby said. Gibbs looked at her. "Ma'am." Gibbs looked at her again. "My silver haired fox!"

Everyone bust out laughing. Gibbs shook his head then went towards the exit. Tony called Danielle.

"WHAT?" Danielle said into her phone.

"She's alive." Tony announced to the room.

"No, this is Danielle's ghost. If you leave a message, I am sure she will get back to you in say, 50 years." Danielle laughed.

"ha. Ha." Tony said. "Are you okay? The power is out and you're stuck in the elevator."

"Ya, hey, ill just fall asleep on the floor and then hey, I wish I had a pillow, I could take a nap then be ready freddie when you guys save me." Dani said.

"She is definitely fine." Tony laughed.

"Did Gibbs come down to the lab?"

"ya."

"DAMN! I KNEW THAT TECHONOLGY WAS A PIECE OF SHI-"

"Danielle! You watch your language." Tony said.

"Sorry. So, when am I getting out of here. It is really cold." She said.

"Abby is going to look at the cameras, somehow she can do that with the power off. But, then we can see you. The worker guys said it might take an hour." Tony said.

"HOUR!" Danielle said. "I might not last that long! I am going to die in a metal box! I never thought my last actions were going to be losing to Gibbs! I bet he planned this on purpose. He knew I would win! Ha, he is afraid of me! HA! I scare the infamous Leroy Jethro Gibbs!"

Tony started to laugh. "Danielle, are you sure you are okay?"

"Me, ya, must be the medicine. Which I am going to need ore of soon. I can feel it!" Dani said.

"We'll get you out as soon as we can. I have to hang up for now. Please answer your phone when we call." Tony said.

"Yes, master. I obey your every wish." Danielle said.

"Bye."

"Love ya. Bye." Danielle said into the phone before clicking it closed. This was going to be a long afternoon.

_**Please let me know what you think!**_

_**I know I haven't updated but DON'T REGECT ME! I don't like it then I go all Ninja ! Grrr….**_


	24. The Truth about Life And Death

**Please READ~ OKay so DONT HATE ME! Please dont! Anyway...Tony gets a little out of character so bare with me! oKay... here it is**

**Ps Dont hate me!**

* * *

"Hello?" Alex asked not looking at him caller ID.

"Hey, I was wondering what you're doing for the next two hours?" Danielle asked

"Nothing, I don't think. Why?"

"O, I'm just stuck in the elevator, ya know, same old same old!" Danielle laughed.

"No!" He said in disbelief.

"Yup!" Danielle laughed. "I am in the elevator! If you go to autopsy, you'll see me on Abby's screen. It's just a fantastic way to spend a Thursday afternoon!"

"How long will you be stuck there?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. The guys are starting to work on it now, so…. couple of hours maybe longer…." Danielle trailed off.

"Well, you can stay on the phone with me till you get out," Alex laughed.

"THANK YOU!" Danielle smiled.

"So, what's it like in the elevator?" Alex asked.

"Uh.. Metal, and a really ugly rug." Danielle responded.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," Alex laughed.

Danielle smiled. She felt a jolt in the elevator. Suddenly she felt the elevator drop.

"ALEX!" Danielle screamed into the phone. The elevator crashed into the ground, throwing Danielle against the metal wall and smashing her phone into pieces. Danielle knocked her head on the wall and passed out. Blood oozing out of her skull.

"DANIELLE!" Alex screamed into the phone. He grabbed Kevin's hand and sat him in Tony's chair. He ran down to autopsy and over to Abby.

"What happened?" he said looking at the screen. He saw metal and wires all over and a small lump laying under them. That's where he found Danielle, lying, unconscious, life slowly draining from her head.

"It collapsed. She fell and knocked her head." Abby said starring at the screen.

"What?" Alex screamed. "How did this happen?"

"Line Snapped." Tony said running in and coming to the screen.

"We have to get her out of there!" Alex said.

"They are doing the best they can." Tony said. "Although it would be better if it was much much faster."

"She's dying." Alex said.

Tony didn't say anything. He knew it was true. He knew that the way she was positioned was fatal. Her head was knocked open, she was stuck between electrical wires and sharp metal. He had seen this situation so many times. Even if they did get to her and have an ambulance waiting, she would never make it to the hospital, not even a miracle could save her.

"She is going to be fine." Tony said putting his hand on Alex's shoulder. It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself and not Alex.

Alex turned and looked at Tony, tear rolling down his cheek. He didn't have to anything. His eyes spoke the truth. He loves her. Really truly loves her.

"She is going to be fine." Tony repeated watching the tear travel its way down Alex's cheek. Both men were shaken out of their trance when they heard sobs coming from beside them.

Abby had her head in her hands.

"Abby." Tony said softly, bending down and wrapping his arms around her body.

"She can't die." Abby cried out, tears spilling from her eyes. "She can't."

"Abby. Please listen to me." Tony said softly trying to calm her down as tears formed in his eyes as well.

"There is so much she hasn't got…gotten to do. She….She… hasn't lived… her life. ….She will …will never get married. …She will never have kids…running..running around the office….us…the team….chasing them…. She will…will…not…TONY!" Abby cried wrapping her arms around tony.

Tony hugged Abby as silent tears strolled down his face. He turned to Alex, "please, go get the team."

Alex nodded wiping the tears from his eyes as well. He sprinted towards the stairs running up them as fast as he could. He ran into the bullpen. "Autopsy. NOW!" He yelled.

He watched as Kevin jumped and the sternness in his voice. "McGee, call Vance. Ask him to take Kevin for a few minutes." Alex said.

"Nooo!" Kevin said running towards him. "I want to be with you! What's worng?" He asked clutching to his leg.

"Kevin, I need you to be a big boy and go stay with Vance, I promise I will be up there as soon as I can." Alex said trying to hide the tears forming.

"okay." He whispered.

The team waited for Vance to pick up Kevin the Gibbs went into NCIS mode.

"What is going on?"

"The elevator crashed. Danielle is bleeding…a lot. Her head is cracked open." Alex said. "The odds of her making it…." Alex said slowly then couldn't finish the rest.

"When did this happen?" Gibbs asked.

"About 2 minutes ago. We can see her on the feed that Abby has. Danielle isn't doing very well." Alex said wiping the tears from his eyes. "Abby and Tony are down there now, watching, but there is nothing we can do but wait. I saw the condition she is in, if one thing happens to go wrong… she…."

"Let's go." Gibbs said. "McGee, I want you down there with Abby, everything you can humanly do…DO IT! Ziva, get Tony. He needs you. Alex, come with me."

Alex watched as the team scattered in to their assigned duties.

"Alex, I need you to stay with me." Gibbs said snapping him back. "She is going to be fine."

"I can t lose her."

"You won't" Gibbs said. "None of us will."

"How is that possible? Gibbs, I saw her. If she isn't already dead, she is going to be within minutes!" Alex said. He looked over at Ziva's desk and found her gun laying on top. Without a second thought he ran over and took the gun. Putting it to his head and pulling safety lock off her put his finger on the trigger. Tears ran down his face in clumps. His body shook as the pain of really losing her set in.

"Alex, put down the gun." Gibbs said taking a slow step towards him.

"I can't live without her. I don't think I can watch me lose her."

"What if she does live through this? What will happen then? And what about Kevin? What will happen to him?" Gibbs asked taking another step closer.

"Kevin is yours. He loves you so much. He doesn't need me hanging around. I am just baggage. This gives him a new life. A life where he is loved and he deserves that!" Alex said.

"What about Ziva? I don't think she can stand on losing you?" Gibbs said.

"I just met Ziva. She will move on. She is strong. Soon I will be a forgotten cause. No one ever remembers me." Alex said.

"So little do you know. Ziva has agreed to adopt you, if for some reason I don't work out. She will not be okay. She will be far less than okay. And Tony, you're like a son to him. He cant lose a son and a daughter. That isn't fair. And McGee? What would have happened if you didn't pick the locks on the handcuffs today? Would McGee still be there? Abby has become very attached to you. I can only imagine what this has done to Abby. You have seen it. I could see it in your face. Kevin. Kevin loves you with all his heart. You are the ground that Kevin walks on. Without you, he is lost and will never find his way home. What about Danielle. She is lying on her death bed. So you think this is what she wants? You think she wants you to die just because she is dead? If she saw you right now, what would she say. She would probably slap you head and punish you for even thinking about killing yourself." Gibbs said.

"I let you down Gibbs." Alex said. "I promised you I would take care of her. Look what my protection has done to her. I am fatal to whoever I touch."

"Give me the gun." Gibbs said.

"no."

"What about me?" Gibbs said.

Alex looked at him.

"I think of Danielle as my daughter. Right now, I want to be right there beside you. Gun to my head. But I have been in your shoes. I have been where you are right now." Gibbs said

"How would you know what it feels like?" Alex spat back.

"Shannon. That was her name. 20 years ago. She was my wife. She was killed in a car accident. A man named Pedro killed her because she spoke to the police about a crime she witness." Gibbs said. Getting close enough to reach the gun. "She was in the car with our daughter. Kelly. My sweet baby died at 9 years old. She never got a chance to grow up. I didn't have a chance to say goodbye either. I was in Kuwait. Desert Storm. Seems that when you fight for your country you don't always protect your family. So I sat there. Gun pointed at my head. Same as you. I can't live without them. I changed who I am because who I was isn't alive anymore. It died with them."

"Gibbs, I-" Alex said.

"Give me the gun. Don't do this." Gibbs said slowly lifting his hand towards the gun.

AUTOPSY:

"Abby, please, I need you to be strong." Tony whispered.

"But…To..Tony….How are you…soo…calm." Abby said wiping the tears from her eyes. She rested her head on his chest.

"I have to. For Alex, Kevin. They are both watching me. They watch how I handle this." Tony said.

"You have really…really grown up." Abby said finally getting control of her tears.

"I had to. I had a daughter to protect." Tony said.

"You can still protect her." Abby said.

"How?"

"Be there when they get her out. Alive..or…or..Dead. Take care of her," Abby said.

"Abby?" McGee said walking into Autopsy.

"Here." She said from Tony's chest.

"How bad is it?" McGee asked walking over and looking at the screen."Oh..my…"

"McGee. Take over." Tony said lifting Abby up and shifting her to McGee.

"TONY!" Ziva said running over to him. She ran into his arms and collapsed.

"Shhh,shhh,shh." Tony whispered. "It's going to be okay."

"Tony, she is dying." Ziva whispered back. A lone tear ran down her face.

"I know. I know." Tony whispered.

"This can't be happening." Ziva said into his chest. "NCIS was supposed to be a safe place. What did she do to deserve this?"

"I don't know." Tony whispered.

"How are you so calm?" Ziva asked. "I am a wreck and here you are all put together and so sweet. I expected you to be furious and annoying and just… you."

"I just had a lot of time to…." Tony said before he was interrupted by a faint bang.

"Was that?" Ziva asked.

"Gun shot." Tony said. "Tim, get Abby in a safe place. Ziva, come with me." Tony said running out the door and towards the bullpen.

* * *

**3 lots of love to go around... right? no... well, then come with your pitchforks...id like to see you try and bring me down!**

**PLEASE R+R**


	25. One in a Billion

here you go!

PLEASE DONT KILL ME! You wont find out what happenss...

xoxoxooxoxo

* * *

"Ziva, you get the front, I'll go around the stairs." Tony said as they reached the top step.

"Got it." She said taking her gun from her ankle strap and holding it in the air.

"Ready," Tony said.

She nodded her head and slowly opened the door. She snuck around front, her gun pointing the way. She turned the corner about found Gibbs holding someone on the floor. Without thinking, she rushed toward them. Shocked she found Alex in Gibb's arms.

"What happened?" She asked running towards them and bending down.

"Alex, tired to kill himself. I stopped him but he fainted." Gibbs said.

"Gun shot?"

Gibbs nodded his head towards the gun on the floor. It had a bullet hole through it. "You're gonna need a new gun."

Ziva's body relaxed when she realized that no one was hurt.

"CLEAR." She yelled so that Tony knew it was safe.

Tony rushed around the corner and towards them.

"We all good?" He asked.

"Ya, go wait for Danielle. Both of you." Gibbs said.

With that, the two agents ran towards the steps and down to the lobby.

When they got there they were disgusted by the sight. The elevator door was cut open. But the opening was too small for any person to enter. Tony ran towards the opening in hopes to see his daughter one last time.

"Sir, you need to step back." A man said.

"That's my daughter." Tony yelled.

"Yes, but we need our room. This position is not in her favor. We are doing everything we can, we just need you to remain calm."

"REMAIN CALM! My daughter is dying and there is nothing I can do about it. Don't tell me to remain calm!" Tony yelled.

"Tony, please, let's go." Ziva said grabbing his arm and leading him towards chairs. Finally the Tony she knew was coming out and she was hoping that he wouldn't

"This isn't happening." Tony said.

"Tony, she is going to be fine. Please, we have to stay strong." Ziva said grabbing his hand.

"Okay." He whispered.

Tony's world sat still while the workers around him struggles to get his daughter free. All tony could think about was life with Danielle and how the last time he spoke to her they were fighting. She talked to him this morning but it didn't really have any meaning. What seemed as hours passed, finally they heard the workers screaming for help.

Tony's head shot up looking at the now open elevator. Tony rushed over to his bruised daughters side. He checked for a pulse and slightly relax when he felt a faint, very faint pulse. He knew the battle ahead wouldn't be easy but, for now, she was alive.

Paramedics pushed him out of the way as they took Danielle away from the mess and into the ambulance. Tony hoped in after them and looked Ziva in the eyes. She nodded and went towards the car.

The ambulance doors shut and Tony was in an unknown world. He heard phrases that were familiar and some that seem like foreign languages.

"Check her BP," One man yelled.

"It's dropping." The other one yelled back.

"She needs a hospital, NOW." A women yelled towards the front seat.

"Give me 2 minutes, almost there." The driver said. The paramedics continued to do everything in their power to keep Danielle alive, and hopefully, it is enough.

_**Bullpen:**_

"ALEX!" Kevin yelled running up to his brother who was sitting in Tony's chair.

"Hey buddy." Alex said. His eyes were red and puffy.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting on Alex's lap.

"Kevin, do you remember when you cut your finger and it started to bleed?"

"Yes?"

"And we had to get it to stop bleeding before we could put a band aid on it." Alex said.

"Uh Huh. It hurt a lot." Kevin said holding up his now healed finger.

"Yes, well, Danielle has got a cut and she needs the doctors to stop it from bleeding."

"It won't be that hard."Kevin said, "All they have to do it stop it."

"Well, Dani's cut is bleeding a lot. The doctors are having trouble stopping it from bleeding.

"O," Kevin said quietly. "What will happen if it doesn't stop?"

"We don't know yet." Alex lied. He couldn't bring up the courage to tell his brother that Danielle would die. He couldn't do it just yet.

"Please don't worry." Kevin said kissing Alex's cheek. "Danielle is going to be just fine. She promised to watch _Cars_ with me later."

His brothers kindness and innocence made Alex want to cry more, but he held it in.

"Why don't you go get a movie and we will watch it right now." Alex said.

"OKAY!" Kevin smiled hopping off Alex's lap and to Gibb's desk. He opened the bottom drawer and pulled out _The Lion King. _"Found one!"

Okay, let's get Gibbs to drive us home." Alex said picking Kevin up and walking towards the steps.

_**Hospital:**_

"Tony," Ziva said walking up to the man sitting in a chair.

"Ya."

"Did she…" Ziva asked.

"No, not yet. They took her into surgery and are trying to patch up her head. But I don't know anything else." Tony said.

"How long?"

"About 4 hours if she makes it. Depending on the amount of blood loss and other stuff." Tony said.

"Would you like me to wait with you?" She asked.

"I would like that a lot." Tony said grabbing her hand and finally looking up at her.

_**Abby's Lab:**_

"Daddy!" Kevin yelled running up to Gibbs.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs questioned.

"Can you drive me and Alex home? Were gonna watch a movie!" He said happily.

"Sure. Why don't you go say goodbye to Abby and McGee." Gibbs said pointing to them.

Kevin ran over to Abby and gave her a giant hug. Abby smiled.

"Does he know?" Gibbs asked Alex.

"No, I compared it to a cut on his finger. He thinks that she is getting it bandaged." Alex said. "He doesn't understand the seriousness. I don't want him to until it is necessary."

"Okay. I called Tony. She made it to the hospital. She is in surgery now and won't be out for awhile. I'm going to go wait with Tony. I'll pick you up later tonight when Kevin is asleep. Ducky said he would watch him while we were at the hospital." Gibbs said.

"Kay." Alex said not looking focused or even on this planet.

"Hey." Gibbs said sternly.

"Ya. Huh?"

"I do NOT want to come home and find you DEAD!" Gibbs said.

"You will not." Alex said.

"Okay, let's go."

3 HOURS LATER –

"Anthony DiNozzo?" A man said coming out of two doors.

Tony stood up. So did Gibbs and Ziva.

"That's me."

"Can I speak to you privately?" He said.

Tony looked back at Gibbs and Ziva then walked towards the doctor alone. The doctor led him to a separate hallway. Tony was getting nervous, there was blood on his hands and it scared Tony.

"I'm Josh MacErlin. Your daughter's doctor." Josh said. "call me Dr. Mac."

"Okay, Doc Mac. How is my daughter?" Tony asked.

"Alive." He said.

"She's ALIVE!" Tony said amazed.

"Please, don't get your hope up just yet." He said. "When in surgery, she has fallen into the deepest coma we have ever experience at this hospital. The odds of her waking up are 1 in a Billion."

"Is there anything you can do? Any medication?" Tony asked.

"I'm sorry. The rest is up to your daughter. She has to wake up on her own. Any more medications will only send her deeper into the coma." Dr. Mac said. "Another thing, with everything your daughter has been through, it will be difficult to wake up from that. Most coma patients don't wake up because they chose not to. Something keeps holding them back."

"Can I see her?"

"In a little bit. She is being moved to a room and I will send he nurses to get you when she is stable." Dr. Mac said.

"Thank you." Tony muttered walking back towards the others. He saw the familiar face and lowered his head.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"She is in a coma." Tony said.

"She is alive?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, but the odds of her waking up are one in a billion." Tony said.

"So she has a chance?" Gibbs asked.

Tony looked at Gibbs then looked away and sat back down in his chair.

"I'm going to call Alex. He will want to know." Gibbs said pulling out his cellphone.

"Yes or No?" Alex asked into the phone.

"Yes. She is alive. But she fell into a deep coma. The odds are not in her favor." Gibbs said.

"I'll be right there."

"How will you get here?"

"I'll run." Alex said hanging up the phone, looking over at Kevin and Ducky, both asleep in the couch then grabbing his shoes and running off into the night.

* * *

So... Reviews.. What do you think is going to happen? Will she wake up? Is there something devastating looming in the air...? Hmmm... I know... Do you?


	26. Maybe I Should Tell You

A/N: RATED M! Mentions of RAPE and BAD language! Please beware. / _**Skip to the end if you want a rated T recap!**_

xoxoxooxx enjoy

* * *

Tony silently walked towards Danielle's room. Ziva's hand in his, they walked in sync towards the bruised child.

Tony hesitated when he got to the door.

"Ready?" Tony asked turning to look at Ziva.

Ziva nodded. Tony lifted his hand to the door knob and slowly opened the door. They quietly walked in and were shocked at the girl in the bed.

She did look horrible. She had wires and tubes all over her body. A steady heart beat soon became a calming rhythm in the silent room. Tony pulled up to chairs and sat down taking Danielle's hand in his.

Her face had a few bruises on it and she had no hair. They had shaved it all off in surgery to get to her head wound better. She had a few ribs broken but Tony couldn't see the wraps because of the blanket laid over her broken body. Ziva grabbed Tony's hand and rested her head on his shoulder. They both sat in silence listening to the girl's heart beat.

LOBBY:

"Gibbs?" Alex asked, looking at a man sitting in a uncomfortable chair with a newspaper held at eye level.

"Room 47, Tony and Ziva just got there." Gibbs said not removing the paper from his eyes.

Alex turned and jogged towards room 47. Getting lost along the way he had to ask a nurse. 10 minutes later, he arrived at the room.

The door was closed. He stared at the numbers, somehow hoping they would change and that this wasn't really. That he was going to walk in and she was going to be fine, happy, cheerful. His thoughts were shattered when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Are you going to go in?" Gibbs asked.

"Ya." Alex mumbled slowly opening the door.

Ziva and Tony didn't turn their heads to see who was coming in. They didn't notice. They were both stuck in a trance, trying to find the next step forward. The step that moved forward without leaving Danielle behind.

Alex closed his eyes when he looked at the foreign girl in the hospital bed. She looked in pain. He face was pale and even though it had no expression, she still looked distressed. There were bruises everywhere and she was clean cut. Alex wished that when he opened his eyes he could see her bright smile.

He moved closer to the bed. He stood on the opposite side of the bed where Tony and Ziva stood

"Why?" Alex whispered.

Ziva looked up at the boy and frowned. She understood the pain that this boy was going throw. Danielle being in a coma was worse than death because she is still hanging on but will never be her. She will never walk around and truly live another day.

"Alex, would you like a moment alone?" Ziva asked.

He nodded his head. Ziva stood slowly grabbing Tony's hand and leading him towards the door.

Once the coast was clear, Alex let the first tear slip.

DANIELLE'S POV! :

"Danielle." He whispered taking her head and bringing it to his lips.

"Please, come back to me," He begged. "please, please, please, I will get on my knees. Come back for me. I won't live without you. I chose not to, but I need you to come back to our world. Please.

"_I want to come back. I miss you." She said in her mind, not finding the strength to make her dreams, words._

"I miss you so much. Kevin misses you, Abby misses you, McGee misses you, Vance even misses you… who is he supposed to kick out of the squad room when you aren't there?" Alex said.

_Danielle laughed in her head. She wanted to speak, she just couldn't. She felt like she was invading their privacy by hearing these comments and not being able to say anything back. _

"_I miss everyone. A LOT!" She stressed. _

"I love you." Alex said. He finally said it.

"_I love you with all my heart and more." Danielle cried out. She longed to open her eyes and just look at him. She missed everything about him. He was sitting right beside her and yet he felt light years away. _

"Please come back." He whispered in her ear. She felt his lips on her cheek.

_She was pretty sure that tears were running down her cheeks._

Alex smiled at the tear that touched his lips. 'she heard me.' he thought.

"DANIELLE. You can hear me!" He said with excitement in his voice. "I love you. I love you so much. I can't stop telling you how much I love you."

"_I love you too." She whispered in her head knowing he would never hear her response._

"You have to come back. It's like sleeping, please just wake up!" He pleaded.

"_I don't know how!" Danielle cried in her head. Suddenly she was on a beach. She was blinded by the sunlight. There was a woman on the beach, sitting on a towel. Danielle walked towards her. _

"_I have been waiting." She said. _

"_Really. How long?" Danielle asked._

"_8 years." The women replied. _

"_Name?"_

"_Well, don't we get straight down to business," the women said. "Defiantly DiNozzo's kid."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name is Cait. Caitlyn Todd." The women said turning around._

"_What do you want with me?"_

"_I am here to bring you back to three people who have impacted you life, but are sadly gone." Cait said. _

"_Great, then I get to go home?"_

"_We'll see. You will be given that decision later."Cait said. _

"_Well, who is first on the list?" Danielle asked._

"_Jennifer Sheppard."_

_The scene changed to Paris. The Eiffel tower. _

"_Danielle?" A women said from behind._

"_JENNY!" Danielle screamed turning around running towards her._

"_I missed you." She said hugging the girl._

"_I missed you too, so does Gibbs." Danielle smiled._

"_Yes, yes, I know."_

"_Do you know why I am here?"_

"_Yes, You get to visit three people who have impacted your life but are now gone. You tie up any lose ends and then at the end you will chose between staying here with them or going back." Jenny said. _

"_But I want to go back. Nothing will change my mind." Danielle said._

"_I know that, but please take advantage of this." Jen said._

"_How have things been here in heaven?" Danielle asked._

"_Good, if you could say." She said." How is everyone on the team?"_

"_Great, Tony and Ziva finally got together, I am actually acknowledged as a daughter. Gibbs is adopting my best friend and his little brother after their father died. Umm…Abby is her usual self and McGee is still McGeek."_

"_I'm glad." Jen smiled. _

"_Why am I here?" Danielle asked. "Not like I didn't want to see you but, I thought that it would have been someone else."_

"_You have to figure that out for yourself."Jenny said._

"_Great, it can't just be easy…" Danielle mumbled. _

"_Nope, sorry sweetie." Jenny laughed. _

"_Do you know?" Danielle asked._

_Jenny nodded her head._

"_Tell me…" Danielle pleaded. _

"_Tell me about your friend Alex." Jen said._

"_Alex, why would you…" Danielle said before she got it. She was just like Jenny, she died before she got to tell the one she loved she loved him._

"_I always knew you were smart." Jenny said. "Unlike your father."_

"_Hey, I must say, he has grown up… a little. But I have had to straighten him out every once in awhile."_

"_About Alex, why did it take you so long to realize he was there?" Jenny asked. _

"_I knew he was always there. He was always there for me. I never had to live without him. My life would fall apart and he would be there. It never happened where I was alone." Danielle said. _

"_I see." _

"_I want to go back." Danielle said whipping tears from her eyes. "I miss him and I want to go back."_

"_Soon enough you will have that choice." Jenny said pulling Danielle in for a hug. "You have to go now."_

"_What?" Danielle asked._

"_You know the reason I was here. You miss him. You know inside your true feelings for him and now you are ready for someone else."_

"_Thank you, thank you so much." Danielle said hugging Jenny closer. _

_Danielle opened her eyes and was standing on the top of a building in New York. _

"_Hello?" Danielle said whipping the tears from her eyes. _

"_Who's there?" A man asked. He was sitting in a lawn chair. _

"_Um.. Danielle." She responded. _

"_Danielle? I don't know a Danielle. I think you have the wrong roof top." He said. _

"_No, I don't think so. I was sent here. I am dying but I am getting the chance to go back and live but first I need three people to see and you mr. are my second." She said. _

"_What's your name?"_

"_Danielle DiNozzo." She said. _

"_DiNozzo? Where have I heard that name before?"_

"_Um… Maybe you know my dad? Anthony DiNozzo." She said. _

"_Anthony…. TONY" The man said standing up. "Your dad is Tony D!"_

"_Ya," Danielle said curiously. "You know him?"_

"_Know him… He was gonna be my future son in law."_

"_He was marrying your daughter?" Danielle screamed._

"_Ya. My baby Sophia. She was my only little girl. Lord knows what happened to her." He said. _

"_Sophia Manicotti?"_

"_That's her."_

"_She is my mother." Danielle said in a low voice. _

"_Mother? So that makes you my… my… granddaughter?" He said. _

"_Ya, I guess." Danielle said._

"_dang Dippy. Come on o'ver here and give me a hug." He said opening his arms._

_Danielle walked over hesitantly and was stiff in his embrace. _

"_Do you know why I am here? He first person did."_

"_Yes I do, now that I think about it." He said. _

"_And…"_

"_Ever since you were little you wanna meet me." He said. _

"_How do you know that?" She asked all defensive. _

"_I know things." He said. "Now how has my wonderful daughter been treating you?"_

_Danielle thought about what she could say. She couldn't break this mans heart. _

"_Great. She died a couple years back though. When I was 14."_

"_O. I am sorry. How is Gibbs treating ya'll?"_

"_Gibbs?"_

"_YA, I told him to take care of ya'll mama back awhile ago. You see, we were friends back in the war. I can only assume he is in your life. He never breaks a promise."_

"_Ya, he is good. He has always been there." Danielle said. _

"_Good."_

"_Ya."_

"_So." He said. _

"_Wait, this is it? Danielle said._

"_Huh?" he responded_

"_That's it?"_

"_Well, there is not a lot to me."_

"_Your Gibbs's friend, what should I have expected." Danielle laughed._

"_See ya around."_

"_See ya." Danielle said before her vision became blurry and she was on a beach again. _

"_Hi, I don't know who you are but, I am Danielle DiNozzo. You must have been expecting my?" She said starring at the hammock._

"_Danielle?" A familiar voice said. _

"_Mom?"_

"_Yes." The women said emerging from the hammock and walking towards her daughter. _

"_Why am I here to see you?"_

"_I am your mother. You must miss me terribly, come here." She said pulling Danielle into a hug. _

_Danielle pushed her way out of it. "No, I don't miss you at all. I never even think about you."_

"_Danielle! Do you really speak that way? To your dead mother."_

"_You have been dead to me since the day I was born. I was always in the way. I was never good enough. I was never your perfect princess." Danielle said._

"_That's not true."_

"_That's a lie!" Danielle screamed._

"_I sent you to that boarding school for your own good. It was a great school." She said. _

"_Bull SHIT! You sent me there because I wouldn't be a responsibility to you anymore! I was in London, miles way, you didn't give a flying shit about me." Danielle screamed in her face._

"_I cared enough to pay for your education." She shouted back._

"_EDUCATION! YOU SENT ME TO A FUCKING ASSASSIN SCHOOL! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT?" Danielle screamed even louder. _

"_You learned how to fight. You could take care of yourself. It is a cruel world out their Dani and you need the proper tools to live in it. I gave you everything you needed."_

"_NO! All I wanted was a mom and dad who loved me. All I wanted was for you to read my fucking bed time stories. ALL I WANTED WAS TO SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE MORE THAN TO MINUTES A FUCKING DAY!" Danielle screamed. "Don't you dare tell me what I wanted. You had no clue."_

"_Danielle,"_

"_Hell no. and to think. I just covered for you, like always. I clean up you mess. I just met my grandfather. He asked if you were good to me. I LIED!"_

"_You saw my dad?"_

"_Yes! I saw your dad. Who would have thought that you were southern. His accent was really thick! _

"_Danielle, listen to me," she said_

"_No. I am finished listening to you. You listen to me. I am finally happy. I have a family who cares for me. Right now they think I'm dead and they are crying. Remember when you thought I was dead…. Your called our life insurance agent! My dad actually gives a crap what I want to do with my life! And to think, he is my real dad. My fucking blood isn't as mess up as I thought it was. I mean, I thought I was doomed from the start, sex addict mother, drop dead father. Hey, why don't you throw in raped and beat to near death and hey it's a movie, o wait… never mind that was my life!"_

"_Tony," Sophia whispered. _

"_Yes, my real fucking father stepped up and helped me. A lot. Not as evil as you made him out to be!"_

"_Raped, beaten…"_

"_Let's not go there, mom. That's not something I wanna talk about with you since you sent me there! Or maybe I should. " Danielle screamed tears running down her face. "Maybe I should tell you of the countless times a knife was stuck up there. Maybe I should tell you that my own child was killed in front of me. MAYBE I SHOULD TELL YOU THAT I STILL HAVE NIGHTMARES EVEN THOUGH THE MAN WHO DID IT IS DEAD!"_

"_maybe I should tell you that I cried out your name. I called you for help. 'mommy please save me.' And yet no one came. I begged to be let go and yet it only led to another beating. I screamed 'mommy why?' millions of times as they left me on the floor to tired to try to escape. Maybe I should tell you how many times I cried myself to sleep with my dead baby in my arms." Danielle said softly_

"_Danielle, I am sorry." Sophia said wiping the tears from her eyes. _

"_Never say you're sorry." Danielle said. _

_Sophia walked up to her daughter and tried to hug her but Danielle stepped out of the way._

"_Your too late." Danielle said. "I don't need to be saved by you. I don't need you anymore. I have everything I ever wanted back on earth and that is where I plan to go. HOME." Danielle said._

_She turned around and walked away from her mother. She kept walking till she met up with Cait. _

"_I am ready to go home." Danielle told Cait. _

"_Let's go." Cait said holding out her hand. _

_Danielle opened her eyes and she was in a hospital room. She could see herself on the bed and Alex holding her hand, tears on his face. _

"Danielle," he said, "I would do anything to bring you back. I love you with all my heart. I am willing to go to the end of the earth, find a hay strand in a needle stack and come all the way back and give it to you. Dani, you changed me and, I want what's best for you. I want to make your dreams come true and follow your heart, and if I am not part of that plan. I am willing to let you go, as long as you are truly happy. I just want you to know that I will always love you, nothing will ever change that and no matter what you chose, you will always be my beautiful Danielle."

"_I want to leave! Right now! Put me back in my body! Send me home!" Danielle said tears streaming down her face._

"_I will, but you won't remember what he said." Cait said. "You won't remember what that boy just said. Yes you will remember me and everyone else, but you won't remember those words."_

"_Are you serious. That boy just gave me a reason to live and you are telling me I won't remember it!"_

"_You could, if you come back with me, and leave forever!" Cait said. _

"_What!"_

"_You could remember everything he said, but you are going to have to die." Cait reminded her._

"_Send me back." Danielle said. "I can't leave him."_

"_Very Well," Cait said and clapped her fingers and Danielle saw black._

* * *

RECAP! Danielle is in a coma and everyone goes to see her. Alex finally tells her he loves her but she cannot respond. Danielle has been given a gift that she gets to meet 3 people and then chose if she wants to live or die...

1. Jenny Shepard

2. Her Grandfather... (moms dad)

3. Her mother... (most of the bad stuff is there!)

She goes back to the hospital room and heards Alex confess his undying love and decides to go back and live!

... How did i do? REVIEW!


	27. Rain Check

ALEX'S POV:

Alex sat at her side. She had heard him! He was so happy he could communicate with her even thought it felt like they were millions of miles apart.

"You have to come back. It's like sleeping, please just wake up!" He pleaded.

He rested his head on the edge of her bed and thought for awhile. He thought about everything and nothing at all. Finally 10 minutes later he spoke again.

"Danielle," he said, "I would do anything to bring you back. I love you with all my heart. I am willing to go to the end of the earth, find a hay strand in a needle stack and come all the way back and give it to you. Dani, you changed me and, I want what's best for you. I want to make your dreams come true and follow your heart, and if I am not part of that plan. I am willing to let you go, as long as you are truly happy. I just want you to know that I will always love you, nothing will ever change that and no matter what you chose, you will always be my beautiful Danielle."

Soon her body erupted in violent shakes.

"Nurse!" He yelled grabbing the red button attached to Danielle bed. He jumped up and stared helplessly as nurses rushed in and tried their hardest to save Danielle.

"You have to leave." A nurse said pushing him out of the room.

"But-" Alex was cut off by a door slammed in his face.

"What happened?" Ziva asked running up to Alex.

"I don't know. She just started to shake." He said.

Ziva wrapped her arms around the crying boy. Soon she felt tears in her eyes. She pulled him over to chairs and they sat and waited for Gibbs and Tony to get back from the cafeteria.

10 minutes later the doctor came out of Danielle's room. He looked around for the family and walked towards the waiting room chairs.

"DiNozzo Family?"

"Yes." Ziva said.

"She is awake. By some miracle she is awake and asking for all of you." He said.

Alex turned to Ziva and smiled. He wiped the tears from his eyes. "Can I go in?"

"Yes but only one of you for now, we don't want her stressed out." He said.

"Go." Ziva said. "Tony and Gibbs won't be back for awhile and I don't want her to be waiting.

Alex smiled. He gave Ziva a hug and then ran towards her room.

"Alex,"

"Ya Ziva." He said over his shoulder.

"Tell her we love her and are waiting out here for her." She said.

"That I can do!" He smiled brightly turning around and running the rest of the way to her room.

He knocked on the door and waited for an answer before going in.

"Hello?" A small voice asked.

"Danielle?" Alex questioned going through the door and into sight.

"Alex." She smiled tears running down her face.

He smiled back at her walking towards her bed and grabbing her hand. He brought it to his lips then placed it back on the bed but didn't let go.

"You scared the hell outta me!" He said looking into her eyes.

"I seem to do that a lot." Danielle smiled.

"Do you remember anything?" Alex asked wondering.

"Um…. I was on the phone with you then it all went black. Then I was talking to Jenny and my grandfather and my mom then I woke up." She said. "What happened that I don't remember?"

"Nothing important that I can't explain later." He said. "Ziva, your dad and Gibbs are out there waiting for you. Ziva said I could come in because your dad and Gibbs went to the cafeteria."

"I can't wait to see them." Danielle smiled. "I must look terrible." She smiled lifting her hand to her head.

"Don't" Alex warned but of course Danielle didn't listen. Her eyes became wide when her hand was not met by hair but by her scalp.

"My hair." Danielle said.

"They had to shave it because you hit your head and your hair was in the way." Alex said quietly.

"OH MY GOSH! I must look terrible. No…. BALD!" Danielle said covering her face with her hands.

Alex smiled then took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes. "You look beautiful if you ask me."

"Of course I do. You think that shirt you bought at NJ was beautiful! And I am telling you….it is hideous! If anything, once were out of here, I am burning it!" She said.

"Hey, That shirt was a classic! It was an authentic Hawaiian shirt and I bet it could go for a lot of money!" Alex said.

"Not if I burn it!" Danielle smiled.

"You look gorgeous. Now please, PRETTY PLEASE, do not burn my shirt!" Alex pleaded.

"Did you just lie about my looks so I wouldn't touch your damn shirt?" Danielle asked.

"No." he said seriously.

"Right now, you look more beautiful than Megan Fox and I'm a man, and men like Megan Fox. A lot." He smiled.

Danielle smiled back knowing that he truly meant it. "Well, then I guess I should wear this stunning hospital gown more often, huh?"

"Um… about that gown…maybe not so much." Alex said.

"O, but why? You are a guy and…..well, never mind I won't remind you." She said slyly.

"remind me…."

She motioned for him to get closer. Once his face was close to hers she whispered in his ear, "I am not wearing anything under this gown."

Alex's face went pale as he looked up and down her body.

He jumped back and walked over to the wall banging his head on it while repeating "You're killing me!"

Danielle's laughter filled the room which only made Alex smile.

"Did you know that most coma patients can hear people when they talk to them?" Danielle asked.

"Really?" Alex questioned

"Ya, I read an article that said they don't remember at first but usually in a week or two they do. So I hope you didn't tell me so super secret that you didn't want me to know." Danielle smiled.

"It's nothing you don't know. I hope."Alex blushed.

"Did you just blush?" Danielle asked.

"No. It's just hot in here." He covers turning his head.

Danielle smiled wondering what he really said.

"I know what you said to me, it's okay, you can come out. I won't like you any less if you are gay." Danielle said lightening the mood.

"I'm not gay!" Alex said. "Not that I have anything against gays. It's just that I am NOT gay. Defiantly not after the thought that ran through my mind after telling me you're….nude…"

"Would you like to share those thoughts?" Danielle asked with a sly smile.

"Maybe another time. When we have more…privacy." He smiled.

"Can I have a preview?" Danielle asked with a seductive smile.

"Well," He said putting his lips to her ears. "I was planning on…"

"DANIELLE?" A voice said from the door.

Alex sat back down in the chair and smiled. 'Another time then?"

"I'll give you a rain date." Danielle smiled grabbing his hand.

"Danielle?" The voice said louder.

"YES?" She said sarcastically. "Please come in, you weren't interrupting anything!"

"I better not have." Tony said walking to the other side of her bed giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hi daddy." She smiled.

"Hey, so, was I interrupting something?" Tony asked.

Alex had a giant smirk on his face. Tony's eyes got really wide and realized what the boy was thinking.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT WHILE I AM IN THE ROOM! Ewww… I feel like I need a bath!" Tony said scrunching his face.

"Dad. What are you talking about?" Danielle covered.

"I was a teenage boy once Danielle." Tony said, "You're in a hospital gown and that means….. and now he is… thinking of and….. ALEX you wipe that smirk off your face right now!"

Alex and Danielle laughed. "Dad, there is nothing sexual going on in Alex's mind. He knows that I would kill him if he were thinking those things right after I got out of a coma! Right Alex?"

"YES MA'AM!" Alex answered.

"Whipped." Tony coughed.

Danielle laughed as Alex's smiled turned into a frown.

"I'll give you two a minute." Alex said standing up. He gave Danielle a kiss on the cheek and walked out.

"FINALLY! I thought I was going to have to kick him out myself." Tony said running around the other side of the bed to sit in the seat.

Dani smiled at her dad's humor. "Do you have to embarrass him like that daddy? Really?"

"HEY! Your mom's dad did it to me! I think I am aloud to do it to him!"

"My mom's dad. What was he like?" Danielle asked not telling her dad she already met him.

"Country bumpkin. He lived in the south his whole life, Alabama I think. Then he moved to Ohio when your mom was 14." He said. "He was a hard ass. Didn't talk much. All I know is that he served in the navy and died in the navy. I think he was a marine."

"Was he nice?"

"Nice…is Gibbs nice?" Tony asked. "He had the same training as Gibbs."

"Gibbs is really nice." Danielle said. "When he wants to be."

"Yup, that pretty much covers it." He smiled. "I am really glad your okay." He said more sincerely and with lots of meaning.

"Dad, could you make it not sound like I was dying, kind of bumming out my mood." Danielle smiled.

"I love you." He smiled grabbing her hand and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I don't know what I was gonna do if you were gone."

"So your life really does revolve around me?" She said. "You were lying when you said it didn't 3 months ago when I wanted to go out and you didn't!"

"You are my life sweetheart. No one, is ever gonna change that." Tony said.

"DAD!" Danielle said whipping teas from her eyes. "Did I really need the water works right now!"

"C'mere." He said holding out his arms as he tried to hug her around all the wiring and tubes.

"So, when do I leave?" She asked.

"Danielle, are you seriously asking that?" He said, "You just woke up from a coma and massive head injuries! Its gonna be a couple of weeks."

"WHAT! I didn't sign up for this! Um… excuse me but, im not staying here!" She said

"Yes you are." Tony said firmly.

"DADDY!"

"No buts!"

"FINE!" Danielle said.

"What did you say to her?" Gibbs asked walking towards her, "You have been in here for no more than 5 minutes and she is already upset."

"Just reminding her that she WILL be staying here until the doctor says that she can go." Tony said.

"Hey dad, could you give us a second?" Danielle asked.

"Ya sure, be right out there if you need me." Tony said letting go of her hand and walking out.

Gibbs stood in the same spot staring at her.

"Have a seat Gibbs, please, make yourself comfortable" Danielle said smiley

"Gibbs, you have been in a coma before, right." Danielle asked.

"Ya," Gibbs said, not wanting to bring up anything.

"I remember things, I remember things from the coma, just not everything, and did you remember everything?

"Eventually. Felt like I was dreaming. Now it feels more like reality." Gibbs said.

"I saw Jenny. She talked to me. Told me you were in love with each other, well, in different words, but, I could tell." Danielle said.

Gibbs' face was as blank as it was before she told him.

"Gibbs, I also met Cait. She really liked to make fun of my dad, didn't she?" Danielle asked.

Gibbs let out a small smile.

"I met my grandfather. He is quite the character." Danielle said.

"Danielle, you know I don't believe in supernatural. " Gibbs said.

"Okay, then explain why he told me about you to being friends in the war? You never told me that. MY mom defiantly never told me that. Explain how I know that he was from the south. Had a really really strong accent. 'Dang dippidy' is what he said."

"Danielle, I can't explain how you know these things, but I am going to tell you to forget everything that happened in the coma. Nothing good can come from you dwelling on your experiences with the deceased." Gibbs said.

"okay." She said in a low voice.

Gibbs got up and gave her a kiss on the head then walked towards the door.

"Curiosity only," Gibbs said "Where was Jen when you saw her?"

Danielle smiled, "Paris."

Gibbs tried to hid the smirk on his face as he turned and left.

"Dani?" Ziva asked walking into the room.

"Ya, right here." She said.

Ziva sighed and walked towards the girl.

"I thought you were dead." Ziva said,

"Wouldn't be the first time." Danielle smiled back.

"Is it okay if I act like Abby for a moment?" Ziva asked.

"As long as you don't try and give me a tattoo, then yes, perfectly okay."

Ziva smiled and ran up to the bed and gave Danielle the biggest hug she had ever given anyone in her life.

"Please don't scare me like that." Ziva whispered in Danielle's hair.

"I'll try not to next time."Danielle smiled,

"Okay." Ziva laughed sitting down in the chair.

"Your dad was a wreck." Ziva smiled.

"When is he not?" Danielle said. "I have to pick out his clothes everyday so he doesn't look stupid!"

"Danielle," Ziva smiled.

"I know. Sorry, it's the DiNozzo humor; I've been cracking them all night."

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't say anything like that."

Danielle smiled.

"So, do I tell Abby about that hug or do you?" Danielle asked.

"Uh.. let's keep that between us." Ziva smiled nervously.

"Okay."

"Ziva?" Tony said peeking into the room. "Nurses are kicking us out. Alex is gonna stay the night."

"Okay." Ziva smiled "Be out in a moment."

Tony shut the door.

"I guess I have to go." Ziva said.

"Thank you for coming." Danielle said.

"Danielle, you know I wouldn't be anywhere else. You are like my daughter, I will always be there." Ziva said then walked out of the room.

Alex walked into the room and sat on the bed by Danielle's feet.

"So… I guess this isn't your typical Thursday night, huh?" Alex said.

"Ah, we'll make it work." Danielle said moving over to create room on the bed for Alex.

"NO TOUCHING!" Tony said walking into the room.

Danielle laughed.

"Just came to say good night." Tony said eyeing Alex as he kissed Danielle goodnight and walked back out.

"You are on his hit list." Danielle laughed when Tony disappeared.

"I try." Alex said.

"Who got you to stay the night?"

"Gibbs explained to the nurse that I would be calling every 30 minutes to check and make sure you are okay. He also said that you needed protection in case the elevator was deliberately messed with, ha, therefore I was your body guard." He smiled sliding into bed across from her. He faced her.

"I am guessing she knew he was lying."

"Yes, then he pulled out the badge and she didn't feel like arguing anymore." Alex said.

"Well, I don't care how you got here, just that you are here." Danielle smiled.

"What's wrong? Why are you sucking up to me?" Alex asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about that preview from earlier…wondering if I could take that rain date now?" Danielle smiled.

"You can have it whenever you want." Alex said moving closer to her and putting his lips to her ear again. "As I was saying…. I was planning on…."

"Hey, didn't I tell you she needed sleep." The nurse said.

"Well yes but.."

"NO BUTS." She said, "If I hear a but, you are out of here and sleeping in the waiting room! Got it?"

"Ya, I got it."

"Good. Now, Danielle, SLEEP!" the nurse said

"Yes, ma'am. I promise I won't let him keep me up!" She smiled. The Nurse shook her head and walked out.

"I am guessing you want another rain date?" Alex laughed.

"Let's sleep. I'll check that date tomorrow." Danielle said already falling asleep.

"Okay," Alex said holding her hand.

The nurse came in an hour later to find the two tangled together with smiles on both their faces. She quietly walked out.

* * *

What do you think...?

PLEASE REVIEW.. makes me update faster and makes me happy!


	28. Extraneous Activities

_**Um... ya here is the next chapter. **_

_**kinda need ideas so please tell me if you got any!**_

_**xoxoxooxox**_

* * *

"How is she?" Abby asked Tony.

"Doing well." Tony said into the phone.

"Well, Kevin really wants to see her!" Abby said.

"Ya, you can bring him by later on today, we are going to the hospital at 10 and then leaving around 3 or so." Tony said. "The doctors said they don't want too many visitors in there."

"OKAY! Well, be there around 12." Abby said.

"Okay, bye Abby." Tony said hanging up the phone.

"Abby? When is she coming?" Ziva asked.

"Around 12." Tony said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Okay." Ziva said sliding her hands up his chest and around his neck.

"We haven't had us time in awhile." Tony said leaning his head on her forehead.

"I know." Ziva said. "I miss us."

"Well than, let's get familiar with each other."Tony said lifting her up and walking her over to the bed.

Ziva giggled wrapping her legs around Tony's waist. Tony led them to the bed and gently laid Ziva under him.

"I… (kiss)… think we should… (kiss)… do this… (kiss)… more often… (kiss)…." Ziva said.

"Well, I had something planned…. (kiss) ….for tonight but….(kissing)…you're just going to have to wait and…(kiss)… find out ." Tony smiled.

"I am excited." Ziva said putting her hands on his head and holding him down so he couldn't move.

"You should be." Tony said seductively.

"I. Cannot. Wait." Ziva whispered in his ear. She smiled before biting his ear lobe gently.

HOSPITAL:

"Danielle," Alex whispered.

"Five more minutes." She said snuggling deeper into his chest.

"Danielle," He whispered

"Please, just five more minutes?" she said looking up at him.

Alex didn't answer, he put his lips on her.

Danielle was surprised but soon fell into the kiss. They were interrupted by a cough.

"Excuse me?" the voice said at the door.

"Sorry, uh, ya, come in." Danielle said

"Hi, Danielle?" the boy said walking into the room.

"Flower boy." Danielle said sitting up.

"Jacob actually." He said.

"Hi. Uh. What are you doing here?" Danielle asked.

"Well, I heard what happened and I thought maybe some flowers would make you feel better." Jacob said.

"Thank you." Danielle said with a smile.

"You're welcome." He said back.

"Hi, I'm Alex, Danielle's fiancé." Alex said getting out of the bed and walking towards Jacob.

Jacob's face when pale.

"Alex! He is lying. Ignore him. I know I do." Danielle laughed.

"Well, here." Jacob said pulling a bouquet of flowers out from behind his back.

"Their beautiful." Danielle said motioning Jacob to come closer.

"Their beautiful." Alex said mocking Danielle.

Danielle shot him a death glare. "Thank you." She said trying to hug him through the wires.

"I have to go, my mom is waiting downstairs. Feel better." Jacob said.

"Thank you. They did make me feel better."Danielle smiled.

Alex waited until Jacob was out of the room before laughing.

"Alex, what is with you? He was being nice!" Danielle said.

"Danielle, he brought you flowers. You only met him once." Alex said pulling the chair over and sitting down.

"Alex, why are you so jealous?" Danielle asked.

"I'm not jealous." Alex defended.

"Yes you are." Danielle said.

"no."

"yes."

"no.'

"yes."

"SHUT UP!" Gibbs said walking through the door.

"GIBBS!" Danielle smiled.

"Hey, Came to give Alex a break." He said.

"Am I not a loud to be alone?" Danielle asked.

"You are, I just, I wanted to talk to you." Gibbs said.

"Okay." Alex said. "I'll be back later."

"Bye!" Danielle said. "So, you wanted to talk to me."

"No, Alex just needs a break. He has been worried sick." Gibbs said.

"I know."

"No, Danielle, I have to tell you something, just let's keep it between us." Gibbs said,

"I think I could do that."

"Alex, he went a little crazy when we thought you were dead." Gibbs said. "He tried to kill himself."

"What."

"He took Ziva's gun and tried to pull the trigger." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs, What? Why? How?" Danielle questioned.

"He said he couldn't live without you. He loves you so much Danielle. He seriously can't live without you." Gibbs said.

"Go get him for me please." Danielle said.

"Dani, He doesn't want you to know. He will tell you when he is ready. I just want you to know how much he cares." Gibbs said.

Danielle closed her eyes trying o stop the tears from coming out. "Gibbs, I just want to see him, I am not saying anything."

"okay." Gibbs said, "Please remember that you are young. You are very young for this devoted killing myself over the others death. I know you have been friends for a while but, take it slow. Very slow."

Danielle closed her eyes and tried to push away the fact that Alex could be dead right now.

"Dani, are you okay?" Alex asked.

"Alex." Danielle said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What happened?" Alex asked walking quickly over to the bed and grabbing her hand.

"Alex, what if I died? What if I didn't come back? What I didn't wake up and I never got to talk to you again. You would never know how I feel. I would never talk to you again. Never. Forever. That's a long time." Danielle said.

"Nothing is going to happen to you. Ever again. I will not let it. I am going to be stuck to your side till the day you die." Alex said bringing her hand to his lips.

"I'm scared." Danielle admitted.

"I am right here with you. I am not, never, going to leave you. Unless you want me to." Alex said.

_Flashback:_

"_Danielle," he said, "I would do anything to bring you back. I love you with all my heart. I am willing to go to the end of the earth, find a hay strand in a needle stack and come all the way back and give it to you. Dani, you changed me and, I want what's best for you. I want to make your dreams come true and follow your heart, and if I am not part of that plan. I am willing to let you go, as long as you are truly happy. I just want you to know that I will always love you, nothing will ever change that and no matter what you chose and you will always be my beautiful Danielle."_

_End of Flashback:_

_Now in a daze.._

"_Surprised?" Cait asked_

"_When did he say that?" Danielle asked Cait._

"_You don't remember? Well, I guess that is a good thing. But listen, when you were in a coma, you heard Alex say things to you but you weren't supposed to remember them. My superiors have decided to let you remember, they said that you were willing to forget that so that you could live with him. They believe that is a major sacrifice and that you deserve to remember it."_

"_I remember." Danielle said smiling at Cait. _

"_Yes, now go," Cait said._

"_Thank you." Danielle smiled. _

"_Don't thank me. Thank my superiors," She smiled, disappearing._

"Danielle?" Alex asked the girl.

"Ya, I'm back." Danielle smiled.

"You okay?"

"I will be." Danielle said remembering everything. She was thinking about taking it slower.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Ya." She smiled resting her head back and closing her eyes.

"DANIELLE!" Kevin said running into the room.

"Kevin, hey buddy." Danielle smiled opening her eyes.

Kevin smiled and jumped on the edge of the bed.

"C'mere!"Danielle smiled grabbing the boy into a giant hug.

"I heard you got a boo boo." Kevin said putting his hands on her bald head.

"Ya, just a small one." She joked.

"When are you gonna get better?" Kevin asked.

"Not for while." Danielle said putting the boy in her lap.

"I had a sleep over at Abby's last night and it was so much fun! We ate lots of ice cream and I got to sleep in a coffin!" Kevin said excitedly. "It was so fun."

"I bet." Danielle smiled. "Did she show you her secret stash of Caf-Pow? She got a machine put in her basement."

"No. She didn't." Kevin said thinking. "ABBY…" He said jumping out of the bed and towards the hallway.

"I think I am in trouble." Danielle said to Alex.

"Danielle?" McGee asked from the door.

"Hey ... McGee… sorry still not used to being nice." Danielle said

"Well, you're a DiNozzo." He said walking to the end of the bed.

"So you're saying I was doomed from the start." Danielle laughed.

"Well, your blood says it all." McGee smiled.

Danielle gave McGee a giant smile.

"Danielle!" Abby yelled running into the room.

"Abby, stop running from me!" Kevin said following behind.

"Danielle!" Abby yelled trying to get away from the boy. "How could you? It was secret!"

"I thought you told him! Don't blame the cripple; me and my people are starting to get angry!" Danielle said.

"Har Har!" Abby said, "You look good compared to the last time I saw you!"

"Abby, I have no hair!" Danielle said pointing to her head.

"Cool!" Kevin said climbing on the bed and touching Danielle's wrapped, naked head.

"I'm glad _you_ like it!" Danielle said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, I said you looked beautiful and I got my favorite shirt trashed." Alex whined,

"I like you brother more!" Danielle smiled wrapping her arms around Kevin.

"Ha! I stole your girlfriend!" Kevin smiled.

McGee and Abby watched and laughed. Kevin was beginning to act like Tony. Maybe they were spending too much time together.

"O really?" Alex smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Alex," Danielle laughed

"Well if she is your girlfriend, then give her a kiss." Alex said.

"WHAT?" Kevin asked eyes popping out of his head.

"Kiss her." Alex said simply.

Kevin looked between Alex and Danielle.

"Um…" Kevin said. He decided to give Danielle a kiss. He couldn't wimp out. Really quickly, he leaned forward and let his lips touch her cheek. The kiss was over as quickly as it started.

"There! I kiss her." Kevin said. "On the cheek." He pressed his finger into Danielle's cheek to emphasize his point.

"Ya, on the cheek!" Danielle said pressing her finger into Kevin's cheek.

Alex sat in shock, still processing the mayhem that had just occurred right before his eyes. His brother just broke the boys code. He just broke the brother code. How could he kiss his brothers girlfriend? Ah.

"He is a way better kisser than you!" Danielle said. Kevin's eyes got big again then his cheeks got red.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked pretending not to hear her. "Could you repeat that?"

"He is a better kisser." Danielle said.

"Okay okay I get it." Alex smiled standing up and walking towards the door, his back to Danielle. "Hey Abs, can you pull the knife out of my back?"

"Alex, shut up and stop being a drama queen." Danielle laughed

He turned around and smiled then walked back to his seat.

"When do you get out of here?" Abby asked

"Long time abs," Danielle said. "Do you remember that time you were dying for a caf-pow but the machine broke and they couldn't get it fixed. You almost died, I could have sworn Abby was no more."

"I remember."

"Well, this is gonna be a lot longer." Danielle said. "And more painful. Meaning I would be able to recreate Caf-Pow to get a supplement."

"I'll pray for you." Abby said.

"I thought Tony and Ziva were supposed to be here at ten? It is 11:30." McGee said.

"Call him." Danielle said.

Abby took out her phone and dialed Tony.

"DiNozzo."

"Where are you? Its 1 hour and 30 minutes past the time you said you would be here." Abby said.

"Shit." Tony said.

"Ziva, Ziva." Tony whispered

Abby could hear mumbling on the other side of the line.

"Tony, I don't think I can handle any more sex." Ziva muttered.

Abby laughed,

"Not so loud." Tony said covering up the phone

"Awwwww. Take your time. We will leave at 12:30. You have an hour." Abby said before hanging up.

"What happened?" McGee asked.

Abby looked around the room and then at Kevin.

"They got caught up in some rather extraneous activities." Abby said, "They fell asleep after them and will be here soon."

Danielle laughed. McGee sighed. Alex buried his face in his hands. Abby wore a giant smiled and Kevin, he looked very, very confused.

"What were they doing?" Kevin asked innocently.

The room went silent.

"Uh... they went to the gym to work out." Alex said.

"O. Why didn't you say that?"

"Because she is Abby, she likes to use big words…"Alex said looking over at Abby, "right?"

"Exactly, just getting a little sweaty." Abby said. And with that, they changed the subject.

* * *

Review? Ideas? Tony is planning...? wanna help me plan it? Reviews? Reviews? o. sorry. i didn't realize i repeated myself THREE times. sorry,

**_REVIEW AS IF Your life, NO SCRATCH THAT, AS IF TIVA DEPENDED ON IT!_**


	29. Stable Homes

**A/N: hey, sorry for the late update, I'm gonna try to update quicker! Hope you like it**

**Rated T, i don't really get the whole rated system, i would say that some curses are okay for T right?**

**xoxoxoxox**

* * *

"Thanks Abs." Tony said closing the phone.

"We have to go." Ziva said.

"Nope. We got until 12:30." Tony smiled reaching over to her and grabbing her waist. He pulled her so that she was on top of him.

"Tony." She said, flabbergasted by his sudden movements.

He pulled her head in for a sweet kiss. Ziva laughed against his lips and brought her hands up to rest against his cheeks.

"So. What did you plan for tonight?" Ziva asked.

"You'll never get it out of me." Tony smiled pulling her in for another kiss.

"I am a Ninja. Are you sure you want to test me?" She asked running her hands down his chest and towards a more sensitive area.

"You are going to ruin a surprise I have been planning since Monday. I thought you cared about me." Tony said dramatically. "I bust my hump trying to please you, and you go and try and ruin the surprise."

"This isn't a movie Tony, you can act normal and not like a drama queen." Ziva laughed.

"Never." Tony said tightening his hold on her waist. "I think you need a punishment."

"Really." Ziva said trying to wriggle free from his arms.

"Yes," Tony smiled the pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Ziva moaned into his mouth. She slipped her tongue into his mouth. Once he noticed his tongue met with hers as they played tonsil hockey. Tony's hands began to roam her body. Ziva's arms left his chest and went to his head. She put her arms on both sides of his head and turned her hands so she could play with his hair.

"Tony,"

"Yes my beautiful ninja." Tony said against her lips.

"We really have to go." She smiled not making any attempt to get up.

"I know." Tony said kissing her again.

"I have to shower."

"I can help with that." Tony smiled bringing his hands back at her waist.

"Tony, I would like to SHOWER. Not have more sex." Ziva laughed.

Tony sighed into her mouth. "NOPE!" He said squeezing her waist holding her in place. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Tony! Let me go!" She said twisting her body, trying to get rid of Tony's hold on her.

"NEVER!" He said lifting his head and smashing his lips on hers. He dragged her into a deep passionate kiss before finally breaking for air.

"Please." Ziva said innocently. Her face looked almost child-like.

"Geesss Zi, you didn't have to go all, I don't know, scare the crap out of me." Tony said instantly releasing his hold and the sound of her voice.

"You want me to scare you…?" Ziva smiled hoping off of Tony and grabbing her knife off the table. She ran into the bathroom and grabbed his shaving cream and a towel. By the time she was back Tony was still laying there, scared for his life. She straddled his waist and looked down at him.

"Stay still, and you won't get hurt." Ziva smiled holding up the knife and putting the handle in her mouth. She lifted the shaving cream can in the air and released the cream. Rubbing around her hands a few times, she brought her hands to Tony's chest. She massaged him till the cream cover his whole chest. Smiling, she took the knife out of her hand and brought it down on his chest.

"If you move, you will get cut." Ziva said. "Don't move."

Tony obeyed her orders. He watched as she put all her concentration on dragging the knife down his chest, removing all hair from its path. She placed the knife on the towel and wiped of the shaving cream. Repeating that, she formed another line of silky smooth skin. She continued her technique until his whole chest was clean.

Tony let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "You could have killed me."

"But I didn't." She smiled giving him a peck on the cheek and jumping up and going into the bathroom.

"You're leaving me here? All hot and bothered? That was one of the hottest things I ever witnessed in my life!" Tony said looking up at her.

"I'll make it up to you." She said before closing the bathroom door, leaving Tony to his naughty thoughts.

Hospital Cafeteria.

"Where do babies come from?" Kevin asked Alex

Alex choked on his soda. "What?"

"There are a lot of babies in this hospital. I was wondering where they come from?" Kevin asked biting into a chicken finger.

"Um. Well, you see," Alex said "When a guy and a girl decide they want a baby, and that they are ready for a baby, which is usually after marriage, they uhhhh. They call the hospital. They make appointments with the doctor and get a seed planted in the mother's belly. Then, nine months later, the doctor removes the seed which is now a baby."

"Nine month!" Kevin said. "That's a long time."

"Well, you need to get ready and there are lots of preparations and stuff that goes into having a baby." Alex said hoping the topic would soon be over.

"Okay!" Kevin said happily.

Alex sighed with relief that the conversation was over.

Danielle's Hospital room.

"Do you need anything?" McGee asked Danielle.

"Nope. I'm all good. They have me high on painkillers and I am not hungry so I am all good." Danielle smiled.

"Not just that, Moives? I could sneak in a computer.' McGee said.

"Tempting. Very tempting!" Danielle laughed. "Actually, those sound really good. Would you mind?"

"Nah. Abby already brought them. They are in the car. She thought that maybe you would need something to do." McGee said holding up his keys.

"O really?" Danielle said. "Where is Abby anyway?"

"I don't really know. She ran off saying something about a caf-pow machine." McGee said.

"How long since she has been in the office?" Danielle asked. "Her machine at home is broken and isn't working."

"Two days." McGee said.

"Ah."

"HOW DARE THEY NOT HAVE A CAF-POW MACHINE IN THE WHOLE HOSPITAL?" Abby said storming into Danielle's room.

"Abby," Danielle laughed.

"I AM SERIOUS!" Abby yelled.

"Text my dad. Tell him to bring you one on the way over here." Danielle said.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Abby said whipping out her phone.

"Caf-pow withdraw!" McGee smiled.

Tony's House:

"Tony get up!" Ziva said wrapping the towel securely around her body.

"What.." He said opening his eyes.

"You feel asleep and we need to GO!" Ziva said. "NOW!"

Tony jumped up and ran to the bathroom not wanting to feel the wrath of his ninja.

Ziva laughed at his quick pace and went to his mirror and brushed her damp hair. She quickly changed into jeans and an OSU shirt then left the bedroom and headed into the kitchen. She took the little dishes from last night and loaded them into the half full dishwasher. Next she wiped down the table and the counters. She was washing her hands when she felt to arms snake around her waist and pull her back.

"You didn't have to do that." Tony said in her ear.

"I wanted to. It was half my mess." She smiled turning around in his arms to look at him.

"I got a demand from Abby to bring her a caf-pow. Apparently, the hospital doesn't have any." He laughed.

"We better get going, we have thirty minutes to get there and we have to get that Caf-Pow." She smiled twisting out of his grip and walking towards the door with her keys and phone in hand.

"How can we do that? The hospital is thirty minutes away without traffic!" Tony said. Ziva smiled and turned to him.

"I'm driving." She said holding up the keys before running towards the car so that he couldn't object. Not that it would matter to her. She would win in the end.

Gibbs' Basement.

"Mr. Gibbs?" A voice said from the top of the basement steps.

"You found me." He said.

"You missed your appointment today."Lisa Ripley said walking down the stairs.

"Family emergency." Gibbs stated to the social worker.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked walking down the steps to the bottom.

"Danielle, she had an accident. She is fine now, Alex and Kevin are visiting her."

"Well, I guess that is a good reason to skip. You still should have called." Lisa smiled.

"I will, next time."

"I don't think there is going to be a next time." Lisa stated.

"Excuse me?"

"I was looking into your records and I don't think you could provide a stable environment for both Kevin and Alex. You are at work most of the time, on call all night. If something were to happen… ,listen, these kids have been through enough. Another loss will not be healthy for such a small boy." Lisa stated. "I saw you have already been in two comas. Also that you have never recovered from your first marriage. You are still grieving for your wife and daughter."

"Who do you think you are to judge me?" Gibbs yelled storming towards her. "Yes, my job is dangerous. Yes, I have lost a wife and a daughter. Yes, they are gone. I except that. You don't know what it is like to lose everything you are fighting for. You leave to protect it then come home to find it gone! If I could do anything to bring them I back I would. But I can't. I know that. I know my Shannon and she would be furious if I were to stop living and let these two boys go into foster care. She would strike me down to hell if I let two lost boys run around, trying to find themselves!"

"Mr. Gibbs," Lisa injected.

"No, I can provide a safe loving home for those boys. I know that Alex is leaving soon, but that doesn't mean that he can't have a home to come back to. You will never find anyone better to adopt these boys then me!" Gibbs said into her face before turning away and walking calmly up the stairs.

Lisa took a deep breath and pulled out her phone. "I need the adoption papers for Alex and Kevin DiNal on my desk by the time I get back." She told her assistant.

"Would you like them to be stamped when you get here?" The phone said.

"That would be perfect." She smiled walking towards the steps.

* * *

**A/N: So... **

**Tell me what you think. REVIEW! TIVA DEPENDS ON IT! DANIELLE"S LIFE DEPENDS ON IT...I CAN KILL HER! I HAVE THE POWER! JUST KIDDING I WOULD NEVER!**

**please review! good, bad, (please try not to crush me though...)**

**sooo... who thinks Gibbs is gonna adopt Alex and Kevin? **


	30. If I Could Turn Back Time

**A/N: Here you go...**

**xoxoxoxo**

* * *

"I have a Caf-pow for a certain someone…." Tony smiled walking into Danielle's room.

"TONY!" Abby yelled running up to him giving him a giant hug. "I love you sooooo much!"

"Hey, what's not to love?" Tony asked. "Ouch." He stated after getting slapped in the head by Ziva who walked past him.

"Danielle, how are you?" Ziva asked kissing her on the cheek.

"Good." Danielle smiled. "McGee left to get me a computer and some movies!"

"Which ones?" Tony asked form behind Ziva.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me." Danielle said, "O and its nice to see you to dad."

"Hey, you know I love you." He smiled standing at the end of her bed.

"TONY!" A voice said from behind. The little boy ran up from behind him and jumped on Tony's back.

"Hey buddy." Tony said flipping him around so he landed on the edge of Danielle's bed.

"Guess what!" He said standing up on the bed so he was up to Tony's shoulders.

"What?" Tony asked amused at the enthusiasm in the boys voice.

"I get to stay here and watch movies with Danielle till NINE OCLOCK!" he smiled.

"Nine OCLOCK! That's pretty late! You sure you can stay up that late?" Tony smiled.

"I am a big boy! I can do it!" He said crossing his arms in front of him.

"Hey, I say go for it!" Tony smiled.

"Tony, Ziva, you're here." McGee said walking in with Alex.

"Hello Tim." Ziva smiled.

"Yo McGoo. How thoughtful to bring my daughter movies!" Tony said.

"Abby's idea." McGee said. "I brought Fired Up, The Breakfast Club, Hunchback of Notre Dame, and Aladdin."

"I LOVE ALADDIN!" Kevin said clapping his hands.

"It will be the first one we watch!" Danielle laughed.

"YES!" Kevin said through his teeth. "I love the monkey!"

Everyone started to laugh.

"Kev, we have to get going." Alex said.

"We're leaving?" Kevin asked.

"Gibbs is picking us up. He said we needed to see the social worker about our adoption." Alex said. He didn't worry about telling everyone because he knew they all knew already.

"Can we come back?" Kevin said. "I really really really want to watch movies with Dani!"

"As soon as we're done. I promise." Alex said.

"Okay." Kevin smiled. He turned around and looked at Danielle. "Bye! I promise that I will be back to watch Aladdin. Don't watch it without me." He said giving her a hug.

"Pinky promise." She said grabbing his pinky with hers.

"Good!" Kevin smiled getting off the bed. He then snapped his fingers in the air and yelled, "Team, move out."

Abby and Ziva laughed and McGee smiled. Tony rolled his eyes and snuck up behind Kevin and picked him up from behind. Kevin erupted in laughter as Tony carried him out as if he were a football. Everyone but Alex followed.

"Is everything okay?" Danielle asked now showing her emotions.

"I don't know." Alex said walking over to the bed. "Gibbs said that Lisa called and that he was picking us up."

"What do you think is happening?" Danielle asked.

"I don't know. I think he is taking us to get the papers signed but I am not sure." Alex said taking her hand in his.

"That is great." Danielle smiled.

"Ya." Alex smiled. "Hey, I have to go. I'll call you room when were done to tell you what happened."

"Okay." She smiled. Alex leaned down and kissed her forehead then let go of her hand and walked out of the room.

Ziva walked into Danielle's room alone.

"Hey." She smiled and sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"hey." Danielle said back.

"Do you know what is going on?" Ziva asked.

"We think they are signing the papers but are unsure. Gibbs didn't tell them anything." Danielle said.

"Okay." Ziva said. "How have you been?"

"Good I guess. I mean, I don't feel pain cause of the meds and sometimes I get tired but other than that I am fine."

"I meant emotionally. I cannot imagine being stuck here." Ziva said. "Would you like me to get you a wheel chair and I'll wheel you to the court yard for fresh air?"

"I would like that." Danielle smiled.

"Okay, I will go get the nurse to get these wires moved." Ziva smiled walking out of the room.

She came back in with Tony and a nurse. "Okay, let me just hook up you IV to the chair then we'll get you in." The nurse smiled grabbing the IV bag and all the tubes that belonged to it. She took her sweet time untangling them then attached it to the hook on the top of the chair.

"okay Mr. DiNozzo, if you could please…" She said motioning him to Danielle.

Tony smiled when he walked over to Danielle. "Hey, I'm gonna pick you up so tell me where not to touch and if I hurt you." He said. He gently placed his arms under her knees and on her back. He slowly lifted her. Danielle's eyes got bigger for a moment when she realized that her dad was touching one of the bruises. She then ignored the pain because she wanted to get out of the bed so bad. Tony lifted her and gently turned around and placed her in the chair. Danielle smiled at him.

"Thanks Dad!" She smiled putting her hands on the wheel bars to move her.

"I don't think so." The nurse said. "Someone has to push you."

Danielle frowned at the nurse as Ziva stood behind the chair and laughed. "Don't worry, I'll be very careful."

"You are not pushing me!" Danielle laughed.

"And why not?" Ziva said with her hand on her hip.

"You can hardly drive a car without scaring the crap out of me. I would like this to be peaceful!" Danielle laughed again.

Ziva starred at her while Tony slipped between Ziva and the chair and took the handles. "I got ya, babe." He smiled.

Danielle smiled at Ziva again. Ziva stuck her tongue out at Danielle then followed alongside Tony as he pushed to out of her room.

"Hey! Look at you!" Abby smiled as Danielle passed her.

"I know!" Danielle smiled.

"Where to first?" Tony asked.

"Court yard! I need fresh air!" Danielle smiled.

Tony smiled and went towards the elevator. He left Ziva and Abby and McGee behind taking some time with his daughter alone.

Tony pushed her outside. The sun on her face made her smile. Danielle felt the wheel chair stop. He dad had parked her next to a bench where he sat on the end. Danielle starred at the flowers in the ground. They were lilies. Her mom's favorite. Not that she cared.

"What are you thinking about?" Tony asked her.

"My mom." Danielle answered truthfully.

"I am sorry."Tony said.

"Sorry? Why?"

"If I had known she was pregnant then maybe she would still be alive." Tony said sadly.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know she skipped the abortion." Danielle said.

"But I should have checked." Tony said. "I should have made sure, but then she moved and I thought she was getting a new start."

"I saw her." Danielle admitted. "When I was in a coma. Well, I think. I could have dreamt it but I will never know."

"Really? What did she say?" Tony asked.

"She was sorry. Blah blah blah. I heard it all before. It was like a fricken hallmark card." Danielle said.

"What did you say to her?" Tony asked this time looking at her.

"Stuff." Danielle said not trying to get into the details.

"Stuff? Really. Cause if it were my mom, I think I would have said a lot more than just your normal _stuff."_ Tony replied.

"I was yelling at her. About how much she ruined my life. It was more about how she should have just not tried because that would have been better than what she put me through." Danielle said.

"You never talk about it." Tony said. Danielle looked at him with confused eyes. "Your past. What you were like when you were a kid. I have heard some stories from Ziva but, I never hear about you when you weren't in training, just at home being a kid."

"I guess I was normal, whatever normal is. I mean, I lived in a boarding school till I was 7. Then met you. Then went to Israel, then I was back for three months and then was abducted. I guess the three months were okay. I was supposed to be dead. I stayed at Alex's house for the first couple weeks till the whole funeral and crap was over, then I went back and explained it to my maid and butler that I wasn't dead and they kept it a secret from my mom as long as they could. She found out that I wasn't dead but didn't feel like explaining everything to the cops so she just let me be. She'd leave money on the counter and go on with her life." Danielle said. "She didn't notice I was abducted. I found that out later when I came back. It was her fault. She gave up my life to save hers. When I came back, I was angry and I lashed out. I stayed at Alex's for about a month then when he left for Military School, I moved back in with my mom. We pretended like nothing happened. I never spoke to her again." Tears had formed in her eyes by now. But she wouldn't let them escape.

"Dani, I am so sorry." Tony said grabbing her hand.

"Me too." Danielle whispered.

"If I had known you were there, I would have taken you home. I would have been there for you. I wouldn't have left you alone." Tony said.

"I know that now." Danielle said softly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tony asked.

"No.'' Danielle said. "It is over, has been for awhile. I have moved on."

Tony sighed. She was just like Ziva. "I am here if you want to talk about it. And about that to." Tony said pointing to her neck, where her bite mark was. "And you know that you can talk to Ziva to. If you don't feel comfortable talking to me."

"I know. Thanks." Danielle said closing her eyes trying to picture anything but those horrible days. A lone tear slid down her face

Tony saw this and his heart broke. He stood up and walked in front of Danielle's chair. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders gently and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Let's get you back upstairs." He whispered in her ear.

~GIBBS! GIBBS! GIBBS!~

"So, Mr. Gibbs. It is my understanding that you would still like to adopt the DiNal boys." Lisa said.

"Yes." Gibbs said.

"I would like to speak to them first. Find out about their experiences first, and if I could have the book that Danielle has been keeping that would be helpful." She said.

Gibbs handed her the book and then went outside to go get the boys.

"Hey!" Alex said.

"She wants to see you guys." Gibbs said.

Kevin nodded and stood up. He waited until Alex got up then grabbed his hand tightly.

"I'm scared." Kevin admitted to Alex as they walked over to her office.

"Why? I promise nothing I s going to happen. I will be there the whole time!" Alex said squeezing his hand for reassurance.

The boys walked into the room. "Hi Kevin, Alex." Lisa smiled. "Alex would you mind shutting the door?"

Alex followed the order then turned to face her desk. He walked over to his seat and sat down next to Kevin.

"Okay, Kevin, what have you done this week?" Lisa asked happily.

"Well," He looked at Alex and when he nodded, Kevin continued. "First I went to NCIS and it was AWESOME! I got to see the movie Cars on this GIANT screen! Then I got to see Abby! It was awesome because she taught me how to draw! I got to work on Daddy's boat! It was so COOL! He helped me, and I got to sand the wood! Then I went on Go-Karts! Alex took me! I wasn't allowed to drive but he drove and I sat beside him! Then Dani got hurt. I felt really bad but tonight we are going to watch Aladdin to make her feel better!"

"That sound like an awesome week." Lisa smiled.

"I also had a sleepover with Abby! It was the night that Dani got hurt. Daddy said that he was going to stay late at the hospital then he was going over Ducky's!" Kevin smiled.

"What did you do at Abby's?"

"Well, first we watched the Lion King. Then I got to stay up till 11! She made popcorn and we made a fort in her living room! Then I feel asleep." Kevin said.

"Sound like you had a lot of fun." Lisa smiled.

"Yup! Best week ever!" Kevin said.

"I am glad." She smiled. "Kevin, why don't you go outside and I'll talk to Alex alone for a little."

"Okay, but not too long. I have to go see Danielle to watch Aladdin. I want her to get better." Kevin said as he skipped out of the room.

"I see he doesn't understand what is going on." Lisa said to Alex.

"Not really." Alex admitted.

"How are you adjusting?" Lisa asked.

"Good, I guess. I haven't really spent quality time with Gibbs. I helped him with his boat but really I have been with Danielle. She has been having a very bad week with the thing with my dad and the elevator." Alex said. "But, when I do see Gibbs, he seems happy. Kevin loves him. He calls him Dad and he hasn't asked questioned about our parents for the past couple of days."

"Do you think that Gibbs is able to provide a safe home?" Lisa said.

"Safe, no." Alex said. "But what really is the definition of safe? We can't predict the future and we sure can't protect from the violence. But, Gibbs does what he does to let others have the family, the kids and the perfect life. I think that he should get something back. I also know that he wouldn't let anything happen to Kevin."

"Could you send Gibbs in?" She said.

"Sure." Alex said. Alex walked out and toward Gibbs. "She wants you."

Gibbs nodded walking towards her office.

"Mr. Gibbs, please, sit."

"What are we doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"I have changed my mind about you." Lisa said. "If you would please sign on the lines next to the green tabs, we can finish this up."

Gibbs nodded grabbing the pen and signing the various lines.

Finally, they were his.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Not much action except for the end. So, i have some of the story already planned out and i would like to see if you can guess it! It has something to do with Alex and his Military stuff! Can you guess? If you can... i will give you a sneak peak at what is to come! Thanks!**  
**Please Review! It shows me you care! I love you guys! thanks!**


	31. Date Night

A?N: I know i havent updated in a while! lots of craziness with school and stuff! here is the next chapter!

OXOXOXOO

That Night…

Ziva's doorbell rang at 5:00 sharp. She walked over, still not ready for her date with Tony.

"Coming." She yelled towards the door, grabbing her brush and brushing her hair as she walked over.

She opened the door and was greeted by roses.

"Delivery for a Ziva David." A boy said from behind the flowers.

"That is me." She said.

He handed her the vase of red roses and then handed her a card.

"Thank you." She smiled smelling the roses.

"No problem." The boy smiled.

"What is your name?" Ziva asked him.

"Jacob." He replied.

Ziva pulled out a five dollar bill, to tip him.

"Please, don't worry about it." Jacob smiled.

"Take the money." She said pushing the bill towards him.

"I was told not to." Jacob said.

"Tony."

"Yes. Please, don't worry about it. I don't want him to hate me." Jacob said. "We kinda need repeat business in the flowers world. Not many people send them anymore."

"Thank you for bringing them." Ziva smiled.

"Have a nice night ma'am." He smiled then walked away. Ziva really didn't care that he called her ma'am. She was so happy about the flowers. He really went above and beyond.

She placed the flowers on her table then finished getting dressed. She heard the door bell again at 6:15. He was early.

"You can come in. I will be out in a minute." She yelled walking towards her bedroom for her bag.

Tony opened the door and walked towards the couch. He was very nervous. He had on nice dress pants and a deep blue dress shirt. His tie was white and had a variation of blue colored strips. Danielle had picked out his outfit form the hospital and said it would look okay. He had a dozen roses in his hand and in the other hand he had chocolate.

"What are those?" Ziva asked from behind him. Tony turned around to look at her. She looked breath taking. She had on a black dress that was up to her mid thigh. It was tight against her body. There were white lines going al throughout the dress. Her hair was straight and her bangs were down. She had on makeup, but not too much. Her heels were about two inches and they crisscrossed over her foot. She had on a silver necklace and a diamond bracelet.

"Wow." Tony said. "You look…"

"Thank you." She smiled and twirled around once. "What are those?" She asked looking at the roses.

"Uh… Ziva, these are flowers, you see, in America when a guy asks a girl on a date he usually…." Tony started. Ziva smiled and stopped him.

"I know what they are, Tony." Ziva said. "But I already got your flowers earlier."

"But I know you like flowers and I wanted to get you some." Tony smiled.

"You didn't have to do all this." She said walking towards him.

"But I wanted to." He said walking past her and into her kitchen. He noticed the flowers on her table and grabbed a vase out of her cabinet. He put the roses in it then placed them on the counter.

"I could have done that." She said coming up behind him.

"O well, already done." He smirked.

"Thank you." Ziva said. "They are beautiful."

Tony smiled. "Would you like to get going?"

"Yes!" Ziva said excitedly.

"Well, my lady, the carriage awaits you." Tony said holding out his arm for her. Ziva laughed and took his arm and followed him to his car.

Tony drove them downtown to the restaurant that was well known. They were seated by the window and had a wonderful view of the restaurants garden.

"Tony, this place is beautiful!" Ziva said looking around.

"I am glad you like it." He smiled.

"May I get you a drink?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, I will have…." Tony thought, "I'll just have some water."

"Of course." He said. "What can I get you ma'am?"

"Water also." Ziva smiled.

"Your drink will be right out."

"Thank you." Tony said to the waiter before he left.

"Wow, this is really nice Tony." Ziva smiled.

"I am glad you like it." Tony smiled back.

They continued small talk and ordered their food. After they finished eating Tony paid the check and then they left. He drove her home.

"Let me walk you to your door." He said getting out of the car with her.

Ziva smiled. She walked beside him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her up to her townhome.

"Thank you for dinner, Tony. It was wonderful." Ziva smiled as they got to her door.

"You're welcome." He said.

"Well, I guess then, goodnight?" Ziva said.

"Night." Tony said. He smiled at her as she opened her door. She slowly unlocked it and turned to smile again hoping he would kiss her goodnight. When he didn't she walked in and shut the door. She sighed and put her keys on the table by the door. She took off her shoes and walked towards the kitchen.

She heard her door bell and went over to the door. She opened it and didn't have time to think before Tony's lips were on hers. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as he could. She smiled in her head and put her arms around his neck and held his head. She walked backwards and into her house. Tony shut the door with his foot, his lips never leaving hers. They finally broke apart.

"I thought you were going to leave." Ziva said.

"I almost did. Then I pictured you in this dress, all alone, probably think of me…" He smiled.

"Who said I was going to think about you?" Ziva asked.

"Just a guess." He smiled putting his lips on hers. He lifted her up and carried her bridal style to her bedroom.

3 months later….

"Is he here?" Danielle asked running towards her bedroom.

"Not yet." Ziva said following her in.

"I need to be ready in 5 minutes. I can't get ready in five minutes!" She yelled running to her closet.

"Danielle, Alex doesn't care what you are wearing." Ziva said.

"If you had a date with my dad tonight, would you be wearing your towel?" Danielle asked. "Wait, don't answer that. I don't want to know."

"Danielle!" Ziva laughed. "NO, I wouldn't and I can see your point. Let me get the blow-dryer and I will do you hair while you do your makeup."

"THANK YOU!" Danielle said rummaging through her closet. She grabbed out her jeans and a gray button down shirt. She rolled the sleeves up and then put on a stylish vest. She grabbed out her converse and slipped them on. She sat down at her mirror and started putting on her make while Ziva did her hair.

"Alex is here." Tony said walking into Danielle's room.

"Crap!" Danielle said. "Tell him I will be down soon."

"I will." Tony said. Tony laughed at the expression on Danielle's face. She was so nervous. She had only been out of the hospital a week and it was her first official date with Alex. Ziva had been trying to calm Danielle down all day. She was bouncing off the walls. She then fell asleep and got mad when he didn't wake her up. She started getting ready late and was mad.

"You look beautiful." Ziva said looking at Danielle when she was all finished.

"Thanks." Danielle said running down the stairs. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed her phone off the charger. She calmed herself down and slowly walked towards the living room.

She listened to her father's conversation with Alex.

"I want her home by 11." Tony said.

"Okay." Alex said not trying to be too pushy.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked.

"Guiseppies." Alex answered. "It is the Italian restaurant on third. We used to go there when we were kids."

"Okay. How are you guys getting there?"

"Walking." Alex said. "I know the neighborhoods, they are not bad. I used to grow up there."

"I don't like that, but, I'll let it go. I want you to call me when you get to the restaurant and then when you leave." Tony said.

Danielle had listened enough to their conversation and walked in.

"You guys done your man talk?" Danielle asked.

"Danielle!" Alex said standing up.

"Ready?" She asked.

"ya." He said walking up to her.

"By dad." She waved then turned towards the door.

"WAIT!" He yelled. She slowly walked back.

"Yes."

"I want you two to be careful walking. I want you back by 11." Tony said.

"Okay." Danielle said turning around.

"What, I don't even get goodbye?" Tony said.

Danielle sighed and walked over to Tony. She gave him a hug. "See you later."

"Bye." Tony said. He then whispered to her, "You look very nice, by the way."

She smiled at him then walked out the door with Alex.

"She is growing up." Tony said to Ziva as she walked into the living room.

"I know. She is not the same girl that I met two years ago." Ziva said sitting on the couch next to him.

"I don't want her to grow up. I never knew her as a child. I missed so much. I just want more time." Tony said.

"Tony, She is always going to be here." Ziva said sitting down in his lap. She looked into his eyes. "She will always be your little girl."

"But now she is dating. She isn't just mine anymore. She will just give her heart away like it is a pretzel in the middle of a kindergarten." Tony said.

"Tony that doesn't make sense." Ziva laughed.

"So, you get what I mean." Tony pouted.

Ziva smiled leaned down and gently kissed his lips. "You need to stop worrying about her. She will be okay on her own. And when she gets hurt, you just have to be there. She will come back."

"I don't like it." Tony said.

Ziva saw how truly worried he was for her. She did agree, Danielle was growing up. She was worried too, but she didn't show it.

"How about we watch a movie, then the time will fly by and Danielle will be home." Ziva said placing her hands on his hips. Tony ran his hands up her arms and then around her neck. He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her face closer to his.

"I have a better idea." He smiled before pressing his lips to hers.

The Streets:

"You know," Alex said bringing his hand up to her short hair. "I like your hair shorter."

"You do?" Danielle asked getting self conscious.

"Ya." He smiled.

"You don't like it long?" Danielle said.

"I like it long also, I just, think the change looks very, mature." He said.

Danielle smiled as they continued to walk towards the Italian Restaurant. He grabbed her hand half way there. She felt butterflies in her stomach when his fingers played around with hers as they trotted throughout the city.

"Hi, Welcome to Guiseppies," The hostess said. "Please, follow me."

Danielle and Alex followed the young girl towards their table. They sat across from each other. The hostess placed two menus in front of them then walked away.

"I haven't been here is forever." Danielle smiled looking around the restaurant.

"Ya, I think it has been 8 years or so." Alex said.

"Damn." Danielle said.

"Ya, a lot has happened since then." Alex said. "Good and bad." Alex reached in his pocket and texted Tony that they had gotten to the restaurant safely.

Danielle was nervous. She had no idea what they were going to talk about. They had never had a quiet meal, always talked, but this was different. This, this was, a date. They weren't _just friends anymore._

"So,"

"Well, Kevin said that he wants you to sit in bed all day so you don't have to go to the hospital again." Alex said.

"Oh my gosh. If I sit in a stupid bed tomorrow, it will be too soon!" Danielle laughed.

"He was really worried." Alex smiled.

"He is a sweet kid." Danielle said. "He is going to be a big ladies man when he gets older."

"I can see it." Alex smiled. "I can't believe that he actually kissed you way back when. Well, it was on the cheek but, it was unexpected. I almost died."

"I was so proud of him." Danielle smiled.

"He stole my girlfriend. My own brother." Alex said acting flabbergasted. "It has been 3 months and he still makes fun of me. Says I don't know how to please a woman."

Danielle busted out laughing. "That is the cutest thing ever!" She chuckled.

"It is." Alex agreed, "but I still can't help but wonder if you are happy." He said in a more serious tone.

"What?"

"I don't deserve you." Alex said. "I can't help but feel you can do way better, you could be happier, and … I don't know."

"Alex, I have never laughed they way I do when I am with you. I don't think I have ever smiled so much around someone. I want to be the best person ever, just so you think I am good enough. I am the happiest person alive, when I am with you. When the elevator fell, I didn't know if I would ever see you again. In the last second, I wondered if I would ever get to hear your voice. I was so scared." Danielle said. "I wasn't scared of dying, but, afraid that if I died, I would leave you. I don't know what I am feeling for you. It scares me how much power you have. You control everything in my life."

"Dani,"

"Alex, listen ," Danielle said. "I heard you. When I was in a coma. I remember what you said."

"You do." Alex said getting self conscious._ 'what if she thinks it was too soon. I don't even remember what I said. Shit.'_

Danielle closed her eyes and put her hand on her forehead. She sighed heavily then opened her eyes o look at him. "I think I am falling in love with you." She whispered.

"What?" Alex asked not hearing what she said. "You are speaking too low."

Danielle looked down towards the table and repeated the words. "I think I am falling in love with you."

**A/N: How do you like? Reviews are loved. Plus i have the next chapter already typed so more reviews the quicker the next chapter.**


	32. Duty Calls

**A/N: OKay so i hope you like it!**

**xoxoxo**

"Really." Alex said in a hopeful voice.

"Don't make me say it again." Danielle said

"What if I say it back?" Alex said.

Danielle looked up at him.

"Really." She smiled.

"I am falling in love with you Danielle DiNozzo." Alex said looking at her, trying to get her to look back at him.

Danielle smiled and leaned over the table and gave Alex a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello. I am going to be taking care of you tonight. My name is Andy. Can I start you off with any drinks?" He asked.

"I'll have a Coke." Danielle smiled.

"Make that two." Alex said.

Their waiter nodded. "Our specials tonight is a all you can eat crab legs. Also we have our French onions soup and if you pick Chefs choice, you will get another entrée free to take home."

"Sounds good." Alex smiled.

"So, are you ready to order now, or would you like a few minutes." Andy asked.

"Can we have a few minutes?" Danielle asked politely.

"Of course. I will be right out with your drinks. If you need anything, just call me over." He smiled before walking towards the kitchen.

"He is very peppy." Alex laughed.

"Be nice. At least he isn't a giant bore and is really grumpy. He seems to enjoy his job." Danielle said.

"Gibbs told me I have to get a job." Alex said.

"Really. What are you going to do?" Danielle smiled trying to imagine the jobs he could get.

"Well, he said since I can't do anything in the marines since I am not old enough, then I have to get a real job. He said he would buy me a car if I could pay the insurance and gas. So, as you can see, I need a job." Alex said.

"CAR!" Danielle smiled brightly. "What kind?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask. We didn't get into specifics." Alex said. "But I have a few interviews set up and I hope to get one."

"Can I know where you are working?" Danielle asked.

"No. Not yet. I want the job first."

"I can even know where you applied to?" Danielle pouted.

"NOPE!" He smiled.

Andy came out with their drinks.

"I will be back in a few minutes to take your order." Andy smiled.

Danielle nodded then looked back at Alex. "Please tell me."

"No. New subject…" Alex said. "What are you going to do when summer ends? I mean, it is August and school is starting soon. Are you going to public school now or what?"

"Well, I have been going to a private high school but I graduated early so, I probably need a job also. I have my permit but I haven't actually driven a car in forever. I need one so bad but I have no money for insurance and gas which I am sure I am going to pay." Danielle said.

"maybe you can get a job at NCIS." Alex said. "You are pretty qualified with all the training Mossad gave you."

"Well, I was thinking more of Abby's assistant. Vance has been bugging her about one and I know she hates other people in her lab but, I practically live in her lab anyway, so I mind as well get paid being there." Danielle said.

"Have you worked with her equipment?" Alex asked.

"No." Danielle admitted. "But I can shoot a gun for part of the ballistics. I am sure she can teach me stuff along the way. Also, Vance loves me. I don't know why though. He hates my dad."

"I say go for it." Alex smiled. "So, what are you getting?"

"O, ya, I haven't even looked at the menu." Danielle laughed. She picked up the menu and looked inside for something to catch her eye. "Hm… I think I am going to get, the ….Chicken Parmesan. You?"

"Alfredo." Alex said.

"Sounds good to me." Danielle smiled.

Alex called their waiter over and they ordered their meals. They continued to talk the rest of dinner. Then ate in a comfortable silence only talking when they thought of something to say. They finished their meal and Alex paid. They said goodbye to the happy waiter and left the restaurant.

"Hey dad." Danielle said into the phone.

"Hey." Tony said.

"We left the restaurant. We are now walking to get ice-cream. It is only 7 so, yes we will be awhile. I promise we will stay close to home." Danielle said.

"Be careful." Tony said.

"When am I not careful?" Danielle smiled.

"Have fun. Be safe. I love you." Tony said.

"Love you too." Danielle said before shutting the phone. She turned to Alex, "Okay. We are free of calling him. We have till eleven to do what we want."

"Cool." Alex said. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. We can go get ice cream I don't really care. Um, there is a bowling alley around the corner and then there is a museum that is open till nine o'clock. It is like a fireworks show sorta. The whole place is dark then there is statues and other stuff with bright lights on them. Then at the end they have a mini fireworks show. Um.. There is an all year haunted house we could go to. It is a few blocks down but I don't think it is too far away." Danielle said.

"I say haunted house, you?"

"Haunted house it is!" Danielle said.

Alex took her hand and followed her as she lead the way. They walked down the D.C. streets and the day turned into night. Neither of them realized how dark it really got. They arrived at the haunted house to find a short line.

"Step right up." A man was saying walking up and down the street. "Are you brave enough to enter the HOUSE OF HORROR!"

Alex and Danielle laughed at the funny man. They waited in line together. Alex stood behind Danielle because there was a weird group of boys behind them that looked and sounded like they were up to no good.

Alex placed his hands on her waist and kept her close to him. The followed the slow line as it went into the dark hallway. They reached the man in a black shirt with his arms crossed. "That's twenty dollars." He said in a very intimidating voice. Alex nodded and handed him a bill. They followed the line in and stood at a closed door.

"You scared?" Alex whispered in Danielle's ear, still behind her.

"No." She said. "You?"

"No." He said.

Then a man came out of the door. "Hi welcome to the House of Horror. Please refrain from touching all actors and if at any time you want to leave, please walk towards the red exit signs at the end of each section. There will be a button to press that will unlock the door to the outside. You will not be allowed back into the house through those doors and there are no refunds. We are not responsible for any lost or stolen items and are not liable for any health problems you might have while in here. If you have any heart conditions or any other related medical problems, please enter at your own risk."

Alex squeezed Danielle's hand.

"I hope you enjoy your time here I will let one group in at a time. Please be patient." He said before opening the door and letting in just Danielle and Alex.

Danielle walked in cautiously as Alex trailed behind her.

The man closed the door and the room became black.

"Alex!" Danielle screamed not seeing where he was.

"Right here." He said from behind her. He grabbed her hand. She jumped a little then clung to his shoulder. She held onto his arm and stood a little behind him.

"This is really scary." Danielle whispered as they started to walk. "Can you see where you are going?"

"No. Stay close to me though." Alex said. Danielle responded by gripping his arm tighter.

Alex walked forward with one hand in front of him. He felt around for anything that might indicate a wall or a way out. Suddenly he felt fabric. He jumped a little. Danielle felt this and buried her head in the back of his shoulder.

"What is it?" She whispered.

Suddenly a manly scream came from in front of them. Alex jumped. Danielle wrapped her arms really tight around Alex and screamed loudly.

There was a chuckle in the silence that came after Danielle was done screaming. It was definitely from the man who was standing before them.

"Keep walking straight. After taking five steps reach down and take the handle, that is the way out." A voice said. They then heard footsteps and a door slam.

"Holy SHIT!" Danielle said.

"Hold on. I am running to that fricken door." Alex said. He moved quickly with her attached to his back. He reached the door and turned the knob. He pushed the door open and they walked through shutting the door behind them.

"You okay?" Alex asked.

"O ya, perfectly fine." Danielle said sarcastically.

This room was more of a hallway. It went forward a couple feet then it turned left. It looked like it would be some sort of maze. The lights were very dim and the strobe lights were blinking very fast.

Danielle was shaking. He hands couldn't keep still and her grip on Alex's arm wasn't very tight. She let go of him for a second then felt a hand on her mouth and someone pulling her away from Alex. She tried to scream but nothing came out. She was too shocked to fight back.

"Danielle!" Alex screamed when he realized she was gone. He looked around and there was no way she could have gone back the way she came. The door only opened from the inside. "DANIELE!"

A man came up behind Alex and tapped him on the shoulder. Alex jumped and turned around.

"Where is she?"

"Keep walking." The man said. "That is the only way."

Alex looked at him weird. He then understood that the only way he would find Danielle is if he moved on. He walked past the man and quickly turned the corner. He came face to face with a black screen. The screen flickered on and he saw a camera video. He saw a person walk on and recognized them immediately.

"Danielle" He whispered.

He watched as she hugged her arms tight around her body and went forwards very cautiously. She moved slowly. He could see a tear run down her face. He wanted to tell her everything was alright. The video was in night vision so he could see everything that she couldn't.

He watched as a man crawled on the floor towards her. "Shit." He said. She continued forward, not knowing about the man just yet.

Then man on the floor was covered in blood and had a knife sticking out of his back. His body looked disfigured and it was very pale.

"DANIELLE!" He screamed.

He watched Danielle's head look around. She had a shocked expression on her face.

"You can hear me?" He asked the tv.

He saw her lips move but heard nothing.

"I can't hear you. But be careful. A man is crawling towards you on your left." He said.

He watched as she moved over to her right a lot more and looked towards the left.

"He disappeared." Alex said. "Everything is going to be alright. Just listen to what I say and I promise I will find you."

Danielle nodded.

"Okay. There is a door to your right. Now listen, I don't know what is behind the door, but one of them leads to me. There are three doors. No one is in the room with you." Alex said.

He watched her mouth move again. He wished to hear her voice. He wanted to know what she was saying.

"I cannot hear you. I only get vision. So, you are my ears and I am your eyes. Now, reach for the knob and open the door."

She shook her head furiously and waved her hands in the air as if he was crazy.

"That is the only way you will get out of there." Alex said.

He watched as Danielle wiped her eyes of the tears that had formed. She shut her eyes tight and reached for the door. She slid her hand down the metal until she felt the knob. She slowly turned the knob and opened the door quickly. She turned away. Nothing came out of the door. Alex saw that it was a dead end.

"You're doing great." He said. "That wasn't the right door, dead end. Okay now take three steps forwards and five steps to the left."

She did as she was told. She felt the door knob.

"Remember, I am there with you. I promise, I will find you." Alex said.

With that, she opened the door quickly.

Alex jumped as the wall beside him moved and opened.

He looked through it and saw her.

"DANIELLE!" He screamed running up to her.

"Alex." She said. Hugging him tightly. "I let go only for a minute. I didn't realize, then they took me to a room and said to keep walking. Then I hear you and.. I was so fricken scared."

"I am not letting you go." He said.

"Let's finish this." Danielle said.

"You sure. We could leave if you want." Alex said.

"No. Let's finish it our way." She smiled even though Alex couldn't see it.

"And that way would be,…"

"Scare the shit out of the actors." Danielle said.

"And how do we do that?" Alex asked.

"I don't know." Danielle laughed. "Let's just leave. This place isn't the scary I thought it was going to be."

"Okay." Alex said. He grabbed her hand and went forward. They found the nearest exit sign and pressed the glowing red button. A buzzer sounded and then the door clicked open. Alex opened the door and lead Danielle outside.

"How did you like it?" A man said guarding the door.

"Not for us." Alex said.

"Okay." He replied then went back to starring at the streets.

Alex wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked towards Danielle's house.

"That wasn't very successful." Alex laughed. "If they are in for repeat business then I think they got it wrong."

Danielle laughed. "Ha. I don't think I am going there again."

"So, what do you want to do now?" Alex asked her. He finally got the chance to look at her after coming out of the house. Her hair still looked the same but her make-up was smudged and he could see where her tears went down her face.

"I don't want to be a party pooper, but, home." Danielle said.

"It's okay." Alex smiled. "You must be tired anyway."

"Sorry. I am such a loser." Danielle said.

"You're not a loser." Alex said as the turned towards the main street.

"It's okay to admit it you know." Danielle said. "You don't have to be so nice to me."

"But you're not. A loser is someone who has no friends and cannot do anything and they think they are horrible. You are none of those things." Alex said.

Danielle rolled her eyes as they continued walking.

"This is not how I thought our first date was going to go." Alex said.

"Me either." Danielle said. "But I guess we have never done things correctly so, it kinda fits us."

"Ya. I guess it does." Alex said. "I was wondering…"

Alex stayed silent for a moment.

"About…" Danielle said.

"Kevin. He has a crush on this girl down the street from Gibbs. He wants to impress her by doing all this dangerous stuff and he is scaring the crap out of Gibbs and I!" Alex said.

"Aw. He just gets cuter and cuter." Danielle said.

"I thought maybe, you could talk to him. Tell him things girls like that don't involve jumping out of trees, claiming you can fly." Alex said.

Danielle laughed. "Ha. I guess I can."

"THANKS!" Alex said relieved. "I don't know anything about little girls. They are so confusing."

"That explains a lot of things." Danielle laughed.

"What does that mean?" Alex asked.

"You don't remember back in England when you pulled that girls Rachel's hair because she said she hated it. You said you would pull it out for her." Danielle said through her laughter.

"It seemed logical at the time." Alex smiled.

"I remember she slapped you across the face and ran away crying." Danielle said.

"How was I supposed to know she was fishing for a compliment about her hair? We were, I don't know… 6." Alex said.

"Come on, what girl tells a guy she hates her hair and it's ugly just because she does. Of course she wants you to tell her that her hair is pretty." Danielle said.

"It still doesn't make sense." Alex huffed. "Where home." He said walking up to the front door.

"Cool. Would you like to come in?"Danielle asked.

"Sure." Alex said following her inside.

They walked in and found all the lights off. Danielle sighed.

"WE ARE BACK. Please don't rush what you're doing in there! And come out with clothes ON!" She yelled.

Alex let out a laugh and threw himself on the sofa. He stretched out his legs and rested his head back on the arm rest so he covered the whole couch.

"You want anything to drink?" Danielle asked walking towards the kitchen.

"Nah, I'm good." He said to her.

Danielle nodded and got herself a glass of water then went back into the living room. "I see how it is." She said, "I can't even sit on my own couch."

"Nope!" Alex smiled closing his eyes.

Danielle chuckled and put her glass down. She walked over to Alex and sat on his stomach. His eyes opened when he felt the weight on top of him.

"Excuse me…"

"Can I help you?" Danielle smiled.

"Actually you can, I was wondering if you could tell me why you are sitting on me?" He asked.

"You took most of the couch. I wasn't sitting on the floor." She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Hmph!" Alex sighed.

Danielle smiled and brought her hands to his sides and pinched his stomach.

"Stop!" Alex laughed as she tickled his sides. "Noooo…"

"O yes!" She laughed as she held him down with her legs and continued to tickle him.

"Help!" Alex screamed.

Tony walked into the living room casually, watching his daughter tickle Alex.

"No, I don't think I will." Tony said.

"Traitor!" Alex chocked out between gasps of air.

Tony chuckled and sat down on his chair.

"What is all this screaming?" Ziva asked walking into the living room.

She looked at the scene in front of her and smiled. Tony looked like he didn't notice the teenagers on the couch. He had the TV remote in hand and was flipping the channels. Danielle was still on top of Alex and was still proceeding in tickling him.

"Ziiiiivvvvvaaaaaaa." Alex cried through the laughter.

"I am not getting into this." She smiled sitting on the edge of Tony's chair.

"Hate….. You…." He said. Finally Danielle jump off of him and ran into her room before he could move. He jumped up and followed her. The door was shut when he got there. He knocked lightly the walked right in. He was caught by surprise when someone's hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who." The voice said.

"Hmm…" Alex laughed taking her hands in his. "I have no idea."

"I am mystery women." She laughed.

Alex surprised her by taking her hand and tossing her onto the bed. Danielle laughed.

Alex climbed on the bed and hovered over top of her. They were both breathing heavy by now.

Alex leaned down and captured her lips. Danielle put her arms around his neck and pulled him down so he was leaning on her.

There was a knock on the door. Alex rolled off of Danielle and laid beside her.

"Yes." Danielle said.

Tony opened the door and walked in. "The door will stay open." He said in s serious voice.

"Why?" Danielle asked sitting up.

"Because I am your father and I said so." Tony said.

"But-"

"No, door stays open or you two are coming into the living room." Tony said.

"Fine." She said.

Tony nodded and left the doorway.

"He is annoying." Danielle pouted getting off the bed and sitting in her desk chair.

"Danielle, leave him be. He is just being a father. I don't know any dad who wouldn't say something like that." Alex said sitting up against the headboard.

Ziva came to the door of Danielle's bedroom. She didn't mean to ease drop but she didn't want to interrupt them.

"He is still annoying," Danielle said.

"Would you rather be stuck in the living room?" Alex asked her.

"No, that would be just awkward. I mean, I love that Ziva and my dad are dating but it get kinda weird sitting in the same room with them. I feel like I am invading their alone time." Danielle said. "Then if we were stuck in their too, it would be like a double date and that is defiantly not happening."

"What do you mean about sitting in the same room?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. Sometimes I feel like they could have a normal relationship if I wasn't there all the time. It's not like they are married or that Ziva lives here, I really don't know what is going on in their relationship and it just gets awkward." Danielle said.

"Do you want them to get married?"

"I think I do." Danielle said. "I think of Ziva as my mother. I just want my dad to be happy. I think he is happy with Ziva."

"Well, I didn't know your dad before he dated Ziva but I know that he is happy now." Alex said. J

"Ya, he is." Danielle said.

Ziva knocked on the door. "I am entering." She said as she walked in.

"Hey I just wanted to let you know that Gibbs is 5 minutes away, He should be here soon to pick Alex up." Ziva smiled.

"Okay. Thanks." Danielle said.

Just then Ziva's phone rang.

"David." She said as she answered.

"It's Gibbs. I am here, tell Alex to meet me outside. NOW."

"Okay." She said before shutting the phone. "He wants you outside now."

"Okay." Alex said getting up. He walked over and said his goodbye to Danielle. He then rushed down the stairs and walked to the car. He got into the passenger seat and turned to Gibbs. "What is the big rush?"

"I have something important to tell you." Gibbs said. "It cannot wait."

"What happened?"

"You're being sent overseas, they need you in the Mediterranean." Gibbs said handing him a opened envelope.

Alex didn't say anything. He just pulled out the letter.

_Alexander DiNal,_

_You are being summoned for active duty. You will be sent out on the USS Georgia on the 23 of September 2010. You will receive more information from your commanding officer within the next week. You are to attend the classes M1293 and BI3903. They will specify your training and prepare you for your duty._

_Major George Harks_

**_A/N: R+R please! Thanks!_**


	33. Baby

**A/N: Hey, hope you like it! PLease reivew, i update faster!**

* * *

"I don't understand. I am under 18." Alex said.

"You are their exception." Gibbs said. "I already check into it. They are running short of men in your specialty. They have given a blind eye to your age and passed you for eighteen. There is nothing I can do."

Alex closed his eyes and leaned his head against the head rest.

"How do I tell her?" He asked.

"There is no easy way." Gibbs said from experience. "But, she should find out from you."

"When?" Alex said. "When should I tell her?"

"Soon." Gibbs said.

"And Kevin?"

"I am sorry you have to go through this." Gibbs said.

"So am i." Alex said getting out of the car and walking back up to Danielle's house.

He knocked on the door. Ziva answered.

"Alex? What is going on?"

"I need to talk to Danielle." He said.

"She is in her room." Ziva said opening the door and letting Alex in. Alex walked past her and towards Danielle's room.

Gibbs walked in right after Alex.

"Ziva." He said.

"Gibbs, what is going on?"

"Alex is being sent to the Mediterranean. He is now officially on active duty." Gibbs said.

Ziva covered her mouth with her hand.

"What?" Tony asked moving from his chair and over to Gibbs.

Gibbs didn't say anything.

"Is that what he is telling Danielle?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs nodded. "I told him he should do it soon, and he decided that he wanted to do it know."

"She is going to be….." Tony trailed off.

Danielle's Bedroom.

"Come in." Danielle said looking at her door.

Alex walked in. Danielle got up and walked over to him. "Alex? Is everything okay?"

Alex didn't say anything. He just pulled her close and buried his head in her hair. Danielle wrapped her arms around him.

"Alex?" Danielle whispered in his ear.

He still stayed mute. He held her close for as long as he could. Finally he pulled away. Tears in his eyes he refused to look at Danielle.

"Alex, what happened?" Danielle asked. "Is it Gibbs? What did he say? Do? He is here isn't he?"

"Not Gibbs' fault." Alex chocked out.

Danielle grabbed Alex's hand and brought him over to the bed. "Please, tell me."

"Danielle," He sighed. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?" Danielle said. "Wait, are you breaking up with me?"

"Danielle, it's not that-" Alex said before he was interrupted.

"What did I do wrong?" Danielle cut in. "Forget it. I don't want to know. Just leave."

"No. I am not…"

"Alex, just go." Danielle said. "Please, don't make it harder."

"DANIELLE!" Alex said loudly. "I am not breaking up with you!"

Danielle wiped the tears away that formed in her eyes. "You're not?"

"No." He said.

"Then, what is wrong?"

"I," Alex said. "I am,"

Danielle looked at him. "What is Wrong?"

"I am on active duty as of tomorrow." Alex said.

"What does that mean?" Danielle asked.

"I have to leave on the 23 of September and go on a boat in the middle of the Mediterranean." Alex said.

Danielle's brain jolted. 'is he serious?' she thought.

"no." She said. Her voice was just below a whisper.

"Danielle,"

"No." She said a little louder. Alex placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It is the truth." He said trying to get her to look at him.

"NO!" She yelled and jumped out of his reach. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" She screamed as she stomped around the room. She sat down in her desk chair and put her elbow up and her head rested in her hands. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. Her body shook with sobs as she repeated through her tears the word 'no.'

Alex stood up from the bed and walked over to her desk. He brushed the tears from his eyes and then placed his hands on her shoulders and leant down to talk in her ear. "Danielle, look at me."

She didn't move. Partially because she couldn't hear him and also because she didn't think should could stay keep any form of a healthy mental state if she looked at him.

He leaned closer till his lips touched her ear. He felt her shiver. "Look. At. Me."

Danielle swiveled the chair around but kept her head hiding in her hands.

He placed his hands on hers and pried them away from her face. She continued to look down, not wanting to see him. He lifted her chin up with his hand.

She looked at him for the first time since the news. He looked just as scared as her. "You can get hurt. You could die!" She said.

"I will be perfectly fine." He said.

"You don't know that." Danielle said.

"You're right. I don't know." Alex said. He rested his forehead against hers.

"They didn't even give you a chose." Danielle said.

"Danielle, I don't get to make choices. The only thing left now is to either choose to accept it and prepare or I can fight it and go thinking the worst." Alex said.

"Please don't go." Danielle begged.

Alex was shocked when he heard this. Danielle never begged. NEVER! She had always used her words wisely and gotten her way. She never begged for something.

"That's not fair." Alex said. "You know I have to."

"I'll do anything. Please." Danielle begged.

Alex's heart broke at the sound of her fragile heartbroken voice. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I am so sorry" He whispered into her hair. "There is nothing in the world that I want more than to stay here but Gibbs already checked it out."

"Alex," Danielle cried.

"I am so sorry." He repeated.

There was a knock at the door. "Dani? Alex?" A voice said

Neither of the teenagers moved. Ziva opened the door. She walked in and saw one figure but knew that it was two people.

"Hey guys. I know you will want some time alone, I just wanted to let you know that Kevin's here." She said.

Danielle looked up and towards Ziva.

"I wasn't going to tell you but he keeps on insisting on see you." Ziva said to Danielle. "I quote 'I will burst through her door.'"

"We will be right out." Danielle said with a shaky voice.

"Okay." Ziva said softly then shut the door as she left.

"What are you going to do?" Danielle asked Alex.

"I think I should tell him. But, not tonight. Let him get a good night sleep." Alex said.

"Okay." Danielle sniffled. She wiped her eyes and placed her hands on his chest.

"You going to be okay?" Alex asked her

"Someday." She said with a weak smile. Alex gave her another quick hug then grabbed her hand and led her towards the living room.

"DANIELLE!" Kevin yelled running towards her from the couch.

"Hey!" She smiled then picked him up when he ran into her legs.

"Why are your eyes red?" He asked putting his hands on her cheeks.

"Why are your eyes white?" She smiled.

"I don't know." He said with a smiled. "Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure." She laughed caring him into the living room towards the others.

"Hey, you don't like me now?" Alex asked from behind after being totally forgotten.

"I saw you earlier!" Kevin defended sitting down in Danielle's lap on the couch.

"I see how it is." Alex said. "I am no longer the favorite!"

"When were you ever the favorite?" Tony asked.

"Ha Ha. You're so funny!" Alex said sitting next to Danielle.

"Wait, how did you get here?" Danielle asked.

"Ducky dropped me off! We went to get ice cream then daddy called and said to come here instead of home because he wasn't home." Kevin said.

"Ducky left about 3 minutes ago, he said he couldn't leave the corgis alone for too long."Ziva said from the chair.

"O." Danielle said.

"Can we watch the movie now?" Kevin asked.

"Ya, let's go in my room so that the adults can talk." Danielle smiled putting Kevin on the ground and standing up.

Kevin grabbed her hand and dragged her towards her bedroom.

"I'll be right in." Alex called behind them.

Danielle nodded then followed Kevin.

"I am guess you guys know." Alex said.

Tony and Ziva both nodded.

"We are really sorry." Ziva said. "If there is anything we can do, just let us know."

Alex nodded. "Does Ducky know?"

"No yet. We can tell him tomorrow," Gibbs said. "McGee and Abby too."

"Okay," Alex said standing up.

He walked towards the bedroom then walked in and saw Kevin laying in the bed and Danielle fiddling with the T.V.

"Stupid…Work….. UHHH!" Danielle said banging the DVD player that was refusing to work.

Alex walked over and put his hands on hers, "I'll do it." He said.

Danielle nodded and sat down on her bed next to Kevin.

Alex put the DVD back in and the movie came on with no problem. The then hopped into bed on the other side of Kevin. Kevin snuggled down into Danielle. He laid his head on her stomach and sat in her lap. He put his legs against hers and noticed the height difference.

"You are really tall." He whispered.

"No, you are just really short." Danielle laughed quietly. "I am average height."

"No you aren't." Alex said.

Danielle turned and looked at him.

"If you call 5'1 average height for a 16 year old then, baby, you have some issues." Alex said.

Danielle looked at him with her mouth open. "You did not just call me, baby."

"What if I did?" Alex smiled.

"Then I would have to hurt you." Danielle said.

"SHHH! The movie is starting!" Kevin said placing his hand over Danielle's mouth. Danielle smiled for the first time tonight and snuggled into the bed and watched the movie, trying to fill the hole that was growing in her heart. She was already starting to miss Alex and he was right next to her. She couldn't stop thinking about being gone.

She closed her eyes before the movie started and fell asleep.

Alex looked over and saw Danielle already asleep during the opening credits. He smiled and looked at Kevin who was also asleep.

Then got off the bed and lift Kevin off Danielle and placed him beside her. He pulled the covers over their legs. He placed a kiss on Kevin's forehead then walked over to Danielle's side. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently moved a piece of hair out of her face. He sighed and placed a very light kiss on her lips then one on her cheek. He leaned his forehead against her for a moment then stood up and straightened out the blanket and walked out.

* * *

**A/N: Have anything you need cleared up... feel free to ask! Please Review!**


	34. Only Thing We Can Do

**A/N: Ya, i know , it has been awhile! well, here you go!**

**xoxoxoxo**

_Preiviously..._

_Then got off the bed and lift Kevin off Danielle and placed him beside her. He pulled the covers over their legs. He placed a kiss on Kevin's forehead then walked over to Danielle's side. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently moved a piece of hair out of her face. He sighed and placed a very light kiss on her lips then one on her cheek. He leaned his forehead against her for a moment then stood up and straightened out the blanket and walked out._

_3 days later:_

"I don't get it?" Kevin laughed along with the crowd.

"You are too young. It is a good thing." Danielle smiled at him.

"but I wanna get it! It isn't really that funny unless I understand what you are talking about." Kevin said.

"I promise I will tell you when you are older," Danielle said.

"cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart," Danielle smiled making an x over her heart.

"Okay!" He smiled then went over to Tony's desk.

"Hey buddy, what can I do for you?" Tony asked Kevin.

"I am bored." Kevin said.

"BORED!" Tony said dramatically, "Well, we can have that!" He then picked Kevin up and placed him in his lap. "You wanna help?"

"YES!" Kevin said. "What are we doing?"

"We, are trying to match these pictures together." Tony said pointing to the computer screen.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there is supposed to be something in the pictures that is the same, can you help me find it?" Tony asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Kevin asked.

"no,"

"I already found it." Kevin said.

"No, I have been starring at this picture for ten minutes, there is no way-" Tony said before looking to where Kevin's finger was on the screen.

"Right there." Kevin said pointing to the blob in the street in one picture and a blob behind a trash an in the other. "They are the same."

"Oh my…" tony trailed off. "Danielle, can you take Kevin down to Abby's?"

"Sure." Danielle said walking over and grabbing Kevin's hand.

"Did I win?" Kevin asked.

Tony smiled and looked at him, "Ya, you win but, I'll give you your prize later, I promise!"

"Cross your heart?"

" 'x' marks the spot." Tony said.

Danielle led Kevin downstairs as Gibbs came up.

"DiNozzo, what you got?"

Tony jumped up and pressed the remote to put the two pictures on the screen. "Well boss, the knife was in both places." He said circling the blob that Kevin pointed out and zooming in.

"Impossible. These pictures were taken at the same time." Gibbs said.

"That's why I thought they were just a spec of dirt but then I thought, what if it was a copy-cat?" Tony said. "The cop-cat didn't know when the next killing was, he had no idea we were watching both of them. When he dumped the knife, he put it in the open knowing that is what the real killer does. What he didn't know was that we had already caught the killer. The killer's knife was found already. The copy-cat messed up the timeline and bam… we got his mess up."

"Makes sense, Instead of an accomplish it is a copy cat. Good work DiNozzo." Gibbs said walking towards his desk.

"It was Kevin boss, he was the one who sparked the idea in my head." Tony said.

"What?"

"Kevin was bored, and so was I, I needed a new pair of eyes and since these pictures are not bad at all, I mean, they are of a street, I made it into a game. He pointed the 'blobs' out and it just clicked. I am sorry I drug him in to this, I didn't think he would find anything." Tony said.

"It's okay, check military database, find out everyone who bought that knife." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded and walked to his desk.

Abby's Lab:

"Hey," Danielle said walking into the lab.

"Heyy!" Abby smiled, "Hey Kev!"

"HELLO!" He smiled brightly.

"What bring you down to the lovely Labby." She said turning back to her computer.

"I don't know, my dad sent us down here, he had a break in the case." Danielle said.

"That's good." Abby said.

"Yup." Danielle said. "Hey, Kevin can you go in the back room for a minute?"

"Sure." Kevin said walking and sitting at Abby's desk and grabbed a pen and paper and started to doodle.

Once Danielle was sure that he left, she turned to Abby and asked, "SO I am guess in you heard."

"Danielle, I am really sorry." Abby said with sad eyes. "I cried when I found out. I will come to the bottom of this! I will make sure he will stay here!"

"It's okay Abby. He has to go. I understand that. You get orders and you follow them." Danielle said, "That's the way life is."

"Wow." Abby said. "You can tell you grew up around Mossad."

"o."

"It is not a bad thing, I just, expected you to be angrier." Abby said.

"I was, but now I am dealing with it better, for Kevin and Alex, making it easier on them both." Danielle said. "I know it isn't Alex's choice and he has to and Kevin is really upset over it."

"Okay. Well, I am still going to check and see if I can help get him back faster!" Abby smiled. She then gave Danielle a giant hug.

"Tell me if you need anything, okay." Abby said.

"Yup." Danielle said.

"So, how much of it does Kevin know?" Abby asked.

"Alex told him he would have to go away for awhile, Kevin started crying and said he just got him back." Danielle said.

"Poor kid." Abby said sadly. "I wish I could do more."

"Just get his mind off of it for now. Gibbs said that he hasn't slept for the last couple of nights after telling him." Danielle said softly looking of at the little boy dozing off at Abby's desk.

"Aw. Well then, we are definitely going to have some fun!" Abby said turning towards her desk. "Kevin,"

Kevin turned his head and looked up.

"Do you wanna do an experiment?" Abby asked.

"What kind?" He said getting up from the desk and walking over to her.

Abby placed her hand on his head and lead him over to her other computer, which was on a lower desk just for him.

"Well, I have this piece of evidence, and I was wondering if you could help me find out who stole my cupcake!" Abby said pulling out a glove and empty cupcake box.

"YA!" Kevin smiled.

"Okay, so, can you take the fingerprint off of the glove for me?" Abby started.

Danielle smiled and left the lab happy that Abby was able to get Kevin into something.

She walked into the elevator and pressed the button. The elevator slowly rose up to the bullpen.

The doors opened to a jittery Alex.

"Danielle!" He said surprised.

"Hi." She smiled.

"I was just looking for you." He said pulling her into the elevator.

"What are you doing here?" Danielle asked. "I thought you said you had paperwork you needed to fill out?"

"I am finished, I want to give you something. Follow me." He said grabbing her hand and leading her towards the room in the back of the building.

She followed him and picked the lock of the room. He lead her in and made her sit on the couch in the room.

"Okay, so…" He started. "Here." He said handing her a small bag.

"What is it?" Danielle asked.

"Just open it." He said sitting down next to her.

Danielle carefully pulled out the tissue paper out of the top of the bag. She then lifted a small black box out of the bag.

Her heart started to beat. _WTF! Please do not tell me he is proposing. Please god! _

"Alex," She said looking at him.

"Oh God! I am not proposing!" He said reading her mind. "I promise. Just, open the box."

Danielle nodded and slowly lifted the lid. Tears formed in her eyes when she looked at the delicate necklace that lay ever so perfectly against the black velvet. The chain was thin circles connected together carefully. The charm was a heart. It was made out of diamonds, three rows to be exact. The outside rows had smaller diamonds but that didn't make them any less breath taking.

"Alex," Danielle whispered, not being able to form words. "It is…"

"I wanted you to have a piece of me before I left." He blurted out.

"You could have gave me a sweatshirt." She smiled looking into his eyes.

"If you want, I could take it back and get you one." He smiled.

Danielle pulled her hand away from his. "No." She said quickly. "I love it."

He smiled. "I am glad."

Danielle leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Would you like me to put it on?" He whispered against her lips.

"Yes, please." She said gently taking it out of the box and handing it to him.

He closed the clasp around her neck and lightly pressed his lips there.

"Thank you. It is beautiful." She said turning and facing him.

"Just like you." He smiled.

Danielle bit her lip to hold in her smile. "I don't know about that…" Danielle said.

"It is true." He said. He placed his hand on her cheek. "You are the most stunning, beautiful, amazing, and totally imperfect in a way that is perfect person I have ever met."

"I will take the last one as a compliment." She smiled. "the others, I am not so sure you are telling the truth."

"Danielle Elizabeth DiNozzo, you will never ever think anything less than beautiful when you look at yourself. You are the most gorgeous, classy, charming, lovely, magnificent, fascinating, person I will ever know." He said starring deeply into her eyes.

"No, you're wrong." She whispered turning away from him and walking towards the door.

"I don't understand." Alex said walking up behind her.

"I can still feel their hands on me." Danielle said placing her arms around her stomach. "Some nights, I can see their faces and I can feel them on top of me."

"Danielle," He whispered.

"No," She said. "I have tried to ignore it, I have pretended that I can't hear their voices and that everything is okay but, I don't know how much longer I can keep it up. I don't know how to look at myself without thinking of what they did to me."

Alex's heart broke. He understood it was hard being a teenage girl and to have confidence, and with what they have done to her, he was surprised that she could even pretend to have it.

"Look through my eyes." He whispered coming up behind her and placing his head on her shoulder. "Let me be your eyes."

Danielle closed her eyes and a lone tear slowly drifted down her cheek. "What do you see?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"I see a strong, beautiful, amazing, brilliant, smart, funny, kind girl who has been broken. I see that she has her heart in her hands and wants to give it away, but it has been torn into millions of pieces." He whispered. "But, I also see a young man willing to lend her his super glue to help her put it back together, if she will let him?"

Danielle couldn't say anything else before more tears fell down her cheeks. Alex turned her around and took her in his arms.

"What am I going to do when you are gone?" Danielle choked out.

"Well, I know this loving man, who will do anything to make his daughter happy. And I know this woman, she is practically this girl's mother, she will do just about anything too." He said.

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Then, you are going to do what you always do," He said, "Get back up and keep moving forward. It is the only thing we can do."

* * *

A/N: Reviews... What do you think?


	35. Loving Each Other

_**A/**__**N: Okay, here you go, PLease please please please review! i love you all!**_

_**xoxoxooxoxox**_

That night at the DiNozzo House:

"I am home." Danielle said walking in and going straight to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Ziva said from the stove.

"I see my dad has already put you to work." Danielle laughed peeking over Ziva's shoulder trying to see what she was making.

"Your dad can be very persuasive…" Ziva said.

"We are talking about the same man. Right?" Danielle asked. "You know…little Italian man, big ego, always dresses nice, quirky smile on his face…"

"Hey! Take it easy on me! I am not that small!" Tony said from behind her.

"I love how that is the only thing you are upset over." Danielle laughed sitting down at the table.

"Well, compared to McShort, I am a giant." Tony smiled.

"Yes," Ziva said turning around and patting Tony's stomach, "We can tell."

Tony gasped and slapped Ziva's hand away playfully.

"How dare you!" He said trying to sound offended.

"So, shut it." Danielle said. "We all know you sneak Krispy Kreams during the middle of the night. They have to go somewhere…"

"I do not!" He defended.

"Yes you do." Gibbs said walking in the kitchen with Kevin on his hip and Alex trailing behind.

"Gibbs!" Tony said startled. "What are you doing here?"

"You think I am going to pass up a free meal, especially when Ziva is cooking? I don't think so." He said placing Kevin down.

"Who invited you again?" Tony asked.

"I invited myself. Got a problem DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Tony said nothing.

"Ya, Got a problem _DiNozzo_." Kevin said mimicking Gibbs.

Everyone turned and looked at Kevin.

"What?" He asked in a cute little voice.

"Let's go to my room Kev, before my dad kicks you out." Danielle laughed leading Kevin towards her room.

Gibbs chuckled and sat down at the table. He watch all three kids turn into the hallway then his grin faded.

"You okay boss?" Tony asked noticing Gibbs' change in attitude.

"Fine." He said.

Tony said nothing more. They three adults stayed in the kitchen in silence for more than a few minutes until Ziva begun a conversation.

"So, Gibbs, When does Alex leave?" She asked.

"The 23rd." He said.

"That's about 19 days away." Ziva said. "Does he have training or something?"

"Yes. The 23rd is when he leaves for that. He has a few classes before that but they will only be in the mornings." Gibbs said.

"Okay." Ziva said. "Is there anything we can do?"

"We?" Gibbs asked. He knew about their relationship but they had never really told him. They just assumed he knew.

"Tony and I." Ziva said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not right now." Gibbs said with a smile. "If there is, I will let you know."

Ziva nodded and turned back to the stove.

Danielle's room:

"Blahhhhhhh!" Kevin said jumping on the bed.

"What is the matter?" Danielle asked.

"I am BORED!" He said sounding frustrated.

"Well, then, we should fix that." Danielle said jumping on the bed next to him.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

Alex walked over and sat down on the bed between Danielle and Kevin.

"We could watch a movie, or we could… ummm…. We could go outside. I am sure we have something to do in the yard." Danielle said.

"Nah! That's baby stuff. Can I call Jessica?" He asked.

"Who is Jessica?" Danielle asked confused.

"My girlfriend." Kevin said.

"Girlfriend?" Danielle said shocked then looked at Alex.

"Remember the girl down the street I was telling you about. Well, that is Jessica." Alex said.

"O." Danielle said. "Well, it is dinner time so they are probably eating dinner. I promise we can call her after dinner though."

"Okay." Kevin said. "Can I go get my dump truck from the car?"

"Ya, I'll go with you." Alex said leading him to the front door.

Danielle walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Gibbs.

"Nice necklace." He said to Danielle.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Ziva turned and looked at Danielle's necklace at the same time Tony did.

"Holy Shi-" Tony said walking over and taking the necklace in his hand, Danielle smiled. "Where did you get this? I don't remember this."

"It was a gift." Danielle smiled.

Ziva shoved Tony out of the way and admired the necklace. "It is gorgeous!" She said.

"Thank you," Danielle smiled.

"Do I have to guess who it is from or are you going to tell us?" Tony asked.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs laughed/screamed. "Are you stupid?"

"Huh?" Tony asked not really knowing what was going on.

"Who do you think it is from?" Gibbs asked.

Tony thought for a moment then sighed. "O. never mind."

"Well, you should tell him he has excellent taste in jewelry, it is beautiful." Ziva smiled.

"I can not believe that I am getting beat by a stupid 17 year old." Tony muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Gibbs asked.

"I said it was beautiful." Tony said covering it up.

Ziva smiled and went along with it even though she heard what Tony had originally said.

"That is what I thought." Gibbs smiled.

"Where is fair Romeo and his fair brothern?" Tony asked in an old English accent.

"They went to the car to get Kevin's truck." Danielle said.

"Ah, alas, the good old days when a small little man could play with his truck without any worries. Where had my childhood gone?" Tony said again in an accent.

"Um, dad," Danielle smiled, "My little old fart, those days are long gone for you."

"AH! She called me old!" Tony said running to the bathroom. "I am not old, I am just older than twenty."

"Twenty?" Gibbs called out to him.

"Okay, maybe twenty five, but that is as far as I am going to go." Tony screamed back.

"He is in denial." Danielle said. "Soon he will buy a sports car and start raping and saying 'Yo, what up homie," in a totally stupid gangster voice."

Ziva laughed. "I think he had got the sports car down."

They all smiled at each other as Tony walked into the kitchen. "Is my hair turning grey?"

Danielle smiled a mischievous smile.

"Ah! It IS! Ah! I am getting senile!" Tony yelled.

Gibbs gave Tony a firm look.

"Not that there is anything wrong with grey hair Boss, it looks totally okay. I mean, you could use a little gel here and there…" Tony said touching part of Gibbs' hair.

Gibbs opened his eyes wide.

"Shutting up now." Tony said pulling his hand away and walking behind Ziva for cover.

"Dinner is ready. Danielle, can you grab the plates and set the table?" Ziva asked.

Danielle nodded and walked over to the cabinet.

"Smells gross." Kevin said walking into the kitchen.

"Kevin." Gibbs said.

"I mean, Yum!" He said in his best lying voice which even McGee would have been able to tell he was lying.

"It's okay, I made him a pizza, and it is in the oven." Ziva smiled.

"You didn't have to, he would have ate the other stuff." Gibbs said. "right Kevin?"

"Of Course!" He said then turned his back to Gibbs and looked at Tony. He stuck his finger in his mouth and acted like he was choking.

Tony laughed. "Come on kid, let's get cleaned up." He said looking at Kevin's hands which were filthy.

Kevin nodded and followed Tony to the bathroom.

"I think is smells delicious." Alex smiled from the doorway.

"Suck up!" Danielle laughed.

"What?" Alex asked. "I does?"

"Thank you." Ziva smiled. "Danielle, you don't think it smells good?"

"Ziva, anything you make is good. I swear, when you lived on take-out pizza and Chinese for a year, anything homemade is good." Danielle said.

"Please do not tell me that is what your dad fed you." Gibbs said.

"Yup! For the second year." Danielle said. "He tried cooking the first year but always ended up messing up somehow so we just went take out after awhile."

"I cooked for you." Ziva said.

"I know, but when you didn't cook it was either left over's or takeout." Danielle smiled.

"Okay," Ziva said.

"READY!" Kevin said walking in to the kitchen.

"Good, your pizza is done." Ziva said taking the small pan out of the oven and carefully placing the pizza on a plate.

"Cool." He said.

Ziva gave Kevin his food and then dished out everyone else's food. They all sat down and had a civil meal together, as if they were a family.

Hours later after Gibb's and Kevin and Kevin had left. Danielle and Alex were in the living room and Tony and Ziva were in the kitchen.

"You know, he never beat you." Ziva said taking a sip of her water then turning back to her book.

"Huh?"

"Alex, when you saw Danielle's necklace you said you were getting beat by a 17 year old." Ziva said looking up at him.

"You heard that?" Tony said.

"Why are you jealous of a teenage boy?" Ziva asked.

"Jealous?" Tony said. "I am not jealous."

"Really?" Ziva asked.

"I am just mad that a 17 year old boy can buy my daughter nicer things than I can." Tony said.

"You do know she doesn't care how much things cost. She is not like that." Ziva said placing her hand on his.

"I know, it's just principles I guess. I mean, how does he have all that money? He has more saved up then I make in a year. That is crazy!" Tony said.

"Maybe it is a good thing?" Ziva said.

"Good?"

"He can provide for himself. He is independent. You will never had a son –in – law in debt." Ziva smiled.

"Son-In-Law? You really think they will get married." Tony asked.

"I don't know what to think anymore. Anything is possible. I just hope they can get through right now, and worry about the future later." Ziva said.

"He is the only one I trust with her, you know." Tony said.

"How could you not?" Ziva said. "They love each other." She smiled peaking into the living room to find Danielle lecturing Alex on what Kevin should do to get the attention on Jessica.

"Do you think they said it yet?" Tony asked looking at the teenage couple.

"No. but they will. Or at least I hope they do before he leaves. If anything happens to him and she never tells him, she will regret it for the rest of her life." Ziva said.

Tony looked at Ziva. He understood what she was talking about. He wanted to tell her. But he would wait until the time was right and everything was perfect.

* * *

**A/N: So...? What do you think? PLease REVIEW!**

**Next Chapter : I am going to skip ahead to a coupl days before Alex leaves. I am just giving you guys a warning but i will remind you again when i post the next chapter.**


	36. The Car

A/N: Reminder: Time went by!

**

* * *

**

**4 days before Alex leaves:**

"Do you have everything you need?" Gibbs asked Kevin.

"Yup!" He smiled zipping up his overnight bag and bringing it over to Gibbs.

"Good." Gibbs smiled. "Toothbrush?"

"Yes."

"Deodorant?"

"Yes…"

"Money?"

"Yes! I have everything!" Kevin said annoyed.

"Don't get sassy." Gibbs said.

"Sassy." Kevin muttered rolling his eyes.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Gibbs asked.

"Nope." Kevin said grabbing his bag and walking downstairs.

"I swear he gets more like Alex every day." Gibbs said before following Kevin down the steps.

"Kevin, you ready to go?" Danielle asked from the kitchen table.

"YES! Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Kevin said.

"You need a chill pill. I just wanted to make sure. Never mind I asked." Danielle said.

"He has been like this all morning!" Gibbs said walking into the kitchen.

"He better not be like this today or you might not see him again!" Danielle smiled.

"Ha ha!" Kevin laughed sarcastically.

"Hey everyone!" Alex said coming into the kitchen.

"Yo," Kevin said.

"Everyone ready?" Alex asked.

Kevin let out a giant moan and Danielle just laughed. "Yes, we are."

"Good." Alex smiled. "Danielle, take Alex out to the car. I'll be right out."

"Car?"

"I bought a car." Alex said.

"Alex, you do realize you are leaving in three days." Danielle said.

"I think I know a certain new driver who needs a car…" Alex said.

"No! NO NO no! I am not driving your brand new car! I just got my license and I can hardly drive my dad's car." Danielle fought.

"O Come on! It can just sit in the street!" Alex groaned.

"No."

"We'll talk about it later." Alex said turning to Gibbs.

Danielle huffed out a breath then lead Kevin to the car. "You see, he never listens to me. Always has to have the last word!" She said to Kevin on the way out.

"I heard that!" Alex yelled!

"GOOD!" Danielle yelled back at him. "You were supposed too!"

Alex smiled then turned back to Gibbs.

"You have everything you need?" Gibbs asked.

"Yup, money, wallet, clothes, waters, food," Alex said thinking back to everything that was in his car.

"Good, your cell phone?"

"Yes and its charger." Alex replied.

"Good. You're all set." Gibbs said.

Both men walked out to the car, a brand new Jeep Wrangler, the car had the soft top down and the engine purring.

"I thought you said you wouldn't drive it?"

"What, I couldn't start the car? Now everything I do has some stupid reason behind it?" Danielle asked.

"I didn't say that, I was just saying… o never mind." Alex said.

"Kevin say goodbye to Gibbs." Danielle said getting into the passenger seat.

Kevin hoped out of the car and walked over to Gibbs.

"BYE!" He smiled.

Gibbs bent down to Kevin's level and hugged Kevin. "You be good for your brother. And listen to Danielle."

Kevin nodded.

"O, and keep them in check, I want them both to come back alive!" Gibbs smiled.

"I can do that!" He smiled brightly. After one last hug Alex help Kevin back into the car.

Alex looked at Gibbs and smiled.

"Bring them both back alive." Gibbs smiled.

"What makes you think they will come back dead?" Alex asked.

Gibbs pointed to the car. Alex looked back and saw Danielle and Kevin already fighting over the radio.

"O." Alex said. "This is going to be a blast!"

"It was your idea." Gibbs smiled.

"I am starting to wish it wasn't!" Alex said.

He said his goodbye to Gibbs then hopped in the driver's seat and drove down the street.

DiNozzo Residence:

"She is gone!" Tony said happily.

"Tony, is it healthy that you are this excited Danielle has left?" Ziva asked.

"Yes! Ziva, once you live here, you understand what a pain in the neck that girl is. I love her and all but seriously, she needs to leave me alone." Tony said.

"Once I live here?" Ziva asked. "Is that an invitation?"

"Um…" Tony said. "Yes…"

Ziva got up off the couch and walked over to him. "You want me to live here?"

"Well, I don't want you living with some other guy." Tony said.

"Be serious," She said implying that she wanted the truth.

"Um…ya…I do want you to move in. I don't like the fact that when you're not here, you are home alone."

"I can take care of myself." Ziva said.

"I know. Well you practically live here already and I don't know, I just… I want you with me all the time…" Tony said.

"What does Danielle think of this?"

"She doesn't mind. Actually she thought it was a great idea…" Tony explained.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, I will move in with you." She smiled.

"Really?" Tony asked not believing her.

"Yes." She smiled placing her hands on his hips.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"Absolutely certain." She said placing a kiss on his lips.

"Great." Tony smiled unable to control his feelings.

The Car:

"I can't believe you convinced Gibbs to let you take us camping." Danielle smiled looking at Alex.

Alex smiled and looked at her for a quick second then looked back at the road. "What, you don't think I have some awesome persuasive skills?"

"It's just that, you leave soon and I would think he would want you home…"

"Well, that is the reason he let us do this. He said we should probably get some time together." Alex said.

"O." Danielle said. She turned around and looked in the back at Kevin. She smiled when she saw him passed out with his head against the window.

"He is sleeping." She smiled.

"Ya, Gibbs said he couldn't sleep last night, he was too excited. So, I expected him to sleep on the way to the campground." Alex said looking through the rear view mirror at his little brother.

"So about this car…"'

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it?"Alex smiled.

"I don't!" Danielle said. "I just want to know what you named it…"

"Named it?" Alex asked. "Who names their car?"

"Everyone does…" Danielle said. "You never heard that?"

"No.." Alex said eying her curiously.

"Well, I for one think that is should be a boy. It is a navy blue car and that is a boyish color. Also, the car runs like a boy, Loud and Obnoxious!" Danielle said.

"Hey!" Alex said.

"What?"

"Boys are not loud and obnoxious!" Alex said. "They are very vocal and enthusiastic!"

"Sure…" Danielle smiled. "So, do you have any names?"

"No."

"Can I name it?" Danielle asked.

"NO!" Alex said. "You will give it a crazy name like… Killawallow."

"Killa –what?"

"I don't know, just trying to make a point." Alex said.

"Please!" Danielle begged. "If I am going to be driving it then I guess it doesn't matter what you think because I will be its main driver so it will listen to me more!"

"Danielle, you are acting like the car has feelings." Alex laughed.

"O but it does." Danielle said. "You might not think so now, but when you are stuck in the middle of traffic and your gas runs out and car breaks down, you better think about what you said in the car because odds are you said something mean and it wants to punish you!"

"Where do you get these crazy ideas?"

"My dad." Danielle said.

"Never mind. Explains a lot." Alex said. "But, please, take the car. I can't use it and I think that you should because it would be a waste of a car if you don't take it out every once in a while."

"Is this your way of buying me a car without actually buying me a car?" Danielle asked.

"No." Alex lied. He had been thinking about Danielle walking everywhere in the city by herself and then something happening and her getting hurt.

"You're lying." Danielle said.

"No I am not!" Alex said.

"Yes you are. Do not lie to me. I know that you are lying." Danielle said.

"Fine, I am." Alex confessed.

"Why?"

"It is dangerous on the streets, usually I walk you home but know, you will have to walk alone, and I do not like that." Alex said.

Danielle starred at him.

"What? Can't I be a little concerned for your safety when I am not close by?"

"It is sweet. But you didn't need to by me a car." Danielle said.

"Will you just take the car? Please?" Alex said.

"Fine. And since it is your gift to me, I get to name it!" Danielle said.

"Fine." Alex said.

"Hey Alex,"

"ya." He said turning and looking towards Danielle.

"Thanks for caring." She smiled.

He just smiled back then turned and looked at the road. Danielle leaned towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ewwww." A voice said from the back.

Kevin was up

* * *

**A/N: So Reviews! Thanks alot for everyones reviews on this story! You guys are awesome!**


	37. You're Lying

**A/N: OKay so here it is...**

"So, what are we supposed to do today?" Kevin asked getting out of the car and walking towards the campground.

"Well, we can do whatever you want." Alex said. "We can go hiking or there is a lake and we can go swimming or, we could …"

"I say hiking." Kevin said.

"Okay, Danielle?"

"The man said hiking, I wouldn't want to disappoint him." Danielle laughed.

"Okay, hiking it is." Alex said. "First let's get the tents up then we can go."

Kevin walked to the back of the car and waited for Alex to open the trunk. "ALEX! Hurry up! You're so slow!" Kevin whined.

Alex smiled, "I'll be there in a minute hold on." He turned back to Danielle. "You okay?"

"Me? Ya I am why?" Danielle asked.

"You seemed different after Kevin woke up." Alex said.

"Just gonna miss this, that's all." Danielle said.

"Miss what?"

"I don't know, everything, just doing nothing and sitting around and yet, I have much more fun than going to the movies. I guess I am thinking about later on, and how, I won't hear Kevin complaining about us kissing or yelling at us to stop fighting or, I don't know, I must sound stupid…" Danielle said turning and walking to the car.

Alex touched her arm. Danielle stopped walking and turned around.

"I'm gonna miss it too." He whispered.

Danielle closed her eyes to keep her tears from falling. Alex pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"HELLO? DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME?" Kevin yelled. "STOP KISSING AND GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!"

Danielle opened her eyes and laughed. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed herself out of his arms.

"We'll finish this later." Danielle smiled.

"Another rain check?" Alex said. "You know, I never did get a rain check, it has been over 4 months now,"

"What makes you think you were ever getting a rain check?" She smiled before turning and walking towards Kevin.

DiNozzo Residence:

"THAT IS EVERYTHING!" Tony smiled.

"Tony, it wasn't that much stuff."

"Ziva, you had over 25 boxes of crap. Do you even need all that stuff?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Ziva said. "no, but I will sort through it and get rid of the stuff I don't want, just like you are going to have to."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because there is no room for my stuff. Tony there has to be some things in here that you don't need." Ziva said.

"Uh…." Tony said looking around.

"Tony!"

"Just kidding, I am sure I have stuff I don't need." Tony smiled.

Ziva smiled and walked into Tony's bedroom with a box of clothes she had. She placed it down on the bed and walked over to his closet. She opened the doors and sighed at what she saw. Tony's closet was full of clothes, he had more clothes then her.

"TONY!" Ziva yelled.

Tony walked in and saw Ziva starring at his closet.

"Yes, dear…" He winced.

"We are going through all these clothes, right now!" She said.

"NOW?"

"Yes, right now." She smiled and turned to the clothes, she pulled out the first of many suit jackets. "Does this fit?"

"Yes,"

"Do you wear it?"

"Not really." Tony said.

"Well then, goodbye!" Ziva said throwing it on the bed and moving on. This was going to be a long day.

Headquarters:

"Gibbs." He said into his phone.

"Jethro Gibbs, are you the father of Alexander DiNal?"

"Gibbs, his name was changed to Gibbs." Gibbs said.

"Ah, yes, sorry." The voice said. "I have a few questions regarding the service your son will be giving to us starting in a couple days."

"Uh huh…"

"Well, we are taking a survey here at the Naval Office and we would like to know what got him interested in joining us?"

"Why are you asking me?" Gibbs said. "Shouldn't you be asking him?"

"Well, we are taking the survey from the parent's perspective, so, why did he join us?"

"I couldn't tell you." Gibbs said. "Alex wants to protect the things he loves most, he wants to protect the things he has here, but he understands that others have to sacrifice for that feeling of safety. He is okay with that sacrifice."

"Okay, next question… What is his dedication to the service?"

"Dedication?" Gibbs questioned. "look, if you are asking if my son is going to back out, then you must be joking, but, I think the survey is a load of shit and it needs to be stopped. Why would he sign up for the military if he was going to quit. He has all the papers filled out and he has everything in order… I don't understand your stupid questions, so, unless you have any relevant questions about Alex….." Gibbs said.

After a second pause with no voice on the other line, Gibbs hung up and shook his head.

**Campgrounds:**

"I'm hungry." Danielle said as they walked back towards the car.

"I have food, but I also have money, we can go out and come back or just stay here." Alex said.

"Stay." Kevin smiled sitting on the log that was around a fire pit.

"Okay. I will go get the stuff. You two stay here." Alex said.

Danielle nodded and sat down next to Kevin.

"Hey," She smiled bumping her shoulder with his.

"Hi."

"What's wrong?" Danielle asked noticing something wrong with his voice.

"Nothing. It all good."

"Kevin…"

"I don't want Alex to leave, okay?" He said in a frustrated voice.

Tears welled up in Danielle's eyes. Kevin was like her little brother, it hurt her to see him this upset. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Me either." She said. "But since there is nothing we can do about it, how about you and I have a sleepover every night until he comes back?"

"You know, you don't have to hang out with me because you feel bad and you think you have to." Kevin said in a sad voice.

"What makes you think I don't want to hang out with you?" Danielle asked looking at Kevin.

"I am 6. You are 16. It is obvious." Kevin said.

"That is not true." Danielle said. "I like you. You are one of my best friends. I might get mad at you sometimes and yell, but, I still love you the same."

"You're lying." Kevin said.

"Kev, what happened? Why are you acting like this?" Danielle asked. "I thought you liked me?"

"I do."

"Then why are you treating me like a leper?" Danielle said.

"Leper?"

"Bad example, why are you pushing me away?" Danielle asked.

"All my friends leave."

"Leave?"

"I got close to Alex and now he has to go. Are you next?" Kevin said. "What about my dad? I guess he lied when he said he loved me, cause he isn't here either. So, why should I believe you when you say it?"

Tears escaped his eyes and he quickly swiped them away, obviously embarrassed.

Danielle turned around in and kneeled in front of him. She looked him in the eyes and made sure he was looking at her.

"Don't every say that." She whispered lightly. "I love you not because I have to, but because I want to. Alex isn't forcing me to like you. Please don't ever think that I am just going to get up and leave either. Dude, I am here till the end. No matter what happens, even if you like it or not." She smiled wiping the tear that had fallen on his cheek. "And don't think that Alex wants to leave you either. He would rather stay here, but he has to go."

Kevin nodded. Danielle placed her arms around Kevin and hugged him for a long time. When he finally pulled away he looked at her with puffy eyes.

"Can we still have those sleepovers?" He asked.

"You bet we can!" Danielle smiled.

Kevin smiled back. It was the happiest she had seen him all month.

* * *

**Please review! i wanna know what you thought of the Danielle / Kevin scene...!**


	38. Last Time

_**A/N: Hey here you go, kinda short but my beta and i think it doesnt need anything else so... HERE you go!**_

_**Thanks my lovly beta! : surferdude8225**_

"Can we eat now?" Tony asked as he sat down on the couch.

"All you ever think about it food!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Ziva, I have gone through everything I owned for you! Please, can I eat now?" Tony begged.

"Fine." she smiled, walking into the kitchen to find something for them to eat.

Tony smiled and walked behind her.

"So, what are you going to make?" Tony asked.

"Ugh!" Ziva said. "Make yourself something; I am going to have a banana."

"Gr… someone's touchy," Tony said.

"Touchy, no. Frustrated, yes."

"Frustrated?" Tony asked.

"Yes, you have no food in your house and I _refuse_ to eat take-out every night, therefore we are going food shopping after you finish eating whatever you can find," Ziva told him, leaving no room for discussion.

"Ugh!" Tony sighed.

"Now who is touchy?" Ziva smiled taking a bite into her banana.

McGee's House:

"So, Abby, what did you want?" Tim said as he opened the door and allowed her in.

"McGee, isn't it obvious?"

McGee shook his head.

"We're having a goodbye party for Alex. You know, one last time for him to see everyone! DUH!" Abby said handing McGee six bags full of decorations.

"Abby, you do know he's on a camping trip right now… and isn't coming home till tomorrow night," McGee said.

"And, that changes things how?"

"Well, why would we decorate now?" McGee asked.

Abby laughed. "We aren't decorating now. I'm just bringing the decorations up so they'll already be here tomorrow."

"How much did you bring?" McGee asked curiously.

"We have another seven bags downstairs!" Abby smiled before turning around and walked back to her car.

McGee groaned.

_Next Day_

Forest:

Kevin walked from his and Alex's tent over to Danielle's tent for the third time this morning.

"WAKE UP!" Kevin yelled at the lump on the ground.

"Ehhhhhhh…." Danielle moaned.

"Ugh! You are so annoying!" Kevin said dramatically. "Let's go! You were supposed to be up ten minutes ago!"

"Kevin," Danielle said slowly. "If you do not back away slowly, I will hit you so hard you will not remember why you came in here in the first place."

"Ugh! Alex!" Kevin yelled. Danielle threw her hands over her ears. "Danielle is threatening me AGAIN!"

Danielle heard laughter coming from outside her tent. "Alex! Save me!" she pleaded burying her head father down into her pillow.

A little light entered the tent when Alex walked in. "Hey, Kev, can you go to the car and get me my phone? It is plugged in."

"Sure…" Kevin said, leaving the tent, happy to have something to do.

"Finally! The little booger is gone!" Danielle said, pulling the blanket over her head.

"Ah, no!" Alex said, grabbing the blanket and taking it from her, leaving her in just her shorts and tee shirt.

"ALEX!"

"Danielle, you have to get up now." He said. "Kevin wants to go by the lake and go fishing and I don't want to leave you alone."

"I will be fine. Go," Danielle said, turning on her side away from him, searching the ground for her blanket.

Alex smiled. And grabbed Danielle and lifted her up. He carried her out of the tent like she weighed nothing.

"Alex! What are you doing! Put ME DOWN!" she yelled. She continued to scream at him as he walked to the car.

"Hey, Kev, you still wanna go to the lake?" Alex asked.

"Ya."

"Cool! While we fish, Danielle can swim!" he smiled.

A small smile appeared on Kevin's face.

"ALEX! Don't you dare! Oh My GOSH! Alex! Put me down right now! When you let go of me, I swear I am going to kill you! Kevin, help me!" Danielle yelled.

"I'm sorry, did you hear something?" Kevin smiled.

"Nope," Alex smiled.

"AHHHHHH!" Danielle screamed. Alex walked faster towards the lake with Kevin right beside him. Danielle still in Alex's arms, complaining and yelling the whole way.

"Danielle! SHUT UP!" Kevin said. "Get over it! You are getting thrown in the lake! You yelling is not going to change that!"

Danielle pouted. "You are the first one I am going to kill," Danielle said evilly.

Kevin and Alex laughed.

They boys finally got the lake and Alex walked up onto the man-built dock.

"Alex, please!" Danielle said.

Alex looked at Kevin. "No mercy," the little boy smiled mischievously.

"Guys!" Danielle yelled before she was freed from Alex's arms and dumped in the lake.

Danielle felt the cold water surround her and instantly knew that death was going to occur within the next five minutes.

She finally reached the surface and saw the boys rolling on the dock laughing. She swam to the shore and walked up on the shore line. They didn't notice as she got out of the water and snuck up behind them.

"Boys," Danielle said in her best mother tone. "Now that wasn't very nice."

Both boys turned and looked at her with terrified faces. They both stood up fast and then looked at each other, then back at Danielle.

"Save yourself!" Kevin yelled running very fast back off the dock. He slipped past Danielle, leaving Alex to fend for himself.

"Now, Danielle, it was just a joke," Alex said, holding his hands up.

Danielle nodded.

"Come on, please, I don't have any clean clothes left,"Alex begged looking down at his tee shirt and shorts.

Danielle shook her head. She let out a laugh. Danielle ran towards him and tackled him to they both ended up in the lake.

Kevin laughed from the shore watching them. Danielle popped up beside the dock. She looked around and couldn't see Alex.

"Alex?" Danielle said.

"Boo!" a voice said from behind her.

Danielle jumped and turned around quickly. She couldn't stand because the water was too deep so she treaded water.

"Alex, that wasn't funny."

"Neither was throwing me in the lake," he said.

"You started it!" Danielle said, swimming closer so she was close enough to feel his body heat in the cold water.

"Well, I'm ending it!"

"Fine!" she yelled.

"Good!" he said shaking his head at her so that water splashed her face.

"Fine!

"FINE!" he yelled before crashing his lips to her in an unexpected kiss. Daniele closed her eyes and leaned into Alex, who was standing because he was taller than her. Alex wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her up so she didn't have to tread.

Neither of the two realized the little boy sitting on the beach watching them.

Kevin watched the fight between them then he watched his brother sneak a kiss. He was going to say something, like '_ew_' or _gross_' but in this minute, Kevin finally understood why he had heard Danielle crying last night when Alex was sleeping. He finally understood why the tensions were so high between them. He realized what they had known all along.

This might be the last time they ever see each other, and he didn't have the heart to ruin it.

* * *

A/N: so, ya... Reviews please!


	39. Take Care Of Her

_**A/N: Okay thank you for everyone that has stayed with me! you are ahmazing! just felt like letting you know! :)**_

_**THis is gonna get deep so be prepared!:)**_

_**O and thanks beta! **__**Surferdude8225**__ you are awesome too! You guys should read her stories! they are really good! Her knew one is AH-MAZING!_

_**xoxoxooxoxo**_

* * *

"Tell me, why are we here again?" Alex asked as he and Danielle walked up the steps to McGee's house.

"Ugh, my dad said he was eating dinner here and they we were welcome to come. Then I heard Abby in the background scream that if we didn't come, then she was going to kill us both, so, I decided I wanted to live toady." Danielle smiled.

"Okay," Alex said, knocking on the door.

"Alex, you don't have to knock, it's only McGee," Danielle said, opening the door. They walked in and the room was dark.

Suddenly the lights flickered on.

"SURPRISE!" Abby yelled loudly, everyone had yelled, but you could hear Abby over everyone else.

"What the f-"

"LANGUAGE!" Tony screamed over her curse word covering Kevin's ears.

"Abby, what is all this?" Danielle asked.

"It's a surprise goodbye party for Alex!" she said happily.

"Wow!" Alex said, looking around at all the decorations and they food on the kitchen table. "Thank you so much! You really didn't have to do all this."

"Yes I did!" Abby said. "Whenever we have a reason, of course we have a party!"

Alex laughed. "Well, thank you."

"No PROBLEMO!" she smiled back!

Danielle and Alex migrated from the door over to talk to everyone. Alex went straight to Gibbs and Vance.

"Did you know this was happening?"

"No, I was just told to come here, and I did," Gibbs said.

"No idea," Vance said.

"Sure…" Alex said before walking towards Kevin and Ziva who were sitting on the couch.

"- And then we threw her in the water!" Kevin said.

"No WAY!" Ziva smiled.

"Ya! She was very mad, then she tackled Alex into the water, but I got away!" Kevin smiled proudly.

"Good for you!" Ziva smiled.

"Oh, ya, that," Alex said, sitting next to Ziva.

"I do not think Danielle would take that as a joke…" Ziva said.

"Ehh, she laughed, then tackled me into the water and made me come home in my wet clothes because she wouldn't let me wait until they were dry!" Alex said.

"Ah, your consequences! Was it worth it?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, yes it was." Alex smiled thinking about the kiss.

Ziva looked at Alex's smirked and realized that something happened that he wasn't sharing.

"Hey, Kev, do you wanna grab me a water bottle?" Ziva asked.

"Sure!" he said getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Thanks!" Ziva called after him. Then she turned to Alex. "Are you nervous?"

"Not really. Kinda excited, but then I don't wanna leave. It will be a great experience, but it won't be easy," Alex said.

"Well, if you need anything, just let me know," Ziva told him.

"Thanks," Alex said.

"I mean that, I know what it is like to be away from family. Sometimes you need someone to remind you that you have something to come home to. If you ever forget…just give me a call," Ziva said.

"I don't think I could forget her if I tried." Alex smiled, looking at Danielle who was talking to her dad and laughing. She noticed him looking and turned her head. She smiled and waved then turned back to her conversation with her dad.

"Have you told her you love her yet?" Ziva asked. Alex didn't expect it. He turned and looked at Ziva. "You do not think we cannot see it?" Ziva said. "You two can barely stand to be apart for more than five minutes without eye contact."

"That is not true," Alex said.

"Really?" Ziva asked.

Alex was saved by Kevin who handed Ziva a water bottle.

"Hey, thanks, Kevin!" Ziva smiled.

"You're welcome!" he smiled. "Hey, Alex, do you wanna go play video games?"

"Ya! Let's go!" Alex said enthusiastically. "I will be right there, go set it up."

"Okay!" Kevin said walking towards McGee's basement.

Alex stood up and walked over to Danielle. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Kev and I are going downstairs to play video games, you wanna play?" he asked her.

"Sure, I'll be right there," Danielle said.

"Kay!" he smiled. He walked towards the basement.

He passed by Ziva and she said to him, just quietly enough that only he could hear her, "And you say you aren't in love…"

"Did you say something?" Alex asked, pretending he didn't hear her.

"Nothing that concerns you," she said with a smile.

Alex nodded then went down the basement and found McGee setting up the X-Box and Kevin and Abby on the couch holding game controllers.

"What about me?" he asked, looking at the couch which was full.

"Sit right there," Abby said, pointing to the other couch across the room.

Alex pouted and walked across the room and sat down by himself. McGee got the game working and sat down in front of Abby as she and Kevin faced-off in wrestling.

Danielle came down the stairs and sat down beside Alex. Alex unconsciously placed his arm around her waist. Danielle put her hands in his and played with his fingers. She leaned her head on his shoulder and soaked in the moment because, these moments were her favorite.

The moments that are easy and care free and everything seems to be perfect. When she forgets everything and can just be. She doesn't think about Alex leaving or any bad memories, she just is.

"You okay?" Alex whispered turning his head into her hair. Suddenly life came back down to her. Everything came to fast and overwhelmed her.

"Ya."

"You sure?" he asked, unconvinced.

A single tear fell from Danielle's face. She quickly stood up and ran up the stairs before she could burst into tears. She didn't want to do this now, when things were supposed to be happy.

"Danielle!" Alex called, chasing after her.

Danielle ran through the front door and outside. As she ran past Gibbs, he looked at Tony and Ziva before they all ran after her. Alex was a step behind them. When Danielle got out side, she went as far as the front lawn before she collapsed in tears. She sat on her knees and placed her head on the ground. Her body shook with sobs.

Tony fell to the ground next his daughter. "Danielle, talk to me, baby. Please, what's wrong?" he asked, not expecting an answer. Tears formed in his eyes watching the pain his only daughter was going through.

She didn't answer. Ziva stood next to Gibbs who was right behind Tony. Alex came rushing out from behind all of them and sat next to her.

"Danielle," he said.

She didn't answer.

Ziva tapped Tony's shoulder.

"Help her into the car. I will drive them home. I think they need some time alone," she said, knowing what Danielle needed right now, and it wasn't her father. Not this time, anyway.

Tony nodded and helped Alex get Danielle up and into Ziva's mini coop. Alex handed Tony the keys to his jeep then crawled in the back with Danielle.

Danielle sat up against the window and wouldn't let Alex touch her. Alex placed his head in his hands and sighed as Ziva drove them home.

"We are here," Ziva said lightly when they got there.

Alex nodded and got out of the car. He opened the door for Danielle and she took his hand as he helped her out.

"Thank you," Alex said to Ziva as he took Danielle's key and opened the front door.

"Call me and let me know she is okay," Ziva said in a worried tone.

Alex nodded and went into the house behind Danielle.

Alex shut and locked the door behind him and when he turned around Danielle was nowhere in sight.

"Danielle?" Alex said into the air. Only she could disappear like that in under five seconds.

He walked into the kitchen and placed the keys down. He grabbed a glass of water then headed into her room where he found a ball under the covers.

He took a deep breath then walked over to the bed.

"Danielle," he called to her softly as he came into the room.

Danielle moved a little from under the covers. She poked her head out and looked at him with giant puffy eyes.

"Here, have some water," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed and holding out the water to her.

Danielle took the water from his hands and took a tiny sip.

"Thanks," Danielle whispered, handing him the cup then lying back down on the other side of the bed.

"Danielle, can you talk to me?" he asked, getting more comfortable on the bed. He sat with his back against the wall.

She didn't say anything and closed her eyes tight so that more tears wouldn't fall.

"Please," Alex begged wiping the tear that formed in his eye.

Danielle turned around and looked at him. "Don't go," she choked out.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said playing with her hair the way she liked.

"I mean tomorrow. Please don't go, Alex. I need you."

It dawned on Alex that she meant leaving towards the Middle East.

Alex grabbed her hand. "You know I would rather stay here."

"It's not fair," Danielle said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I know," Alex said softly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap.

"I don't want you to die!" Danielle said.

"I won't," he promised her.

Danielle finally looked at him. "How can you say that? How can you promise me that? You don't know what is going to happen! Some crazy psycho can bomb you at any time!" Danielle screamed.

"I know that I won't go down without a fight," Alex said.

"That's not good enough!" Danielle screamed, jumping out of his arms and landing on the floor. "Not good enough," she whispered, rocking back and forth.

"Danielle," he said again, moving over to her.

"NO!" she said. "I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!" she screamed at him.

Alex looked at her without saying a word.

"I don't know what you and Ziva and my dad don't understand but…I can't live without you. I DON'T THINK I COULD BREATHE KNOWING YOU'RE GONE! I want to be with you for the rest of my life, if not in marriage, then through friendship. If you die, then I don't think I can live. Yes, I must sound crazy! I am only seventeen and I don't know anything about love or life or… whatever, I am not your stupid giddy teenager, I have lived through hell and I think that the _one thing_ that brings me joy in my life should be mine! I don't care if it's selfish or I am not thinking of anyone else but, I THINK I DESERVE IT!" Danielle screamed, getting out all her frustration. Tears streamed down her face and her fists were clenched. Danielle's knuckles were whites and her eyes were squeezed shut.

Alex wiped the tears out of his eyes. He got up and sat down next to her. "Danielle Elizabeth DiNozzo, I _promise_ you that when I get back, I will marry you and you can have anything you want in the entire world."

Danielle finally looked at him. "I only want you."

Alex's heart melted as he reached for her and pulled her up against his chest.

McGee's:

"Is Danielle okay?" Kevin asked Gibbs.

"She is going to be," Gibbs said, handing Kevin a bowl of ice cream.

"I heard her crying when we went camping," Kevin said. "Alex didn't, but I did."

"When?" Gibbs asked.

"At night. Alex and I slept in one tent and Danielle slept in her own. It was during the night and I was too afraid to leave my tent, but I heard her say Alex's name and then it sounded like she woke up. She started crying and didn't stop for awhile," Kevin told Gibbs.

"She just needs some cheering up," Gibbs said. "How about when Alex leaves, you stay at her house and have a sleep over. I want you to have lots of fun and make her laugh a lot."

"Okay!" Kevin smiled. "I like it when she laughs!"

"Good!" Gibbs said. "You have to take care of her when Alex is gone. You know, make sure she's okay."

"I can do that!" Kevin said taking a big bite of ice cream.

"I have no doubt that you can!" Gibbs said, sticking his spoon in Kevin's bowl and stealing some ice cream.

* * *

_**A/N: was is as deep as i said? What do you think? Happy? Sad? Questions?**_


	40. I Love You

**A/N: HI! :0 I worked really hard on this! I hope you like it! Please review! This I a really long chapter! **

**Xooxoxoxooooxox**

"Danielle!"

"Hey!" Danielle smiled jumping off the couch to meet him in a giant hug.

"Can we do something fun today?" Kevin smiled.

"We do something fun every time you are here." Danielle smiled.

"Ya, sure." Kevin said walking into the kitchen with Danielle behind him.

"That's not very nice." Danielle said.

"It is the truth…if you can't handle the truth… then…" Kevin smiled brightly.

Danielle gave him a look then ran after him. Kevin saw it and ran towards the couch where he jumped over and hid behind it.

"Just because you are younger than me doesn't mean I can't do this crap!" Danielle said jumping over the couch and landing on the other side.

Kevin laughed loudly and jumped up and ran into her room and locked the door so she couldn't get in.

"Kevin, open the door." Danielle said laughing.

"NO!"

"KEVIN!" Danielle demanded,

"NEVER!" He said in a pirate accent.

"KEVEN GIBBS! I SWEAR I WILL KICK THIS DOOR DOWN!" Danielle yelled.

"No you won't. Tony will kill you!" Kevin laughed.

"Ha ha ha! I will get in there!"Danielle said grabbing the Bobbie pin out of her hair and then picking the lock on her door. She burst through the door and tackled Kevin to the ground.

"Gotcha!" She smiled.

"DARN!" Kevin said from under her.

"Hello?" A voice said from the living room.

"IN here!" Danielle yelled out.

The two listened to the footsteps and then watched the figure come to the door.

"Danielle, what are you doing on my brother?" Alex asked looking at the pair.

"Uh. I tackled him." Danielle said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Alex smiled then launched himself on Danielle, knocking her over so that he was on top of her. "Run Kevin! RUN."

Kevin laughed as he ran all the way to the kitchen.

"Good morning," Alex smiled looking down on Danielle.

"Good morning indeed." Danielle smiled back.

"Have you thought about what I asked you?" Alex asked.

Danielle looked at him in confusion.

"You can't remember…" Alex said.

Danielle shook her head.

"I asked you what college you wanted to go to. Gees! Whenever I ask you something, you totally ignore me." Alex said.

"I wasn't ignoring you. I just had selective hearing." Danielle said.

"But really, where do you wanna go?" Alex asked.

"Can we have this conversation when you are not on top of me?" Danielle smiled politely.

Alex nodded and leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before rolling off her.

"I have a question for you." Danielle said.

Alex sighed and turned to look at her.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow morning?" Danielle asked.

"Seven O'clock." Alex said.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Danielle asked.

"Ya, if it is okay with your dad." Alex said.

"I will make it okay." Danielle smiled standing up and holding out her hand for Alex to grab.

Alex smiled and took her hand as she helped him up. Not letting go of each other's hands, they walked out into the living room and found Kevin lying on the couch watching TV.

"Whatcha watching?" Alex asked sitting down on the couch. Danielle sat down on the arm rest since there was no more room.

"Jimmy Neutron." Kevin said.

"I miss the old cartoons, like _Hey Arnold, _and _Rocket Powers_." Danielle said.

"Man, I miss the old Saturday cartoons, like _Doug._" Alex said.

"And I miss the peace and quiet I had when you guys were in the other room." Kevin said turning up the TV.

Danielle's mouth was wide open and Alex's eyes got big.

"Excuse me?' Alex asked.

"I mean, can you please go in another room so that I can watch my show." Kevin asked in a nicer voice.

"We would love to." Alex said getting up and going back to Danielle's bedroom.

They went and sat down on her bed.

"He is growing up." Alex said. "I'm sad I am going to miss it."

"Miss it?" Danielle said grabbing his hand.

"I will talk to you so much you will feel like you are here watching it." Danielle smiled.

"Come here." Alex smiled pulling her over so that his back was against the wall and she sat down with her back against his chest and his arms around her waist.

Alex leaned his chin on her shoulder. "I will always be with you. Whenever you miss me, just remember, I will always watch out for you, no matter how far away I am from you."

"I know." Danielle said melting into his touch.

"I mean that." Alex said.

"I know, don't worry," Danielle smiled.

The two sat there like that for awhile, not saying anything, just enjoying each other's company. At 10:00, Tony called home to check in and make sure everything was okay.

"Alrighty, Don't burn the house down." Tony smiled into the phone.

"Didn't even think about it, dad." Danielle said before hanging up.

"Everything okay?" Ziva asked from her spot upon Tony's desk.

"Just peachy, Alex is about to make breakfast for them." Tony said.

"He can cook?" Ziva said.

"I don't know, but I think they are old enough to handle breakfast on their own." Tony said.

"True." Ziva said. "Is Alex staying over tonight?"

"I think so, but I don't think I really have a say in that…" Tony smiled.

"Tony, do you actually like Alex, I think I just saw you smile when talking about your daughter and a boy together." Ziva smiled.

"For your information, I like Alex, I think he has proven himself. I don't necessarily like the idea of my daughter sharing a bed with her boyfriend the night before he goes away …. Now that I say it aloud, I don't like it at all." Tony said placing his head in his hands. "Am I doing the right thing? I mean, every adult can see that this would be a mistake but, I don't think I have the heart to tell them no."

Ziva placed her hand on Tony's. "I think you trust both of them to be responsible in whatever they do."

"Does that make me foolish?" Tony asked lifting his head up and looking at Ziva.

"It makes you a parent." Ziva said.

"UGhhH! Now I understand what they mean when they save parenting didn't dome with a rule book!" Tony said.

"If you are so unsure, ask Gibbs." Ziva said.

Tony looked up at her. Maybe, he just might.

12:00 PM

"So, what do you want to do today?" Alex asked Danielle. "It's our last day so,"

"Movie marathon?" Danielle asked.

"Sounds awesome." Alex smiled.

"That's because I am here." Danielle said walking into the living room and setting up her father's giant big screen for a movie.

"_You don't know how right you are." Alex thought before walking in and sitting next to the now sleeping Kevin._

"Isn't he too old for naps?" Alex asked.

"Alex, you chased him around the house non-stop for 30 minutes. I think he is allowed to sleep. Leave the kid alone." Danielle said popping the movie in and sitting next to Alex. Danielle leaned into Alex's side and Alex wrapped his arm around her shoulder and played with the few hairs that had fallen out of her ponytail. Danielle rested her head on his shoulder and soaked up the moment.

"You know what I am going to miss the most?" Alex asked.

"What?"

"Being able to hold you whenever I want. Just to touch you for a moment and know that you are mine." Alex said. Danielle grabbed his hand that was no in her hair and squeezed it.

"I am still yours, just a little out of reach." Danielle smiled. "You know what I am going to miss most?"

"My charming smile." Alex smiled brightly.

"That, and the safe feeling I have when I am with you. When I am with you, my past disappears and everything is okay for that moment." Danielle said.

"If you ever think about your past, I want you to go up to the closest person you see and tell them you like to do the chicken dance." Alex said.

"Why?"

"Because, it will distract you, I mean, the person will be so confused then maybe ask you to do it. And, come on, who doesn't like the chicken dance." Alex smiled.

"And when I am alone." Danielle said.

"You will never be alone." Alex said "I will always be with you. In here." Alex said placing his and her combined hand on her heart.

A lone tear fell down Danielle's cheek.

"I don't think you'll ever leave." Danielle said.

"Good, because I bought the forever pass." Alex smiled.

"That was corny."

"I like corny." Alex said.

Danielle smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Alex looked over to her and smiled.

"Watch the movie." She said placing her finger on the cheek she just kissed and turning it towards the TV.

"Yes, Ma'am." Alex smiled.

Danielle couldn't control the chuckle as she rested her head back on his shoulder.

5:00 PM

"We are home." Tony said as he and Ziva walked through the front door.

Ziva smiled when she saw the trio on the floor where the coffee table was supposed to be playing monopoly.

"That is the last time you are banker," Alex said to Danielle.

"What! Why?"

"Last time I looked over here you have two 10's and a 20 left, where did you get the 50 from?" Alex asked.

"I took out a loan." Danielle smiled.

Alex took an unused piece from the game and threw it at Danielle's head.

"OW!" Danielle yelled as the piece bounced off her head.

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME I PLAY WITH YOU TWO!" Kevin yelled throwing his money on the board.

Danielle, Alex, Ziva and Tony looked at the small boy. "I swear, I could have won by now if it wasn't for the two of you yelling and fighting every two minutes." Kevin yelled.

Ziva and Tony laughed while Danielle and Alex just looked at each other.

"We weren't fighting," Danielle said. "Just expressing our feelings."

"O ya, throwing pieces of the game isn't fighting at all." Tony laughed.

"Who asked you Dad?" Danielle asked.

"Um, I do believe I lived here, and pay the bills, and am cooking you dinner, so, I think I can say whatever I want." Tony smiled before walking into the kitchen.

"I wanna help!" Kevin said running after him.

Ziva smiled then looked back at Danielle and Alex who were starring at each other.

"Hello?" Ziva said waving her hands to get their attention.

Danielle looked over at Ziva. "Yeah?"

"I want you to clean up the game, then put the table back." Ziva said.

"Why us? Kevin made the mess too!" Danielle whined.

"He is helping your father make dinner." Ziva said turning and walking towards the kitchen.

Danielle sighed and started to pick up all the pieces. Alex organized all the money and the other cards and placed them in the box. Once they cleaned up the floor, Alex pushed the coffee table over and put the game on the top shelf in the entertainment center.

Danielle moved to the couch where she sat down and closed her eyes for a moment. She shifted positions so that she was lying down. He stomach face the back of the couch and her back faced out.

Alex walked over to her and lifted up her upper body and sat down then placed her down gently so she was resting on his thigh.

"I am so tired." Alex sighed.

"Me too." Danielle said.

"What do you want to do now?" Alex asked.

"Sleep?"

"We will have plenty of time for that. This will probably be the last thing we do before I go, so, what is the one this you want to do with me?" Alex smiled.

Danielle sat up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "That."

"I think I can handle that." Alex smiled against her lips before connecting with her again and this time bringing his hand up and placed it on the back of her neck.

They separated for a moment. "Maybe we should bring this into my room, my dad would not be too fond of us making out on the couch." Danielle smiled.

"Right behind you." Alex smiled standing up and following her into her bed room.

Danielle laid down on her bed and Alex following behind her, hovered over her.

"You look beautiful." Alex said.

"Thank you." Danielle smiled, not bothering to fight him, even though she was still in her pajamas and her hair was up and out of her face.

Alex slowly leaned down and brought his lips to hers.

Danielle groaned when there was a knock on her door.

"What?" She said bringing her lips away from Alex.

"Dinner is almost ready, wash up." Ziva said through the door. Danielle heard Ziva's footsteps as she walked away.

"Ugh, why does it seem we are always interrupted?" Danielle asked looking up at Alex.

"Because we are." Alex laughed. He placed another kiss on Danielle's lips before getting off her and waiting for her to get up.

"Let's go." Danielle said taking his hand and walking to the kitchen.

Everyone sat down at the kitchen table, including Gibbs who had arrived while Danielle and Alex were in her room. They all ate and laughed, enjoying Alex's last meal with them. They stayed at the table for a few hours.

Gibbs smiled when he saw Kevin on lying on his chair and his head on Alex's lap.

"I think it is time for us to go." Gibbs said.

Alex smiled when he looked down. "I'll come back with you and put him in bed."

"Okay." Gibbs said.

Tony walked over to the small boy and lifted him off Alex's lap. "I'll bring him to the car." Tony said carrying the boy towards the door.

"I'll be back, it's just, it will be the last time I see him." Alex told Danielle.

Danielle smiled and hugged Alex. "Take as long as you need. I am not going anywhere."

"Thank you." He said kissing her forehead. He said goodbye to Ziva and grabbed his keys off the counter.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Gibbs said to Danielle.

"Yup." Danielle said sadly, knowing the reason why.

Gibbs nodded and walked out behind Alex.

Ziva and Danielle were left in the kitchen. Ziva started stacking plates while Danielle grabbed the napkins and the cups.

Once the kitchen was clean, they sat down on the couch and waited for Tony to come back upstairs.

"He is going to be okay." Ziva said.

"We don't know that for sure. People die over there every day." Danielle said. "You of all people understand that just because he doesn't seek out danger, doesn't mean it can happen."

"I do understand, but, you cannot think like that or you will never make it through this." Ziva said.

Danielle nodded and relaxed into the couch.

Tony walked back into his house and found his two girls in the living room.

"Hey girls, what do you wanna do?" He asked sitting on the couch right in between them.

Ziva and Danielle both looked and him and sighed.

Danielle stood up. "I am going to my room." She said walking away.

Tony watched her walk away then turned to Ziva.

"Did I say something?" Tony asked.

"Nah, she is just upset." Ziva said leaning into Tony's shoulder.

"I wish I could help her, but I don't think I can." Tony said placing his arm around Ziva's shoulders.

"We can try." Ziva said.

"Do, or do not. There is no try." Tony said.

"Another movie quote?" Ziva smiled.

"Actually, I don't remember where that one is from." Tony said. "Damn, I am off my game."

Ziva smiled and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" Tony asked looking down at her.

"For being you." Ziva smiled.

Tony took a deep breath. "Ziva, there is something I wanted to tell you, but I never found the right time, and I think I am going to say it now because I don't think I will ever find the right time."

"Tony, stop rambling." Ziva said.

"O, Right. Well…" Tony said. "I love you."

Ziva eyes got big and her lips were pulled into a smile. She bit her bottom lip to try and keep from smiling but it wasn't really working.

"I love you too." Ziva smiled before placing a gentle sweet kiss on his lips.

Gibbs' house:

"Come on, let's go upstairs." Alex said helping Kevin up the stairs and toward his bedroom.

Kevin went straight towards his bed and lay down with his cloths still on.

Alex smiled and helped the tired boy into his pajamas. He then tucked Kevin in.

"I am gonna miss you, bud." Alex said.

"Do you really have to go?" Kevin asked through a yawn.

"Ya, but when I come back, we are going to have lots of fun and party all night!" Alex said trying to hold back tears.

"Okay." Kevin smiled. He sat up and gave Alex a hug. Alex wrapped his arms around the boy and held him tight. A tear rolled down Alex's cheek.

"Look after Danielle for me?" Alex said in more of a question form than a demand.

"You know I will!" Kevin smiled sleepily.

They pulled apart.

"Goodnight, bud. I love you." Alex said quietly. "I'll see you when I get back."

Kevin nodded and snuggled back down in his sheets.

Alex kissed his forehead and pulled the covers up tight against Kevin's body.

Alex walked out of the room slowly. He went into the kitchen and found Gibbs at the kitchen table.

"I am going to go." He said to Gibbs.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow. 0600sharp." Gibbs said.

Alex nodded and walked towards the door. Once Gibbs heard the door shut, he drank the rest of his coffee and placed the cup in the sink. He grabbed his newspaper and sat I down and began to read. Three minutes later, he heard little footsteps on the stairs.

"ALEX!" Kevin yelled. "ALEX! Where are you?"

Gibbs got up and walked over to the crying boy.

"Kevin, what is wrong?"

"Did he really leave?" Kevin choked through tears.

Gibbs nodded.

"No, I forgot to tell him I loved him." Kevin said banging his hands on his forehead.

Gibbs grabbed Kevin hands. "Hey, hey…. Kevin… look at me." Gibbs said.

Kevin looked up at his father.

"He knows you love him." Gibbs said.

"But I didn't say it!"

"Okay..shhh." Gibbs said rubbing his hand on Kevin's back. "I will call him and you can tell him on the phone."

Kevin nodded.

"Lets go upstairs." Gibbs said. "I will call him when we get up there."

"Kay." Kevin said sniffling.

Gibbs picked up Kevin and carried the now exhausted boy up the stairs. Kevin was placed on the bed and Gibbs called Alex's cell phone.

"Hello." Alex's voice said.

"Hold on." Gibbs said handing the phone to Kevin.

"Alex?" Kevin said into the phone.

"Hey, what's up." Alex said.

"I love you." Kevin smiled at Gibbs, happy he said it.

Alex had to focus on the road a lot more because tears welled in his eyes and started to blur his vision.

"I love you too, Kev." Alex said. "I love you too."

"Okay, that is all." Kevin said in a happier voice.

"Take care of her for me." Alex said.

Kevin knew who Alex was talking about. "I promise on my Lego collection, that I will make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Kevin said.

"Thanks." Alex said trying to make his voice sound normal as a few tears escaped his eyes and went down his cheeks.

"Bye. Love you." Kevin said.

"Love you too." Alex said before hanging up. Alex placed his phone on the passenger seat and brought his one hand up to wipe his eyes.

Alex drove back to Danielle's house as quickly as he could. I n record time, he pulled up to the street and parked. He got out and walked up the steps. Not even bothering to knock, he walked in.

"Hello?" Ziva said.

"It's me." Alex said letting her know who it was.

"Hey! Can you lock the door?" Ziva asked from her position on the couch.

"Sure, I'll be in Danielle's room." Alex said walking quickly to her room so that Ziva and Tony wouldn't notice that he was crying. He knocked lightly then walked in. Danielle was on her computer. She turned and looked at him.

"Hey, Abby and McGee are on Skype and wanna say bye." Danielle said.

Alex calmed himself for a moment then walked over.

"Hey guys." He said cheerfully looking at the two people on the screen.

"_Hey, we just wanted to say goodbye." McGee said. _

"_BE SAFE!" Abby screamed!_

"_Abby, please don't yell in my ear" McGee said. Abby gave him a look._

"I will." Alex laughed.

"_Okay, we will let you go, just be careful and I will be in touch to get your camera set up so that we can do this on the boat." McGee said. _

"Okay." Alex smiled."Bye guys."

"_I am hugging you in my mind right now." Abby said hugging herself._

Alex and Danielle smiled. The connection was lost and the screen went black.

"How was Kevin?" Danielle asked shutting her computer and turning to look at Alex.

Alex sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"This time it was even harder to leave him." Alex said. "I mean, I have left him before, but, now, it just is getting harder."

Danielle reached for him and hugged him. Alex melted into her, enjoying the touch.

"Let's go to bed." Alex said leading her over to the bed.

Danielle laid down on the right side, Alex on the left. She snuggled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"I hate this." Danielle whispered.

"Me too." Alex whispered back. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Please wake me up tomorrow." Danielle pleaded.

"Danielle, I don't know if I will be able to get on the boat with you standing there." Alex admitted.

"Alex, please." Danielle begged.

"I don't think I will be able to do it." Alex said.

"I won't go to the boat, but please," Danielle said.

"Okay." Alex said giving in.

"Thank you." Danielle said.

"Go to sleep." Alex whispered. "Early morning."

Danielle nodded. After a few minutes she looked up and saw he was already asleep.

"I love you." She whispered before nodding off too.

_**5:30 am**_

Alex woke up and slowly got out of bed carefully not to wake up Danielle. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and turned around.

Danielle had looked to peaceful to wake up. He knew he couldn't say goodbye to her, so he diecided not to wake her up.

He put on his uniform and walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He brushed his hair and washed his face before walking into the living room to see Ziva already up.

"Where is Danielle?" She asked.

"She is not going to get up this morning, we already said goodbye." Alex said.

Since it was early, Ziva didn't notice the lie. "O, Okay." She said.

Thirty minutes passed and Gibbs showed up at the door.

"You ready?"

Alex nodded. He said his goodbyes to Ziva and Tony and left.

_**6:30 am **_

"Where is he!" Danielle yelled running out of her room.

"Who?" Ziva asked from the kitchen table.

"Alex."

"He left." Ziva said. "He said you two already said goodbye."

"No, we didn't!" Danielle said tears forming in her eyes.

Ziva was speechless.

Danielle looked around and grabbed her keys off the counter and ran to her car.

"Gibbs!" Danielle yelled running towards him. Gibbs was in the middle of the dock. There were boats and people all around.

"Danielle, what are you doing here?" Gibbs asked.

Tears streamed down her face as she tried to catch her breath. "Where is he?" She pleaded.

"I'm sorry." Gibbs said sadly, "You just missed him."

"No." Danielle whispered squeezing her eyes shut, trying to keep her tears in. "No!" She yelled. She ran past Gibbs, ignoring his screams for her. She weaved through the crowd searching for Alex.

"ALEX!" She screamed, looking everywhere for him. She ran towards the loading bridge.

"Is Alex DiNal on the boat?" She asked a young boy who was standing at the edge of the dock with a clipboard.

"Not yet," The boy said.

"What about Alex Gibbs?"

"Yes, he arrived about 1 minute ago." He said. "Miss, is there anything I can help you with?"

Danielle ran her hands through her hair. She bit her lip and shut her eye tight. "No."

She turned and walked towards the parking lot. She wiped under her eyes, but nothing helped because she kept crying.

"Danielle?"

Danielle heard her name and turned around. She sucked in a breath when she saw him. He was dressed in his uniform. His hair had been cut and his hat was on. She ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

"What are you doing here?" Alex whispered into her hair, holding her as tight as he could.

"Remember what you said before," Danielle said against his neck. "I'm always with you too."

Tears poured out of her eyes and now ran down his neck.

"I'll write every day." Alex said.

Danielle couldn't say anything else. She hugged him as tight as she could, knowing what would happen when she let go.

"Danielle," Alex said. "Look at me."

Danielle didn't move her head.

"Dani," Alex said,

Danielle looked up. "You haven't called me that since we were little."

Alex smiled and kissed her forehead. "I think I just might call you it now."

Danielle wiped her eyes.

"I will miss you." He whispered.

"I don't know if I can do this." Danielle said putting her head down.

Alex put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up.

"You will be just fine." He said.

"Alex." Danielle said tears escaping her eyes again.

"I love you." He whispered. He wanted to say it before he left. He wanted her to understand how much she means to him.

Danielle rested her forehead against his. "I love you too."

Alex removed his hands from her waist and put them on her cheeks. He brought his face to hers and gently kissed her on the lips. The kiss was sweet, filled with sadness and desire.

"DiNal!" A man said from behind. "Get on the boat."

Danielle hugged him one more time. She finally let him go.

"Come back in one piece." She said with a sad smile.

Alex nodded then kissed her forehead again. He grabbed his bag off the floor and turned around. He walked towards the boat.

Danielle stood and watched as Alex walked towards the boat. Tears stained her face once again. He turned around and looked at her. He smiled and waved his hand as he disappeared through the door.

Danielle smiled and waved back. Once he was gone from her sight she closed her eyes. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She looked up and found Gibbs.

"Let's go home." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Danielle leaned her head on his shoulder has he led her towards the car.

**A/N: Please review! **


	41. Letters to Alex

**A/N: Kinda short. i didnt have alot of time this week. I am trying to go as fast as i can! **

**XOXOXOXo**

* * *

4 days later:

_**Dear Alex,**_

_**I really really miss you. I can't believe it has been two days since you left. It feels like forever. I guess everyone is doing okay. Kevin has officially moved in… haha Just Kidding. He has slept over the past couple of nights. He really misses you too. I sent a drawing that he made. It should be in there with the other letter that he wrote. I'm gonna make this short because I am sure you have things to do that don't involve reading from you desperate girlfriend back home.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Forever yours, **_

_**Danielle DiNozzo**_

Alex sat on his cot and read the letter. He controlled his tears, but only because his roommate was on the top bunk.

"Who is the letter from?" Chris said looking over the top bunk and down towards Alex.

"Back home." Alex said folding the letter in three and looking back at the envelope.

"Ya, I got that part. Who is it from? Parents…. Brother, sister…..GIRLFRIEND?" Chris smiled jumping off the top and sitting down next to Alex.

Alex couldn't help but smiled when Chris said 'girlfriend'.

"So it is a girlfriend." Chris smiled brightly. "What is her name?"

"Danielle." Alex said

"Is she hot?" Chris asked.

Alex turned and looked at him.

"Alright… don't give me that look. I am just asking. God, you would think I asked if you slept with her." Chris said jumping up.

Alex laughed.

"Wait, did you sleep with her?" Chris asked.

"Get out." Alex laughed pushing Chris out the door.

"Hey this is my room too!"

"Get out." Alex smiled shutting the door.

He went back to his bed and picked up the envelope.

He pulled out a plain white paper without lines on it. He smiled when he saw the stick figure drawing inside. The first person was a drawing of a girl in a purple dress. She had on purple shoes. Her hair was drawn in brown crayon. Above it, neat handwriting wrote, _Danielle. _Next to the girl was a tiny little boy. He had on blue shorts and a green shirt. His hair was sticking straight up. The name _Kevin_ was written above. Finally, a taller boy was drawn on the other side of Kevin. He had on brown pants and a brown shirt that was colored in green and another shade of brown to look like camo. Above this boy was _Alex_. All three people were holding hands and had smiled on their faces. The sun was drawn in yellow and the clouds in blue. A dark shade of green was used for the grass and a few pink and red flowers were drawn.

Alex hung the picture up on the wall. He took a step back and looked at it. He smiled. He reached into the envelope and pulled out a letter written on big lined paper.

_**Dear Alex,**_

_**I miss you! Please call home soon! **_

_**Kevin Gibbs**_

Alex had a few tears fall as he read his little brother's scratchy, mess handwriting. He quickly wiped them away.

"Alex, can I please come into our _shared_ room?" Chris said from outside.

"Ya." Alex muttered still looking at the letter.

"Cute picture." Chris said walking towards the new addition to their wall.

"My little brother drew it." Alex smiled proudly.

"It is cute." Chris smiled.

"Ya."

"Do you miss them?" Chris asked pointing to the picture.

"Ya, a lot." Alex said.

"I wish I had a brother." Chris said. "I am an only child who lives in a small town in Montana."

"Really? You don't have a southern accent." Alex said.

"Nah…not really, I learned to talk without it." He said. "MY mom said that I would have more career opportunities even thought I told her from the beginning that I was going to go in the military."

"Why did you wanna go?"

"My dad died in Iraq. I feel like I should do my duty as well." Chris said obviously not liking the topic of his dad. "Why did you join?"

"Well, I wanted to join since I was little, I met a man….well, long story short he is now my adopted dad but he was a marine and then my dad sent me to military school, so I kinda just followed my school program then joined after that." Alex said.

"Wait, tell me more about this guy." Chris said.

"Okay…" Alex said. "so, when I was little, I went to a boarding school in England, there, I met a girl, Danielle."

"Wait, your girlfriend?" Chris interrupted.

"Let me finish." Alex laughed. "Okay, so Danielle came to the school with a man named Gibbs. It is his last name, but everyone calls him that anyway. So I met him and he said he was a marine, I told him I wanted to be a marine to, mostly because I wanted to impress him. He smiled and told me to look after Danielle while she was here. So I did, we were best friends all throughout our lives, and then about 5 months ago, we started dating."

"Wow, how is Gibbs your Adopted Dad?"

"Well, he still knew Danielle, so I was still in contact with him, then my dad died and I didn't have a mother, so Gibbs decided to Adopt Kevin and me." Alex said.

"That is so cool." Chris said. "Well not the part about your dad but… the whole, you met Gibbs before he actually came into your life."

"Ya I guess."

"My family is so boring compared to yours. I have mom and dad. That's about it. I lived in that small stupid town all my life." Chris sighed.

"Hey, it's not all that bad having a simple family." Alex said.

"Ya, I guess, I am thankful to have both my mom and dad. But, I just always wanted something different." Chris said.

"I know what you mean." Alex said sitting down on his bed and pulling out a pen and paper.

_**Dear Kevin,**_

_**I miss you so much. I promise to call home as soon as I can! Tell McGee to get my computer hooked up and I will be able to talk to you through video. Stay safe and be careful.**_

_**I Love You**_

_**~Alex**_

_**P.S. I loved the picture! Send me more!**_

Alex folded the new letter in threes then placed it in a new envelope and addressed it to Kevin. He knew that Kevin loved getting his own mail.

He took out another sheet.

_**Dear Danielle, **_

_**I am counting the days till I come home. I miss everything about you. Most of all I miss your voice, and your smile, and your laugh, and you. I promise that I will call home when I get the chance. I know these letters take a little while to send, so I really can't work out a time. All I can ask is that you keep your phone on you because you are the first one I am going to call. Did I tell that I miss you? Because I really really really do. I wish there was some way that I could be there with you, but since that is not possible, I am just going to have to suck it up right? Sadly.**_

_**My new roommate is cool. His name is Chris Jackson. He is from Montana. A really small town in Montana. To explain how he looks, well, he has really dark brown hair, but it is shaved like mine, so not really any style to it. Um…she is obviously built, I mean they don't just let anyone on this boat, ex. Me**__** hah. But really, he is cool. He keeps asking for a picture of you. He wants to know what you look like. Ha! Send two pictures. One for him to see you, and another for me to keep.**_

_**Well, I'll let you get back to your life. I miss you so much. **_

_**I love you with all my heart. **_

_**Truly yours,**_

_**Alex Gibbs**_

Once he finished writing his letter, he placed it in another envelope and addressed it to the DiNozzo residence. He wrote one last letter before reporting for duty on deck.

_**Dear Gibbs, **_

_**All is good. Keep them safe.**_

_**Alex**_

* * *

A/N: What do you think of the letters thing? I was planning on doing the next chapter, Danielle recieveing the letter and then writing another one back... so ... Review tell me what you think!


	42. Old Friends

**A/N: Hi!**

**IMPORTANT! : MONTANA IS IN THE NORTH! Not the south! I had a typo and a mix up in Geography! Sorry if it offended anyone! please tell me if i missed anything else by mistake! thanks a bunch!**

**xxoxooxo**

"Danielle, you have to get up." Tony said banging on the door for the third time this morning.

"UGhhhh…" A voice said from inside the room.

"Danielle, I am coming in…" Tony said opening the door and walking into her room.

Tony saw a lump under the covers. He decided to have some fun and ran and jumped on the bed. He started to tickle Danielle.

"DAD!" Danielle yelled jumping up but was caught by him and stuck to the bed.

"STOPPP!" She laughed trying to get away from Tony. "Dad! Stop! ZIVA!"

Ziva walked past the room and laughed. "I wish I could Danielle, but, I cannot." She smiled standing at the doorway.

"DADDD!" Danielle yelled after finally kicking Tony off the bed. Tony fell to the ground and made a loud banging noise.

"OWWW!" Tony moaned rolling over.

"HAHAHA!" Danielle smiled.

"You are mean." Tony said starting to stand up and he had is hand holding his back.

"Not mean, just… how do you say…..uh smart." Danielle said.

"Smart?"

"Yes! I had to get you off me, pushing you off was the best option unless you wanted death?" Danielle smiled brightly at him.

"You are just like Ziva." Tony muttered. Sometimes he forgot that Ziva was not Danielle's mother and that Sophia ever existed.

"MAIL!" Ziva yelled from the kitchen.

Danielle immediately jumped up and ran into the kitchen

"From Who?" Danielle said grabbing the letter from Ziva's hands.

"Alex."

Danielle ripped open the letter.

(same letter from previous chapter)

_**Dear Danielle, **_

_**I am counting the days till I come home. I miss everything about you. Most of all I miss your voice, and your smile, and your laugh, and you. I promise that I will call home when I get the chance. I know these letters take a little while to send, so I really can't work out a time. All I can ask is that you keep your phone on you because you are the first one I am going to call. Did I tell that I miss you? Because I really really really do. I wish there was some way that I could be there with you, but since that is not possible, I am just going to have to suck it up right? Sadly.**_

_**My new roommate is cool. His name is Chris Jackson. He is from Montana. A really small town in Montana. To explain how he looks, well, he has really dark brown hair, but it is shaved like mine, so not really any style to it. Um…he is obviously built, I mean they don't just let anyone on this boat, ex. Me**__** hah. But really, he is cool. He keeps asking for a picture of you. He wants to know what you look like. Ha! Send two pictures. One for him to see you, and another for me to keep.**_

_**Well, I'll let you get back to your life. I miss you so much. **_

_**I love you with all my heart. **_

_**Truly yours,**_

_**Alex Gibbs**_

"I'll be back." Danielle said walking into her room.

She reached into her closet and pulled out a box filled with pictures. She started to go through the pictures looking for the perfect ones.

Danielle laughed as she went through the memories. She found pictures of her and her dad from last year; she found McGee and Abby yelling at each other too. She held back tears when she found a picture taken in an airport. It was from a long time ago when Danielle went to Florida after graduating from her boarding school. The picture included her and Alex hugging in the middle of section D4. She laughed when she saw the other kids she knew in the background making faces at the camera.

She pulled that one out of the pile and placed it next to her. Danielle continued looking for more pictures. She found her favorite picture of herself that was taken right before her accident with the elevator. It was taken the morning before Alex came home when her dad was trying to annoy her. Pulling that one out as well she placed it on top of the other picture and put the box back in her closet.

_**Dear Alex,**_

_**You took my heart with you. I am surprised I am still breathing because I don't have a heart without you. I am sending pictures for you to put in your room, whether you want them or not. I will make sure they are up! I always know! But seriously, I really miss you. I heard someone say that over time it gets easier, but I think they were just lying to themselves to hide the pain….**_

_**I miss you.**_

_**I love you**_

_**Always yours,**_

_**Dani**_

Gibbs' House

"Kevin, you have mail!" Gibbs smiled holding up the letter as he walked into the boys room.

"YAY!" Kevin smiled jumping up.

Gibbs sat down on the bed next to Gibbs and opened the letter.

Kevin carefully read through the letter as well as he could.

_**Dear Kevin,**_

_**I miss you so much. I promise to call home as soon as I can! Tell McGee to get my computer hooked up and I will be able to talk to you through video. Stay safe and be careful.**_

_**I Love You**_

_**~Alex**_

_**P.S I love the pictures. Please send more.**_

"Can I call McGee?" Kevin asked.

"Not now, maybe later. Why don't I help you write a response first and then we will see about calling McGee." Gibbs said.

Kevin nodded and they both walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen table to write a new letter.

DiNozzo+David House:

"Hey, do you wanna go out tonight?" Tony asked Ziva as Danielle walked out of the kitchen.

"Where?" Ziva asked placing two cups of coffee on the table.

"I don't know, the three of us could go out and get dinner tonight. Maybe we can get Danielle's mind off Alex." Tony said.

"Sounds good." Ziva smiled taking a sip of coffee.

"Hey guys, can I go over Gibbs' today?' Danielle asked walking into the kitchen.

"Why?"

"Kevin must have gotten a letter from Alex, I wanna see if he is okay." Danielle said, "Plus I believe that Kevin said we had to start making plans from Halloween. He wants to start making his costume now so that it is perfect."

"Halloween isn't in 30 days," Tony said.

"Tell that to Kevin." Danielle said.

"Ya sure, we can drop you off on the way to work," Tony said.

"Or I could drive there…" Danielle smiled. It would be her first time driving since Alex left.

"I don't know," Tony said.

"I think she will be fine." Ziva said.

"I would like it if you let me or Ziva sit in the passenger seat on the way there, then one of us will get a ride with Gibbs." Tony said. "I just, wanna make sure you are okay driving by yourself."

"Sure, whatever, as long as I can drive." Danielle said.

Tony nodded. Danielle walked back to her room to get dressed.

"I don't know if I trust her driving." Tony said looking at Ziva.

"Why not?"

"She is not focused. She is so worried about Alex that I am afraid that she will have an accident." Tony said.

"Well, we will see how it goes today. You can go with her to Gibbs' then ride in with Gibbs." Ziva said. "If you trust her enough, let her drive home."

"I do trust her, I just, I don't know." Tony said placing his head in his hands.

"She will be fine." Ziva said placing her hand on Tony's.

DRIVE TO GIBBS'

"Am I doing okay?" Danielle asked when she stopped at a red light.

"Yes," Tony said. "You are doing fine. I just don't want any accidents."

"I am not Ziva." Danielle laughed. "I will not purposely put my life in danger while driving. I do follow the rules."

"I know that now." Tony smiled.

"Good." Danielle said when the light turned green and she pressed the gas and went on towards their destination.

They finally arrived. Gibbs was waiting outside with Kevin, who was playing in a pile of leaves.

"Hey!" Danielle yelled getting out of the car and walking onto the sidewalk.

"Hey to you." Gibbs said back. He turned to Tony. "Ready?"

"Let's go." Tony said climbing in the passenger seat.

"Kev, be good. Listen to Danielle." Gibbs said getting into the car and driving off.

"I will!" Kevin yelled after the car. "I am excited! Halloween is coming up and I don't know what I am going to be yet!"

"Hm… well, do you want to go on the computer and look for costumes?" Danielle asked.

"Gibbs doesn't have a computer." Kevin said.

"I brought my laptop." She smiled pulling it out of the backseat and walking into the house with him.

"Cool! Can I be a Ninja Turtle?" Kevin asked.

"Of course, whatever you want!" Danielle smiled sitting on the couch. Kevin crawled up next to her and looked at the screen as Danielle search Halloween costumes.

GIBBS' CAR

"How is Danielle?" Gibbs asked Tony while on the way to work.

"She is okay. She is trudging along. I can tell she is not herself but she tries to not let it get to her." Tony said. "I was afraid to let her drive because I wanted her to be focused on the roads and not on Alex."

"I think she will be fine." Gibbs said.

"I know she will, but, I just wanted her to be sure of herself, and by me being in the car and her trying to prove to me that she can drive, she proved it to herself as well." Tony said.

"Reverse Psychology. Nicely done." Gibbs said as they pulled up to the office.

That NIGHT:

"I really don't understand why I had to wear a dress." Danielle complained as they walked into the restaurant.

"It's a nice restaurant. You should be dressed up." Tony said leading both the ladies to their table.

"I still think I look stupid."

"You don't look stupid. I think you look very nice!" Ziva smiled as they sat down.

"Sure." Danielle said. "Well, I am hungry, I don't know about you but I am."

"Your father is always hungry." Ziva smiled placing her hand on Tony's.

"Please tell me I am not the third wheel." Danielle groaned.

"No," Tony said. "We are having a family dinner."

"Really," Danielle said. "Then why do I feel like I am the third wheel?"

"Danielle, just order your food." Tony said.

"Fine." Danielle said. "Geshhh! You are cranky."

"Long day." Tony said.

"Tony?" a voice said from behind.

Tony turned around and almost fainted.

Jeanne.

"Hi." Tony said.

"Wow, look at you, you look amazing." Jeanne said

"Thank you." Tony said. "Jeanne, this is Ziva. I am sure you remember her. And this is my Daughter, Danielle."

"Ziva," Jeanne said nodding her head. "Daughter? Since when did you have a daughter?"

"Well, I am 16 years old…" Danielle said.

"O." Jeanne said. "You never told me about her."

"He didn't know about me." Danielle said. "I was a…surprise…."

"A happy surprise." Tony said.

"Wow, that is a lot." Jeanne said. "So, I am guessing you guys are married." She said looking at Ziva.

"No." Ziva said. "Just girlfriend and boyfriend,"

"O,"

"She lives with us, so she is practically like my mom, but my dad is too stubborn to buy a ring." Danielle added. She really didn't like this women and the way she was talking.

"Danielle." Tony coughed.

"Oh. I didn't know that." Jeanne said with a hurt look on her face. "Well, I'll let you guys get back to your family dinner."

"It was nice seeing you." Ziva said politely trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes it was." She said back before walking away without any other words.

"Who was that?" Danielle asked.

"Old friend." Ziva said taking a sip of water.

"She seemed more like an old friend to me." Danielle said.

"She is not in my life anymore," Tony said. "That is that."

With that, they all looked at their menus.

**A/N:**

**Reviews?**


	43. Fighting

_**Really Short! Sorry, will be longer next update!:)**_

* * *

Tony, Ziva and Danielle rode home in silence.

"Okay, what is wrong with you guys?" Tony asked. "Danielle, you never shut up and Ziva, you are just not yourself."

"My Fian- _boyfriend _is oceans away fighting, are you are asking me if I am okay?" Danielle snapped. Ziva and Tony both looked back at Danielle.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for." Danielle said rubbing her temples.

"He asked you to marry him. Didn't he?" Tony said realizing what she had meant to say.

"Not asked. More like a promise." Danielle said closing her eyes and leaning back in the seat.

"Tonight, I'll call McGee and see if he can set up a MTAC meeting for sometime soon." Tony said.

Danielle nodded and relaxed in the back of the car.

Tony looked at Ziva from the driver's seat. "You okay?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine." Ziva said not removing her eyes from the road.

"No you are not." Tony said.

"We will talk about this later." Ziva said angrily.

The rest of the ride was silent. Danielle pretended to be asleep so that it wasn't as awkward.

Once they arrived home, Danielle ran to her room before the fight began. She knew it was coming and she didn't want to be a part of it.

"What the hell is your problem?" Tony yelled as he shut the door to their bedroom.

"My _problem! _What is your problem?" Ziva yelled back taking off her shirt and throwing on the tee shirt she had folded on the bed.

"I don't think I have a problem." Tony said. He walked over to her and stood in front of her, blocking her from the bathroom. "Ziva," He said softly. "Please, tell me what is wrong?"

"Tony." Ziva whispered. "You ex girlfriend just walked into _our_ life and you don't think I am a little upset?"

Tony sighed and put his arms on her waist. "Ziva, I am not, **NOT**, even close to thinking about her. To be honest, I truly don't care what she is doing right now."

"I think she is up to something." Ziva said with a pouted lip.

"I don't think so." Tony smiled pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"She hates you. Well, she did, she accused you of murdering her father then the next time she sees you she is all…ahh Tony! I love you, TONY!" Ziva said dancing around while imitating Jeanne.

Tony laughed. "I don't remember that part."

"Well, that is definitely how it went down." Ziva smirked.

"Oh, now I remember it clearly." Tony said grabbing Ziva by the waist and pulled her up against him.

"Really." Ziva laughed leaning against him.

"Ya," Tony smiled kissing her softly. "I remember holding you close to me, looking into your eyes and saying…"

Tony put one of his hands on her cheek.

"I love you, Ziva." He said softly.

Ziva smiled and brought her hands around his neck playing with the small hairs on his neck.

"I love you too." She whispered before pulling his head down and kissing him passionately on the lips.

ON A BOAT…IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN…

"So, when do you get to go home?" Chris asked Alex.

"I don't know. They didn't say. All they said was that I would be here for awhile and not to make any plans for spring." Alex laughed.

"Ya, me too." Chris said. "They told me that I was staying until further notice… whatever that means."

"Mail." A young sailor said poking his head into the two boy's room. He threw a package to Alex and a smaller package to Chris.

Alex ripped through the package pulling out all the envelopes. He found 4 envelopes addressed to him.

He opened the first one.

_Dear Alex,_

_HI! I am so excited for Halloween this year! Danielle said she would help me find a costume and that she was going to make sure that I looked extra awesome! I miss you! McGee wants to set up a day to video us back here! Just let me know!_

_I love you!_

_~Kevin_

The next letter read.

_Dear Alex, _

_This is the first letter I sent you. It is exciting. Well, I just wanted to let you know that aside from what Danielle might be saying, she is not doing as well as she is putting on. We are taking care of her, but she needs you. So, please, Come back safely. _

_Love,_ _Ziva_

Alex frowned as he read her letter. He knew it wasn't the best letter, or most encouraging but it told the truth and it made him want to go back home even more. This letter reminded him that he has to do everything perfect so that he can leave as soon as possible.

The third letter was longer than Ziva's

_Dear Alex,_

_You took my heart with you. I am surprised I am still breathing because I don't have a heart without you. I am sending pictures for you to put in your room, whether you want them or not. I will make sure they are up! I always know! But seriously, I really miss you. I heard someone say that over time it gets easier, but I think they were just lying to themselves to hide the pain…._

_I miss you._

_I love you_

_Always yours,_

_Dani_

Alex smiled when he pulled out the two pictures that she had sent with the letter.

He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote her a letter back,

_Dear Dani, _

_I love you._

_Alex._

Even though his letter was simple and it didn't say much, it said everything that was in his heart.

* * *

**I know it is short but if you review that would be nice. You dont have to. I WOULD NEVER FORCE PEOPLE TO REVIEW! **


	44. Thanksgiving

_**A/N: I skipped some time.. actually alot of time but... well here it is..**_

**Thanksgiving!:)**

"Happy Thanksgiving." Ziva said entering Danielle room at 6:00 in the morning.

"What in god's name are you doing here at this time?" Danielle complained.

"You have a visitor." Ziva smiled.

"Who the hell comes at six o'clock in the morning?" Danielle asked.

"I don't know, would you like me to tell them to come back later?" Ziva asked.

"Is it someone who will mind the mess?" Danielle asked pointing to her messy room that she hadn't cleaned in forever.

"No, they won't." Ziva smiled.

"Fine, send whoever it is in." Danielle said turning away from the door and pulling the covers over her head. "And tell them that they woke me up."

Ziva laughed and shut the door behind her.

"_Who in the hell come to my house at six in the morning?" Danielle thought. _

Danielle didn't hear her door open or the boy walk in.

He came up behind her and leaned in so he could talk in her ear.

"Dani," He whispered.

Danielle could recognize that voice from miles away.

"ALEX!" She cried tears instantly forming in her eyes as she quickly turned her body around to face him.

Once she saw his face, her body broke down and she collapsed on her bed, not able to move. She could only move her arms, which, in return reached out for him and pulled him down on the bed with her.

He looked her in the eye for the first time in 30 days and shed a tear.

"Is this real?" Danielle whispered against his chest.

"I don't know, you tell me." He smiled.

Danielle brought her lips to his for a long waited kiss.

"Definitely real." She smiled against his lips.

"I missed you so much." Alex said.

"Not as much as I missed you."

"Liar." Alex said.

"I don't think so," Danielle smiled.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." Alex said.

"I'm not." Danielle said. "If I had known that you were downstairs and didn't wake me up, I might have killed you."

"Killed me?"

"I can just see the newspapers now,** Seventeen Year Old Kills Boyfriend When He comes back For the Holidays." **Danielle smiled.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Alex said sarcastically. "You can tell I missed your humor."

"Hey, my humor is one of a kind." Danielle smiled.

"And that is what I love about you." Alex grinned.

"I love you too." Danielle said.

"Not to be the fun sucker of the room, but can I take a quick nap, I have been up since 2 o'clock so that I could catch my flight, and not to mention Jet Lag." Alex smiled charmingly at her.

"Of course." Danielle said moving over so that Alex was actually on the bed and not hanging off.

Alex got comfortable then pulled Danielle so she was lying against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his lips on her forehead.

"I love you Dani." Alex said. He chuckled a little when he looked down and noticed that she was already asleep.

"Love you too, Alex" Alex said in a girly voice trying to mimic Danielle's voice.

"OW." Alex said when he felt Danielle's elbow enter his stomach.

"Love you." She smiled leaving her eyes closed.

Two hours later, Danielle started to stir. She reached to her side and didn't feel Alex. She started to worry that she had just dreamt all of that.

"Alex?" She said opening her eyes and sitting up on her bed.

She didn't see anyone around her and since it was eight o'clock; her room was full of natural sunlight. Danielle sighed and rubbed her face realized that she had just dreamt that whole morning. As she put her hands away from her face, she noticed something on her hand.

Looking down, Danielle noticed the most beautiful ring she every saw on her finger.

The ring was gorgeous. It had a diamond placed on the top, with a two rows of diamonds around the top of the band.

"ALEX?" Danielle said loudly.

"Danielle Elizabeth DiNozzo, I love you with all my heart. I cannot think of being with anyone else for the rest of my life. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Alex said waking into the room and kneeling down in front of her bed.

"You already know my answer." Danielle smiled.

"Amuse me." He said looking her in the eyes. "Tell me again."

"Yes." Danielle whispered.

Alex smiled. Danielle leaned down and planted a sweet loving kiss on Alex's lips.

"Let's go tell your family." Alex said.

"They are your family now." Danielle smiled.

"GREAT!"Alex said sarcastically.

Danielle punched Alex in the arm then got up and walked towards the door. Alex quickly followed behind her and grabbed her hand.

"Ready?" He asked as they were about to walk into the kitchen where Ziva and Tony were cooking.

"I can do anything if you are next to me." Danielle smiled.

"I'm sorry." Alex laughed. "That was very cheesy."

"I like cheesy." Danielle said.

Alex shook his head and pulled her into the kitchen right behind him.

"Hello." Ziva smiled from the kitchen table where she was cutting vegetables.

"Hey." Danielle smiled leaving Alex's side and sitting down next to Ziva.

"You guys are up earlier than expected." Ziva said.

"I guess."Danielle said smiling again, not being able to contain her happiness. Danielle coughed loudly and very obviously pointed her head towards her new ring. Ziva looked down and instantly noticed the sparkling diamonds and sliver.

"AHHHHH!" Ziva screamed happily jumping up and hugging Danielle.

"What?" Tony said turning and facing Ziva and Danielle.

"Oh My GOSHHHHH!" Ziva said loudly.

"WHAT?" Tony asked again not betting an answer from the happy women.

"Daddy," Danielle smiled holding up her hand. "I am getting married."

Danielle walked over to her dad as his mouth stayed open and his face emotionless.

"Dad? Are you going to say anything?" Danielle asked getting worried that things were not going to turn out the way she wanted them to.

"Are you serious?" Tony asked.

"Yes…he asked me this morning." Danielle said walking over to Alex and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Took him long enough." Tony said easing the tension that had built.

"What?"

"I gave him permission a month ago." Tony smiled.

A smile grew on Danielle's face. "Are you serious?" She smiled.

"Yes." Alex smiled kissing the top of her head.

"I thought you were going to say you didn't approve." Danielle said with a sigh of relief.

Tony walked up to Danielle and held her face in his hands.

"Danielle, you have this beautiful smile that just grows when Alex is in the room. In the time that you have lived with me, I could never make you as happy as you are when you are with Alex." Tony said kissing her forehead. "I couldn't have picked a better man, if you had given me a choice."

Danielle smiled and wrapped her arms around Tony. "Thank you daddy." She whispered.

"Now, I don't know if I can let you go." Tony said into her hair.

"I'll always be your little girl." Danielle said.

"A wedding!" Ziva smiled. Danielle turned away from her father and looked at Ziva.

"I know!" Danielle said walking up to Ziva.

"We have to start planning!" Ziva said. "You know Abby will want to help."

"I am so excited!" Danielle smiled brightly.

Meanwhile Alex and Tony went back towards the turkey.

"You know I have to give you the talk right." Tony said placing the turkey in the oven.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Alex said.

"I won't give it to you here, but I will once they leave to go look at dresses." Tony said.

"Dresses?"

"We will be right back." Danielle smiled pulling Ziva into the office.

Tony smiled at his skills and turned to the timer.

"How did you know?"

"They are women, they might not show all their feelings but, let's face it, the first thing women think of when they think of weddings is the dress." Tony said.

"Ha. Nice."

"So, about this wedding, me however, the first thing I think of is my wallet…" Tony said.

"No, please, I have it covered. I have so much money saved up, I can cover it." Alex said.

"I cannot let you do that. It is the bride's family that pays for the wedding." Tony replied.

"No really-"

"Alex, save your money for something else. I am sure you guys are going to need lots of things, please." Tony said.

"Thank you." Alex said.

"No problem. Now, on to other topics. That is my daughter you are marrying." Tony said. "And I know that you guys are not stupid, but, please think any decision through before going through with them."

"Are you talking about…."

"Yes, I am talking about kids." Tony said going into the awkward topic.

"I wasn't even thinking about kids for many more years." Alex said. "I mean, maybe six years, I am only eighteen, I would like for Danielle to go to college and do what she wants in life and travel before even thinking about starting a family."

"I am glad we are on the same page." Tony said. "Did you guys think of a date?"

"Well, I want it to be after I get back from the Middle East, and I want it to be her choice, because I really don't care about the actual ceremony, just that I get to marry her, I would be fine if we just went to a church and it was just us two if that is what she wanted." Alex said.

"You are a good guy. I am glad you are marrying Danielle." Tony said finally turning towards him.

"Thank you, it really means a lot to me." Alex smiled. "Who is coming here for dinner?"

"Ducky and Abby." Tony said. "McGoo is with his sister."

"What about Gibbs and Kevin?"

"They are coming around Ten, Jackson will be with them." Tony said.

"I am guessing we are announcing our engagement then…"

"Well, I don't think that Danielle or Ziva will be able to keep it a secret." Tony said.

"Haha, me neither." Alex said. "Not that it is any of my business, but since we are family…are you ever going to pop the question to Ziva?"

Tony was stunned by the question. "Um…."

"I don't mean to bring up anything but I was just wondering." Alex said.

"No, I understand, I just, I don't know. I have thought about it. I mean, I love Ziva, and I want to be with her for the rest of my life, but I don't know if she wants the same things." Tony said.

"Well, from my perspective, I think she does. Did you see her reaction to Danielle's engagement ring? I have never seen Ziva like that." Alex said.

"I know, I thought something happen, I have never heard her scream like that." Tony said. "Speaking of that ring… how much did it cost?"

"Should I really be telling you that?" Alex asked.

"Hey, I have been buying women's jewelry long enough to know about how much it costs." Tony said.

" 5,098.12" Alex said.

"Wow, it really is a gorgeous ring, if I can say something without sounding feminine." Tony smiled.

* * *

A/N: If you want to see the ring, Please PM me. The actually one was taken off the website so I only have a saved picture on my computer :)


	45. Connections

"We are _here_!" Kevin yelled, opening the door without knocking.

Gibbs laughed and walked in behind Kevin.

"KEVIN!" Danielle smiled from the couch. She was very excited to see Kevin's reaction to Alex, who was in the kitchen, hiding from him. Kevin didn't know that Alex had come home, so it was going to be a surprise, for everyone, except Gibbs and Tony. Ziva hadn't known about it until Alex stopped by this morning.

"It's Thanksgiving!" Kevin smiled, placing his bag down and jumping on the couch next to Danielle.

"I know!" Danielle smiled pulling him into a hug. "And I have a surprise for you."

"_SURPRISE?" _Kevin smiled brightly.

"Yes, but you have to close your eyes first," Danielle said.

Kevin closed his eyes tightly. Danielle picked him up and placed him down, off the couch. She put her hands over his eyes to make sure he didn't peak and led him into the kitchen. Once she was there she bent down behind him.

"Okay, when I count to three, you can open your eyes." Danielle smiled.

Kevin nodded.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Two and a half…."

"DANIELLE STOP THAT!"

Danielle laughed. "Okay, three."

Kevin slowly opened his eyes. Tears formed in his eyes as the boy laid eyes on his brother who was leaning up against the counter like he'd never left. Without another thought, he ran over to Alex and jumped onto him.

"_ALEX_!" he squealed, wrapping his arms around Alex's neck as Alex picked him up. He held on for dear life and refused to let go.

"Is dis a dweam?" Kevin asked, sniffling.

"No, buddy," Alex laughed placing a kiss on Kevin's forehead. "I came home for a few days."

"Wreally?" Kevin asked, wiping the tears out of his eyes with his little hands.

"Ya." Alex smiled pulling Kevin closer to him. Kevin started to sob. He buried his head in Alex's neck and cried for a few minutes.

Gibbs, Ziva and Tony left the room to give the brothers some privacy. Danielle smiled and walked over to the lump.

"Did you do this?" Kevin asked, turning to look at Danielle.

"It was a surprise for me too." Danielle smiled running her hands through his hair.

Kevin smiled brightly and wrapped one of his arms around Danielle's shoulders so that he was balanced between the both of them.

"I love you guys," he said, starting to sob again.

Danielle smiled and kissed Kevin's cheek.

"I love you too," Danielle said. "Never forget that!"

"I promise!" Kevin said.

"I love you, Alex!" Kevin said, turning to look at Alex.

"I love you so much that I can't even explain it!" Alex smiled. "Do you understand?" he asked, hoping Kevin understood.

"Yes, Sir!" Kevin smiled saluting Alex.

They all smiled. Alex placed Kevin down. "Can we play now?" Kevin asked, looking up at them.

"YES! I believe that my dad has Lego's somewhere. Why don't you go bug him and I will be right out there and we will build the best thing you have ever seen in your life," Danielle said.

"Otay!" Kevin smiled, running into the living room leave Danielle and Alex alone.

Alex smiled and wrapped his arms around Danielle's waist. He placed a kiss on her forehead as he pulled her close. "That kid is growing so fast," he whispered.

"That kid has a name," Danielle joked.

"I know," Alex smiled. "But really, he looks so much older and it's only been a few months."

"You look different too," Danielle said.

"Really…" Alex said, asking for more information.

"Your hair is obviously shorter, but you, you look, different," Danielle said placing her hands on his cheeks. "If I were to describe you, I would say that you matured, a lot."

"Is that a bad thing?" Alex asked, getting concerned that he'd changed too much for her liking.

"Not at all," Danielle smiled placing a light kiss on his lips.

"If I were to describe you, I would say…" Alex started.

"Choose carefully," Danielle smiled playfully.

"_Stunning_," Alex whispered. "You look stunning. Everything about you, you just glow, sparkle, whatever adjective you can think of, that's what you are."

"You are too good for me," Danielle said, blushing as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"I could say the same for you but, how about we call it even?"Alex smiled into her hair.

"I like that idea." Danielle smiled into his chest.

"LET'S GO!" Kevin yelled from the living room.

"I see he's also gotten louder," Alex laughed pulling away from Danielle.

"Yes, that too," Danielle smiled. She laced her hand with Alex's and they walked into the living room.

Danielle sat down on the floor in front of the box of Legos. Alex sat down behind her on the couch. Danielle leaned back against his legs.

"So, Alex, how is everything over in the Mediterranean?" Ziva asked from her spot on the arm of Tony's chair.

"Good I guess," Alex said. "Nothing bad has happened, so that's good. Kinda boring. I'm stuck on the ship most of the time and we only dock after two month periods. But we're restricted to the base, and there's little to do there."

"What do they have you doing?" Ziva asked.

"Well, I'm doing a lot of computer stuff. Sending information back to base, and then on other days I work with the ammunition on the ship. Checking the systems, making sure everything is going smooth," Alex said, subconsciously twirling a piece of Danielle's hair in his fingers.

"Interesting," Ziva smiled. Their conversation died, nothing was really left to say. Alex leaned down and whispered something in Danielle's ear. Danielle chuckled and looked up at him. They smiled at each other and starred into each other's eyes. To anyone, it would look like any normal teenagers, but to their family, it was real. You could see it in the way they looked at each other, it was like with each look, touch, hair twirl, their connection got stronger and in the end they became closer than they were before.

Danielle looked back over at the masterpiece that she and Kevin were creating.

"I think we should…" Danielle said before she was cut off.

"HELLO?" Abby yelled, opening the door to the apartment a little then walking in like she owned the place.

"Oh, come in Abby!" Tony laughed as she entered the house.

"ALEX!" she yelled, noticing him on the couch. She ran over in her black pumps, holding a plate of food. She wrapped one arm around his shoulder and holding the plate with her other hand. "THIS IS SO COOL! You're home for Thanksgiving."

"Ya." Alex smiled.

"Abby, let me help you," Ziva said, grabbing the plate and bringing it to the kitchen.

"McGee's coming, with the rest of the food we brought." Abby smiled.

"I'll go help him," Tony said getting out of his chair. "Kevin, you wanna help me?"

"Sure." Kevin smiled placing down the pieces and running after Tony.

Danielle got up off the floor and took a seat beside Alex. "Hey, beautiful." He smiled placing his arm over her shoulder.

"Hey, handsome." Danielle laughed leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," Alex whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," Danielle smiled placing a kiss on his cheek.

Neither of the teenagers noticed Gibbs, who was watching them form the love seat.

"Today I caught myself smiling for no reason…" Alex smiled looking at her. "Then I realized I was thinking about you."

Danielle laughed and slapped Alex's chest playfully. "Why are you going all sappy on me?" She smiled.

"I love you, not because of whom you are, but because of whom I am when I am with you." Alex smiled leaning his forehead against hers. "You make me the man I want to be."

"Alex," Danielle whispered.

"Sitting next to you, doing absolutely nothing, well, it means everything to me," Alex whispered in her ear. Tucking a piece of hair behind it and placing a kiss on her temple.

"I don't know what to say back," Danielle said blushing. "I'm speechless."

"Good." Alex smiled.

"Why do you do that to me?" Danielle asked. "Why do you make me speechless?"

"Because," Alex explained. "I can tell by your non-stop smile for the past couple of minutes that I'm making you happy. That's all I want."

"I am happy," Danielle stated in a whispered. "You make me happy," she said against his cheek.

"Then my life is complete." Alex smiled placing a gentle kiss on her lips before pulling her as close as she could get to his side and resting his head on hers, closing his eyes.

Gibbs smiled at the scene between the two. There was so much more to them that no one would ever understand. Not even him. Gibbs never liked admitting defeat, but with them, he was happy not knowing everything about their connection. It was the magic of it. To see them happy like that, really truly happy, was enough to make him stop looking for answers and just enjoy them being happy.

**A/N: You know what to do! :)**


	46. Dinner and Memories

Everyone sat around the dinner table. Gibbs was placed at then head of the table with Abby and McGee to his left and Ziva on the end. Ducky sat at the other head of the table directly across from Gibbs. Next to Ducky was Tony who sat directly across from Ziva. Kevin sat next to Tony and Alex and Danielle where sitting across from McGee and Abby. Since Kevin was small, the table wasn't that squished on Tony's side.

Everyone was chatting to each other when Gibbs decided that it was time to start.

"Alright," Gibbs said, but no one listened.

"HEY!" Gibbs yelled loudly stopping all conversations. He let out a smile. "We are going to go around the table and say what we are thankful for. Um. Tony, you can start." Gibbs smiled always choosing DiNozzo to do anything slightly uncomfortable first.

"Thanks boss, really appreciate it." Tony said sarcastically.

"Okay so I am thankful for all this food we are about to-OW!" Tony said as he felt Ziva kick is knee. "Ziva that hurt!"

Ziva gave him a stare that made the hairs on the back of his neck stick up.

Ziva placed her foot on his knee cap ready to hit him again. "Okay, so as I was saying, I am thankful for all this food we are about to share _as a family, _and that I don't have to eat it all alone." Tony said.

Ziva smiled at him and moved her foot off his knee.

"Okay, I am going to say that I am next." Ducky said, "Well, I am thankful for all of you and for you guys having me over for dinner, now that mother has past, it seems to be very quiet in the house this time of year."

"You are always welcome here." Ziva smiled.

Ducky smiled.

"Oh, I guess it is my turn." Ziva said, "I am thankful for realizing who my real family was."

"AW, Ziva, you are going to make me cry!" Abby said looking at her.

"Don't cry Abby, please, no crying on Thanksgiving!" Ziva smiled.

"I am giving you a bug hug once we are done eating." Abby said.

Ziva smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I am thankful for everyone being here." McGee said.

"MY TURN!" Abby smiled, "Okay, I am thankful for you guys, I mean, you guys all know I love ya to death and if you don't know that then you better get your brains check because you better know that. I am thankful for the NEW brain matter CD coming out for Christmas, speaking of Christmas, I cannot believe that it is so close, I mean! Ah,"

"Abs, " Gibbs said.

"Ya." She said not having a clue what he meant.

"I think everyone would like to eat dinner." Gibbs said.

"Oh, ya, right, well you guys heard me, so, ya, Gibbs…" Abby said.

"Well, I am thankful for everything that has happened this year." Gibbs said. Everyone but Kevin understood that he was referring to Kevin and Alex coming into his life.

"My turn I guess." Danielle said. "Well, I am thankful that Alex got to come home for Thanksgiving."

"I am thankful that I got to come home too." Alex said. "I really missed you guys on that boat."

"We missed you too." Abby said answering for everyone.

"Kevin what are you thankful for?" Tony asked turning and looking at the boy sitting next to him.

"I don't know, can we just eat?" Kevin asked.

"Pick something." Tony smiled.

Kevin looked around the room and smiled. "Potatoes."

"Good enough for me." Tony said.

"Wait," Danielle said. "I just wanted to talk real quick and then you guys can eat. Well, I wanted to invite you all to a party."

"PAR-TAY!" Abby yelled. "What kind of party."

"Well, actually, it is a wedding." Danielle smiled.

"NO!" Abby smiled.

"I am getting married." Danielle smiled brightly holding up her left hand to show off her engagement ring.

Alex smiled and put his hand around her waist pulling her towards him.

"Ahhhh!" Abby screamed with a huge smile on her face. "OH MY GOD! I am so excited ! OMG OMGOMGOMGOMGOGMOGM! AH! Are you serious!"

Danielle smiled and nodded.

Abby jumped up from the table and ran over to them hugging them from behind.

"Omg! I am going to explode!" Abby smiled brightly hugging them.

"Wait, how did it happen, when, where?" Abby said.

"Abs, one question at a time, and sit down they can tell us over dinner." Gibbs smiled, surprised at the announcement, little did anyone know, he had just found out about it as well.

Abby quickly sat down. "SPEAK!" She said.

Danielle smiled. Ales reached for her hand that was under the table. "Well, this morning, he woke me up and I had no idea that he was coming, and of course I was excited, then we fell asleep. When I woke up, he was gone and there was a ring on my finger. Then he walked in and got down on one knee and asked." She smiled turning and looking at Alex.

"You guys are going to make me cry, you're so cute!" Abby said wiping her eyes.

"Wait, does this mean we are related?" Kevin asked. "Are you like, my sister now?"

"You don't want me as a sister?" Danielle said looking over at him.

"Uh…" Kevin said. He turned to Tony. "Do I have to answer that?" He whispered.

Tony erupted in laughter, "O, don't worry Dani, he is so happy you are going to be his sister." Tony said.

"Well, let's eat and you guys can tell us all about it." Ducky said carving into the turkey.

For the rest of dinner they talked about what the wedding would look like. They talked and debated about dress colors and decorations. They talked about dates. Danielle couldn't keep a smile off her face the whole time. She was so excited.

The guy got up and went into the living room to watch football while the girls cleaned up.

Danielle was packaging up left over potatoes when Abby came over to her.

"So," Abby said. "I am not a nosy person or anything but…."

"Just ask Abby." Danielle smiled finishing packing the food up and grabbing the next container.

"Okay," She smiled. "Have you and Alex, _done it_ yet?"

"Abby…" Danielle said in a warning tone. "Where is this getting too?"

"I am just curious, it has been almost 8 months since you guys started dating." Abby said.

"Actually, almost 9 months." Danielle said.

"Really! The time sure has flown by." Abby said. "So, are you going to answer me."

"No." Danielle said.

"No, you are not going to answer me or No, you haven't." Abby said.

Danielle sighed. "No, we haven't."

"Why?" Abby asked. "If that isn't like, private information."

"I just, I wasn't ready." Danielle said. "Well, you know about Somalia and how…"

"WHAT!" Abby said dropping everything in her hands and looking at her. "What about Somalia?"

"Abby, no one told you." Danielle whispered lightly.

"No." Abby said confused.

"I was in the same terrorist camp that Ziva was in." Danielle said.

"Dani… I" Abby started.

"It is okay, I am mostly over it, but, even though I trust Alex with my life, I just, can't seem to get there just yet." Danielle said sadly.

Abby just starred at her.

"I mean, it is not like it don't want to, it is just, I can't….I don't know…" Danielle trailed off.

Abby blinked back tears and reached forward and hugged Danielle. "I am so sorry." Abby whispered so that only Danielle can hear.

"Abby, really, I am fine now. Almost totally healed." Danielle said.

"Almost?"

"Well, except for that part, it is the only thing they took for me. Nothing else, I wouldn't let them." Danielle said holding back tears and memories flooded her head.

"I am so proud of you. You go on every day, and I would have never guessed. You are a real super hero." Abby said tightening her grip.

"Thank you." Danielle smiled slightly.

Abby pulled away and Danielle saw tears in Abby's eyes. "Abby stop crying." She smiled. "Today is a happy day. I am getting married soon, let's be happy."

Abby smiled and gave her another quick hug before reaching over and grabbing Danielle's hand inspecting the ring on her finger.

"That is one mighty fine ring." Abby smiled changing the subject.

"I know, it is gorgeous." Danielle said. "I am in love with it."

Abby and Danielle finished packing up everything and brought the dishes in to Ziva who was washing them.

"I vote paper plates next year. Less dishes." Danielle smiled grabbing a towel and starting to dry the other dishes.

"Agreed." Ziva and Abby said in unison.

Finally the night was over and everyone packed up to go home, Gibbs and Kevin left last, whit big hugs even though Alex and Danielle were going over to the house for breakfast the next morning.

Danielle and Alex snuggled up in bed, exhausted for the long day.

"Are you excited?" Danielle asked resting her hand on his chest and her head on his side.

"Is that even a question?" Alex chuckled.

Danielle smiled. "I guess not."

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, "You seem a little off."

"Did you know that Abby didn't know that I was in Somalia?" Danielle said.

Alex turned his head and looked at her the best he could. "How did that topic come up?"

"Well, she asked me if we were having sex and I told her that I haven't really thought about it, well, just because of Somalia and I want to be sure I am ready," Danielle said.

"So she just bluntly asked you if we were having sex." Alex asked.

"Actually, ya." Danielle smiled. "I mean, I would wonder too, it has been almost 9 months and well, you are gone so it would probably be expected that we would when you came back today."

"Do you want too… you know, um…. Start?" Alex asked awkwardly.

"Don't get me wrong, I want to, it is just, I don't know if I am ready, it has been awhile since then and I trust you completely but, I think that it should just happen and not be planned." Danielle said. "Why, do you not want too?"

"Danielle, you would have to be crazy if you thought I didn't want to. You are beautiful, wonderful, dazzling, graceful, divine, exquisite woman in my life. Of course I want to. But, I want it to be…. Pleasant… for both of use, and not for my gratitude, so, I will wait forever if I have too." Alex smiled placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you, Alex." Danielle said leaning up and placing a kiss on his lips.

"_Tu sei la mia vita." _Alex whispered against her lips.

"Alex, you know I don't speak Italian." Danielle smiled.

"_Morirei senza di te." _ He smiled.

"Alex," Dani laughed.

"_Non vedo l'ora di sposarti e allora sarai mio, per sempre."_ Alex said.

"Please," Dani whispered.

Alex smiled and leaned down and kissed her nose, "You are my life," He kissed her forehead, "I would die without you," He kissed her lips softly, "I cannot wait to marry you and then you will be mine, forever."

Danielle laughed. "You can't wait to get married because you want to own me?"

"You don't notice all the guys that look at you." Alex said. "I do, and I am selfish and want you all to myself." He smiled pulling her closer to him.

"Well, I am not going anywhere." Danielle smiled.

"Good." Alex smiled.

GIBBS'S HOUSE:

"Gibbs," Abby said walking into the house.

Gibbs held his finger to his lips he pointed to the couch to show a sleeping Kevin.

Abby smiled. "Can we go into another room?"

Gibbs nodded and led her into the kitchen.

"What do you need Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"Why didn't you tell me Danielle was in Somalia?' Abby asked.

"Abs," Gibbs said sitting down, "It wasnt my story to tell, i mean, she didnt want anyone to know, and i wasnt going to tell everyone. How did you find out?"

"She told me today when i asked her a quesiton." Abby said. "Gibbs tell me what happened to her."

"Abs,"

"Gibbs, please, i just want too know. I wont tell anyone." Abby said.

Gibbs noddded and began telling the story.


	47. Forgive and Forget

"Morning." Danielle said walking down into the kitchen.

"Morning." Ziva said from the kitchen table. She was eating a bowl of ceral and had the newspaper on the table.

"So, where are the boys?" Danielle asked. She had woken up to an empty bed, and her father wasn't anywhere around.

"They went to pick up Kevin, he is going stay the day." Ziva said.

"That is good. He will be excited to see Alex all day." Danielle smiled.

"Yes, he will." Ziva responded.

Danielle sat down at the kitchen table. She thought about the conversation last night.

"Um.." Danielle started. "Ziva,"

Ziva looked up from her newspaper and looked and Danielle. "Are you okay?" Ziva asked.

"Well," Danielle said. "I was wondering if I could um… go on…. Um… birth control?"

"Birth control…." Ziva said, "Are you and Alex…"

Danielle laughed at the totally awkwardness of this conversation. "Not yet, but we talked about it, and I um….thought that if it happened I should be ready…" Danielle said.

"That is responsible." Ziva said not really knowing what to say.

"Ya, um… I really didn't want to talk to my dad about this, so… I thought of you…" Danielle said.

Ziva laughed. "If you had gone to your dad about this, I would expect Alex to be lying on Ducky's autopsy table."

"I know." Danielle said. "Will you help me? I don't know what I am doing."

"Of course." Ziva said. "If you want, we can make an appointment with my gynecologist, if that isn't weird, I mean, I do not know if that would bother you, and well I guess we can go from there."

"Thanks Ziva!" Danielle smiled standing up and hugging her. "You're the best."

"No problem sweetie." Ziva smiled hugging Danielle back.

"Uh, can we keep this on the down low for now?' Danielle asked sitting back down at the table.

"Huh?" Ziva asked not understanding.

"NOT tell me dad." Danielle said.

"Well, I think it would be best if your father knew." Ziva said. "It might be embarrassing, and at first he might, well, do some unexpected things, but he will understand." _'I hope.' Ziva thought._ "How about I tell him that you are going to start the pill and if you do take things to the next level with Alex, then we can talk about it again."

"Thank you." Danielle smiled.

"So, about the wedding." Ziva said changing the subject. "What were you thinking?"

"Um. I have always wanted a small wedding. Nothing big and extravagant. Maybe on the beach. I don't really know." Danielle said.

"Well, I cannot wait to go dress shopping." Ziva smiled.

"That is going to be the highlight of the planning, I am sure." Danielle smiled.

"I am so excited for everything! I mean, I have never had a chance to actually be in a wedding. I was at one wedding when I was little, but I do not remember it as much as I would like." Ziva smiled.

"Who said you were going to be in the wedding?" Danielle said sarcastically.

"Well, if you said it like that, I just might…" Ziva smiled before tackling Danielle out of the chair. She held her down by her arms.

"Don't make me hurt you." Ziva smiled. Danielle kicked Ziva's back, not hurting her and making Ziva turn over and Danielle held Ziva down.

"Do you forget who trained me?" Danielle smiled. Ziva laughed then threw her body up, throwing Danielle onto the floor. She then grabbed Danielle by her legs and laughed as she dragged her out of the kitchen and into the living room. Ziva let go of Danielle's legs and pushed the table out of the way.

"I remember who trained you." Ziva smirked looking at Danielle as she got up off the floor. "Let's see if you can handle me now."

"You're on!" Danielle smirked. The girls battled it out. First Ziva took control then Danielle got Ziva up against the back of the couch. Ziva flipped backward and rolled off the couch, Danielle jumped over the couch and stood across from Ziva.

Tony, Alex and Kevin walked up the steps and got to the door. They heard bangs coming from inside. Tony looked at Alex who understood that something was going on. Tony went in first, then Alex who made sure that Kevin said on the porch.

Tony ran over to the two girls who were on the floor, fighting to keep control.

"HEY! HEYY!" HE yelled pulling them apart. "What the HELL!"

"Dad!" Danielle said gasping for air.

"Tony," Ziva said taking deep breaths. "We are just wrestling. Nothing too dangerous."

"You could have fooled me." Tony said relaxing finally.

Danielle looked at her leg and saw a bruise forming. Ziva laughed when she saw that her arm and her other leg had a few black spots forming.

"Maybe we got a little competitive." Danielle laughed.

"A little?" Alex asked walking over and looking at Danielle's now 3 inch bruise.

The girls stood up.

"Shake hands." Tony said.

"Fine." Ziva said. She held her hand out to Danielle. Danielle smiled and took Ziva's hand. Danielle pulled Ziva's hand and flipped Ziva over so that she was on her back.

"Never lose focus." Danielle smiled looking down at Ziva. "I believe you taught me that."

Ziva narrowed her eyes. Danielle jumped and ran into her room laughing.

Ziva jumped up and went to run after her but Tony grabbed her around the waist and stopped her.

"TONY!" Ziva smiled. "Let me go!"

"NO." Tony laughed.

"Please." Ziva smiled turning in his arms so that she was leaning against his chest.

Tony smiled and leaned down and kissed her.

"Do you really want to go?" Tony asked leaning down and kissing her again.

"Maybe later." Ziva smiled against his lips closing the space again.

They were interrupted by a small voice. "Can I come in now?" Kevin asked from the porch.

Tony laughed and turned his head to the door. "Sorry Kev, ya you can." Tony smiled.

The boy walked in and scrunched his face. "Ew. You guys were kissing." He said pretending to gag.

"EW?" Tony said. "Boy, we need to have a talk about the _ew_ of this. If you want the ladies, you can't go around saying that kissing is _ew_."

"Tony, leave the boy alone." Ziva smiled walking up to Kevin. She bent down and ruffled his hair. "How are you today?"

"I am good." He smiled. "Can I go to Danielle's room?"

"Of course." Ziva smiled. "Just knock first."

Kevin nodded and skipped off to the steps.

Danielle sat on her bed, her feet hanging off the edge. Alex was kneeling in front of her with his hands on her thighs. Danielle was leaning her head against his forehead.

"You know, I thought you left without saying goodbye again," Danielle said referring to this morning.

"I promise you on my heart, as long as it beats, I will never leave without saying goodbye again." Alex said.

"Okay." Danielle smiled placing a kiss on his forehead.

Alex wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you." He said pressing his lips to hers.

"I love you too." Danielle smiled putting her hand on his chin and bringing his face to hers. The kiss was sweet, it didn't get deep, or raunchy.

Danielle heard knocks on the door. Alex backs away from Danielle and went to open the door.

"Can I come in?" Kevin asked.

Alex laughed and opened the door more, letting Kevin in. "So, what are we doing today?" Kevin smiled walking over and sitting in Danielle's office chair.

"We can do whatever you want to do." Danielle smiled.

"Well, I think that we should go to the mall." Kevin said.

"Um… Kevin, it is black Friday. The mall is going to be packed. I can take you to the mall another day." Danielle said.

"But I want to buy something for Jessica." Kevin said.

"Jessica?" Danielle said. "Why, what did you do?"

"She is mad because I didn't tell her that new hair cut was pretty." Kevin said.

"Wait, this is the girl who lives down the street from you." Alex said.

"Ya," Kevin sighed. "I saw her this morning before you came and she got a haircut. She was very mad when I didn't say anything, but how was I to know? She got a maximum of 3 millimeters cut off."

"How about you call her, and I will tell you what to say, then tomorrow, I will take you out and we can get her something really special." Danielle said.

"I guess." Kevin said. "Can I borrow your phone?"

Danielle nodded and handed him her phone.

"Her number is saved in the address book." Danielle said

Kevin scrolled down to _Jessica_ and then pressed the green phone button.

"Hi, can I speak to Jessica, it is Kevin." He said to the voice on the phone.

"Kevin, how are you?" Jessica's brother, Matt said walking upstairs to her room.

"I am good, your sister is mad at me, and I wanted to talk to her." Kevin said.

"What happened?"

"Well, I didn't notice her hair cut this morning and she yelled at me." Kevin said. "But it isn't even my fault cause she got only millimeters cut off."

"Hey, I understand," Matt laughed, "Women!"

"I KNOW!" He sighed.

Matt laughed and then knocked on her door. "Jessica, phone is for you."

Jessica ran to her door and took the phone from her brother.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

Kevin handed the phone to Danielle and she put it on speaker.

"Say something." Danielle whispered.

"Hi, Jessica, it is Kevin." He said then looked at Dani.

Dani put her thumbs up.

"I don't want to talk to you." Jessica said, her tone of voice was sassy and it made Alex laugh. He placed his hand over his mouth as he laughed so that he couldn't be heard.

"I am sorry." Kevin said. _"For…" Danielle whispered to him._ "I am sorry for not noticing your hair cut."

"Well, I don't forgive you." Jessica said.

"Please!" Kevin said. "What do I have to do?"

"You have to say… 'Jessica is the most beautiful, magnificent, pretty girl I have ever met.'" She smiled.

Danielle and Alex looked at each other.

"NO."

"Yes."

"No."

"PLEASE, it is the only way I will forgive you." She smiled into the phone.

"Fine. Jessica is the most beautiful, magnificent, pretty girl I have ever met." Kevin mumbled into the phone.

"I didn't hear you."

"Oh My Gosh! Jessica is the most beautiful, magnificent, pretty girl I have ever met." He said loudly.

"Thank you." She giggled.

"Am I forgiven?" Kevin asked getting annoyed.

"I guess." She said. "See you tomorrow, Kevin."

"Bye Jessica." Kevin said with a smile.

Danielle and Alex smiled at each other. Alex laughed at the cuteness of the little boys crush on this girl, not that he would ever admit it was cute. Danielle laughed at how much Kevin reminded her of Alex, when he was little.

"I don't think I have to get her anything." Kevin said.

"Oh, yes you do." Danielle laughed. "We will get her flowers or something, nothing too big."

"Okay." Kevin smiled picturing Jessica's face when she got the gift.

8:00 pm

"Do I really have to go home?" Kevin asked.

"Ya, but don't worry, I'll be there first thing in the morning, remember, we have to get stuff for Jessica." Alex said.

"I guess." Kevin said. He motioned Alex to lean down. Once Alex did as he was told, Kevin wrapped his arms around him. He buried his face into Alex's shirt. "I love you." Kevin whispered.

Alex placed a kiss on Kevin's head. "I love you too." He smiled. "Now, go get some sleep."

Kevin nodded and then walked up to Gibbs and grabbed his hand.

"Bye Alex." Gibbs said.

Alex nodded.

Tony and Ziva watched as Alex retreated to Danielle's bedroom once Gibbs left.

They sat on the couch, watching a movie when Ziva spoke.

"Tony, we have to talk." She said.

"What is the matter?" Tony asked.

"I need you to promise me something." Ziva said.

"Ziva," Tony said. "I do not like where this is going."

"Tony, please."

"Fine."

"Promise me that you will stay on this couch no matter what I say." Ziva said.

"Why? What is going on?" Tony said frantically.

"Tony, calm down. Nothing is going on, I just want to make sure you are not going to do anything you will regret.

"Just tell me."

"Well, Danielle and I had a talk today." Ziva said. "She talked to me about sex."

"What!" Tony said. "Wait, does that mean they are… right now…" Tony stood up.

"Sit down." Ziva said pushing Tony onto the couch.

"Tony, she told me that they were _not_ having sex. She wanted to talk about birth control. She said that they didn't start yet, but she wanted to be protected when they did." Ziva said.

"So she is still a virgin?" Tony said.

Ziva sat in silence for a moment. "Not exactly." She whispered.

Tony finally understood why Ziva got quiet. "I know about Somalia, and what happened. Well I know some of it." Tony said. "the sentence came out wrong."

"I know." Ziva said. "But I told her that you should know. And when they actually do, have sex, she is going to have to talk to you herself."

"Okay, I guess." Tony said. "I really don't like to think that she is having sex. It makes me want to beat Alex's head in."

Ziva laughed. "Down tiger,"

Tony smiled and pulled Ziva close. "I am glad that she has you to talk to."

"Well, I wouldn't be anywhere else." Ziva smiled pressing her lips to Tony's once and then turning back to the movie.

Tony smiled, still looking at Ziva. It was then he knew, he had to make her his wife.


	48. On Her Own

_Three Days Later_

"Do you really have to go?" Danielle asked, looking at Alex, who was dressed in his uniform. He had his hat on and his bag slung over his shoulder.

"I'll be back sooner than you think." Alex said.

"No you won't." Danielle said hugging Alex.

"You would think that we would be able to say goodbye. I mean, we have done it so many times before." Alex smiled, hugging her back.

"It has gotten harder every time." Dani said.

"Aw, it is okay." Alex smiled. "I promise that I will call, and write and... video chat and ...whatever means possible to see you or talk to you."

Danielle held him tighter. "Promise me something else."

"Huh?"

"Promise me that...when you come back...that maybe...we can move out of my dads house. I mean I know that you do not live there, but, you pretty much did this week and, I just, I wanna live with you, and not have my dad around every five minutes." Danielle said.

"I pinky promise." Alex smiled kissing her forehead. "And, you can start looking for apartments, and send me lots of pictures."

"Deal." Dani smiled leaning in and kissing him.

"Alright, I have to go now." Alex said sadly.

Danielle sighed and held him tighter for another minute then let go. A tear rolled down her cheek as she stepped away from him. Alex kissed her cheek, and kissed away the tear. He then put his hands on her chin and gave her one final kiss before letting go.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." Danielle said back to him. "Come back in one piece."

"I always do." Alex smiled. Alex fixed the bag on his shoulder and turned away from Danielle. As he walked, he pretended to fix his hair when he really wiped his eyes so the his tears would not be shed.

He walked up to the top of the bridge connecting the boat to the dock. He turned and gave Danielle one final wave before disappearing into the boat.

Once Alex was out of sight, Danielle let out a breath she didn't know that she was tried to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall, but failed as they rolled down her cheeks.

A hand fell upon her shoulder. Danielle turned around and saw Ziva.

"I thought that maybe, you wouldn't want to be alone." Ziva said with sincerity.

Danielle nodded and latched onto Ziva. Tears began to flow faster and Danielle's breath began become uneven.

"Come on." Ziva said. "Let's get you home." Ziva led Danielle the jeep and asked for the keys.

"How did you get here?" Danielle asked.

"Your father dropped me off. He is waiting at home. He wanted us to have some time alone before he intervened." Ziva said.

"Okay." Danielle said handing Ziva the keys. "Is Kevin there?"

"Ya."

"Can we drive around a bit. I do not want to look like I was crying." Danielle said.

"Sure, we can pick up a pizza and that will give us more time." Ziva said softly starting the engine.

_**Last Night**_

Danielle laid in bed, Alex beside her.

"I hate this." She said to no one in particular.

"Hate what?" Alex asked, rolling over to face her.

"The anticipation, the ... the... the knowing that tomorrow at this time. You will be already across the world again." Dani said.

Alex sighed and thought about what to say next without hurting Dani. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"How about we think of right now, this moment, and not of tomorrow." He whispered gently kissing her.

Danielle responded to the kiss and got closer to him. "It is really hard." Danielle said.

"I know." Alex whispered. "I fight every day trying to remember to stay here, and not to think about the next time I am not the boat."

"I do not know if I can do his again." Danielle said. "I don't think that I can keep it together much longer."

"You can." Alex said kissing her. "I have faith in you. You are strong. You can do anything."

"You have more faith in me, then I have in myself." Dani said.

"That is why I am here. I will always keep you going longer than you ever thought you could go." Alex whispered. He placed his fingers on her chin and titled her head up. He looked into her eyes and saw fear, love and exhaustion. He kissed her so lightly, it would barley be considered a kiss.

"Go to sleep." Alex said softly. "I promise I will be here in the morning."

"I do not want to." Danielle said. "When we go to sleep, the time goes faster."

"I know, but you are exhausted and you can't keep your eyes open." Alex smiled kissing her forehead.

"I can try." Dani smiled, yawning.

"Sh..." Alex said placing his finger on her lips. "It is okay. Sleep."

"Please." Dani whined. "I really wanna stay awake."

"I know you want to." Alex laughed. "But, your eyes have another wish. It is okay."

Dani pouted and closed her eyes, knowing that she will not win the battle against exhaustion.

Alex rested his head against hers. Danielle rested her head against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

After a few minutes of silence Danielle was asleep.

Alex couldn't go to sleep, he looked down and watched Danielle sleep. He was still in shock that she had said yes to marrying him. They were so young and they had so much that could go wrong but she still said yes.

Alex starred at her peaceful face. She looked beautiful, she had no worries and she looked as if she was free of the mask she wore around their family. Alex had noticed how different Danielle was since he has left. She was more conservative, more mature, but, he felt like he made her lose her freedom. Her freedom to be a kid and to just have no worries and be care free. He wished he could take it all back. He wished he had just said no to his father about military school and then, maybe, things would have been different. Maybe...just maybe...him and Danielle could be a normal couple and not always separated.

Alex ran his hands through Danielle's soft wavy hair, thinking about their future, thinking about their life when he came back from the middle east and everything it could be. Everything he would make sure to do, like bringing her flowers for no reason, and cooking dinner after a long day, because he knows she had a long day as well. Everything that he does not want to do, like fight all the time over stupid things and to never lie to her, and to never go a day without kissing her or telling her that he loves her. He was thinking of all the things that he would do to ensure that they last.

He would do anything to ensure that they lasted forever.

_Present_

"Dani!" Kevin smiled from the couch as Danielle walked in with the pizza.

"Hey Kev," Dani smiled placing the pizza on the coffee table and sitting next to him.

"You guys got pizza!" He smiled.

"Ya." Dani said. "Ziva is gonna bring in napkins and plates and stuff so wait a second until you dig in,"

"Okay." Kevin smiled.

"PLATES!" Tony smiled carrying the plates over his head.

"Awesome!" Kevin smiled he quickly grabbed one from Tony and threw a slice on the plate. Kevin sat back down on the couch already into his pizza.

"Someone's hungry." Tony smiled. "Gibbs, do you feed this kid?"

"Of course I do Tony." Gibbs said slapping Tony's head.

"Ow!" Tony said. "I was just asking."

"Well, next time think before you speak." Gibbs laughed.

"I am going to my room." Danielle said taking her pizza with her.

"Is she okay?" Kevin asked.

"I will go find out." Tony said placing his pizza down and walking to Danielle's room.

Tony knocked on the door. "Hey." He said. "Can I come in?"

"I guess."

Tony came in and his heart broke at the sight. Danielle was sitting on the floor and around her were pictures of Alex and her and then there was Alex's sweatshirt.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Not really." Danielle said not bothering to lie anymore.

"Is there anything I can do?" Tony asked sitting down beside her.

"Not really." Danielle said leaning her head on her father's shoulder.

"You know, he is going to be okay." Tony said placing his arm around her.

"I do not know what to believe. Everyone says that he is going to be okay, and that I have to look on the bright side and remember everything that we did together but," Dani said. "All I want to do right now is to scream in someones face and tell them what they have done to us, what they have down to everything we could have been." Tears fell down her face.

"I want someone to blame, I want someone to yell at and someone to feel as bad as I do. I want someone to hate and to ...just want to feel like it isn't our faults we are this way."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"Me, I know you don't wanna talk about this really, but I want someone to blame fro the reason why I can't be a teenager. Why I had to grow up so fast and not really experience anything that was what a normal person did. Like sex. Why is it that every other girl in the world my age is capable of having sex, and I can't let anyone touch me without feeling dirty and wanting to throw up." Danielle said, tears flowing freely down her face. "Why isn't there someone to blame for that, someone I can make feel as bad as I do. Why can't there be one person who is at fault that is still living and that didn't get off the easy way."

Tears came from Tony's eyes as well. "I don't know." He said in a low voice.

The room fell silent. All you could hear were Danielle's sniffles and her trying to control her breathing.

"I am sorry." Danielle said. "I shouldn't be yelling at you. It is not your fault."

Tony held Dani close. "But it is." Tony whispered. "I should have realized that you needed someone, that you were only just a kid. I didn't realize that you would really still need me, you were so independent. I thought that being a parent was going to be easy but I was so wrong. It is the hardest, most challenging, but yet fun, adventurous and thrilling job i have every had to do. I have not been a great father, I ignored all the signs that you needed me, and I am sorry."

"Dad." Danielle whispered. "You are a great dad. I wouldn't ask for another one. If I was given a chance to change dads with anyone in the world I would still pick you. You are not perfect, but, we make it work." Danielle laughed a little. "We are both so imperfect that it works out kinda perfectly, don't you think."

Tony laughed. "I did not understand a word of that."

"I love you dad." Danielle smiled hugging him.

"I love you too." He said holding her tight. AS tight as he could because Tony finally realized how rare these moments were. And, how soon, she would be gone. He would give her away to someone who loves her just as much as him, but, he will have to share her. He knew that when Danielle got married, she would start a family of her own, hopefully later on, but, when she did, she will have to be a parent and then she would come to him, all confused and annoyed because she realizes just how hard it is. He now understood all the trouble that he had faced, all the problems he had to go through, not her were because, he could handle them. He was the rock, and he had to keep her together and himself, and you had to be pretty strong to do that.

Tony also realized, that maybe, Danielle was almost ready to do it on her own, without him. And it scared him to death.


	49. Anniversaries

Danielle walked into the squad room ready for her day. She had gotten excepted into Virgina State University and now she had to go tell her dad. He had really wanted her to go to Ohio State, but she wanted to stay close to home because family was important to her, and also, Alex would most likely be on the east coast. She had been excepted to two other colleges as well, North Carolina and one in Florida. Her options were open, but, it depended on how far away she wanted to travel.

She walked up to her dad's desk to find him missing but Ziva and McGee in their seats.

"Hey," Ziva smiled looking up. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I have some news, is my dad around?" Danielle asked, getting kinda nervous.

"He should be back soon, he went to get coffee and Gibbs went down to Abby's lab, so he should be back soon anyway." Ziva said. "You can chill at your father's desk for now."

Danielle nodded and sat down. She moved a few papers around and rested her bag on his desk then logged on to his computer. She went straight to her email to see if Alex had emailed her back. Upon coming back to the ship, he had gained access to 15 minutes on the computer so now he wrote emails to her instead of letters.

_Dear Dani, _

_So, how is life? Ha, i know, it is such a cliche that i had to say it! :D but really, how is everyone doing? Kevin, Gibbs, Ziva, Your dad, McGee and Abby? How is the crew? I saw the pictures you sent me of the apartments, I liked the third one, with the white walls. It would be easier to decorate and there is more room I think. But anyway, HOW are YOU? Did that letter come in from Virgina yet? I am so excited to hear if you got excepted because I know you did! How could they not accept you? _

_G2G, Commander is kicking me off. _

_LOVE YOU SOO MUCH 3 MISS YOU!_

_Happy Anniversary, wish i was there...  
_

_Alex :D_

_p.s. Chris says Hi and that he loves you to...:0..._

Dani smiled at the email. She was glad that he could now email because he could send about 2 or three a week instead of one every week and a half or so. She looked over at Ziva who was busy at work and McGee was also glued to his computer screen.

"What?" Ziva asked not looking up from her computer screen.

"I am bored." Dani said.

"You sound five." Ziva laughed. "Why don't you um... ...where is your father?" Ziva said looking around. "here, let me call him' Ziva took out her phone and called Tony. "Tony, Where are you?" Ziva asked. She nodded and said a few words then hung up. "He is downstairs, will be up in a minute."

"Cool." Dani smiled sitting back down in her father's chair.

"What is so important that you are so jumpy?" Ziva asked.

"You will find out." Danielle smiled going through her bag and pulling out her acceptance letter.

The elevator opened and revealed Tony, in a snazzy suit all prim and proper.

"Dani, what is up?" Tony smiled seeing his daughter in his chair.

Danielle smiled and stood up and walked over to her dad.

"Father," She smiled.

"Daughter?" Tony laughed.

She handed her dad the envelope that came in the mail. "This came today."

Tony looked at the envelope then back up at Dani. Ziva noticed this and walked over to Tony. She stood next to him and leaned over to see the paper as well. Tony opened the already opened envelope and pulled out the letter inside. He held it up so he could read it and held his breath.

Danielle stood there, smiling. Tony placed the paper down a little to look and Dani and smiled brighter than before. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Congratulations!" He whispered in her ear. Dani smiled and hugged him back. Tony stepped back help up the letter and shouted. "She got accepted!"

Ziva smiled and so did McGee. Ziva ran over and hugged Dani. Then they started to blabber about college and things like that. McGee walked up to Tony and stood next to him. McGee placed his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"She is really growing up." McGee said looking over at Ziva and Dani who were already deep in conversation.

"That she is, Probie, that she is." Tony said. "Hey, could you do something for me?"

McGee looked at Tony, "Depends," He said cautiously.

"Is it possible to rent out MTAC for tonight? I have an idea." Tony smiled.

McGee looked at Tony with his head tilted to the side, wondering what the heck was going on in Tony's brain.

**_That Night ...MTAC...5:30 pm_**

Danielle walked straight, following her dad's lead. "Dad, where are we going?" She said trying to pull the blindfold off her eyes.

"Do not touch the blindfold, or I will have Ziva kill you." Tony smiled. They walked towards the door and stopped right before MTAC.

Danielle was told to wear something nice, for they were going out to celebrate her acceptance to VSU. She had on a white skirt that had a light pink and yellow floral pattern, her shirt was a tight light yellow tank top that matched the skirt and she had on a white cardigan. She wore white gladiator sandals that laced up her hair was straightened and long. By now her hair had grown back to its regular length and she had her bangs braided and pulled back with a clear mini clip. She wore the heart necklace that Alex had given her before he first left and also, her engagement ring, that she never took off.

"DAD!" She whined, "Lets go!"

Tony sighed. "Alright. A few more minutes. I promise!"

Danielle pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Tony opened the door and led her down the ramp. He made her sit down in a seat but still refused to take off the blindfold.

"Alright, so, I know I said that we were going to go out to celebrate but, we had a little change in plans." Tony smiled. "But, I got something for you as a congratulations gift..."

"Dad, really," Danielle smiled. "It's not cheesy is it?"

"Cheesy? Would I ever do something cheesy?" Tony smiled.

"You are the king of cheesy." Dani laughed.

Tony smiled and reached behind her and untied the blindfold. Ziva looked around and saw she sat at a table with a white tale cloth. It had two candles lit and roses in the center. Their was a plate set for her that was covered my a metal lid.

"Dad, this is all very sweet but... MTAC." She said looking around again and noticing McGee. "And Probalicous?"

"Dani, their is more to the surprise." Tony said nodding over to McGee.

McGee pressed a few buttons then looked up at the big screen. At first it was all white and fuzzy then the screen cleared. On the screen sat a boy, in his uniform, sitting at a table with a tray full of food. His hair was cut short and he had his last name on his uniform. It said, _Gibbs_.

"Alex." Danielle said standing up and walking closer to the screen.

"Hey babe." Alex smiled waving at the screen."Happy Anniversary."

Danielle smiled as tears began running down her face. She tried to wipe them away but they kept coming.

"I...how...whe-...what..." She stuttered trying to find words. She turned to her father and ran up to him. She hugged him. ''Thank you." She said through the tears.

Tony hugged his daughter. "Your welcome."

McGee silently walked out. Tony let go of his daughter and watched as she ran over to the screen and she went into full conversation with Alex. He smiled and walked out as well, giving them their privacy.

"How long have you known about this?" Dani asked.

Alex smiled. "Well, actually, about 10 minutes. I just got breakfast from the line, then the captain called me over and explained that the Director of NCIS was requesting me. So, here I am."

"Vance helped plan this?" Dani smiled.

"Nah, they just got is signature on the paper that was faxed over here, it said that I had to be talked to and it was urgent." Alex said.

"I miss you." She said changing the subject.

Alex sighed and closed his eyes, trying to contain his composure. "I miss you too." He stated.

"Happy Anniversary." She smiled.

"Go look under the silver lid." Alex smiled rightly, winking at her.

Dani looked back then looked at Alex, "You didn't." She ran over to the table and lifted the lid. "You are thousands of miles away, how did you still manage to get me a gift."

"I have my sources." Alex said sneakily.

"ZIVA." Dani laughed.

Alex smiled but didn't deny it. "It is just something small."

She shook her head and laughed as she pulled out the gift bag and the tissue paper revealing the gift. It was a teddy bear, with a Hersey bar attached to it and around its one hand, was a tiny rose.

"Alex, I love it." Dani smiled. "It is so cute."

Alex smiled, "I am glad."

She smiled and sat down in the chair. She looked at him again and smiled. She really couldn't find words to describe how happy she was at the moment.

"So, I hope you got my email." Alex smiled.

"I did, this morning. I was going to email tonight but I do not think that is necessary."

"Not really. So, how is everyone doing?" Alex asked.

"Good, Kevin started going to this daycare thing so that he gets to know kids that will be in his kinder-garden class next year." Dani smiled. "I usually pick him up around 3 then I baby sit him until whenever Gibbs comes home."

"That sounds like fun." Alex smiled.

"It is," She said. "Plus, Gibbs pays for my dinners, when he comes home late, so that is one less thing I have to worry about paying for. Sometimes when it is a long night, Gibbs pays me but, I do not do it for the money."

"Why do you have to worry about money?" Alex asked, getting concerned.

"Well, I have been trying to do stuff on my own a lot more now. I still live at my dad's house but I pay rent, and I have a job in the morning. Also, I am looking for apartments and stuff so I wanted to get more responsibility and try to live almost on my own" Dani said. "It is not like my dad would make me starve if I didn't have enough money, and I pretty much eat whatever Ziva makes if there are leftovers or I am home."

"How come you never told me about this?" Alex asked.

"It is really hard to explain over email, or the phone." Dani said. "Plus I know you are going to start to worry."

"I am always worried." Alex sighed.

"I know." Dani said."I am worried about you too."

"You have nothing to worry about, everything here is cool." Alex smiled.

As soon as he said that, a red light above his head started flashing. A loud buzzer went off and Alex looked around.

"Alex?" Danielle said standing up.

Alex looked around and a few men came into the room.

"Dani," Alex said, sounding scared.

The men were dressed in all black. They had guns strapped to their shoulder. One pointed the gun at Alex and forced him to move to the door.

"I love you." Alex screamed before he was knocked over the head and passed out.

Danielle got her phone out and called her father, tears streaming down her face.

"DAD! HELP PLEASE COME QUICK CALL GIBBS, ZIVA, MCGEE, VANCE, anyone." She screamed into the phone. Tears strolled down her cheeks as she watched the men pick up unconscious Alex and drag him from the view of the camera.

Tony came rushing in and ran up to Dani.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Three men came in and knocked him out. They were in all black and had guns. Daddy, the knocked him out then drug him away." Dani cried. "He is dead! They are going to kill him."

Tony wrapped his arms around Dani to calm her down. "Shhhhhh.. everything is going to be okay."

"But I love him," Dani cried. "He can't die." She felt so helpless. She know understood how Alex felt at the elevator incident. Hopeless.

Ziva and Gibbs came rushing in, McGee shortly after them. McGee pulled up the video from earlier while letting the live video still run. They all watched the short second where Alex was taken down. Gibbs had a stone face on. No emotion. Ziva had a tear rolling down her cheek and McGee starred at the screen fear evident on his face.

"I'll get him back. I promise." Tony whispered to Dani before walking out of MTAC. Gibbs followed Tony while Ziva raced over to Dani and help her up as she was about to collapse.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled. "Where are you going?"

"To get Alex back." Tony said loudly.

"You do not even know where he is." Gibbs said.

"I cannot just sit here." Tony yelled. "I cannot watch my daughter fall apart knowing that I could get him back."

"How do you think you are going to do that." Gibbs asked stepping closer to Tony.

Tony sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "I will do what I have to do."

"Tony,"

"NO! I refuse to let my daughter suffer. I refuse to let Alex suffer. Neither of them deserve this. I have to get him back, I HAVE TOO, or I am a failure as a father. She loves him, more than she loves herself and she will die without him. I wish it wasn't the truth but it is. And I refuse to let her die, at least on the inside."

"They will not kill him." Gibbs said. "They will use him as a hostage. His is very valuable to them, an American."

"Gibbs, we do not negotiate with Terrorist..." Tony said.

"No, we do not." Gibbs said. "We stop them. And I will promise her, that I will get him back, ALIVE. Dead is not an option."

MTAC:

Ziva held Danielle up as her knees gave out and she fell towards the floor.

_"This is not happening," Danielle's mind thought. "He is okay, it was just a simulation, he is not in trouble."_

"Dani?" Ziva said softly, "I am so sorry." Ziva said a few more tears seeping from Ziva's eyes.

Dani cleared her throat and spoke one sentence for the rest of the night.

"He is my everything."


	50. Who is lurking in the SHADOWS

_Dirty Cell_

"Hello?" Alex said couching up blood. His head ached, his throat was coarse, we was pretty sure his left leg was broken from the amount of pain coming from their and he could see a slash on his arm. He turned his head and looked around. There were four walls, one wall had a little window with a cloth covering it. Their was a door to his left that was bolted shut.

"Ah, you are awake." A woman said from out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Alex asked. "What do you want from me?"

"Ha ah ha." The woman laughed. "You think I want you."

She spook English but had a slight french accent. "You are merely a pawn in my game. But they will come."

"Who will come?" Alex screamed.

"They always come." The woman said before unlocking the door and walking out.

Alex sat in his chair, wrist bound, feet bound, left to nothing but his thoughts.

MTAC

Tony slept in the chair in the front row. His cloths all wrinkled and his hair a mess.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said walking towards him.

Tony jumped up. "Boss, did you find anything?"

"Coffee." Gibbs said handing Tony a white cup. "And a video was sent this morning. We are gonna play it as soon as Dani is downstairs with Abby. We are not letting her anywhere near this tape, no matter what is in it."

Tony nodded. Ziva walked in with McGee. "Dani is downstairs,"

Gibbs nodded over to McGee who went to the computers and brought up the tape. Ziva stood next to Tony and took his hand in hers. Tony looked down at their joined hands then back up at her. He gave her a weak smile then placed his arm around her shoulders pulling her close as the video began.

The video began with a picture of Alex, tied down to the chair. His face had a streak of blood on it and his lip was swollen.

Alex looked up at the camera with brave eyes, trying not to show fear.

"You are sending this to them, aren't you." Alex said.

Alex got a hard punch to the face. His attacked lurked in the shadows so their identity was not blown.

"No TALKING!" She yelled in a deeper voice to hid her identity.

Alex swallowed air. He placed his head down and took a deep breath. He looked back up straight to the camera.

"Tell Dani, i want a girl, brown hair, brown eyes. I want our baby to grow up thin, tall and beautiful with a hint of a hard past or a connection to us." Alex said making no sense.

Alex got another punch to the face and another to the stomach. "SHUT UP!" She yelled.

"What! I cannot tell me fiance how I want her to raise our baby! You can't give me that." Alex yelled looking at the shadow.

This time the punch made a cracking sound."Read the Script."

"Fine, Hello, My name is Alex Gibbs and I have currently been taken prisoner." He said matter-of-factly. "There is a way to save me, thought. Although I would rather die here is this hell whole than give you what you want." He yelled. He got a punch to the gut.

"READ IT!" The woman place a knife to his throat.

"You are to send..." Alex said. The woman placed the knife against his throat, drawing a little blood. "Send... Ziva David. Send her to the location at the end of this video. Alone."

"Very well."

"DONT DO IT!" Alex screamed as the woman turned around. "It is a TRAP!"

The woman placed the knife on his arm and dragged it down slowly, creating a trail of blood as she went along.

Alex screamed in pain. His breathing got heavy.

"You have 12 hours. If she is not there... HE DIES." The video feed cut off and left an address on the screen.

Gibbs looked around. Ziva leaned against Tony, tears in her eyes and a coupe running down her held onto Ziva, his forehead rested against her hair.

"Did you get the description?" Gibbs asked McGee.

McGee nodded. "Tall, thin, brown hair and eyes, some connection to us and a bad past."

"Good." Gibbs said. He turned to Ziva and Tony. "Ziva, I want you to name anyone you know that could want harm to you fitting that description."

Ziva nodded. Tony went to follow her. "Tony, Wait." Gibbs said.

Tony stopped and let Ziva walk out of MTAC. He walked up to Gibbs.

"I want a list for you too. I think that someone is trying to get to you. Causing you daughter pain, mentally and then they will hurt Ziva, physically." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded and walked out.

"McGee, I want you to run the audio. Find out anything you can about her. Try and find out where they are if you can. Anything." Gibbs said. "I am going to get Dani and take her home. When she leaves, get Abby to help you."

McGee nodded as well, getting to work on the computer.

Gibbs headed down towards Abby's lab.

"GIBBS!" Abby yelled running up to him as he entered her lab. She hugged him and refused to let go.

"Abs, where is Danielle?" Gibbs asked.

"She is over there," Abby said. pointing to the other room. "She has been starring a the wall, crying since Ziva brought her down."

Gibbs nodded and walked over to Danielle. He rested his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, she looked terrible. There was no denying it. She had bags under her eyes and her eyes were swollen from crying so much.

"He is alive," Gibbs said. "For now. We have bought ourselves 12 hours."

A wave of relief washed over Dani. "Did you see him?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Show me."

"No." Gibbs said. "He would not want you to see him like that. Just, take my word that he is alive, and we will get him back, ALIVE."

"Was he hurt?"

"A little. I can't lie about that, but it is nothing he cannot handle. He is strong and will get through it." Gibbs said.

"Is there anything I can do?" Danielle asked.

Gibbs nodded. "Come with me. We need to know you are safe. I am going to take you back to my house. Kevin is staying at his friends for the night, so we will have the house to ourselves. I see no reason to tell him until it morning, let him get one more good night sleep. "

Dani nodded and followed along walking to Gibbs' car.

They drove until they reached a cute little white house. One that was definitely not Gibbs'

"Where are we?"

"Vance's house. I need to update him. He will want to know. We will only be a few minutes." Gibbs said getting out of the car. Danielle followed him up to the house.

"Gibbs." Vance said opening the door. "Only you would knock on my door at 12:30 at night."

"We have a situation."

"Wouldn't expect anything less from you. Come on in." Vance said opening the door to the to of them.

Jackie sat on the couch. She noticed Danielle and the horrible condition she was in. She stood up and walked over to her husband.

"Alex has been kidnapped," Gibbs said.

Danielle flinched when Gibbs said this. Jackie noticed. "Dani, do you want to go into the kitchen with me while they talk?"

Danielle nodded, not knowing what else to do. Jackie lead her into the kitchen and told her to sit at the table.

"Coffee? Tea? Hot Chocolate?" Jackie asked.

"No thank you, Mrs. Vance." Dani said.

"Please, call me Jackie." She smiled. "how are holding up?"

"No very well." Dani admitted. Her eyes drooped and tears were still on the brim of her eyes, just waiting to flow out.

Jackie moved her chair over and sat next to Dani. She held Dani's hand. "If there is anything that I can do, please, let me know."

"Thank you," Dani said. "But there isn't really anything anyone can now."

"I understand." Jackie said. "If you need to talk, yell, scream, freak out at someone, just give me a call. I am all ears."

"Thank you." Dani said trying to hold back tears. Jackie wrapped her arms around Dani and held her as the tears began to fall.

Bullpen:

Ziva sat at her desk, writing down every name she could think of. 23. 23 names. She held back tears, although a few had escaped earlier.

"Zi,"

Ziva didn't move. She didn't look up.

"Ziv," Tony said again from his desk. He got up and walked over to her desk standing beside her."It is going to be okay."

Ziva shook her head. "Not this time."

Tony pulled Ziva out of her chair. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Burring his face in her neck, he took a few slow breaths trying to calm himself. Ziva cried into Tony's rubbed Ziva's back pulling her as close as he could.

"Tony I-"

"WHERE IS GIBBS?" McGee yelled coming into the bullpen.

Tony and Ziva parted. "Why?" Tony asked.

"Because, I know who it is." McGee said.

"How?" Ziva asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It was easier than we all thought. The voice on the tape, it is already on NCIS record. It was in our database." McGee said.

"Who?"

McGee went to his computer and pulled up the audio from the video.

"Listen," He said.

**_"You have 12 hours. If she is not there... HE DIES. " The voice said. _**

"Now listen to this,"

**_"You have had twelve hours to think, Tony. Either she was there, or she wasn't." a voice said. _**

"That is the same voice." Ziva said."Tony, who is talking to you?"

Tony looked at McGee, then at Ziva.

"JEANNE." He said, his voice filled with anger.


	51. Old Days

_2 hours before deadline_

Alex woke up in a dark room. His head and arm hurt and he could feel sweat dripping down his back. His arms and legs were untied and there was nothing in the room. He looked around to find it empty except for the door that was left open. _"Trick?" He thought. _Alex was afraid to move towards the door and it to be a trick from the woman that was keeping him hostage. "_Worth a Shot," he thought_ walking to the door. Alex opened the door slightly and check, Hallway, empty. He walked down the hall and to the end where their was another door. Cautiously he opened the door and stuck his head in. Once the coast was clear, he ran as fast as he could through the room and to the metal door to his right. The door was unlocked. It looked as if someone had left in a hurry, not bothering to lock anything, or even check to see if he was tied up. He walked out the door and was hit by sunlight. He was free. Alex ran out of the room and onto the street to find he was in an old hair shop in the middle of a street. There were people everywhere. They were speaking Italian.

"Ciao, mi presti il tuo cellulare? " (hello, can i borrow your phone) Alex asked to a man passing by.

The man looked Alex up and down, noticing the bruises, and the slice that went up his arm. "Hai bisogno di un ospedale. " (you need a hospital) The man said. "Vieni con me, ti porterò lì " (come with me, i'll take you there).

"Parli inglese? " (do you speak English?) Alex asked. He would prefer to speak English because it was his first language and he really wasn't all that good at Italian like Dani believed.

"Yes, I do." The man said.

"Thank god, listen, can I please just borrow your phone real quick then you can take me to the hospital. I have to call someone." Alex said quickly.

"Ya, here." The man said handing Alex his phone. Alex dialed the number and listened to the ringing.

"Gibbs." the voice on the other line said.

"GIBBS!" Alex said. "I broke free, I have no idea where I am."

"Your in Palemermo." The man said.

"Palemermo, and I am heading to a hospital because my arm is slice and i probably have a concussion. You cannot send Ziva to that place! It is a trap." Alex said.

"Do not worry, she is not going anywhere. We are sending a swat team to that location as we speak. Listen, McGee is going to track this phone, so keep it with you at all times. Tell the guy that gave it to you that you will pay for a new one. I need to e in contact with you." Gibbs said.

"Track this for now, I will buy one on the way to the hospital and then call you from that." Alex said.

"Alright. Sign in under the name, Jackson Gibbs. I will be able to find you." Gibbs said.

"Tell her..." Alex said referring to Danielle.

"I will." Gibbs said reading Alex's mind. Gibbs hung up the phone and walked over to McGee. "Track the last number to my phone." He said then walked over to Tony's desk. "You are coming with me." He told Tony.

"Where are we going boss?" Tony asked.

"Boss, Palemermo, Italy?" McGee asked.

"Palemermo, Italy, DiNozzo." Gibbs said repeating McGee's words.

Tony grabbed his gear and walked with Gibbs to the elevator. "What is in Italy?"

"Your future son-in-law." Gibbs replied.

DiNozzo-David House:

Dani was laying in bed even though it was 12:00 o'clock in the afternoon. She didn't feel like doing much but she couldn't sleep either.

Ziva sat in the living room watching TV. She was told to stay at home because someone was out to get her so they had a few guards around the house to make sure that everyone was protected. She wanted to go wake Dani up but she felt bad. Ziva knew that Dani would only come in here and sit and stare at the wall, so there was no difference between her room and the living room.

Two loud knocks sounded at the door and Ziva got suspicious. She pulled her gun out and cautiously walked over to the door. She looked out the peep hole and saw Tony. Sighing she opened the door.

"You scared me," Ziva said. "You are not supposed to be home until 6."

"Change of plans." Tony said rushing through the door and going straight to their bedroom. Ziva followed Tony and watched as he got out his suitcase and started packing cloths.

"Where are you going?" Ziva asked walking into the bathroom and grabbing his toothbrush and other things he would need.

"Italy." Tony said. "Gibbs found Alex. We are going to go get him and bring him home."

"He is alive!" Ziva said in shock.

"Ya. He is at the local hospital. I will be gone for probably a maximum three days or until he gets discharged or Vance gets us a flight home with him." Tony said zipping up his suitcase.

Ziva nodded and grabbed his suitcase off the bed. "Here, I'll bring this to the door. You can go say goodbye to Danielle."

Tony nodded and walked to his daughters room and he knocked gently.

"Come in."

Tony walked in and over to his daughter's bed.

"Dani," He said. "I have to go. But I will be back."

"Go?" Dani said sitting up and looking at him. She looked awful her eyes were puffy and she had dark circles around her eyes.

"We found Alex." Tony smiled. "He is alive."

Danielle's face lit up. "Alive? Where, Where is he? Is he here?" Danielle looked around Tony at the door.

"No, sweetie." Tony said. "He is in Italy. Gibbs and I are going to get him."

"Oh."

Tony wrapped his arms around his daughter and whispered in her hair, "I am gonna bring him home."

"Bye Daddy, I love you." Dani said. He held him tight. "Stay safe."

"I love you too." Tony said holding back tears.

"Hey Dad."

"Ya." Tony said pulling away to look at Dani.

She smiled a little. "Come back in one piece."

"You always say that to Alex." Tony smiled. He had overheard them plenty of times. Usually he heard it as a joke, it was followed by a laugh or a sarcastic comment, then when Alex left, he heard her say it again, only this time, it had meaning. She sounded almost scared, worried.

"I do." Danielle said. "We have always said it. I think when we had a field trip and went off together, the teacher yelled _"come back in one piece"_ and we just died laughing. I do not even remember why it was so funny, it just was and from then on, as a joke we would say it to each other. It is funny how it started out as a joke and since we have grown up, it is serious. The meaning sort of evolved with us."

"That happens a lot." Tony said. "The things that seem stupid, usually turn out to mean something important and something well, meaningful." Tony remembered when his coach from college told him "_he had to hold onto the things he loved, because once they are gone, it is almost impossible to get them back"_ His coach was right, but at the time, he was a sophomore in college, he didn't understand what he really meant till much later.

"I miss him, Dad." Dani said quietly, almost a whisper.

"I would think something is wrong if you didn't." Tony said grabbing her hand. "I am bringing him back. I won't come home without him."

A tear slid down Danielle's cheek. Tony smiled sadly and wiped the tear off his daughter's face. "I heard you are thinking of buying an apartment?"

"Dad, don't worry about it." Dani said turning her head, not looking at him. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Dani, what's wrong? You were so excited about it." Tony said noticing Dani's change in heart.

Dani sighed and got control of her emotions before speaking again. "I was notified that someone bought it already."

_"TONY!" _Gibbs' voice yelled from outside the door. "_We have to go. NOW!"_

"Go dad." Dani said smiling a little, trying to cheer up for her father. "I'll be okay."

Tony stood up and kissed her head. He walked over to the door and gave her a little waved before walking out. Tony walked over to the front door. Ziva was standing there with his bag in her hand and a small smile on her face.

"I'll be back." Tony said.

Ziva nodded and handed him his bag. She looked down at the floor. She bit her bottom lip and held in her feelings.

Tony dropped the bag and brought his hands to her chin_. _He lifted her face up and planted his lips on hers. Ziva let out a whimper and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him as close as she could, hoping to never let him go.

"I love you," Tony said against her lips. "I love you so much."

Ziva smiled. "I love you too." She whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

They held on to each other for another moment then Tony leaned down and grabbed his bag. "I'll be back."

Ziva smiled and nodded. She watched as Tony walked out the door then she went to the window and watched him get into Gibbs' car and speed off. Ziva sighed then walked towards Danielle's room to make sure she was alright. Since the news was very shocking, she just wanted to check.

"Dani?" Ziva asked lightly knocking on the door.

There was no answer.

"Dani." Ziva said loudly because she knew that Danielle was awake.

No Answer.

Ziva opened the door and Dani was not in there, the room was empty.

"Dani?" Ziva screamed looking out of the room and down the hallway.

"WHAT?" Dani screamed popping her head out of the bathroom.

Ziva turned around and faced the bathroom door. "There you are." Ziva said. "I couldn't find you."

"I am about to get a shower, is that okay or are we doing something?" Dani asked.

"No it's fine. I'll order Pizza for lunch." Ziva smiled "So come out to the living room when you are done."

Dani nodded and went back into the bathroom.

Ziva went back into the kitchen and got out their house phone. She ordered a large Pizza and fries then got out glasses for soda. Once she had everything out, she went into the living room and pulled out some old VHS' that were in the back of Tony's closet. She set up the TV for the movies then went into her bedroom and changed into Tony's sweatpants and his old t went around the room and straightened up a little, grabbing clothes off the floor and cleaning up the armoire that was infected with all of Tony's hair products. Once she was finished, she went back into the living room and began reading her book where she left off.

After 20 minutes, the door bell rang and Ziva took out her wallet and pulled out her money. Once the man was paid, she closed the door and brought the pizza and fries into the kitchen and began making her and Dani plates.

"Smells delicious." Dani smiled walking into the kitchen in a football sweatshirt and yoga pants.

"Pizza and fries." Ziva smiled handing Danielle a plate and then a glass of Coke.

"Thanks." Dani smiled bringing them into the living room. She placed it on the coffee table and noticed the VHS tapes on the table. Smiling, she picked one of them up and read the description.

_4-13-98 Cut 6_

"I found those, but I have no idea what they are. I thought that maybe we could watch them and see what they are." Ziva smiled walking in and sitting on the couch.

Dani smiled and looked back at her. "They are mine." Dani said.

"Dani, you have home videos?" Ziva asked.

Danielle smiled. "Sorta," She chuckled. "Alex video taped them. When we were little, I wanted to be famous so he video taped everything I did in order to have a documentary of my childhood. It was back in England." Dani smiled and looked down at the tapes remembering what was on them. "Some of them are everyday stuff, but some of them, I gave performances and Alex recorded them_. _He said that he was sending them in to Hollywood and that I would be famous and he would have to thank him for it."

"You performed? What did you do?" Ziva smiled curious.

Dani placed the tape down and laughed into her hands. "OH My GOSH! I did everything. Sang, Danced, Acted, I even did some comedy stuff. I said that I would be anything I wanted and that I had to have a very broad range of talents." She laughed. "I feel so stupid right now."

"Don't feel stupid." Ziva smiled. "Can we watch them? I am curious to know what you were like as a kid."'

"I guess." Dani said popping one of the Tapes in and pressing play.

_The scene opened to a room. It had white walls and two beds. The beds had matching comforters and matching pillows. The bedding was blue and green with white polka dots. On the walls were green and blue velvet polka dots and a mirror that was in the middle of the two beds. There were two closets and two desks. The room was messy, clothes covered the floor and the closet was open showing all the stuff piled on top of each other. A little girl sat on the bed reading a book. She had dark wavy hair up in a pony tail. She was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt that said the EYE on it with a picture of the London Eye on it._

_"Alex," the girl cried, "I thought I told you to leave me alone." She said not looking away from the book._

_"Come on Dani!" Alex said holding the camera up. "PLEASE!"_

_"NO!" She huffed placing the book down. "Alex, GET OUT!"_

_"DANI!" The cameraman said shaking the camera a little, since he was inexperienced. "I am not leaving till you say one joke."_

_Dani got off the bed and walked over to the camera, her hands on her hips she sighed. "Then you will leave me alone."_

_"Yes."_

_"Fine, I was standing in the park wondering why Frisbees got bigger as they get closer." She said. "Then it hit me." she smiled a toothy grin, one of her front teeth missing. _

_"HAHHAHAHHAH!" Alex laughed, the camera shaking in his unsteady hand. "You haven't told me that one yet." _

_"Now can you go?" Dani asked again with a little attitude. _

_"Can I please stay..." Alex asked._

_"FINE." Dani sighed, "Just turn off the camera."_

_"I will." Alex said happily placing down the camera on her desk but not turning it off. They walked over to her bed. Dani sat down against the head board and Alex sat in front of her. The camera was placed so that you can see both of them from the side._

_"Whatcha wanna do?" Alex asked._

_"Hm... We can..._

_The screen went fuzzy and black and white_

"OH My Gosh! You were so cute when you guys were little. And you act the same too." Ziva smiled looking over at Danielle. Before Danielle could say anything else, the screen popped up again with Danielle in front of a group of people.

"OMG. This is so embarrassing." Dani said hiding her face in her hands.

_On the screen was Dani dressed in a blue skirt down to her knees and a white tank top with a blue shawl over that. She looked about 7 years old. Music started and Dani started to move her hip with the beat. Her back was too the camera and as soon as the singing started she turned around with her hand out._

**You just walked in, I made you smile,**  
**It's cool but you don't even know me**  
**You take an Inch, I run a mile**  
**Can't be your always right behind me**

_Dani walked around the stage as if she was singing to the crowd. She mouthed the words, and bobbed her head along. She did a few twists and then stopped. She was in the middle of the stage and smiled big._

**And we know that you could go and find some other  
Take or leave it or just don't even bother  
Caught in a craze, it's just a phase  
or will this be around forever  
**

_She moved her hands to point to herself then too the crowd and continued her dance movements to follow the lyrics of the music. She moved forward a little and then looked up to the ceiling to add some dramatic effect. Danielle walked forward and shakes her hips while holding the microphone up in the air. She jumped up and down then smiled with a wink. _

"Ughh!" Dani smiled into a pillow. "Can we turn this one off!"

Ziva laughed and shook her head. "I think it is adorable. Dani, you were so good, brave. When I was thank young, I would have never done that."

"Please." Dani whined. "It is so embarrassing._" _

The screen changed. It was now in a different room. The room had white walls and two beds as well. it was set up the same way as the first room, only there was race cars, and baseballs all around the room.

_"ALEX!" A little boy's voice said from behind the camera._

_"JOE! Give me back the camera." Alex said from one of the beds, jumping up and running over to the camera._

_"Why?" Joe said. "So you can tape your GIRLFRIEND some more."_

_"She is NOT my girlfriend." Alex said straight towards the camera. _

_The camera shook a little as the boys ran after each other. "I think she is!" Joe taunted. "You hang out with her all the time and you do anything she says!"_

_"I do not!"_

_"Alex, get me a drink. Alex, leave me alone, Alex this, Alex that. Damn she is so bossy!" Joe said jumping on Alex's bed and angling the camera down so you can see the floor. _

_"She is not bossy!" Alex said. "She just...just... okay maybe she is bossy but don't you do everything Matt tells you too."_

_"Well, ya."_

_"And isn't that what I do for Dani." Alex said. _

_"No! Because Matt is a GUY! It is guy code that you NEVER do ANYTHING a girl says." Joe said. _

_"What is guy code?" Alex asked. _

_"You do not know what guy code is..." Joe laughed. "Oh GOSHH! Maybe you should hang out with Dani. Besides, what is with the name, Dani, isn't that a boys name?"_

_"NO, her name is DANIELLE! Dani is her nickname." Alex said defending her._

_"I bet you guy won't even be friends in a couple years. She will just leave you because she will need a real man. Someone who can protect her, not braid her hair." Joey taunted. _

_"I CAN PROTECT HER!" Alex screamed._

_"Ya right!" Joe smirked putting the camera down showing us both boys on the screen. Alex was in jeans and a blue and white stripped zip up sweatshirt. Joe on the other hand was in basketball shorts and a sweatshirt. _

_Alex looked up at Joe who was taller than him. "I can protect her." Alex said through his teeth._

_"Okay." Joe laughed. "I believe you." He said sarcastically._

_Alex pulled his fist back and took the first punch._

"Aw!" Ziva smiled. "he was so protective of you." Ziva looked over Dani and saw her with tears in her eyes. "Dani?" Ziva asked scooting over to the other side of the couch. "You okay?"

Dani nodded and wiped the tears away. She nodded. "I just miss him, that's all."

Ziva wrapped her arm around Dani's shoulder. "He is coming home." She said. "He'll be home soon."

Dani nodded and leaned her head on Ziva's shoulder as the finished watching the home movie.

* * *

Palemermo, Italy

"Ciao, io sono in cerca di Jackson Gibbs" Tony said in perfect Italian. (I am looking for Jackson Gibbs)

"Camera a tre venti" The lady at the service desk replied. (Room 320)

"Grazie." Tony said walking up to Gibbs."320 boss."

Gibbs nodded. Tony lead the way, following the signs towards recovery 320. Once they reached his room Gibbs knocked.

"Ciao?" A voice called out.

Tony walked in first then Gibbs.

"TONY!" Alex smiled, "GIBBS!"

Tony and Gibbs smiled. They found him.


	52. Danielle Elizabeth Gibbs

Tony and Gibbs walk up to the bed.

"I am so glad to see you." Alex smiled. He put his head against the pillow as if he was finally nodded and tony pulled up a chair and sat down beside the bed. He planned on sitting here until Alex was released. Gibbs put his hand on Tony's shoulder and leaned against the side of the chair.

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked. He looked at Alex's arm, it had bandages all around it and a few tubes going into it.

"Okay, I guess." Alex said. "I have painkillers and stuff so I really don't feel much."

"I am glad to hear that." Tony smiled.

"So am I." A voice said from behind them.

Tony turned around, and saw her. Jeanne.

"I mean, you were never supposed to get hurt." Jeanne smiled. She walked into the room.

Gibbs and Tony both went for their guns but Jeanne held up a small remote. ".AH." She smirked. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see, this is a bomb. And if I press this button, two innocent people will die."

Tony and Gibbs both removed their hands from their guns.

"Good boys." She said. "Now, both of you, against the wall."

They did as she told. She walked over to Alex's bedside and sat down in the seat that had just occupied Tony.

"Where is the bomb?" Alex asked.

"Aren't you the little smart one. You had to ask." Jeanne said. "You see, if I were to tell you... you would get angry and we wouldn't want that."

Alex reached down slowly without letting her notice and pressed the Emergency Button attached to his bed. Gibbs and Tony watched and knew what was going to happen.

"Why are you doing this Jeanne?" Tony asked.

"Tony, Tony, Tony," Jeanne laughed, "It is all just about you. I mean, I bet people are always telling you that the world doesn't revolve around you but yet, you drag yourself into everyone's business that it becomes about you."

Just then a nurse came rushing through the door and Gibbs made his move. Gibbs leaped at Jeanne, grabbing the remote from her as Tony held her down. The nurse screamed and soon a fleet of doctors and security guards came in.

"Arrestarla. Lei è un terrorista!" Tony yelled towards the guards. (Arrest her. She is a terrorist)

One of the guards got down and hand cuffed Jeanne. Tony pulled out his badge and showed it to the cops. "L'agente speciale Anthony DiNozzo e agente Gibbs."

WASHINGTON DC

"Dani." Abby said waving her hand in front of her. "Hello?"

Dani shook her head. "Sorry Abby." She said. "You were sayin-"

"DANI!" Kevin yelled running into the lab.

Dani jumped up and ran over to Kevin. She gave him the biggest hug. "Where's Daddy?" Kevin asked not moving from the hug.

"He had to go." Dani said. "But you are gonna stay with Ziva and I until he comes back. We can have sleepovers and watch movies and have popcorn and have ice cream for dinner."

"Sounds like fun!" he smiled. They pulled away from each other and Dani helped him up in Abby's really tall bar stool.

"Did you have fun in school today?" Dani asked standing behind him. She was as tall as him in the chair. She rested her arms on his shoulders.

"It was school. When is it ever fun?" Kevin smiled. She noticed that his front tooth was missing.

"Kev, did you lose your tooth?" Dani smiled.

He nodded. "Ya, but I don't think I am going to put it under my pillow like dad says."

"WHY?" Dani asked, shocked.

"Cause, the tooth fairy isn't real." Kevin said.

"Not Real...NOT REAL!" Abby said jumping into his conversation. "Kev, do you trust me? Of course you do." She said not giving him time to answer. "Tooth fairy is definitely real, and guess what, its a dude!"

"NO!"

"YES! They had to find a really strong man to lug all those teeth back and forth. Plus the guy has to carry a wallet full of money in order to pay for your tooth. That sounds like a pretty important job to me." Abby said.

"I guess." Kevin said, not totally convinced but still believing.

"How about you put it under your pillow at my house. I mean, the tooth fairy has to be real if he knows where you are and can still find you, right?" Dani smiled leaning down and resting her head against his.

"I guess." Kevin said. Dani smiled and Abby. "What is for dinner?" He asked Danielle.

"God you sounded just like your brother." Abby smirked. Dani smiled and nodded.

"REALLY?" Kevin asked getting excited. He looked at Dani for confirmation.

"You did." Dani smiled. "You and your brother are always concerned about your next meal, as if were to never come."

"I was just wondering." Kevin said. "I was also wondering if Jess could come over for dinner tonight?"

"Jessica?" Dani asked. "Um... I don't know. Let me call her mother." Dani took out her phone and dialed Jess's house number.

"Hello?" A male voice said.

"Hi, can I speak to Mrs. O'Brien?" Danielle asked.

"She is not here right now, can I leave a message?" The man asked.

"Wait, Matt?" Dani asked.

"Who is this?"

"Dani, Kevin's sister." She smiled.

"Oh. Hi, What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Wow, you sound different on the phone... anyway, Kevin wanted to know if Jess could come over for dinner." Dani said. She looked at Kevin, who was no engrossed in something Abby was doing on her computer.

"Um, Sure." Matt said. "My mom isn't home and I am in charge of dinner for us so one less mouth to feed." He joked.

"Do you want to come over too?" Dani asked. "We have room for you."

"Um... I don't want to impose. Plus, Alex doesn't like me that much." Matt said.

"He likes you. Why do you think he doesn't?" Dani asked.

"I don't, he just..he grunted when he saw me around thanksgiving." Matt said.

Dani laughed. "Well, I like you. So I want you to come. And Alex isn't here." She said. "He went back." Dani had to hold in her emotions.

"I heard you are engaged to him." Matt said.

"I am." Dani said unconsciously looking down at the ring on her finger. She smiled a little then frowned because it reminded her of the video when he was taken away.

"Congratulations." He said, almost sounding sad.

"Thank you." Dani smiled. "Listen, I have to drive by Kevin's to pickup clothes and stuff because he is staying at my house for a couple days, do you want me to pick you guys up?"

"Sure. The only thing is that you would have to drive us home..." Matt said.

"That is fine." Dani said. "I'll am going head over in about ten minutes and it is a twenty-five minute ride so I'll see you in 30 minutes."

"Sounds good."Matt said. "Bye."

"Bye." Dani said hanging up the phone. She walked over to Kevin and Abby. She saw that Abby had a touch screen over top of her computer and Kevin was doodling on paint. "Hey Kev, you wanna head over to you house and pick up a few things?"'

"In a minute."

"We are picking up Jessica for dinner..."

Kevin's head shot up. "Bye Abby." He said grabbing Dani's hand and leading her out of Abby's lab.

"Wait, let me say goodbye." Dani smiled letting go of Kevin's hand and walking over to Abby. Abby gave Dani a big hug.

"Have fun." Abby smiled. She looked up at Dani. "You gonna be okay?"

"I will be when I see him." Dani said. She turned and walked over to Kevin and grabbed his hand. He looked up at her and smiled.

ITALY:

Alex lay in the hospital bed, sleeping. Tony sat beside him in a uncomfortable hospital chair and Gibbs was out getting coffee or_ Caffè_ as Gibbs quickly learned in Italian.

Gibbs quietly walked in and took a seat on the folding chair that was added to the room. A new coffee cup in hand and a Danish for Tony he took in a deep breath.

"I am proud of you, Tony." Gibbs said.

"What for Boss?" Tony asked, confused.

"You have really grown up. You're a wonderful father." Gibbs said.

"Thanks." Tony said. "It hasn't really been easy. I mean, not the normal brady bunch."

"I know. You are doing great. I know that she was gone for most of her life, and starting out was tough but, you guys really pulled through." Gibbs said. "Especially trying to have a relationship with Ziva while going through all this."

"Thanks boss," Tony said. "Really means a lot to me."

"Gibbs?" Alex said softy.

Gibbs jumped up and walked over to the edge of the bed.

"When can I go home?" Alex asked.

Gibbs smiled. "In a few days." Gibbs said. "You have to recover first before they move you."

"But I feel fine."

"I am sure you do. But you will stay. That's an order." Gibbs smiled.

"Tony.." Alex said turning his head.

"Don't look at me. You are staying here until you are healthy. If I bring you home in anything but tip top shape, Danielle will be on my ass." Tony said.

"Dani." Alex whispered. "Can I call her?"

Tony looked up at Gibbs, who nodded. Tony gave Alex his phone and then left the room with Gibbs to give him some privacy.

"DAD!" Dani said into the phone. "Did you find him? Is he there?"

Alex had tears form in his eyes as soon as he heard her voice.

"DAD?"

"It's me." Alex said softly.

"Alex?" She whispered.

Alex nodded, not realizing that she couldn't see him. "Yes." He said.

"How are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt? When are you coming home? What happened?" Dani asked all at once overcome by emotion.

"I miss you." Alex said. "I miss you so much that it hurts."

"I miss you too." Dani whispered. "I am happy you are safe. I thought.. I thought you were..." She broke off, not able to say the word.

"I'm alive. Safe. And I'll be home in a few days." Alex said.

"Too long." Dani laughed. "Days are too long."

Alex smiled. "Your dad said that if I came back not in tip top shape that you will kill him. The doctor's said that I need to stay here. So your dad is not budging with them."

"Good." Dani smiled. "As much as I want you back, home, with me. I want you safe, healthy. Listen to the doctors, they didn't just walk out of highschool. They know what they are talking about."

"I missed your voice." Alex said.

"I want you home." Dani said.

"Soon." Alex said. "Very soon."

Dani smiled. They continued to talk. Neither would be able so say how long but they talked about everything, their future. The wedding was in the conversation and so was the apartment and how disappointed that Dani didn't get it. They talked about Kevin and Abby and McGee and Ziva. Dani told him about the videos the found.

"Alex," Gibbs said, knocking on the door.

"HUh?" He said putting his hand over the mic on the phone.

"You have to get off the phone now. Nurse said you need your sleep." Gibbs said.

Alex nodded. "Okay."

"Do you really have to go?" Dani asked.

"Ya." Alex said.

"I don't want to lose you again. Please don't hang up." Dani begged.

"I have to, but I promise I will call in the morning, even though the time is different." Alex said.

"I love you." Dani said. "So much."

"I love you future Danielle Elizabeth Gibbs." Alex smiled.

"Say it again."

"DANIELLE ELIZABETH GIBBS," Alex smiled.

Dani smiled brightly. "Goodnight, my love."

"Night." Alex said before hanging up the placed it down on the table next to his bed.

"Danielle Elizabeth Gibbs." He whispered with a smile on his face as he slowly drifted off.


	53. Apartments

Ziva laid in bed. It was now 9 am in the morning. She had heard Dani on the phone last night around 3 o'clock. Ziva was happy that Alex was okay and that everything was going to go back to normal. She reached for her phone and dialed Tony.

"DiNozzo."

"I miss you." Ziva said into the phone.

"Hey babe, I miss you too." Tony said.

Ziva leaned back against the pillows and sighed. "How much longer till you guys get home?"

"Probably another day or two. It all depends on how well Alex is doing in the hospital." Tony said.

"Okay."

"Listen, ZI," Tony said, "Be on the look out, Jeanne was planning on detonating a bomb. She never did and we check and the switch was fake, but I still don't believe that it was true."

Ziva sat up and looked around the room. "I will give the house a sweep."

"Thanks." Tony said, "And check the other place too."

Ziva smiled. "I will."

"You haven't told Danielle yet, right?" Tony asked.

"Of course not." Ziva said. "I was waiting for you, unless you have a better idea."

Tony laughed into the phone. "Ziva, I do."

"What is it...?"

**2 days later**

"Dani? Are you ready to go?" Ziva yelled up the stairs as she put on her shoes.

"Almost." Dani rushed around her room. Grabbing her phone, keys and her wallet. She grabbed her black Uggs and slipped them on tucking in her jeans. She straightened out her black shirt and her scarf the ran downstairs. "Ready!"

"I like that scarf." Ziva said looking at the bright orange silk scarf.

"Thanks." Dani smiled. "Feel free to borrow it anytime."

Ziva nodded as they headed out. After dropping Kevin off at Abby's they drove towards the "Store".

Ziva had randomly told Danielle to get ready because they were gonna start shopping for the wedding. Dani didn't mind, of course. Ziva really did want to get things for the wedding, but she had a surprise planned.

Once Danielle was registered, they set of to create a list of thing she wanted for gifts. After an hour, the list was giant. They had about 100 things on the list. Ziva and Dani laughed the whole time joking around, having fun.

"Have you talked to your father about the guest list?" Ziva asked Dani was the walked out of the store and towards the car.

"Not really. But i know that there should be definitely 50." Dani said.

"50?" Ziva laughed. "I thought you wanted it to be just the team..."

"Well we did, but then last night, talking to Alex, he was saying we should invite his family from Oklahoma and then he has friends from school he wanted to invite.I want to invite a few people as well." Dani stated. "My old butler and cook, they were practically my parents at one point, then I know that I have a cousin on my mom's side and then whoever my dad invites from his side, which could be a lot from what I hear."

Ziva and Dani got into the car. Ziva began driving to the secret place, letting Dani talk so she wasn't paying attention to the drive.

"I heard that my dad wants to invite like...25 people from New York and Italy. I don't even know them. But, Dad said they would want to be there. Family is family." Dani said.

"You know, this will be the first time I meet your dad's family too." Ziva said.

"That's so funny." Dani laughed."O and, you can invite anyone from your family too. I mean, your like my mom, well, the closest thing I have ever had to a mom."

"You think of me as your mom?" Ziva asked, surprised. She knew that Danielle liked her and that they were close, but, she never really thought about it like that. Of course she thought of Danielle as a daughter but, she never knew the feelings were reciprocal.

Dani smiled and nodded. "Ya," She said. "But if you want me to like stops or something I cou-"

"NO!" Ziva smiled. "I just never knew that. Really, it's okay. I think of you as my daughter."

Dani and Ziva both looked at each other and smiled.

"Shouldn't you keep your eyes on the road, you are driving." Dani smiled as she looked away.

"Shut up Dani." Ziva joked looking back towards the road.

* * *

Ziva parked the car in the parking lot.

"Ziva? Why are we here?" Dani asked following Ziva out of the looked at the apartment building. It was the one that she tried to get into , but someone else got the apartment instead of her. She knew it was because she was young and they didn't want young kids living there, causing noise.

"Well, they refused your offer." Ziva said.

"I know that." Dani said.

"I put the apartment in my name. This way, the couldn't say no to me." Ziva said.

"So, we have then apartment." Dani smiled.

"Yes, and the first three months rent is paid. It is my wedding gift for you and Alex." Ziva smiled.

"Are you serious!" Dani laughed smiling uncontrollably.

Ziva nodded. Dani ran round the car and pulled Ziva into a hug that Abby would never live up to.

"Thank you so much." Dani said softly with tears in her eyes.

"No problem." Ziva said hugging Danielle back.

After a few minutes they let go. "How did you know? I didn't tell you." Dani laughed.

"Your father told me." Ziva said.

"Can we go up?" Dani asked getting excited.

"Well, ya!" Ziva laughed. "I didn't bring you here so we could stare at it form the parking lot."

Dani squealed and pulled Ziva towards the front entrance.

* * *

Apartment Building D, Floor 3, Room 148

Ziva and Dani stood outside the door.

"Here is the key." Ziva said handing Danielle a key ring.

Dani opened the door and smiled. The apartment came completely furnished expect for a few things like kitchen supplies: forks, knives, spoons, coffee makers, cups plates was a nice apartment with 2 bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen and a bathroom.

The walls were painted white and the living room was designed with light blues greens and yellows. There was no TV but there was Direct TV access. The couch was leather, dark brown and it had a few pillows. The floors were hardwood. The whole apartment was hardwood, it made it easier to clean if any spills occurred or just dirt in general.

There was a step into the kitchen. It had a refrigerator/freezer and a small oven. There was a dish washer that was small also. The kitchen was small in general but it was big enough for just Dani and Alex. A microwave was sitting above the oven, with white cabinets along the wall. The floor was tile, white tile and the counter tops were a beige color.

Dani walked towards the hallway which led to the bedrooms and the bathroom. She opened the door on her right. It was the bathroom. Very plain, white walls, white shower curtain, white sink and toilet. She was thinking of ways to add color, life to the bland bathroom. Shutting the door, she continued down the hall and entered the door on her right. The room was also painted white. It had one dresser and a night stand. There was a small closet and a small desk. When her eyes got to the bed, she couldn't believe her eyes.

There her dad sat, on the white comforter, reading a stupid magazine.

"DAD!" She yelled running into the room and jumping on the bed.

Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around Dani.

"You're home!" She smiled against his chest.

He laughed. "Do you like it?"

"Dad, I love it!" She smiled. "I can't believe you knew and didn't tell me!"

"It was very hard!" Tony smiled.

"Wait, where is Alex?" Dani asked.

Tony smiled. "You haven't found him yet."

"HE IS HERE!" Dani yelled jumping up from the bed.

"Ya. DUH!" Tony smiled as he saw Dani run out of the room.

Dani ran towards the only room that she hadn't entered yet. She opened the master bedroom door and ran in.

Sitting on the bed, was Alex. His arm was wrapped in a gauze and put into a sling. You could see faint bruising on his face and a thin red ling that disappeared under his shirt.

"Honey, I'm Home." Alex smiled from his spot on the bed.

Dani ran over and stopped before jumping on the bed, now at Alex's side.

Tony and Ziva stood in the door way. Tony's arms around Ziva's waist holding her against him.

Dani placed her hand on his cheek as a tear ran down her face. She couldn't take her eyes off of his arm and all the bruises.

"You're hurt." Dani said quietly.

"I'm Home." Alex said lifting his good arm up and touching the hand on his cheek. Alex didn't need to say anymore before Dani broke down and melted against his chest.

Alex wrapped his good arm around her and buried his face in her neck.

"I missed you so much." Dani cried into his shirt.

"I know. I love you." Alex said. Dani lifted up her head and looked him in the eyes. Before another breath, her lips were on his in the most amazing kiss either of them had ever experienced.

Tony and Ziva walked out into the hallway. Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and pulled herself up so she was eye level. Tony's hand on her waist held her up, helping her stay that way. Ziva leaned her forehead on Tony's.

"I love you." Ziva whispered. "I love you so much."

Tony tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her closer.

"I love you too." Tony said leaning down an kissing smiled into the kiss, pushing Ziva up against the wall and placing one of his hands right beside her head.

"I missed you." Tony said. "I had to share a room with Gibbs."

"What's the matter, he doesn't like to cuddle." Ziva smiled.

Tony laughed. "Not if I wanted to live."

Ziva laughed and gave Tony a peck on the lips. "I promise I will cuddle with you tonight." Ziva smiled.

"That better not be the only thing..." Tony said dropping his sentence.

Ziva raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"Maybe, if you are a good boy." She said pushing him off her and walking towards the living room.

Tony smirked and ran up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up. He placed kisses down her neck and on her shoulder. "Tony!" She squealed.

Dani and Alex laid on the bed her hand in his. She had her head on his shoulder and his good arm was around her.

"Does it hurt?" She asked looking at his bandaged arm.

"A little here and there, but nothing major." Alex said.

"She really beat you up good." Dani said, placing a hand on his bruises."Did anything else happen that I can't see."

"Just some bruising on my ribs." Alex said. "Really, I am fine. Please stop worrying."

"I'm not worrying." Dani defended.

"Dani, the state of Texas would be able to tell your lying. and they are thousands of miles away." Alex laughed.

"I missed your laugh." Dani said with a sad smile.

"Come here." He said pulling her tighter against him. That was how they stayed for awhile. Just sitting and holding each other. A few tears were shed, but the got down most of the wedding guest list. They were trying to move forward.

* * *

**R+R**


	54. Bets

**A/N: Please review!**

* * *

The sun shone through the white curtains in the bedroom. The apartment was silent except for the breathing of two people. They were laying in the bed, close together. The woman's head was on the man's chest. Her hair spread out on her "pillow". The man had his arm wrapped around her. His hand resting on her waist, holding her against him. His other arm was wrapped in gauze. A sling sat on the nightstand next to a phone and a glass of water.

The man stirred. He tried to move but it was hard with his arm and the person on his chest. He looked down and smiled. He leaned down and kissed Danielle's forehead then placed his head back on the pillow. Alex breathed in and tried to relax. He was safe. She was safe. They were sleeping in their new apartment and everything was going to be okay. It was time for _their_ happily ever after.

He used this time to think. He thought about the wedding. Dani was so excited. She told him all the things that they had registered for and they have gotten the guest list down. Almost. They still have not decided on a date. _"Maybe a fall wedding?" He thought. "The could have it one day in September, when it was still warm and sunny. Maybe it could be an outside wedding? In a courtyard or at a park. I guess I really don't care_, _as long as she is happy" _Alex looked down at Dani who was still sleeping. He smiled and held her closer_. _

Dani felt something squeeze her tighter. She woke up slowly, unaware of her surroundings. She opened her eyes and saw blue. Well, a blue tee-shirt. She began to move a little and lifted her head up and saw Alex smiling down at her. She smiled weakly then put her head back down on his chest. She let out an exhausted sigh and closed her eyes again.

"Morning." Alex smiled.

"Morhdfkja." Dani mumbled.

"What?" Alex laughed not understanding a word she said.

She lifted her head up and looked at him. "Morning."

"That's what you said. I thought you spoke alien." Alex said.

Dani pouted and hit his chest lightly. "Hey, it is early. I can't form sentences and I am not responsible for what I say._" _

"Uh huh." Alex laughed. Dani sat up and looked over at Alex.

"What do you want to do today?" Dani asked.

Alex sat up and looked around at their new bedroom. It was empty. Dani had begged Tony to let them stay the night even thought they had nothing there.

"Move in?" Alex asked with a smile.

Dani smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. "I love you."

Alex laughed against her lips and brought his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"I have a question." Alex said.

Dani smiled and looked up from his lips to his eyes.

"I might have an answer." Dani said.

Alex smiled and brought his good hand up to mess with her hair. "I am wondering if you are ever going to get that rain check?" He asked.

Dani thought back...

_"Nothing, just thinking about that preview from earlier…wondering if I could take that rain date now?" Danielle smiled._

_"You can have it whenever you want." Alex said moving closer to her and putting his lips to her ear again. "As I was saying…. I was planning on…."_

_"Hey, didn't I tell you she needed sleep." The nurse said. barging in on their conversation.  
_

_"Well yes but.."_

_"NO BUTS." She said, "If I hear a but, you are out of here and sleeping in the waiting room! Got it?"_

_"Ya, I got it." Alex said.  
_

_"Good. Now, Danielle, SLEEP!" the nurse said_

_"Yes, ma'am. I promise I won't let him keep me up!" She smiled. The Nurse shook her head and walked out._

_"I am guessing you want another rain date?" Alex laughed._

_"Let's sleep. I'll check that date tomorrow." Danielle said already falling asleep._

_"Okay," Alex said holding her hand._

Dani smiled. "When your arm is healed."

"And if it is healed now?" Alex said trailing his hand down her back and playing with the edge of her tee-shirt.

"I would know you were lying." Dani smiled giving him a short kiss on the lips then slipping out of his hand. "Nice try though."

Alex sighed as he watched her walk out of their bedroom.

"You're killing me!" Alex yelled after her. He could hear her laughter through the doorway. He sighed then slowly got off the bed. He grabbed his sling off the nightstand and put it on before walking towards the kitchen.

Dani looked through the fridge. She had grabbed a few things for breakfast last night. She knew they needed to go shopping for...well...everything. She decided not to get too much till after the wedding.

Alex walked up behind her. She was facing the sink when he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

"You are very mean to me." He said against her neck as he placed kisses on her shoulder.

"You will survive, Alex." Dani laughed.

Alex snorted. "I was just on a boat with all men! Not one girl in sight except for your beautiful picture."

"Bet you had fun with that." Dani smirked.

Alex took in a big breath. "Do you talk to your father with that mouth!"

Dani chuckled. "You never denied it."

"Doesn't mean I am confirming it." Alex whispered against her neck, placing kisses as he went along.

Chills ran up her spin. "You are not making this easy." Dani said.

"Exactly." He said.

Dani soaked in the moment then pushed him away. "I am not giving in that easy. If that is the best you got, then bring it on!" She smiled turning so that she was leaning on the counter, facing him.

"Then you do not know me very well." Alex smirked. "I bet that I will be able to get you to give in before my arm heals."

Dani laughed loudly. "In your dreams."

Alex leaned forwards and put his lips to her ears. "Every night." He whispered before backing off and sitting down at their table.

Dani took a minute to calm herself down before going back to her task, making them breakfast.

* * *

Tony woke up to the sound of his alarm. "Ughhhhhhhh." He whined turning it off then turning over in his bad. He reached out and found old sheets. He sat up an looked around the room. It was empty.

He out of of bed and threw on his boxers. Dani wasn't supposed to be home till one.

"Ziva?" He called through the house. He walked into the kitchen and found a plate of eggs and a note.

_Gibbs said you have the day off. Here is breakfast. Don't forget to get a guest list together with Dani when she gets home around 1:00. Here are a couple thing to do around the house too. _

_1. Unload dishwaser_

_2. Please clean up the movies, they are a mess_

_3. Help Dani move stuff to the apartment :)_

_Love you_

_~Zi_

Tony placed his eggs in the microwave and heated them up. While he was waiting for them, he unloaded most of the dishwasher.

He ate breakfast in the living room in front of the TV and when he was finished, he organized his DVDs. They were everywhere. Stacked in piles, DVDs out of their cases, EVERYWHERE. He placed everything back in order and by 11:00 he was done everything that Ziva had asked in to do but help Dani and the wedding stuff.

Tony went out into the kitchen and began creating a list of his family that he wanted to come.

_Dad's Side_

_1. Nonna + Nonno_

_2. Aunt Clara+Uncle Anthony+Jill+Peter_

_3. Aunt Debbie+Uncle Jim+Vinny+Eddy+Joanna+Kristen_

_4. Uncle Johnny+Sarah+Billy+Joseph_

_5. Dad+Guest_

_Mom's Side_

_1. Marie+Jess+Tommy_

"That looks like everyone." Tony said aloud.

"Huh?" A voice asked walking into the house.

Tony turned around and saw Dani and Alex is his kitchen doorway.

"Hey guys." Tony smiled. He put down the list looked up at Dani.

"Dad..." Dani laughed. "You gonna put clothes on?"

"Yeah...I'll do that right now." Tony said getting up and moving quickly to the bedroom.

Dani went straight to the refrigerator and grabbed out a water bottle. She sat down at the kitchen table with Alex.

"Ahh... The guest list." She smiled picking it up and reading it over. She grabbed the pen and began writing everyone's name on the list. Alex helped her out, chiming in on names she couldn't remember.

"I see you have found my list." Tony said walking into the room.

"Ya, we started to add to it so we could have a count._"_ Dani said. She handed Tony the list. "We have about 40 people."

"Okay." Tony said reading over the list. He came to a blank section. "What is the blank section for?"

"Ziva's family." Dani said. "I told her she could invite her family."

Tony sighed. "Dani," He said softy. "Ziva doesn't have a family."

"What?" Dani asked softly, surprised.

"Her mother and sister died when she was little." Tony said. "She doesn't talk to her father anymore and her brother was killed about 7 years ago. She considers the team her family now."

"No Aunts? Uncles? Anyone?" Dani asked.

"I know she has one Aunt. But she doesn't like me very much..." Tony trailed off.

"What did you do?" Dani said.

"I kinda... well...I thought she was in trouble so awhile ago I yelled at her aunt saying she needed to leave Ziva alone. But it was over the phone so I didn't know it was her aunt." Tony said.

"Really Dad." Dani said "Really."

"I think we are all cool now though, even though Ziva will not let me talk to her." Tony said running his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know what to say." Dani said, "I feel really stupid for telling her to invite her family now."

"Don't." Tony said. "I am sure she knows it wasn't to insult her. Besides, I am the only person she has really told about her family. You are not the only one who doesn't know."

"I still feel like I should apologize or give her a hug or something." Dani said.

"She told me..." Alex said. Tony and Dani both looked over at him.

"Huh?"

"She told me. Her mom died when she was five, right?" He asked Tony.

"Ya..."

"And her sister died at 16. Ziva was away on a mission when it happened. And her brother, well, she didn't say anything about her brother." Alex stated.

"How do you know all this?" Tony asked.

Alex looked over at them. "She told me when I first met her. It is how she got me to tell her about my dads beating."

"Wow." Dani said.

"I thought you knew." Alex said to Dani.

"Hello?" A voice called from the living room. "Who is home?"

"Kitchen." Tony yelled.

They watch Ziva walk into the kitchen. She was wearing her work cloths and they could see her gun at her hip. "Gibbs gave me an hour for lunch. So I thought I would stop by and see how everything is going."

"You are checking up on me." Tony smiled. "Making sure I do everything on your list."

"No." Ziva smiled. "I wanted to see Alex. How are you feeling?"

"Better." Alex said. "Everything seems to hurt a lot less."

"Good." Ziva smiled. "How is the apartment?"

"AMAZING!" Dani chimed in.

Alex laughed. "It is nice. Thank you. Thank you so much."

"No problem." Ziva smiled. "Now, let me see this guest list." She said sitting down on Tony's lap and grabbing the papers from his hand. "Good..Good...I know them...okay...Tony, that is a lot of family...Wait, what is the blank spot?"

"Anyone you wanted to invite." Dani said.

"Really."

"I told you this yesterday. Do I have to remind you about the car ride?" Dani smiled.

"No, I remember." She said sharing a smile with Dani. "And thank you. It will only be my Aunt Nettie attending the wedding."

"Alright." Dani said still smiling. Ziva could tell something was off.

"Boys, you wanna give us a minute. I have to talk some girl stuff with Dani for a minute." Ziva said.

"Sure..." Tony said getting up along with Alex and going into the living room.

"You never told me." Dani said as soon as they left the room.

"You never asked." Ziva replied simply.

"Do you miss them?" Dani asked.

"Sometimes." Ziva said. "But sometimes when I look around, I realize that I have family here. It doesn't hurt as much knowing that I have people to watch my back."

"I think the most asked question for me is do you miss your mom." Dani said.

"Do you?"

"I do." Dani said. "Sometimes, I get upset that she won't be at my wedding. I get upset that she isn't here to watch me grow up, watch me become a better person. But then I realize the only reason I would want her there is because I want to rub it in her face that I can become something without her. That I didn't need her to be an influence in my life."

"It does no good to keep hating her." Ziva said. "It is wasted energy."

"I know." Dani sighed playing with the ring on her finger. "Sometimes, I just can't help it."

"So, how did last night go?" Ziva asked changing the topic.

"Well...I guess." Dani said. "we didn't _do_ anything. We just slept and stuff. He has made a bet with me. He thinks he can pretty much seduce me before his arm heals when i have told him twice that nothing was going to happen until it heals."

Ziva laughed. "How is that going?" She smiled.

"Funny." Dani said. "It is going to be an interesting week and a half."

"His arm will heal that fast?" Ziva said.

"No, he has an appointment to get the bandages off and he doesn't have to wear the sling. It will look like one nasty scar but, other than it healing normally, it will be okay." Dani said. "He has therapy for a long time and he is not allowed to drive, so I am his designated driver."

"Sounds like fun." Ziva laughed.

* * *

That Night:

"Zi?" Tony whispered into the dark bedroom.

"Yes Tony." Ziva said.

He shuffled over to their bed. "I thought you were asleep." He said.

"I am awake now," She said sitting up. "What do you need?"

"I just wanted to talk. You have been gone all day." Tony said. "But you are tired, go to sleep. We can talk in the morning."

Ziva scooted over and pulled Tony down next to her. "Talk to me." She said placing her head on his chest and wrapping her fingers around his.

"I love you." He whispered against her head.

"That all?" She smiled.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "No, I wanted to talk about Dani." He said. "I know you talked to her, and know what is going on in the apartment."

"Tony," Ziva laughed. "She is fine. Alex will protect her."

"But who can protect her from Alex?" Tony asked.

"He would never hurt her."

"That is not what I was thinking about." Tony said softly.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "They have not had sex yet if that is what you are asking me."

Ziva heard Tony let out a breath. "Well that clears up a lot of the talking I wanted to do."

Ziva sighed and held him tighter. She kissed his chest lightly and leaned against it so that she cold look at him. "Can we go to sleep now?"

"Yes." Tony smiled placing a kiss on her lips. Ziva leaned into the kiss and then broke it off, laying back down against his chest. She listened to his steady heartbeat and fell asleep to rhythmic pulse.

Tony kissed her forehead and fell asleep as well, listening to her soft breaths.

* * *

**A/N: pLeAsE rEvIeW ! Click the button if you remember the green review button! I do!**


	55. Marry You?

**A/N: Here is a longer chapter since I didn't update in over a week.**

**please review and tell me what you think**

**It is emotional**

* * *

Tony walked into work by himself today. He was late. Ziva had woken him up on time but he didn't get up and when he finally did, she was out the door and he had to call Dani for a ride. His car was in the shop this week, since he didn't need it in Italy, he thought it would be a good week to be without a car. He was wrong.

Tony walked into the bullpen and found Ziva and McGee at their desks. Gibbs was no where to be seen, yet.

"Good morning, Tony." McGee smiled. "How did you get a ride today? Isn't your car in the shop?"'

"Yes McSmartyPants." Tony said. "and a certain Ninja left without me this morning."

Ziva smiled and looked up at McGee. "He was still asleep when I left. I woke him up three times. he is a grown man and needs to get up by himself. I am not his mother."

Tony was about to respond when he was slapped in the head.

"Your late, DiNozzo." Gibbs said whizzing by.

"Won't happen again Boss." Tony said.

"Doubt that." Gibbs said. "Who drove you in?"

"Dani." Tony said. "Hey Gibbs, did you know that Dani is Vance's assistant."

"Ya."

"She told you?" Tony asked.

Gibbs let out a laugh. "I got her the job."

"You?" Tony said. "Wait, why is she keeping it a secret? how long has she been working here?"

"Today is her first day. She got fired from the job at that store thing. So, I helped her out and got her a new job, that pays a lot more." Gibbs said.

"What happened to Cynthia? I thought she was still working here?" Ziva chimed in.

"She does," Gibbs said. "Don't you guys have work to do?"

Ziva and Tony looked at each other and then went back to work.

* * *

Dani sat a her desk, well Cynthia's desk. It turns out that Cynthia is pregnant and has really bad morning sickness. She was put on bed rest and was now working from her bed, trying to teach Dani everything she can about being a secretary for the director of NCIS. With Cynthia on the phone 24/7 telling Dani what to do, Dani was very confident that she would learn everything before the baby came.

"Okay, now, I am going to teach you how to set up an appointment with him. Pretend I am so big important person who needs a meeting." Cynthia's voice said through the speaker.

"Alright." Dani said. "Director Vance's office, how may I be of assistance?"

"Good." Cynthia said. "Hi I am calling to talk to Director Vance personally."

"Uhh..." Dani said hesitantly. "let me connect you..."

"NOPE!" Cynthia laughed. "Never send someone directly to Director Vance. What you need to do is tell them he is in a meeting."

"Always."

"ALWAYS." Cynthia said. "Anyone who speaks to the Director directly on the phone or in person needs an appointment. If it is important, that person will tell you they have a _TRON._ If anyone says this, you will call Vance and tell him what line they are on. Make sure you get their name and ranking. Here, I will pretend I am calling you and you are now Vance. 'Director Vance, you have Assistant Danielle DiNozzo on line two.' Now there are many code names for different situations. I have them written down in m desk draw, under lock and key. Stop by my house this afternoon and I will tell you more about them and give you the key."

"Alright. I will stop by on my lunch break." Dani smiled.

"Dani? Could you come in here?" Vance said peeking his head out off his office.

"I will be right there." Dani told Vance. "Hey Cynthia, I will call you when I am on my way."

"Sounds good." Cynthia said. "Remember be calm. You know him. He is not as evil as people say he is."

"Thanks." Dani said hanging up and walking over to Vance's office. She knocked once and then went in.

Vance smiled at her. "Have a seat."

"Thank you." she smiled.

"I see that Cynthia is helping you get settled." Vance said leaning back in his chair, biting a tooth pick.

It took all of Dani's strength not to reach over and grab it from him. "Yes. Well, I have very big shoes to fill. I want to be sure I know everything before she is out of reach."

"Very well." Vance said with a smirk.

"Pardon me director, but, why did you call me in here?" Dani asked.

"You sound like Gibbs. Only more polite." Vance smirked, "And you knocked. I called you in here to have a talk. Now, I know that you trust Gibbs and his team, especially your father and Ziva but, what goes on up here, in my office and what you hear on the phone, it is not to be shared with anyone but me. If anyone asks, you do not know, This goes to anyone, you are not my secretary and that means all my appointments, my schedule everything is up to you to keep safe. Yes, I will do my job to keep things safe as well but, It is crucial that everything is CONFIDENTIAL."

"I understand." Dani nodded.

"And as for Gibbs and his team, they have this thing for not knocking and barging in, no matter what is going on in my office. I know this is not your fault, but, if they can be stopped, stop them. If they show up, just give me a call, I will let you know whether to send them in or not. It is very simple." Vance said.

Dani smiled, "I will try my hardest."

"Good, now, I received a call from the Director of the FBI. He said that there is a case that involves a navy officer. Call this number, find out details then call Gibbs' team." Vance said.

Dani nodded, grabbed the paper with the phone number then walked out of the office. After 5 minutes of searching she finally got to the lead investigator and wrote down the address and the name of the case. She grabbed her office phone and called Gibbs

"Gibbs." A voice said into the phone.

"Hey," Dani said. "You got a case."

"Uh huh."

"You got, two dead, a civilian and a navy officer, different times. This used to be FBI until the officer was found this morning. The address is 2391 Black Hill Circle. Norfolk, Virgina." Dani said.

"Tobais working on this one?"

"Yes, and Agent Sacks." Dani said. "That's all the information I have, Gibbs."

"Perfect." Gibbs said. "Thanks." Gibbs hung up.

Dani smiled.

Tony, Ziva and McGee all geared up and followed Gibbs out to the cars. tony and Ziva's hands were intertwined the whole way down to the cars. Abby showed up at the parking lot, pulling up in the hearse.

"Aw you guys are so cute." She smiled looking at Tony and Ziva's hands.

"Abby, we have been dating for awhile now." Tony laughed.

"I can't get enough of it." She squealed.

Gibbs smiled and let out a chuckle. "Hey Abs, we got a case. Be ready for stuff when we get back."

"Yes sir." Abby said saluting him. "M'am." She tried again after see his face. "Gibblet!"

Gibbs smiled then sent her on her way and lead the rest of the team to the car. Tony and Ziva got to drive the car and McGee and Gibbs drove the van.

"Tony," Ziva asked.

Tony looked over at her from the driver side and then back towards the road.

"Ya babe."

"I was wondering if my Aunt Nettie would be able to stay with us after the wedding. I have not seen her in awhile and..." Ziva said trailing off

"Of course." Tony smiled. "I can tell she means a lot to you. I just hope she forgets that time when I..."

"She does not." Ziva laughed. "I have explained it to her millions of times. She knows what happened and she still asks about you."

"She actually likes me?"

"She does." Ziva smirked. "She thought it was sweet of you to protect me, ina weird sort of way."

Tony smiled and laughed. "Sounds good to me." He said. "Do we need to get Kosher foods for her, I mean, I am sure the bacon in the fridge is anything but Kosher."

Ziva laughed. "She does not eat Kosher. My mother's side was never very religious and strict on rules. I am sure she will eat whatever we make. And I know that one night she will want to make you dinner."

"She would cook for me?" Tony asked turning off the freeway and onto a city street.

"She would. I told you Tony, she likes you." Ziva said. "If there is one thing about my Aunt you must know, it is that she loves food. She tries everything and anything and She will make you try everything with her."

"Hey, I love food too!" Tony smiled.

Ziva laughed. "See, you two will get along fine." She smiled. "She would love to have a DiNozzo family meal, I am sure."

"Well a meal she will get." Tony said. "Make sure she flies in before the wedding because Dani makes the best stuffed peppers I have ever tasted. We can have Dani and Alex over one night, you know, to introduce her to our family."

"_Our _family?" Ziva smile lightly looking over at Tony.

"Well, ya, cause, you know..." Tony said.

"I know what?"

"You are, you know..." Tony said.

Ziva looked at Tony, sighed and pulled the car over.

"I want to marry you! I DO!" Tony said with a frustrated sigh. "It is just...ughhhhh...all the stress from Dani and the wedding and now that Alex is home... and now she is working for Vance and... She moved out... I am fried."

Ziva saw tears pool in his eyes.

"I am losing my little girl." He said putting his hands over his eyes. "In a few months, I am giving her away and it hurts."

"Tony," Ziva said softly, placing her hand on his cheek. "I love you, so much. But please, don't think you have to marry me."

"But I want too." Tony said. He placed his hand on top of hers. "I really really want to. Here, I bought you this."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. "It is a promise ring." He said wiping the tears from his eyes and looking at her. "I know it is not an engagement ring with pretty diamonds but, I am hoping you will except it. Think of it as my promise to you, that I will never leave your side and that I _will_ marry you, as soon as all this crazy stuff ends."

Tony looked so nervous. He knew that Ziva was not a very materialistic person but still. The ring was a simple gold band with a date written on the top and inside it had the phrase, "Can't live with out you." engraved.

"Tony, is that..."

"That is the day that we got you back from Somalia. Yes." Tony said finishing her sentence.

Ziva read the inside engraving and felt her heart stop. "I don't know what to say." She whispered.

"Say yes." Tony said. "Please tell me you understand. Please take it. You do not have to wear it. I just wanted you to know what I was thinking."

"I love it." Ziva smiled for the first time, looking up at him from the ring. "I really do. And I am going to wear it every day."

"I love you, Ziva David. So much." Tony said leaning his head against hers.

Ziva smiled and pulled his lips to hers.

"Come on, we have to get to Gibbs. He is going to be furious." Ziva smiled breaking the kiss.

"'SHIT!" Tony said letting go of Ziva and speeding off.

* * *

Dani pulled up to her apartment and smiled. _Home, FINALLY! She thought. _She parked her car quickly and went straight up to her door.

_"_Alex?" She said walking in their front door.

"Kitchen." A voice said.

Dani placed her keys and bag down on the coffee table and walked towards her kitchen. She saw Alex leaning over the stove with a pot. He had on a white tank top and a pair of track pants. His arm was in a sling and he had bare feet.

"What are you doing?" Dani asked walking over to him and looking int he pot.

_"_No!" he said turning around and stopping her from looking. "I am making you dinner. It is a surprise. Now go get changed and dinner will be ready in 30 minutes."

_"_What am I supposed to do for thirty minutes?" Dani laughed.

_"_Well, the food won't need me for another twenty minutes, so after you are changed, we can talk and stuff." Alex smiled kissing her cheek.

"Should you be doing all this with your arm?" Dani asked._"_Probably _not."_

"That is debatable. Now," He said showing her towards their bedroom, "Get changed."

Dani sighed and walked into the bedroom and pulled out Alex's tee shirt and his old track shorts. She got changed quickly and placed her dirty cloths in the hamper. She walked out towards the kitchen but Alex stopped her before she got the chance.

"NO..." He laughed leading her to the couch. "Nice cloths."

"What, they are comfy." She smiled.

Alex said nothing and just smiled. "So, I thought we could talk about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Dani asked playing with the strings on the shorts.

"Wedding stuff?" He suggested.

"NO!" Dani said. "I am sick of wedding stuff! I cannot take anymore wedding. I am off wedding duty for the night."

"Why what happened?" Alex asked.

"Ughh... I am trying to get this caterer and he just won't budge. He gave me a menu and stuff and it all seems great, but we do not need caviar. I asked him if I could combine the menus, you know, like appetizer from one menu, entree from another, but NOOOOOOO." Dani said frustrated. "It has to be exactly like the menu. No CHANGES!"

Alex smiled. "Come here." He said pulling her over to him. He placed his hand on her waist and held her close. "Why don't you just find another caterer?"

"Because." She said leaning into him, "He is the only one that is decently priced. everyone else is way too expensive for food. especially with the amount of people we have. I mean, it is not a lot, but not little enough to spend over $300 a head. I mean, that is ridiculous."

Alex kissed her neck and leaned his head on her shoulder. "What if I talk to the caterer?"

"Sure." She said. "I do not think he is going to listen to me anyway."

"Okay," Alex smiled. "Tell me, how was your first day."

"It was okay." Dani said. She proceeded to tell Alex about her day. She told him about her conversation with Vance and then how really boring it was sitting at the desk all day. Answering phones, making appointments. She also knew that she had to travel with Vance. So in a few weeks she was going to LA with him on business and she would have to plan everything for that too. Like flights and hotel rooms and meals and all the fun stuff.

"Listen, we can talk more over dinner." Alex said getting up and bringing her up with him. "If you could, maybe could you help me dish out the stuff, it is kinda hard with one hand."

"Of course." She smiled walking to the kitchen with him. She went to the pot and looking inside, finding pasta. "What are we having with the pasta?"

"Oysters." Alex smiled. They are already out of the shells, because you can't do oysters with one hand. They just looked so good when I went shopping this afternoon."

"How did you get to the store?" She asked grabbing a big spoon and other utensils to get the food onto their plates.

"Bus." Alex said. "I brought a backpack to put the food in. I didn't get eggs though, I didn't want them to break. I just got cereal and milk and other quick things to cook that were easier than a four course meal."

"Sounds good to me." She said giving each of them a plate then bringing them over to the table setting one down in front of Alex and one down in her place. "What do you want to drink?"

"Coke."

"Coke and oysters?" She laughed.

"Uh...YA!" He smiled. Dani smiled and grabbed his Coke and a bottle of water for herself. She sat down and handed Alex his coke and then began to eat.

Halfway through the meal Dani realized what was going on.

"I cannot believe you." She laughed putting her fork down and bringing her hand up to her mouth.

"What?"

"You cooked oysters." Dani said.

"Thanks captain obvious?" Alex laughed taking another bite.

"No," Dani said. "You cook _oysters_ for a specific reason."

"Really, now what is that?" He asked challenging her to say it.

She laughed. "Because they are supposed to increase sex drive."

"I did not know that." Alex smiled mischievously. "but out of curiosity, did it work?"

Dani gave him a seductive smile. She sat up and walked over to him, sitting on his lap with her back against the table. She smiled and leaned down so her mouth hovered over his.

She brought her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him. The kiss was passionate and full of lust.

When they separated, gasping for breath, Dani finally spoke.

"No." She smiled getting off of him and going back to her seat.

"Could of fooled me." Alex smiled.

Dani rolled her eyes and continued to eat her pasta.

* * *

It was now 10:30 and Dani was getting into bed. Finally.

She had been waiting for sleep all day. Alex was already in bed, and what she thought was asleep. She had gotten a shower so that tomorrow morning she didn't need one and could sleep in a little. She went to her side of the bed and pulled the covers down. She took her hair out of the braid she had put it in and then climbed into bed. Once she was under the covers she felt an arm go around her waist and pull her towards the middle of the bed.

"I thought you were asleep." Dani said turning so she could see Alex's face.

Alex smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. "Nah, I can't sleep without you here. Next to me."

"I am sure." Dani smiled giving him a kiss on his lips. "Goodnight." She said burring her head in his chest.

Alex mumbled something too and pulled her closer, tangling their legs together.

After a few minutes, Dani began to think he really went to sleep. She looked p at him and smiled. He face was soft and peaceful. His lips were slightly parted and she could fell his breath on her forehead.

"Are you just going to stare at me like that?" Alex asked. "It is kinda hard to sleep."

"Sorry." Dani said. "I just, I missed you, a lot. Sometimes it is hard to look away, cause I feel like you are going to disappear."

Alex sighed and placed a kiss on her forehead, opening his eyes to look at her. "Dani, I am not going anywhere."

"I keep trying to believe it." Dani said.

Alex pulled her as close as he could, holding her tight. "Never again. I am never leaving. Ever again."

Dani nodded against his chest and buried her face in his shirt.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	56. Oblivious

**A/N: Please take my POLL on my profile. :) **

**Review**

**xoxoxooxoxoxox**

Dani walked into NCIS with Alex at her side. He didn't feel like staying home for the day, so she decided to take him with her. She had already called Gibbs and he had cleared it. He was gonna stay with the team and Abby. They were going to give him something to do other than sit at home. Dani dropped him off at the Bullpen giving him a quick kiss.

"You do know that Kevin still doesn't know that I am home." Alex said.

Dani sighed. "We never told him you were missing. I didn't know how to tell him and..."

Alex placed his hand on her cheek. "Hey, it is okay. I just miss him. Maybe tonight we could have him over. Show him the apartment and stuff. I mean, he would definitely love to help decorate the guest bedroom since he will be staying there if he stays over."

"Sounds great to me." Dani smiled. "I will be down around twelve for lunch if not I'll call you."

Alex nodded. He kissed her cheek before sitting down at Tony's desk and turning on the computer. He hadn't checked his emails in forever. Once everything was opened up, he looked at his inbox and sighed. 50 emails. It was going to be a long morning.

Dani walked up the steps to her desk. She placed her things down then walked to Vance's office. She knocked and then entered when she heard him reply. Dani smiled and walked in.

She went over to his desk.

"Good morning Director." She smiled. "Today you have a meeting at 10:00 am with the SEC NAV and then you have a conference call at 2:00 pm with the FBI's director. Also, yesterday your wife told me to remind you that your daughter's dance recital is tonight at 7:30 and that if you miss this one you are sleeping on the couch."

Vance chuckled. "Thanks." He smiled. "I will make sure to be there. You can leave around 7:00 too. I will not need you since I am not here."

"Thank you." Dani smiled.

Vance nodded.

Dani realized the conversation was now over. She walked over to the door. "Oh, I almost forgot." Dani said going back over to his desk. "Cynthia wanted me to give you these." Dani reached into her bag and pulled out the ultra sounds she had picked up yesterday."Apparently the baby is healthy and perfect."

Vance smiled and looked at the pictures. "Thank you." He said putting the picture on his desk.

"No problem." Dani smiled, "Call if you need anything."

Vance nodded then went back to the paperwork he had on his desk.

Tony and Ziva walked off the elevator hand in hand, smiling. Tony's hand fiddled with the ring on Ziva's finger.

They walked up to the bullpen.

"Why is there a guy in my chair?" Tony asked not seeing the face because of his monitor.

"I do not know." Ziva laughed walking over to her desk.

Alex poked his head out a smiled."Hey GUYS!" He smiled. "I am staying here for the day."

Tony looked at Alex.

"Well, not here." He said pointing to the desk, "But HERE." He said referencing the building.

"Ah." Tony smiled. "So, why are you at my desk?"

"Checking emails." Alex said. "Our computer has not been hooked up yet."

Tony nodded and placed his stuff down beside his computer. "Alrighty. Have you seen Gibbs?"

"Nahh." Alex said. "Dani just went upstairs and I saw McGee but he went down to see Abby."

"Okay." Tony said walking over to Ziva's desk. He sat on the edge and looked down at her.

"What Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" Tony asked.

Ziva laughed. "Like a date?"

"Yes." Tony smiled. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me?" He leaned down so that he was now eye level with her.

"It would be my pleasure." Ziva smiled.

"DiNozzo, get to work." Gibbs said walking in and sitting down at his desk.

"Alex is in my seat." Tony complained.

"Then move him." Gibbs said.

Tony walked over to his desk and showed Alex the desk behind McGee's. "I feel like an outsider!" Alex laughed from his cubical.

Gibbs smiled.

Alex walked over to Gibbs' desk. "We were wondering if Kevin could stay over tonight?" Alex said. "He still doesn't know I am back and we thought it would be cool to show him the apartment and stuff."

"Sure. He gets out of school around 3 and then stay's at Jessica's house until whenever I get home. Let me know what time you leave to pick him up." Gibbs said. "The only thing I ask is that he does not watch any scary movies. He tried to and couldn't go to sleep for weeks. No matter what he says, NONE. Got it?"

"Of course." Alex smiled. "Whenever Dani gets off is when we are picking him up."

"Okay." Gibbs said.

Ziva looked over at Gibbs and Alex then back at Tony. She secretly told him to go on chat so they could talk without Gibbs hearing them.

DiNutzzo: hey sweetcheeks what is happening?

_Davidxo: He is a good man_

DiNutzzo: Who?

_Davidxo: Alex you idiot!_

DiNutzzo: Oh.

DiNutzzo: I know, I wouldn't let him near Dani if he wasn't

_Davidxo: Are you nervous?_

DiNutzzo: for what?

_Davidxo: For Dani getting married. It is happened in 5 weeks. Almost a month away. It is getting closer and closer._

DiNutzzo: Please do not remind me! :(

_Davidxo: Aw... So sensitive :D_

DiNutzzo: I am NOT sensitive.

_Davidxo: YES_

DiNutzzo: no

_Davidxo: Yes_

DiNutzzo: NO

**BossMan: If you two do not get to work, you are both fired!**

**BossMan has just signed off**

_Davidxo: Gotta go :D Love you _

DiNutzzo: Love you too

_Davidxo has signed off_

DiNutzzo has just signed off

11:56 AM

Dani walked down the steps towards the bullpen. She was on lunch and had an hour. She walked into the Bullpen, her dad and Ziva working with Gibbs and McGee missing.

"Hey, where is Alex?" She smiled brightly.

"Bathroom." Ziva said not looking up from her computer.

Dani nodded and walked over to her dad.

"Do you guys want me to pick up lunch?" She said. "Alex and I are going out and on our way back we could pick you guys up something and bring it back with us."

Tony looked up from his computer. "That would be awesome!"

"What do you guys want?" Dani asked.

"Cheeseburger." Tony said automatically.

Dani rolled her eyes and looked over at Ziva. "I'll have a chicken caesar wrap. You can go to Billy's for food. They should have everything you need to pick up."

Dani nodded and smiled. "What would McGee and Gibbs want?"

"Get McGee a cheeseburger and Gibbs will need a refill of coffee." Ziva said.

"Any food for Gibbs?" Dani asked.

"Get him... hmm... get him a cheese steak. He has ordered it before." Ziva said.

"Alrighty." Dani smiled.

Alex snuck up behind Dani placed his good arm around her waist. "Good Afternoon." He smiled.

"Hey." Dani smiled looking back at him. "We are going to go." She told Tony and Ziva.

"Have fun." Ziva smiled watching the pair leave, oblivious to the rest of the world.

"She is so oblivious when she is with him." Tony said watching the two get on the elevator, almost knocking over an agent coming out.

"It's cute." Ziva said.

"Cute?"

"She is so in love that she doesn't realize anything around her." Ziva smiled looking back at Tony after the elevator doors close. "It is dangerous, but, she will always be protected. It is fun to watch them. The way they look at each other is so..."

"Intense." Tony chimed in, finishing her sentence

"Sometimes... yes." Ziva said, "But sometimes it is filled with some much love. So much, emotion. It is hard to believe that they are so young. Yet you can see it with the way they feel. So carelessly, sort of the naive puppy love, but yet not. Do you know what I mean?"

"I get it." Tony said. "There are times where you can see how young they really are. It is almost like they have no worries and everything is perfect."

"It is good." Ziva smiled. "They both deserve it."

Tony nodded in response.

"ZIVVVVAAAAA!" A voice screamed running into the Bullpen.

Ziva looked at the person smiling. Abby came running in, her pigtails bouncing.

"Hi Abby." Ziva smiled.

"I have to see it!" Abby said looking down at Ziva.

"See what?" Ziva asked, confused.

Abby sighed and lifted Ziva's hand. "The ring, silly!"

Ziva laughed and took the ring off, handing it to Abby. Abby read the engraving and the date and squealed. "AW! It is so cute and adorable!"

"Thanks." Ziva smiled.

"TONY!" Abby said running over to him and giving him a hug. "I am so happy! You guys are so cute together and I can't wait!"

"Wait for what?" Tony asked looking over at Ziva.

"THE WEDDING!" Abby said. "I know that the ring is just a promise ring, but it is a promise ring for an engagement ring, which leads to marriage!"

Ziva smiled and looked over to Tony. "How did she find out? I did not tell her, did you?"

"NO." Tony said.

"You guys, I know everything." Abby said. "Plus Tony, you butt dialed me when you were in the car."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other. Ziva smiled and shook her head. "We can't get anything past you, can we?" She smiled to Abby.

Abby shook her head and smiled. "Nope. Never."

6:53 PM

Alex packed all his things up and placed them in his backpack. He accomplished nothing today except his emails and stuff for the wedding. It turns out that the caterer will be doing exactly what Danielle wants from now on too. Alex had a long conversation with the man and explained to him exactly how it was going to go.

Alex walked into the Bullpen and up to Gibbs' desk. "Hey, Dani called and said she was coming down in a few minutes," Alex told Gibbs.

"Alright." Gibbs said. "Kevin probably already had dinner at Jess's and since it is Friday he won't have homework or anything. Just make sure he has his tooth brush and a change of cloths. We have off tomorrow so you can drop him off at any time."

Alex nodded. "Sounds good." He smiled.

"Dani has a key because the door is locked. Just make sure to turn off the fan in Kevin's room. There is no point to it being on if he isn't there." Gibbs said.

"Will do." Dani said walking into the bullpen. She had her purse and a laptop case in her hand. "Ready?" She asked Alex.

He nodded.

"Bye Dad." Dani smiled. "Ziva, McGee, Gibbs."

Everyone said there goodbyes. Dani took Alex's hand and walked towards the elevator, him at her side.

"She seems happy." McGee smiled watching the duo get on the elevator.

Ziva smiled and nodded. "She does, doesn't she."

"It is good to see her smile." McGee commented before going back to work.

Ziva looked over at Tony and gave him a smile before returning to her work. Gibbs watched his team interact and smiled.

"DiNozzo, with me." Gibbs said standing up and walking towards the elevator.

Tony looked up, confused and followed behind. They waited in silence for the elevator then walked in. The doors closed and Gibbs flicked the emergency button turning to face Tony.

"So I noticed that Ziva has a ring on her finger." Gibbs said.

"Ya..." Tony said. "About that..."

"Doesn't look like an engagement ring though." Gibbs said almost sounding disappointed.

Tony sighed. "Its a promise ring."

"Promise ring?" Gibbs asked.

"I want to marry Ziva. And I promised her that I do, it is just...I have so much stress with Dani right now that the thought of another wedding will send me into cardiac arrest. I just, I wanna wait a little. I couldn't handle another wedding. Plus, I am so nervous as it is, I just..."

"I get it." Gibbs said.

"Okay."

"I just wanted to know what it meant." Gibbs said. "She doesn't need empty promises."

"That is not what it is." Tony defended.

"Okay."

"Good." Tony said. "Is that it?"

"That, and that fact that in 5 weeks we will be related." Gibbs smirked.

At Gibbs' house, Alex packed Kevin a bag while Dani walked over to Jess's to pick up Kevin.

Dani knocked on the door. Matt answered smiling. "Hey, you picking up Kevin tonight?"

"Ya." Dani smiled.

Matt let her inside then called Kevin up from the basement.

Kevin came running upstairs, Jessica behind him.

"What?" he asked. He then saw Dani and ran over to her giving her a hug."DANI!"

"Hey." Dani smiled. "Go get your stuff ready, you are going to stay over at my house for tonight."

Kevin nodded and ran back downstairs, Jessica following behind.

"So, where is your mom?" Dani asked.

"Working."

"So you are spending your Friday night babysitting your sister and her friend?" Dani asked.

Matt sighed. "Ya,"

"Sucks."

"Well, Gibbs pays me, which isn't so bad but sometimes I just want to go out with my friends." Matt said. "Plus I have to stay here with Jessica anyway. So Kevin isn't that bad since he keeps her occupied."

"That sucks." Dani said. "How about tomorrow, I babysit and you can go out?"

"Nahh...it is okay."

"You sure?" Dani asked.

"Positive." He said. "It isn't as bad as you think. I am aloud to have friends over when I am babysitting and stuff, it is just that all my friends have dates tonight, and here I am."

"Okay." Dani said. They had a small conversation until Kevin came up with Jess.

"Bye Jess. Bye Matt." Kevin waved walking towards the door.

"Say thank you." Dani whispered down to him.

"Thanks." Kevin said to Matt.

Matt smiled and waved. Dani and Kevin left the house and walked towards Gibbs' house.

"You know, I have a surprise for you when we get to your house." Dani smiled.

"What is it?" Kevin smiled looking up at her.

"If I tell you," Dani said, "It wouldn't be a surprise."

Kevin huffed and walked a little quicker. Once her was at his house, he raced up the stairs and waited at the door for her to unlock it.

"It is unlocked." She yelled walking up the path.

Kevin raced into the house and looked around. He found nothing knew except a bag sitting by the door. Kevin walked over to the kitchen and found...nothing. Sighing, he went upstairs towards his room. He opened the door and saw a man standing by the closet.

"Hello?" Kevin said from the doorway.

Alex smiled and turned around. Kevin saw his brother than squealed running over to him but stopping short when he noticed the sling.

"You're hurt." Kevin said quietly.

Alex bent down to Kevin's height and ruffled the boys hair.

"I'm fine." Alex smiled. "Now are you gonna stand there or am I gonna get a hug?"

Kevin smiled a toothy smile since he was missing one of his two front teeth. He walked into his older brothers arms.

Dani stood in the door smiling. She winked at Alex then walked downstairs to give the boys some privacy. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle for the car ride home. She packed a snack for Kevin put it in his backpack. She sat at the kitchen table reading the magazine there until Alex and Kevin came downstairs.

"Ready?" She smiled standing up.

Alex nodded. Kevin grabbed his backpack off the chair and placed it on his back. He walked over to Danielle and smiled. "Ready!"

Dani smiled and took his hand. She tossed Alex the keys to the house and led Kevin to the Jeep. Once Kevin was all buckled up and Alex was in the passenger seat, Dani put the car in drive and started off to home.

**A/N: reviews and please go to the POLL... If not... Please leave a review on what you think my next story should be**


	57. Dates

**A/N:**

**I do not own NCIS or Cheerios... so... sorry.**

**I do own a box of Cheerios if it counts for anything.. :)**

* * *

At 8:00 o'clock on the dot. The doorbell rang. Ziva smiled and got up from the couch. She had on a simple red dress. It was strapless and came to mid thigh. She had on black heels and he hair was down and curly. She wore little makeup but just enough to make her eyes pop.

She opened the door to find Tony standing there with a single rose in his hand.

"Good evening." He smiled holding the rose out for her.

"Did you really go stand outside for 10 minutes just so that you can come "pick me up"?" Ziva smiled taking the rose.

Tony leaned in and kissed her cheek. "It was worth it." He smiled. "You ready to go?"

"Yes. I am." She smiled. She placed the rose on the table by the door then grabbed her purse. She took Tony's hand and followed him to the car.

Tony drove Ziva to deserted parking lot.

"If I knew you were planning on killing me, I would have worn a different dress." Ziva joked.

"Ha. Ha." Tony said."Just stay here."

Tony got out of the car and walked towards the old building on their right.

Ziva sat in the car, confused. She rested her head on the window, waiting. After a few minutes Tony came back out. He opened the car door for Ziva.

"Ready?" He smiled.

"I do not know?" She said. "I never thought I would die like this."

Tony frowned and helped her out of the car. He walked her over to the door.

"Cover your eyes." He said.

"Tony..."

"Please?" Tony whined. Ziva sighed and put her hands over her eyes. She felt Tony's hands on her waist, leading her through the darkness. She heard a door opened and then felt a warm breeze come towards her. Finally Tony stopped and he stood in front of her. He placed his hands over hers.

"Okay. I am going to count to three." Tony said.

"One."

"Two."

"Two and a Half."

"TONY!"

Tony laughed. "Three." He whispered.

Ziva let her hands fall. She opened her eyes and looked around her.

The walls were covered in lights. All the lights you see at Christmas time but this was 100x better. There were candles everywhere. All around was almost every flower in the world. She looked to her right and saw a pond with fish swimming. The pond had a small water fall feeding it the water it needed. Ivy hung all around and an arch stood in the middle on the room with beautiful pink flowers covering it.

"Tony..." Ziva breathed. She let go of his hands and stepped forward. She looked around and soaked it all in.

"You did all this?" She asked turning back to look at him.

He nodded.

"For me?" She said smiling.

He nodded again. "I love you. And I will always love you. I know it has been a rough time with everything going on and I just wanted to thank you for helping me so much and sticking through it with me."

"It is gorgeous." She smiled. She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

"I love you, Ziva." He smiled.

Ziva didn't reply. Instead, she brought her lips to his to show him just how much she loved him.

"Dinner awaits you." Tony smiled as their kiss ended.

"I get dinner too." She laughed.

Tony smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. He lead her to the table. "You think I would drive all the way over here and not provide dinner? It is like you don't know me at all." He smiled.

Ziva looked at the table. It was beautiful. There were two chairs and the table had a white table cloth. Two long candles stood in the middle of the table along with a small basket of flowers as a center piece.

"Tony..." Ziva smiled. She couldn't think of what to say.

"Yes Ziva." Tony smiled pulling out her seat for her.

"Thank you."

Tony smiled brightly before turning his attention to the shelf next to him. He pulled out to dishes and served them their dinner.

* * *

**3 Days Later**

Ziva, Dani and Abby pull up to the bridal store. Dani was going in for her fitting and it would be the first time that Abby would see the dress. Ziva and her had bought it when they went out and now that they were positive the wedding was happening, Dani went in for one of her last fittings. She would have one more after this and then it would be the big day.

Abby was so excited to see the dress.

Dani went into the dressing room with Carla. Carla was the tailor at the store and Dani had a lot of fun with her. They laughed all the time.

"Abby, are you ready?" Dani yelled from the dressing room.

"YES!" She smiled brightly. "I wanna see it so bad!"

Dani nodded over to Carla who opened the door and Dani walked out. She walked over and stood on the platform in the middle of the room.

Abby was speechless.

* * *

_I recommend looking at the dress. I do not think my description will be enough. Replace the **(DOT) **with a period ** .**  
_

_Dani's Dress:_

_http:/www**(DOT)**wedding-dress-gown**(DOT)**com/products/2009%20Wedding%20Dress/09W0067**(DOT)**html_

* * *

The dress was white. It was strapless and tight on her torso. It had ivy designs in beading all around her until it it her waist. There is turned into silk ruffles. At the bottom, there was a section that had the same beading as her torso.

"Dani." Abby smiled. "It is gorgeous."

"You like it." Dani smiled.

"LOVE IT!" Abby squealed. She stood up and ran over to Dani. They continued to chat about it and talk girl talk. Ziva stayed over in her seat, giving the two their girly moment. She was never good at those anyway.

"Ziva did you see it?" Abby asked.

Ziva smiled. "I was there when she bought it."

"Right." Abby smiled.

"Do you want to see your dress?" Dani smiled.

"My dress?"

"YES. You are my brides maid!" Dani said.

"What color is it?"

"Blood red." Dani smiled.

"Really!" Abby smiled. "Where is it? Can I try it on?"

"Carla, can you get the bridesmaid dresses. Abby can try hers on today so it can get fitted." Dani smiled.

"I am so excited." Abby smiled. she followed Carla to a dressing room and put on her dress. Outside, Dani was starring at herself in the mirror. She was playing with the dress and the ruffles when Ziva came over.

"Smile." Ziva said holding up a camera and taking a picture of Dani in her dress. "You okay?"

"Ya." Dani said, "it is just hard to believe that it is all happening."

"It is." Ziva smiled.

Abby came walking, almost running out of the dressing room.

"I LOVE IT!" Abby smiled. "OMG I LOVE IT!"

* * *

I suggest seeing this dress too! Remove the **(DOT) **please. Also, Ziva and Abby are wearing the same dress.

Ziva and Abby's Dress:

http:/www**(DOT)**wedding-dress-gown**(DOT)**com/products/2009%20Bridesmaid%20Dress/2009%20Bridesmaid%20Dress%2009BD0043**(DOT)**html

* * *

The dress was red and long. It reached the floor. The dress was a halter but the straps came up the side rather than from the top of the chest. Along the top was beading and as you went down the dress their was beading as well.

"Abby, that looks so good on you!" Dani smiled.

"I really really like it!" Abby smiled.

"I am glad." Dani smiled.

Abby turned to look at Dani. "You're getting married." Abby said in disbelief.

"I KNOW!" Dani smiled back.

* * *

Dani woke up to the sound of the shower running. Today was the day Alex went to the doctors to get his arm checked. The shower turned off and Alex came out with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Good morning." He smiled walking over to the bed and kissing Dani.

"Morning." Dani moaned.

"Someone's cranky." Alex laughed.

"I AM NOT CRANKY." Dani said strongly.

Alex chuckled. "Ya, you are."

"NO."

"Yes."

"If I could, I would hit you right now!" Dani said sitting up in her bed and using the hair tie on her wrist to pull her hair up.

"Why can't you?" Alex smiled from his spot by their dresser.

"I am too lazy to get up and walk over too you." She smiled. Dani got up and walked over to the bathroom. She shut the door and stripped down for her shower. Her shower was quick and within 20 minutes she had brushed her teeth and had successfully french braided her long came out wrapped in a towel and Alex was sitting on the bed with a bowl of cheerios.

"Why are you not in the kitchen?" Dani asked looking at his cereal.

"Well, I came to see the show." Alex said taking a spoonful of cheerios looking Dani up and down.

Dani frowned. "Get Out."

"But you love me." Alex whined.

"Just because I love you doesn't mean I won't kick your ass." Dani said. "Get out. No show today. I heard it got canceled."

"Your a party pooper." Alex sighed getting off the bed and walking towards Dani.

"But you love me." Dani smiled placing her hand on his chest.

Alex smiled and kissed her on the cheek. He turned around and exited the room going to what Dani assumed was the kitchen. She turned around and got dressed quickly this way she would have time to eat before leaving.

Alex sat down at their kitchen table and finished his bowl. He was so happy that he was getting the stupid sling off and that all the bandages would be gone. He had to get a few stitches out too. Well, maybe a lot of stitches. He knew he had a lot of work ahead of him with all the physical therapy he would have to go through. They said his arm might not even be what it used to be. It all depended on how hard he worked on it and how much effort he uses.

Danielle walked into the kitchen and went straight to the refrigerator. She pulled out the milk and cereal off the top. She grabbed a plastic bowl from her cabinet and did the difficult task of making a bowl of cereal. She sat down at the table next to Alex.

"Your ready to get your stitches out?" She smiled.

"Ughhh..."

"Don't be a baby." Dani smiled. "The don't hurt that bad. And I had them in my head."

"And I had them in my head." Alex said in a mocking tone.

Dani rolled her eyes and finished eating her cereal. Once she was finished she grabbed her things and led Alex to their car. They got in the car and drove off.

* * *

"Alex Gibbs?" A nurse called from the door.

Alex and Dani got up from their seats in the waiting room and followed the nurse in to the first room.

"The doctor will be right in with you." She smiled before closing the door. Alex took a seat on the bed and Dani sat in the chair next to him.

"You nervous?" Dani asked.

"Nah..." Alex said.

* * *

**A/N: Review!  
**

**What do you think of the dresses?**

**What do you think of the chapter?**

**Take my poll please:)It's on my profile:)  
**


	58. One Week

One Week.

One Week left till the wedding and Dani was freaking out. She had so many things to take care of and call and check on to make sure everything was perfect. Not to mention that Ziva's Aunt was coming today and staying until after the wedding. Dani was really nervous about that. Really nervous.

What if Ziva's aunt didn't like her? What if she didn't like how young Dani was getting married and thought that she was stupid?

"Dani!" Alex yelled from the bathroom.

"What?" She said from their bed. She had in front of her every piece of paper and phone number for everyone involved with the wedding.

"We're out of toilet paper." He said through the door.

"Can you use a tissue? I am busy." She yelled back not looking up from her paperwork.

"DANI!" He whined.

Dani sighed and got up from her spot on the bed. She went towards the hall closet and pulled out a roll. She brought it to the bathroom door. She opened the door and threw the toilet paper roll at him, hitting him in the head.

"HERE!" She yelled.

Alex, startled, looked up at the door. "Thanks." He said grabbing the roll of the floor where it bounced too.

Dani went back to the bed and pulled out the guest list checking for the fifth time that everyone had a seat and that everyone was seated in a orderly manor.

Alex walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed.

"Aren't you supposed to bring all that to Abby and she is doing the rest?" Alex asked placing a kiss on Dani's forehead and looking over her shoulder.

"Maybe." Dani sighed.

"Pack it up." He said.

"No I am almost done." Dani fought back.

Alex placed his hands on her shoulders. "If you don't pack it up then I will."

"NO!" Dani said. "It needs to be organized!"

"Then hurry up." He smiled.

Dani started putting all the papers in the spots in her binders. She had two 1" binders. One had all the decorations, flower arrangements, catering stuff while the other had all guest lists and a total list of all purchases and the total cost.

"Done." She sighed placing the binders on her dresser.

Alex walked up to her and placed his arms on her waist.

"You want to do something crazy?" He smiled looking into her eyes.

"Like what?" She asked leaning her forehead against his and closing her eyes.

Alex brought one of his hands up too her neck and tilted her head. He leaned down and brought his lips to hers. Dani brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. He lifted her up and carried her over to her bed which was now clean off all papers.

He laid her down and climbed on top of her. He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. He placed his lips on Dani's again. Dani smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his waist. She placed them on his bare back. Dani ran her nails down to the top of his jeans and back up. While still kissing Dani, Alex took off her shirt.

His lips found a spot on her neck while she undid his belt and his jeans pushing them down his legs and trying to use her legs to get them off of him. He laughed into her neck at her attempt and reached down and pulled them all the way off.

Alex resumed his position at her neck, kissing and sucking gently. His kisses started to trail down to her collar bone where he was met with a scar. He looked at it and it took a few seconds to notice what it was.

It was from a year ago. When his dad got all...eghhh..

He placed gentle kisses there.

"Alex..." Dani whispered.

"I can't believe he did that to you." Alex said into her neck.

"It is not the worst thing to ever happen to me." She said not really realizing how true that really was.

"Tell me."

Dani sighed. "Now?"

"Every scar." Alex said placing a kiss on her lips. "I want to hear all their stories. Staring with this one." He said kissing just under her chin.

"That one..." Dani smiled. "That one is from this annoying little boy I knew. He was jumping on my bed and when I turned around to tell him to stop, he knocked me off the bed and I hit my chin on the side of my desk."

"How rude." Alex smiled.

"I know." Dani said. "He was always annoying me and getting me into mischief."

"I was NOT." He laughed.

Dani smiled and brought his lips to hers. Alex kissed her but only for a second. He then went down to her shoulder where she had a few lines marked on her. He touched them gently with his hands.

"These?"

"Knife." She stated. "He was trying to get me to cry."

Alex nodded and leaned down to kiss them. He didn't need her to say who the 'he' was. Alex knew.

Alex continued down her body, finding every scare from her waist up and kissing it while she told the story of how it got there.

"I think that is enough for today." Dani said. She was beginning to get exhausted from thinking about those days. Even though she knew they were behind her, they weren't memories she absolutely loved bringing up.

Alex nodded, blinking away tears.

Dani smiled lightly before using her legs and flipping them over so that she was straddling him.

"Shall we go through all your scars?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"I only have one and it goes all the way down my arm." Alex said. "You know that."

Dani stared at him.

"Fine." Alex said. He moved her off him and turned over onto his back. He put his head to the side so he could still talk.

Dani's fingers traced down his back. In his top right shoulder there was a small circular scar. It was actually similar to some of her scars.

"My dad put a cigarette out on my back." Alex said.

He also had a line that went from his mid back to his side. It wasn't a clean cut because it was broken in a couple places. There was no continuous line, just broken pieces.

"He was drunk. He pushed me back onto a lamp and the pieces went into my back. Kevin was alive then. I remember that I had just put him to bed. I went downstairs to get a glass of water and he came storming in." Alex said.

Dani traced over the scars with her fingers lightly. Alex turned over so that he was lying on his back and looking up at Dani. She had a tear rolling down her cheek and more tears in her eyes.

"Please don't cry." He whispered placing his hand on her cheek.

"I'll try." She smiled lightly. She moved to his side and snuggled against him. He picked up the covers and placed them over him and Dani.

They laid there for hours, her in a bra and basketball shorts and him in his boxers, just holding each other.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Ziva asked looking over at Tony. He was standing next to her, tapping his foot and fiddling with his fingers.

"Not at all." He lied.

Ziva and Tony stood in the airport waiting for Ziva's Aunt Nettie's plane to arrive. Ziva was excited. The last time she saw her aunt was almost 8 years ago. They had talked on the phone many times but when ever Ziva was in Israel after becoming a liaison at NCIS, it was strictly business.

"She will not bite." Ziva smirked.

"I want her to like me." Tony stated.

"Who said she will not like you?" Ziva asked turning her body to face him.

Tony struggled to find an answer. "She is the only person from your family that is important enough to come here, therefore she is important to you. I just want her to like me because I don't want this to become a war."

"War?" Ziva laughed.

"Come on. Did you just stare at the T.V. when we watched Monster-In-Law?" Tony asked.

Ziva laughed. "Tony, She is not like that."

"Really, cause I am pretty sure Kevin tells Charlie that his mother is the nicest lady ever." Tony said.

"Tony, You will be fine." Ziva said. "She seems to like you from what I have told her and from her experience with you phone call interruption, she likes that you are protective of me. She thinks that I usually have bad taste in men."

"Well, there is something I agree with." Tony smiled.

Ziva hit Tony on the arm, hard.

"Still as violent as you were when you were a child." A voice said from behind Ziva. Ziva smiled and turned around to face the voice.

"Aunt Nettie." She said walking over and hugging her aunt.

"It has been too long." Nettie whispered to Ziva.

Ziva nodded.

"You must be Tony." Nettie said letting go of Ziva and turning towards Tony.

"It is very nice to meet you." Tony said extending his hand out.

Nettie pushed his hand away and pulled him into a hug. Since she was shorter than him, it was sorta awkward, but he tired to make it work.

"Ziva, you never said anything about him being so strong and muscular." Nettie said.

Tony blushed and Ziva laughed. "Come on Aunt Nettie, Let's grab your bags and then we will head home.

Ziva and Nettie walked towards the baggage claim talking about her flight and other things while Tony trailed behind and followed along.

After a few minutes they found Nettie's bags and Tony wheeled them towards the car. He couldn't help but over hear the girls conversation. Nettie kept talking about how polite he was and how charming.

Ziva was laughing and telling her that it was the DiNozzo charm. It was irresistible.

Nettie joked back saying something about how long they had been dating and how different she thought they would be.

They got to the car and drove off towards their apartment.

Dani walked around her father's kitchen pull out plates and napkins. Alex was grabbing forks and knives and they simultaneously set the table moving around each other with grace.

She had set five plates. Her, Alex, Tony, Ziva and Nettie. She was very excited to meet her.

She heard the door open and looked up. Voices were coming from the living room and then her dad appeared in the hall way with suitcases.

"She is in the living room." Tony said then bring the bags into Dani's old room which had been changed into a guest room.

Dani walked out towards the living room, leaving Alex behind.

"and as I was saying, she turned around an-" Nettie started but stopped when she saw Dani standing in the doorway. "You must be Danielle."

Dani nodded and walked over to Ziva and Nettie.

"You are much prettier than Ziva described." Nettie smiled. "It seems Ziva's descriptions of you and your father are a little off."

Dani smiled and looked at Ziva.

"Nettie, this is Dani, Tony's daughter." Ziva smiled. "And her fiance... is around here somewhere."

"Present." Alex smiled walking into the room and standing next to Dani.

"This is Alex." Ziva smiled.

"Well, I am sure she is not a leper. Let me see the two of you together." Nettie said motioning Alex and Dani to get closer.

Alex smiled and wrapped his arm around Dani's waist pulled her closer.

"Ahh, they are beautiful." Nettie smiled looking over at Ziva.

"Dani, is dinner ready?" Tony asked walking into the living room.

Dani turned her head to look at her father. "It is and the table is set."

"You made dinner?" Nettie asked looking at Dani.

"Yes." Dani said.

"What did you make?" Nettie asked.

"Stuffed peppers." Dani smiled.

"You see Ziva, this is why I never could stay kosher." Nettie said. "There is too much good food in this world."

Ziva smiled and led Nettie towards the dinning room. Nettie sat down with Tony and Alex while Ziva and Dani went into the kitchen to grab the food.

"So, how is everything going, with the wedding planning?" Nettie asked.

Both Alex and Tony looked at each other.

"We kinda let the girls take care of that." Tony smiled.

"Ahh.." Nettie smiled. "Have you guys seen the dress yet?"

"No." Alex said. "Dani is insistent that it must be a secret until the wedding."

"So only Ziva has seen it?"

"Abby has too. She is one of my coworkers. She is also a bridesmaid. She went with the girls for a fitting and saw it. But they kept it in the store because of alterations. I think they are picking up the dress sometime this week." Tony said.

"Where will it go?"

"Gibbs' house." Alex said. "He is my dad. They are going to leave it there since that is where Dani will be getting ready. His house has the most room."

"Where will you guys be getting ready?" Nettie asked.

"Here, probably." Tony said. "The ceremony is close to here so we will probably just drive over once we are ready."

"Ahh.." Nettie said.

Ziva and Dani walked in with the food and they all sat down and ate. Mostly they talked about the wedding and Dani and Ziva talked about the details while Alex and Tony talked about something else.

Once it was 7:00 they moved into the living room and continued talking there.

"Alex, what do you do for a living?" Nettie asked.

"I'm a Marine." Alex said. "I just came back from a 6 month tour in the Mediterranean."

"What did you do there?"

"I did all the pencil pushing." Alex joked. "Nahh, I was in a group of 10 men. We all.. we all went through operations and looked for mistakes, other tactics, and stuff like that. We did cargo and other stuff too."

"Sounds interesting." Nettie smiled.

"I actually spent some time in Israel. Hadera. We needed to dock for a night. I spent the night there and the next day then we had to set sail again but from what I saw it was beautiful." Alex said.

"Hadera is very beautiful." Nettie said. "Ziva, do you remember when you were little, we took you there for your 5th birthday. It was just us girls; Me, you, your mother and Tali. Ari was so angry that he wasn't allowed to go."

"I remember Doda." Ziva smiled. "Tali was angry that she got sunburn. She had to stay in the hotel the last few days from sun poisoning."

"Yes. And your mother and you went shopping and when you came back, you brought Tali a teddy bear." Nettie added.

"It was mostly to make her stop crying." Ziva laughed.

"Sounds like a blast." Tony smiled.

"It was." Ziva smiled.

"So, Dani, what does your dress look like?" Nettie asked.

Dani looked over at Alex and Tony. They both sighed and got up leaving the room.

Nettie laughed at there reaction and left without her ever saying a word.

"Well it is white, obviously. But it goes down to the floor like a ball gown sort of. It is tight around the waist then at my hips it breaks off and turns into lace." Dani said.

"It sounds beautiful." Nettie smiled.

Dani smiled and nodded.

"Ziva, I do not mean to be rude but it is getting late and after my flight I am tired. Can retired to my bedroom?" Nettie asked.

"Of course." Ziva smiled standing up.

Dani stood up to and walked over to Nettie. "It was a pleasure meeting you." Dani said holding out her hand of Nettie.

Nettie swatted it away and pulled Dani in for a hug. "The pleasure was all mine." Nettie smiled. "Goodnight dear."

"Goodnight." Dani smiled before walking into the kitchen to grab Alex and get ready to go.

"Alex?" Dani said walking into the kitchen. Alex was sitting at the kitchen table with Tony they were talking about stuff and stopped talking automatically when Alex saw Dani.

"What is going on in here?" Dani asked curiously. She went behind Alex's chair and wrapped her arms around his shoulders leaning her head on her arm.

"Nothing." Alex said.

"You know, just typical guy talk." Tony said.

"Nothing typical ever happens when you guys are together." Dani smiled.

"Are we leaving?" Alex asked.

"I am." Dani said. "But if you want to finish your conversation please do, I will wait right here for you."

"Bye Alex." Tony smiled.

Dani huffed and let go of him. Tony stood up and hugged Dani. "Night Dad.

"Night." He smiled. Tony went over to Alex and shook his hand saying a few things really low that Dani couldn't hear and then turned back to Dani.

"I don't want you driving this late at night." Tony said to Dani.

"Dad, it is only 9:30."

"I do not care." Tony said.

Dani rolled her eyes and handed Alex the keys. "Happy?"

"Very." Tony smiled.

Ziva walked into the kitchen. "You guys leaving?"

"Yup." Alex said.

Ziva nodded and said her goodbyes to Alex and Dani and Tony and her watched them head off with Dani pouting in the passenger seat.

* * *

I was bored so I created all there outfits... Just to give you each of there style and how I think they would dress. :)

Nettie's Outfit-

http:/www**(DOT)**polyvore**(DOT)**com/cgi/set?id=35825240

Tony and Alex's Outfits-

http:/www**(DOT)**polyvore**(dot)**com/cgi/set?id=35824366

Dani's Outfit-

http:/www**(DOT)**polyvore**(dot)**com/pink_dress/set?id=35196939

Ziva's Outfit-

http:/www**(DOT)**polyvore**(dot)**com/cgi/set?id=35823575


	59. My Little Girl

**Please Review. **

* * *

Danielle stood looking in the mirror. She had on her dress and was standing in one of Gibbs' bedrooms. She was all ready to go. Her make up was done, her hair was done and now she had 5 minutes till they left to go to the wedding. All that time planning and it was finally the day.

"Dani?" A voice said through the door.

"Dad?"

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Ya."

Tony opened the door. He walked in and saw Dani standing in front of him.

"Wow." He said, speechless.

"Does it look okay?"

"Okay?" Tony asked walking over to her. "You look amazing. Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" He smiled.

"Dad." She smiled.

"You really do look beautiful." Tony said kissing her forehead.

Dani turned back to the mirror and smoothed out the dress with her hands. "You sure?"

"Alex will not know what to do when you walk down the aisle." Tony smiled from behind her.

"Dad..." She said turning around to look at him. "I'm scared."

Tony sighed and wrapped Dani up in a hug. "There is no need to be. You will be fine. Alex is perfect for you."

"No, like... what if I trip while walking? I can't walk in these heels!" She sighed.

Tony tried to hold in his smile. Of course his daughter would be more scared of falling while walking then the actual getting married part of the ceremony.

"I will we walking right next to you." Tony said. "Nothing is going to happen.

"But-"

"No buts. I promise." Tony smiled kissing her parted when they heard a knock on the door.

"Dani, we are leaving in 1 minute." Ziva said. "With out without you."

"WITHOUT ME THERE IS NO WEDDING." Dani laughed loudly.

"Hurry." Ziva said through the door.

"You ready?" Dani asked.

"I will never be ready." Tony smiled.

"Don't you dare get mushy on me." Dani said pointing her finger at him.

"Alright, I'll save it for later." He smiled. "Come on." He said holding out his arm. Dani took it and Tony led them down Gibbs' stairs to the living room where Ziva and Abby were waiting.

"They look so cute together." Abby whispered to Ziva and Ton and Dani walked down the stairs. Ziva nodded. The photographer took pictures of Tony walking Dani around. Finally they all got in the limo and went for the drive to the wedding site. Alex and Dani had chosen garden that had a gazebo in the center. Of course there were flowers everywhere but the lawn had nice white chairs and a white runway leading to the gazebo.

At 12:15 Dani, Ziva, Abby and Tony arrived at the garden. Tony got out first then helped each lady out of the limo the last being Dani. They all waited around the entrance while Tony got a few of the others that were walking down the isle as well. Dani couldn't help but smile when Kevin and Jessica showed up all dressed. Jessica wore a white dress with a red ribbon tied in a bow. Her hair was curled and she had on a little make up. Kevin had on the cutest little tux ever and he had a red bow tie on.

Gibbs and McGee showed up with Ducky, McGee's sister, Sarah, and Gibbs' date. "Wow you look gorgeous." McGee said as he looked at Dani.

"Thank you." She smiled brightly.

"I have to say dear, you do look stunning." Ducky smiled.

Dani smiled.

"Are we all ready to go?" Gibbs asked. "It is almost time."

Gibbs watched as Dani took in a deep breath.

"Tony."

Tony looked around. His hands were shaking and he was jumpy.

"DINOZZO!" Gibbs said. "GO get everyone set up and line up well, I want them in a straight line when I get there."

"Yes Boss." Tony said. He ushered everyone towards the center of the garden where the ceremony would be taking place.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked Dani.

"Ya," She said.

"You really do look gorgeous." Gibbs said. "It is weird, I watched you grow up and now you are getting married."

"I know. I am waiting for myself to wake up and for me to be back in London." Dani said.

"Your grandfather would be so proud of you." Gibbs said. "He loved weddings, he was a big fan of crashing weddings."

"Really."

"Ya." Gibbs smiled. "I am sure your mom would be proud of you too."

"I guess."

"Hey, I knew your mom. The girl I knew would have been so proud." Gibbs said. He held out his arm to her and she took it. He slowly lead her towards the center of the garden.

"You remind me of Kelly." Gibbs said. "Some of the things you say. I hope that she would have turned out like you."

"Gibbs-"

"Shush!" He said. "Only happy thoughts, you are getting married."

"You got married 4 times I bet you can't think of happy thoughts," Dani joked with him.

"And there is the DiNozzo in you." Gibbs smiled.

"Gibbs?"

"Ya."

"Do you think we are gonna make it?" She asked. "Me and Alex?"

"If you go into the marriage thinking that you won't then you have a problem. But, I think you will. You guys have some weird crazy connection that none of us would ever be able to understand. That has to count for something." Gibbs said.

"Ya. It does." Dani smiled.

Tony walked over to the two. "Everyone is ready. Whenever you are."

"I'll go take my seat." Gibbs said. He kissed Dani on the cheek before walking over to the entrance and going towards his seat. The music began to play and Alex stood at the gazebo with the priest. He turned around and watched as McGee and Abby started to walk down the aisle together. Following them was Jessica and Kevin. Alex smiled at Kevin.

Next was Ziva and Ducky. Finally everyone stood up and it was now Tony and Dani's turn.

"Ready?" Tony asked.

"NO."

"DANI..."

"Dad..." Dani said tears starting to pool in her eyes.

"Look at me." He said. She didn't look towards him. Her eyes went towards the ground. "LOOK AT ME! You can do this. He loves you. He really does."

Dani nodded. He took his arm and squeezed it.

They slowly started to walk and when Dani got to the entrance she almost fainted.

"I don't need that arm at all." Tony whispered to Dani as they slowly made their way down the isle. Instead of replying Dani squeezed it harder. She concentrated on walking for she was afraid she might fall.

Now halfway down the isle Dani could see Alex's eyes. She slowly started to relax and calm herself down. Finally reaching the gazebo she squeezed Tony so hard he almost squealed.

Tony almost shed tears as he gave his daughter away and watched her walk up to the priest.

He walked over and took his seat next to Ziva. He slipped his hand into hers.

"The couple has decided to write their own vows." The priest said.

"Danielle Elizabeth DiNozzo. You are my best friend. We have known each other since first grade and even then I knew you were special. You came into my world with a bang. I had no idea what to do with you once you entered my life, and I still don't. Sometimes you drive me insane and sometimes you are the only person who can bring me back to earth. All I know is that I love you and I do not want to leave your side ever again. So, I _put a ring on it_. I will love you forever and always, until the earth stops spinning and until the sky begins to fall."

"Alex." Dani said, her voice faulting a little. "You have done so much for me that, I would never have enough time to thank you. You have been my best friend all my life and there is nothing I can say to you to express what that means to me. You stood by me through the good and bad. And always were my shoulder to cry on. Today I am not only marrying the love of my life, but my best friend, soul mate. I will never stop loving you."

The priest smiled. "Who has the rings?"

"ME!" Kevin smiled. We walked over and handed Alex the rings.

Alex took the rings he placed one on Dani's finger and then she placed one on his.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now pronounce to you Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs." He smiled. "You may kiss the bride."

Alex smiled and brought his hands up to Dani's cheeks drawing her in for a kiss.

Everyone clapped as they broke apart with smiles on their faces. They turned and faced the crowd with their hands intertwined. They slowly walked down the aisle together. Dani smiled at Ziva and her dad, who had tears in his eyes. Abby was balling which was expected and Gibbs wore a smile that made Dani proud.

AT THE RECEPTION

Dani and Alex walked in with bright smiles on their faces. They walked to the first table and said hello and thank you and all that stuff that they were supposed to do. Finally they got to the teams table. At the table sat Tony, Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Nettie, and Gibbs' date.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Abby screamed standing up and hugging Dani.

"Thank you." Dani smiled.

"I am so excited." Abby smiled. "MARRIED!"

Dani smiled back. "I guess this means no more Girls Nights."

"HELL NO!" Abby said. "ALEX! She has to be released to me 2 days every month."

"Alright." Alex laughed.

30MinutesLater

"Alright everyone. It is now time for the father daughter dance. So, Will the Bride and father of the Bride please step out to the dance floor." The Dj Said into the microphone.

Dani walked out and met Tony in the middle of the dance floor. Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around his daughter tightly as the song began to play...

_"Gotta hold on easy as I let you go_  
_Gonna tell you how much I love you_  
_Though you think you already know_  
_I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm_  
_You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born"_

"Dani, you are so beautiful." Tony whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Dad." She smiled.

"I am so sorry that I never got to see you grow up." Tony whispered. "I would've stayed too. I wanted to stay. To have a family."

"Dad, you are going to make me cry." Dani said, sniffling.

_"You beautiful baby from the outside in_  
_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_  
_Go on, take on this whole world_  
_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl"_

_"_Promise me that you will come home every once in awhile." Tony said.

"Dad, I got married, not moved to Mexico. I promise we will be over every Sunday night for dinner so you better start cooking now." She whispered.

"Sounds perfect." Tony whispered. _  
_

_"When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone_  
_Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown_  
_Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You" in the moonlight at your door_  
_As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More" "_

"What do you think they are talking about?" Abby asked McGee as she watched Dani and Tony dance together. They kept whispering back and forth and a few tears had fallen down Dani's cheeks.

_"_I don't know." McGee said.

"He is complaining about her not coming home." Ziva chimed in. "He thinks that now that she is married, she will never come home.

"Is he stupid?" Abby asked.

"No." Ziva said. "He feels like she is being taken away from him. If you think about it, they have only really known each other for 5 years. He probably feels like she is being taken away again."

"I am not taking her away from him." Alex said.

"He knows." Ziva smiled. "It is the concept. He wishes he had more time with her all to himself._"_

_"Your beautiful baby from the outside in_  
_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_  
_Go on, take on this whole world_  
_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl"_

"You know, when Alex asked me if he could marry you, I almost kicked him out of the house."

"Dad!" Dani laughed_._

_"_No really. It took all my strength not to explode." Tony said.

"Well, I am happy you said yes." Dani said. "He makes me happy, Dad."

_"_I know, I wouldn't let him marry you unless I knew you guys were perfect for each other." Tony smiled.

Dani smiled at her dad.

"I did though clean my glock right in front of him while we had our talk." Tony smiled brightly.

"DAD!" Dani laughed. "You are insane. I am lucky that he is not afraid of you or I might not be here today."_  
_

_"Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand_  
_But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half_  
_That makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man_  
_I know he'll say that he's in love_  
_But between you and me_  
_He won't be good enough"_

"I am gonna miss you, Mrs. Alex Gibbs." Tony whispered in her ear.

"Dad, I will always be Dani DiNozzo. It might not say that on documents, but I have DiNozzo blood. That will never change." Dani said.

"Damn right you do." Tony said.

As the song began to end, Tony whispered the lyrics in Dani's ear..._  
_

_"Your beautiful baby from the outside in_  
_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_  
_Go on, take on this whole world_  
_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl"_

Tears pooled in Dani's eyes as she held her dad close.

"I love you Dani." He whispered as the last note played of the song

_"_I love you too Dad." She said closing her eyes. "I love you too."

* * *

**Read And Review PLEASE!:)**

**Dresses: **

**Ziva and Abby**

http:/www**(DOT)**wedding-dress-gown**(DOT)**com/products/2009%20Bridesmaid%20Dress/2009%20Bridesmaid%20Dress%2009BD0043**(DOT)**html

**Dani's Dress**

_http:/www**(DOT)**wedding-dress-gown**(DOT)**com/products/2009%20Wedding%20Dress/09W0067**(DOT)**html_

_Please Replace **(DOT)** with a period._


	60. Say It To You

"ZIVA!" Tony yelled. He walked out to her. It was 4 in the morning. Dani and Alex had just left for the airport on their surprise honeymoon. Ziva walked down the street.

"Hi Tony." She said looking up at him. She then looked back down at her shoes.

"Everything...okay?" Tony asked.

"ya."

Tony looked at her weird. "You sure?"

"No." She said.

"What is wrong?" Tony asked her. He tilted her head up so she looked at him.

"What are we?" Ziva asked.

Tony was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Are we partners, boyfriend and girlfriend, lovers?" Ziva asked. "What are we to each other."

"Ziva," Tony said. he placed her hand on her hers and wrapped his fingers around hers. "I like to think we are lovers, partners, best friends, soul mates."

"Are we forever?" Ziva asked.

"Where is this coming from?" Tony asked. "Of course we are forever."

"I am tired of watching everyone else get their happily ever after." Ziva sighed.

"You're not happy with me?" Tony asked. "Ziva, if you are not happy, why haven't you told me? Is there anything I am doing, not doing? Do you want me to do something. I can buy you flowers, I will give you anything you want, just tell me."

"I want something permanent." Ziva said.

"I am not going anywhere." Tony said running his fingers along her cheek.

"Then why aren't we married?" Ziva asked. "If you want forever, why haven't you proposed?"

"Ziva, I love you." Tony said. "If you want to get married, then we will get married."

"No." Ziva said. "I do not want you to marry me just because I want it. I want you to want to marry me."

"I do." Tony whispered.

A tear trickled down Ziva's cheek.

"I just need time." Tony whispered.

"I don't have that much time left." Ziva said. "I can't keep waiting. I'm sorry." Ziva kissed his cheek before turning and walking up to a cab. She got in a drove off before Tony could even process what had happened.

"NO." He said sternly.

~BAHAMAS~

"I love you so much." Alex whispered against her lips. Dani smiled.

"You know, I won the bet." Dani smiled back at him. Alex chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

He kissed her soundly on the lips. "Don't go bragging. You might get punished for that." He whispered in her ear.

"Why do I have a feeling that won't come true." She giggled as he ran his hands up her sides.

He winked at her and rolled her over so that he was hovering on top of her.

"No one can interrupt us now. Cellphones are off. Door is locked and we are hundreds of miles away from your dad." Alex whispered as his lips hovered over her ear and migrated down her neck.

Dani held in a moan at the thought of actually being alone for once. She placed her hands on Alex's cheeks and brought his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss.

* * *

_From this moment, Life has begun_

_ From this moment, You are the one_

_Right beside you, Is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

* * *

Alex slowly trailed his hands up Dani's sides, bringing her shirt with it. Their lips broke for a second as he slid Dani's shirt over her head. Dani smiled and flipped them over, straddling him.

She leaned down and kissed him again, her hands pushing up his shirt. His hands found her hips and drew circles on her bare skin.

Dani lifted Alex's shirt over his head and threw it on the ground with her shirt. They breathed heavily, breaking the kiss for an instant.

"I love you." Alex said.

Dani smiled and leaned her forehead against his.

"I love you too." She whispered.

* * *

_And for your love, I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on_

* * *

Ziva sat in the cab confused where to go. She wanted to go home, but her home was now Tony and her's house. Right now she wanted to be alone.

"183 Oakly Drive" Ziva told the driver.

He nodded and drove off. The cab took her straight to the house. She paid the man and went inside, know the door was unlocked. She quietly crept into the basement. She grabbed the old tee shirt and shorts off the washer and changed into them. She hung her dress up on a hanger and placed it on a pipe.

"I thought you would be with Tony." Gibbs said coming down his basement steps.

"Gibbs." Ziva sighed.

"What did he do now?" Gibbs asked taking a seat on his stool.

"It is more of what he didn't do." Ziva sighed pacing around the room. "I have known Tony for almost ten years now. I have been dating him for at least 2 years. Why has he not asked me to marry him?"

"Ziva," Gibbs said. "DiNozzo, he takes his time. He always wants everything to be perfect. Either he is waiting for the perfect moment, or he is planning the perfect moment. Give him some time."

"That is what he said." Ziva sighed.

"Zi, he just gave his daughter away. He is trusting Alex to take care of her and that is not an easy thing for Tony by any means. When he wants something done, he does it himself. It is hard for him to stand on the sidelines and watch." Gibbs said.

"Okay." Ziva whispered.

"Okay you will go see him, or okay but I still don't want to marry him." Gibbs asked.

"I want to marry him!" Ziva said.

"Well you are not acting like it!" Gibbs said. "If you really loved him, and wanted to marry him, you would give him the time he asked for, because I am sure that he has done many things that you have said even if they were not what he wanted."

"I LOVE HIM!" Ziva yelled.

"Then why aren't you with him?" Gibbs asked. "Why are you here? If you love him as much as you say you do...why is he not enough, marriage or not?"

Ziva walked around to Gibbs.

"I told Tony to take care of you. I told him that if he hurt you, I would kill him... I didn't think I had to say that to you." Gibbs said before taking a sip of bourbon and walking upstairs.

Ziva squeezed her eyes trying to keep her tears away.

* * *

**A/N: I know... spiraling out of control!**

**hhaha sorry to leave it on such a downer!:)**

**Please review...:) All Ideas are WELCOME!**


	61. Home

**A/N: I know i haven't updated in awhile... kinda longish chapter! Lots of Fluff!**

Ziva stood in front of Tony's door for ten minutes now. She was staring at the knob then at her feet. She was unsure if she should knock or just go in. It was technically her house too but...it just felt awkward.

Finally she knocked on the door while she had the courage.

After a few seconds, the door opened to Tony. He was wearing his pajama pants and a tee shirt.

"This is your home too, you don't need to knock." Tony said. He looked at her. She was wearing the dress from last night, obvious that she still hadn't changed. Her hair was a mess and her makeup was smudged.

"I didn't know if you still wanted me here." Ziva said quietly looking down at her feet. She had lost the heels and was now wearing flipflops that she had in her car from awhile back.

"I wasn't the one that left." Tony said opening the door and walking back towards their living room. "Where did Nettie stay last night?"

"She got a hotel room."

"She could have stayed here, I do not mind." He said from his spot on the couch. That spot that used to be theirs.

"I will tell her." Ziva said standing awkwardly in her living room. "I am..." Ziva sighed annoyed that this was getting so hard to say. "Can I go change?"

"I don't know? Can you?" Tony asked.

Ziva took a deep breath and nodded. "I will be right back." With that she went into their bedroom and grabbed her yoga pants and one of his sweatshirts. She held the sweatshirt up to her chest. Tears started to form in her eyes. She hated how distant they were. He is basically giving her one word answers, not even trying to hold any form of conversation. She started to walk towards the bed but tripped over the open drawer.

She fell to the floor and within seconds Tony was at their bedroom door.

"You okay?" He asked walking over to her.

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Fine." She tried to get up but failed miserably. Falling back down on the floor, she couldn't stop the tears.

Tony held out his hand to her and she took it. He helped her up but didn't let go of her hand. She tried to pull away but he only pulled her closer until he wrapped her in a hug.

By now the tears were flooding from her eyes and her body was beginning to rack with sobs. Tony's hand ran up and down her back for comfort while he placed his lips in her hair.

"I am so so sorry." She cried. "I had had a little to much to drink and I just, I still want you, and I will wait as long as it takes. I am so sorry I left you here alone. Especially last night when you really needed me. I hope you can forgive me."

"I forgave you the moment you walked through that door, Ziva David." Tony said into her hair.

At that moment, Ziva collapsed in his arms. Tony held Ziva by the waist and cradled her head to his chest.

"Ziva, what is wrong?" Tony asked.

"I thought you were going to kick me out." Ziva said. "I was coming to grab my things..."

Tony held her closer. "Never!" He said. "You are always welcome here, always, this is your home. Our home, forever."

* * *

"ALEX!" Dani laughed as she ran down the beach and he chased after her. He had been trying to get her into the water for a good ten minutes now and it finally resorted to picking her up and carrying her in. They had just gotten up a minute ago before running down the beach. Dani wore white jean shorts and a blue tank top over her bathing suit and Alex had already taken off his shirt and was just in his swim shorts.

"Dani! I will catch you and when I do, you will be sorry." Alex screamed running after her.

She laughed and looked back at him, not noticing the bucket and shovel of a little girl playing in the water. She soon lost her footing trying to get around it. Falling to the sand, it was easy for Alex to catch her. She was just getting up to run away when he grabbed her by her legs and threw her over his shoulder.

"ALEX!" She laughed hitting his back with her fists. "Put me down."

"No." He said.

"I have my cloths still on!" She said.

Alex sighed. He walked her over to their towels and held her hand so that she wouldn't get away. She struggled taking her shorts off with one hand but managed. She went to lift her shirt but with Alex holding her hand so she couldn't. he let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her bare waist. She took the shirt off and threw it in the pile of cloths. She was left in nothing but her black bikini.

Alex kissed her neck. "I love that bikini." He smiled.

"I thought you would." She smiled. She turned around in his arms and ran her hand down his chest distracting him long enough for her to slip out of his grasp and stand behind him, ready to dodge his moving body.

"Dani!" He whined.

"What?" She smiled. "I was just going to say I would race you to the water..."

A smile grew on Alex's face and they both bolted toward the water. As Dani reached the water first, Alex scooped her up in his arms and took her with him out into the ocean. Dani wrapped her arms around his neck so that she wouldn't fall.

Alex looked down and her and winked before tossing her far out. Dani's face looked shocked and pissed as she hit the water a few feet from Alex.

Alex looked around and saw her swimming towards him. She put her hands out to grab his legs but he moved since the crystal clear water gave her away.

"I can see you." He said even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

She came up from the water. The water now at her shoulders because of how deep she was thrown. She pouted and said, "That was very mean."

Alex smirked and wrapped his arm around the small of her waist. he pulled her closer and placed his lips near hers, "How about I make it up to you."

She smiled, "I'd like that."

Alex wrapped his another hand in her hair and closed the distance between them.

* * *

Tony sat on the couch with Ziva in his arms. After she calmed down, she took a shower and then changed into her yoga pants and Tony's sweatshirt. They had just watched a movie and Ziva didn't last through half of it. It was obvious that she didn't get much sleep last night so he let her sleep on his chest while the movie finished. Once it was over, he gently picked her up and carried her to their bed where he tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

He walked into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner for the two of them. He was going to make Ziva's favorite, fettuccine alfredo. he grabbed out the chicken and broccoli that he usually put in it and then grabbed out his other ingredients; eggs, milk, cheese, salt, pepper, garlic, and a few more items, He was grabbing the Fettuccine when there was a knock at the door. He placed the box on the table and walked towards the living room.

Tony opened the door and found Nettie with her suitcases.

"Aunt Nettie," Tony said. "I thought you were at a hotel."

"Ziva called me, she said it was okay to come back. I was being kicked out of my hotel so I took a cab here." She said. "I can go back if you are not ready or something."

"No, please, come in." Tony said taking her suitcase. "I was just getting started on dinner. Would you like to help?"

"I would love to." Nettie smiled.

"Great." Tony smiled. He placed her bag on the floor and lead her to the kitchen where he gave a her a big lesson on Italian cooking.

Ziva looked at the clock. It was 4:45. She had been asleep for 4 hours. She sat up a smiled. Tony had probably brought her in here when she fell asleep. She walked over to their dresser and grabbed a pair of purple fuzzy socks and slipped them on. She closed the drawer and walked out towards the living room.

She heard laughing in the kitchen and walked towards it. She walked into the doorway and saw Nettie and Tony laughing while Tony stood over the stove and Nettie had a head of broccoli in her hand.

"And Ziva, wow, she was a stubborn child. She used to sit up at night for hours and refused to go to sleep because she wasn't tired. She would say that it was a waste of time to lie in bed. She could be doing something more useful." Nettie smiled.

"Sounds like her now. Always moving. Always doing something." Tony said.

"She was a cute kid though, she used to dance around my living room whenever she came over. She loved to dance and sing. After dinner, we had this music time, she loved it. We would clean up the dishes and then she would put on her favorite songs and dance and prance around the living room as if she were on stage. When Tali was born, she used to make Tali do it too. It was one of the cutest things I have ever seen."

"Really," Tony said. "I am sure it was. Alright, we are read for the broccoli."

Ziva watched as Tony instructed her aunt and how they work to make dinner together.

"Ziva, please stop standing behind us and watching. I am sure you could be setting the table." Nettie said without turning around to look at Ziva.

Ziva smiled and walked over to the cabinet and grabbed out plates. She placed them on the table. She walked over to Tony and placed her hand on his back.

"Excuse me." She smiled.

Tony turned around and looked at her for a second before shifting over a little and allowing her in the drawer with the silverware.

Once Ziva set the table and got everyone drinks, she sat down in her seat.

"We are done." Tony smiled. "The Alfredo just needs to sit for about 5 to ten minutes to get thicker and then it will be ready."

"Good." Nettie smiled. "I am going to wash up."

Tony nodded and placed some of the tools they used into the sink and then walked back over to the refrigerator to put the left over ingredients away.

Ziva walked over to him and when he turned around she stood right in front of him.

"Hello." He said looking down at her with a smirk.

"Hi." She smiled up at him.

"Can I...can I maybe help you with something?" He asked.

Ziva smiled and lean up to press a kiss to his lips. "You just did." She smiled and winked at him.

As she started to walk away, Tony wrapped his arms around her waist. "So, Music Time..."

"I was young..." Ziva defended.

"I am not making fun of you." Tony smiled into her neck. "I have never seen you let lose like that. I thought it was totally impossible for that to happen... to think that at some point you pranced around singing and dancing...it just... makes my love you even more."

"You know, I wasn't going to say anything but... your Aunt Clara told me a story yesterday about baby Tony and it made me very intrigued." Ziva smiled.

"Really," Tony said. "And what exactly did my Aunt Clara say?"

"Well, she said that when you were little, you hated clothes. Just hated them. And when you stayed at her house, you refused to wear your clothes."

"What can I say, I like to feel free." He smiled brightly. "Did she say anything else?"

"Maybe, but you might have to wait to hear the other stories she has told me." Ziva smiled before kissing his cheek then sitting down.

Nettie walked back into the kitchen. "Are we ready?"

"Almost. A few minutes." Tony smiled.

He looked over at Ziva and smiled. He didn't need to say anything to know what she was thinking.

Home.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review**


	62. Always and Forever

"We are going out tonight." Alex smiled.

Dani looked up at him from her spot on the couch. "Where?"

He walked over to the couch and leaned down closer to her. "It is a surprise." He said.

"How will I know what to wear?" She asked. "I do not want to show up under dressed or overdressed."

"Dress nice." He smiled.

Dani laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That does not help."

"It should."

"ALEX..." Dani whined.

"Dress in the best thing you brought with you. No gowns just, nice." He smiled kissing her lips.

"Fine. What time is our reservation.?" Dani asked.

"6:00."

"Alex! It is 3:00 when were you going to tell me?" Dani said jumping up. "I need to shower and do my hair. it will take me at least two hours."

"Hurry up then, cause I need a shower too." He said.

"You frustrate me!" She sighed running towards the bathroom, stripping her clothes while walking.

Alex smiled and watched her wiggle out of her clothes before she even reached the bathroom. He then walked over to their bedroom and grabbed out his clothes for the night. He was planning on wear a nice suit nothing too fancy but little did Dani know, they were going to the hotel's annual dinner. It was out on the beach. The hotel would place hard wood floors over the sand and place tables with candles all around. A live band would play and all the hotel guest could eat on the beach.

Since the weather was pretty warm he was planning on wearing his suit but taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. He picked out a grey suit he had packed and was going to wear a white shirt. His tie he would choose later after he saw what Dani was wearing.

Once he was done, we walked over to their bathroom and stripped his clothes. He looked into the shower. It was huge. Glass doors and dark marble floors with two shower slid the door open and climbed in with Dani.

"Ahhhh" Dani screamed when he placed his arms around her waist. She turned around to see who had her int heir arms and her face turned to stone. "You just scared the crap out of me." She said hitting him in the chest.

Alex smiled and laughed.

"It's not funny." Dani said punching him in the chest again.

"Who did you think it was?" Alex asked.

"Well," Dani smiled coyly. "I thought it was the very hot, sexy man I met on the beach earlier today...but it is only you."

"Sorry to disappoint you." He smiled with a wink.

"I guess you are going to have to make up for the fact you are not the man I thought you were." Dani laughed.

"Wait, I am not a hot Sexy many?" Alex asked with a pout.

"No. You are _my_ hot sexy man." She smirked and leaned up to kiss him. "And that makes it all the better."

He smiled and pulled his hand up to hold her neck as he leaned down and kissed her. Dani wrapped her arms around his waist and walked him till his back hit the wall of the shower.

"I thought you said that you needed to rush. I didn't give you enough time to get ready?" Alex smiled kissing her nose.

"I think a few more minutes cannot hurt." She smiled before placing her lips on to his again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So tell me more about this Alex guy." Nettie asked Ziva. It was 9:00 in the morning and Nettie had just gotten up and was drinking tea.

"What do you want to know about him?" Ziva asked. "He is a very good kid. He loves Dani very much."

"Yes. I could tell. When did they meet, what is their history?" Nettie asked.

"They went to the same boarding school in England together and from what I understand they have been inseparable since." Ziva said. "He cares more about her than he does about himself and for me, that is enough."

"You care for her like a daughter." Nettie said.

"Yes." Ziva said slowly, choosing her words carefully. "She has never had a good mother figure in her life. I guess since She moved in with Tony, I just sort of adapted that mentality. Abby was always her best friend, Tony was her dad, well more like a friend then a dad but anyway Gibbs had always been there for her but she always listened to me so, I just ended up "punishing" her."

"But it wasn't always punishment you too shared." Nettie said.

"No. She and I have a lot more in common than most people believe. I guess it was easier for her to connect with me since we had experienced some of the same things." Ziva said.

"She is very strong. Head strong, I mean. She seems to know exactly what she wants out of life and exactly how to get it." Nettie said.

"She has been planning her freedom since she was little. It never took her long to figure out what she wanted most." Ziva said.

"And what is that?"

"I believe all she has wanted was for someone to love her." Ziva said tears forming in her eyes. "And it breaks my heart that she had to grow up in a world full of hate and loneliness."

"She seems to have turned out well." Nettie said. "I do not feel like her past has effected her upbringing."

"No. It has not." Ziva said.

"That is very good." Nettie said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dani walked out of their hotel bedroom dressed in a light pink tight dress. It came to mid thigh and had a row of roses at the bottom. She had on white wedges and pearl earrings with two pearl bracelets.

* * *

**OUTFIT:  
**

**http:/www(DOT)polyvore(DOT)com/cgi/set?id=40790118**

* * *

She looked over at Alex who was in his suit and a tie matching the color of her dress.

"You look handsome." She smiled walking over to him. She straightened out his tie and winked at him.

"You know, I think that maybe we should skip dinner." He smiled bringing his lips to her and placing his arms around her waist holding her closer. "You look absolutely beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"Are you ready?" He asked her pulling away just far enough that he could see her face.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Good." He said. "I am starving."

Dani chuckled as they walked out the door and into the elevator. "When are you not?"

Alex smiled and took her hand in his as they went down towards the main lobby. As the elevator doors opened, Alex put his hands over Dani's eyes so she couldn't see.

"ALEX?" Dani said. "What are you doing? I can't see."

"Well that is the point, babe." Alex smirked. "I will guide you."

"Ya, into a wall." Dani snickered.

Alex leaned down so his lips were at her ear. "What, you don't trust me?"

"Lead the way romeo." She smiled putting her hands on his forearms. Alex lead them out to the patio and then down the steps which went out to the beach. They had everything set up perfectly. It was a clear night that was 74 degrees. the tables were very elegant with white table cloths and the chairs had white cushions as well. He lead her until they were down the steps and at the beginning of the new floor.

"Ready?" He whispered in her ear.

"YES." She smiled.

Alex smiled and took his hands off her eyes and wrapped them around her waist. He leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Wow." Dani whispered. "It is gorgeous."

"I know I am sweetie, but what do you think about the beach?"

Dani laughed and turned to face him. "Very funny." She smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

"You are most certainly welcome, Mrs. Gibbs." He said with the brightest smile.

Dani's cheeks got red at the sound of her new name. She kissed him then turned back around. "Where is our seat."

"Wait you wanted a seat? I thought I would show you how pretty it was then take you to the bar." Alex smirked.

Dani starred him down.

"I guess not." Alex said. "Here," He took her arm in his, " I will lead the way." He smiled brightly at her. Alex lead them over to a table with a view of the ocean.

"It really is beautiful." Dani smiled.

"Wait here." He said making sure she sat down. He went over to a waiter and brought him over to the table. Alex moved his chair next to hers. "Smile."

The waiter held up Alex's smart phone. He counted to three and took the happy couples picture.

Alex thanked the boy and took his phone. He looked at the picture once before sending it to Abby and Ziva. He was sure they would make sure that everyone else saw the photo. Abby would probably have the photo blown up and hanging in the bullpen by the time they got back.

Dani and Alex ate their dinner with lots of laughs and smiles. Finally when they were done, Alex asked Dani to dance as the band began a slow song. Dani smiled and took his hand following him to the dance floor.

_Give in to Me _started to play as Alex wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her so close that she could feel his heart beat against hers. She rested her head on his chest and swayed with him to the song. As the got to the chorus, he spun her out and back into him and she smiled as he twirled her.

"You wanna go for a walk on the beach?" Alex asked her, whispering in her ear.

She nodded against his chest and walked with him back to their table. She grabbed her purse and took off her shoes putting them in her hand.

Alex took her phone and wallet out of her purse and put them in his pocket. He left the purse on the table and put her shoes on her seat.

"Leave them, you don't need them." He said taking off his shoes.

"What if someone steals them?" Dani asked.

"No one will steal them." Alex said putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her towards the waters walked slowly together in silence.

Finally Dani started to speak. "Alex, do you want kids?" Dani asked. "I mean, I married you and I never asked you that. I mean, what do you picture as our future?"

Alex looked out at the ocean. "I picture you and me, with a little girl and she looked just like you." He said. "You two are at our kitchen table attempting to bake cupcakes. There is batter all over your faces, smiles everywhere. I can also see a little boy. A little boy who is a mamma's boy. Every time he smiles, I see you. He has your eyes, but definitely my good looks."

"So, you want children." Dani said.

"Only with you." He smiled kissing her forehead, "What about you?"

"I think I do." Dani said. "I can't imagine not having kids someday."

"And our future, what do you see?"

"Everything I have ever dreamed of." Dani said.

"You know I would give you it." Alex said stopping and looking at her.

"Give me what?"

"Everything and anything." Alex said leaning down and kissing her. Dani stood up on her toes even though she just sunk in the sand. She leaned into him and pull her head down with her hand bringing him closer as he kissed her.

"I love you Mrs. Gibbs. Always and forever." Alex whispered against her lips.

"I love you Mr. Gibbs. Forever and Always." She whispered back at him.


	63. Stop

To all Fanfiction users... this is an IMPORTANT message!

Fanfiction has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

Please go to the website below and sign this petition in order to stop this madness and allow for the creative minds to once again prosper.

www. change (.org) /petitions /fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction- of- fanfiction-net

(Remove the spaces and parenthesis from this URL)


	64. Am I Ready?

Tony kissed Ziva passionately as they ran into the bed and Ziva fell backwards, dragging Tony with her.

"Tony," Ziva moaned pulling his shirt over his head and resting her hands on his muscular chest.

Tony ran his hands up and down Ziva's sides. He placed his hands on her hips and helped her fully onto the bed.

"You have too many clothes on." Tony said against her lips, tugging at her shirt, helping her pull it over her head.

Their lips connected after the shirt was off. "I think…(kiss)….we need…. (More kisses)…. to stop…" Tony said between passionate kisses.

"Why?" Ziva asked, her breath uneasy. She brought her hands around his neck.

"Just, hold on one second." Tony said, kissing her one more time before backing off and walking towards the bathroom.

"Tony?" Ziva questioned.

He ignored her and shut the bathroom door behind him.

'_you can do this.' _Tony thought looking down and the engagement ring in his hand.

'_you can't do this.' He thought again. _His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Tony, are you okay?" Ziva asked.

"Ya, I'll be out in a minute." Tony said, putting the ring back under the sink in its hiding spot.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Ziva said. "You sound different."

'_Maybe because I am as nervous as hell!" Tony thought. "I want to marry you, but yet, I don't know if I should ask this now."_

"Tony?" Ziva said. "I am coming in."

"NO!" He screamed.

This made Ziva more curious and opened the door.

Tony thought fast and shut the cabinet and then splashed water on his face.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked.

"Washing my face." Tony said taking the hand towel and drying his face.

"Tony, we were just about to have sex, and here you are, washing your face? Something is wrong." Ziva said.

"I am totally fine." Tony said.

"Liar." Ziva said. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ziva." Tony said. "I promise I am fine."

"Then why are we not in our bed right now?" Ziva asked. "I am pretty sure about 10 minutes ago, that was all you could think about."

"I am fine." Tony said kissing her cheek. "Just, please, go back to bed, I will be right there."

Ziva sighed and nodded shutting the door behind her.

Tony looked up in the mirror and shook his head. He was such a pansy. He grabbed the ring and placed it in his pocket then went out to the bedroom.

Ziva was lying on the bed, naked, reading a book. Tony couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"A book, really?" He asked with a smirk on his face, shoving his nerves down.

"Well, you seemed to be bored with me so, I decided I do not want to have sex tonight." She stated then went back to her book.

"Then why are you naked?" Tony asked walking towards her.

"Because, this is more comfortable." She said.

"Ziva…" Tony sighed.

She looked over at him without saying a word then back to her book.

Tony walked over and sat on the bed beside her. "Can you please put the book down?" He said softly. He was done the fighting. They had fought all enough after Dani's wedding. Now all he wanted was to hold his girlfriend and fall asleep.

"Why should I?" Ziva asked. "I will not be doing anything else tonight."

Tony started to get frustrated. "Zi… We don't have to have sex tonight." He said as calmly as he could.

She did not move a muscle, keeping to book in her hands and not throwing him a glance.

"Fine. Keep your stupid book. I hope it keeps you warm tonight." He said grabbing his pillow and walking out of the room towards their living room.

Ziva looked up from her book shocked. Never. They have never slept apart from each other since they got together. The only thing that got in the way was work, but never one their own terms. She looked over to his empty side and felt hurt. She felt like their relationship was slowly slipping away. She could never say anything right.

She placed the book down on her night stand and turned out her light, not really in the mood to read anymore. She slid over to the center of the bed and closed her eyes trying to ignore the cold sheets next to her.

* * *

Nettie quietly shut her bedroom door and walked downstairs to the kitchen so that she could get a glass of water. She went past the living room and sighed when she saw Tony laying on the couch watching TV.

"What are you doing up so late?" She asked him.

He looked over to the clock and saw that it was already 2 in the morning. "Can't sleep. So I came out here to watch some TV, hoping it would make me tired."

"Don't lie to me boy." Nettie said seeing right past the lie and right into his tired blood shot eyes.

"Ziva and I had a fight. I am sleeping on the couch." He sighed. He placed his hand in his pocket.

"Well, you are not really sleeping are you?" Nettie asked.

Tony chuckled. "I guess not." He said. "I am going to sound like a total pansy when I say this, but, I can't sleep without her. I don't know what it is but for the longest time now, I can't fall asleep unless she is next to me. It is not the most practical thing I picked up on considering now that I am up all night with little sleep but, I just can't."

"What exactly is a pansy?" Nettie asked taking a seat down next him.

Tony laughed. He kept putting his hand into his pocket. "It is… well… it is like someone who is not manly. A man too dependent on their girl that they can't do basic things without her. Someone who is foolish and naive and … well…. Just unmanly."

"Oh." Nettie said. "Well, you are not a pansy. At least from my point of view."

"Thanks." Tony said.

"Maybe you should go and talk to her? If you say you're sorry, she might let you back in the bed." Nettie explained.

Tony laughed and shook his head. "Nettie, she didn't kick me out."

"OH."

"I left and came out here." Tony said.

"Interesting. What is in your pocket? You keep fiddling with it." Nettie said narrowing her eyes at him.

Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out the engagement ring. "I was gonna asked her, tonight. Something went wrong and then…. Everything went downhill from there."

Nettie took the ring from him and inspected it. "It is very beautiful. It is definitely something she would wear."

"But would she?" Tony asked.

Nettie smiled and the man in front of her, know they question was way deeper than it sounded. "She told me about your fight two nights ago, after the wedding. She thinks she pushed you too hard."

"I was going to ask her. I just, need more time. I am afraid that if I wait too long, she is gonna leave me and then I'll have nothing left." Tony said.

"She is not going to leave." Nettie said. "Please don't rush this." She handed Tony back the ring. "Don't go into it not ready, it is not healthy."

"I don't know if I am ready?"

"Do you want to know what I think?" Nettie said standing up. "I think that you are scared. I think that you are afraid you will mess your relationship up. You fear you are becoming like Gibbs and that you and Ziva's marriage will not last. I think that you don't know what to think. You like the idea of marriage, it seems great, but you are afraid of rejection, of pain. You, dear boy, are afraid of failure."

Tony sat silently, soaking up the words of the wise woman. He didn't notice she had left until she was back with a glass of water.

"You are a movie buff. Or so Ziva tells me." Nettie said.

"Yes."

"Never let the fear of striking out, keep you from playing the game." Nettie said.

"That is from Cinderella Story. Hillary Duff, Chad Michael Murray, 2004." Tony said. "One of Ziva's favorite movie's. It was made for teenagers, you know."

"I think that quote fits with anyone. Whether it be teenage love, or marriage." Nettie said. "Good night Anthony. I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Nettie." Tony said starring at the ring in his hand. He sighed and stood up. He walked over to his movie stack and pulled out Cinderella Story. He hated the movie, yet now, he wanted to watch it. Putting the movie on, he then put the ring in a hidden place in his living room and laid down on the couch.

* * *

Ziva shifted around. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock 2:53am. She had woken up almost every thirty minutes. She rolled over so that she was on the side of the bed and got out. She threw on underwear and Tony's tee shirt and slowly crept out of the room and towards the living room. She couldn't see the couch but she could see the TV and Hilary Duff in a beautiful white Cinderella gown dancing in a gazebo with a handsome Chad Michael Murray. She smiled and rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what movie it was and what part it was at. She could probably recite the next line if she listened close enough.

She shuffled over to the couch and saw Tony. He was lying down and she could tell he was not asleep by his breathing.

"Tony." She said in a small quiet voice.

He turned his head in surprise. He looked over at her with a shocked expression.

"Please come back to bed." She whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Tony stood up and walked over to her.

"I can't sleep without you there. If you could just sleep there, I know you're mad at me but I just, please." She said softly looking down at the floor.

She sounded so small, so hurt and vulnerable that she couldn't be mad. He had wanted to say something sarcastic. Something about the book not being enough but he couldn't It broke his heart to see her hurt like this.

He placed his fingers on her chin and made sure to make eye contact with her. He kissed her forehead and whispered against it. "I can't sleep without you next to me."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his torso pulling him close to her. "I'm sorry Tony. I was being a bitch and that seems like all I have been being lately and I am so sorry."

"I love you anyway." He smiled against her hair.

"You shouldn't."

"And you shouldn't love Cinderella Story." Tony whispered. "The movie is a total teenage fantasy, would never happen in real life. Totally unrealistic."

Ziva laughed against his chest.

"We all do things we shouldn't, Zi." Tony said. "Everybody has a fatal flaw."

Ziva looked up at him. "Are you saying my taste in movies is a 'fatal flaw?'"

"I would never say that." Tony smiled sarcastically leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." She smiled kissing his cheek. She untangled herself from his arms and grabbed his pillow off the couch. She took his hand and brought him back to their room. She climbed into bed and waited for him to get situated until she wrapped her arms around him and used his shoulder as a pillow.

"Goodnight Tony." She smiled snuggling into him.

Tony wrapped his arms around her and leaned into her hair. "Goonight Zi."

* * *

Light shown bright through the window. Tony opened his eyes slowly and saw dark brown curls in his face. They were tickling his nose and chin. He pulled his head away slightly the realized what was waking him up. He reached over tot he phone and picked it up.

"Hello." Tony said annoyed someone woke him up from sleep.

"Still sleeping? I thought I was the one on vacation?" The voice laughed.

"What do you want daughter?" Tony asked.

"I don't even get my name? Wow. I am truly hurt." She smiled.

"Dani..." Tony sighed.

"Well then father. I just wanted to let you know that I am alive." She said.

"You called early in the morning to tell me that?" Tony asked.

"Dad, it is 11:30 in DC, not exactly early." Dani laughed.

"oh."

"Late night..." She said.

"Shut up." Tony said. "Is that all you called for?"

"Where is Ziva?" Dani asked.

"Next to me." Tony said. "ASLEEP."

"Okay. I will call back later when she is awake." Dani said.

Ziva rolled over and grabbed the phone from Tony. "I am awake. He is a liar. What is wrong."

Tony laughed and kissed her cheek before getting up and going to the bathroom.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something... do you have time?" Dani asked.

"Yes I do." Ziva smiled sitting up in the bed. "Is this a conversation that your father wouldn't want to hear?"

"Yes..."

"Alright, wait till he comes out of the bathroom then I will kick him out." Ziva smiled. "For now, how is it down there?"

"AMAZING!" Dani smiled. "It is beautiful. Last night we went on a dinner date thing on the beach and then took a walk. We had so much fun. It really is nice here."

"Wonderful." Ziva smiled. "And the food."

"OH MY GODDD! Ziva it is amazing! If I could pay for a chef to come home with me, I would." Dani said enthusiastically

Ziva laughed and watched Tony walk out of the bathroom. She got up and started to push him towards the door.

"I get it." Tony said. "I got to leave. Girl crap."

Ziva kicked him in the butt before closing the door and locking it.

"Your father is gone." Ziva said into the phone.

"I think Alex and I are going to have sex." Dani said.

"You guys haven't... yet?" Ziva asked.

"No."

"So then what is the problem?" Ziva asked.

"I haven't ... well... anything ...nothing has gone on down there since... and ...I don't know..." Dani stumbled.

"OH." Ziva said. "I get it. Just talk to him. Alex will understand.

"I'm really nervous... I don't want this to sound weird but I have never felt pleasure from that so now I feel like it will only produce pain and I don't want that and ..."

"I went through the same thing." Ziva said. "My first time after that was scary but remember, the gyno said that you were perfectly fine and that it will be as normal as ever. No Pain."

"Okay."

"You okay?" Ziva asked.

"Each night we are getting closer and closer and I am petrified." Dani whispered.

"Dani, if you are not mentally ready, don't push it. Just because it is a honeymoon doesn't mean that you have to have sex, okay. Wait until you are ready, not pressure from stupid old traditions." Ziva said.

"Okay. Thank you." Dani said.

"Any time." Ziva replied. The two said their goodbyes and Ziva placed the phone back on the charger. She put on Tony's basketball shorts and tied the string so that they wouldn't fall down. She walked out to the kitchen and found Nettie at the table with a cup of tea and Tony standing over the stove.

"Good morning." Ziva smiled.

"Morning." Tony said.

"I think you mean good afternoon." Nettie smiled pointing to the clock. It read 11:55.

Ziva smiled and sat down at the table.

"Breakfast..." Tony said handing her a plate of pancakes.

Ziva moaned and tilted her head back so that she could kiss him. "I love you."

"I know." He smiled going back to the stove.

"I see that we are happy this morning." Nettie smiled.

"We are." Ziva smiled brightly before pouring syrup on her pancakes and beginning to eat.


	65. Impossible

"Hey Babe." Alex said walking into the hotel room and over to Dani, kissing her cheek.

"Hey." She smiled.

"I brought breakfast!" He sang holding up a bag in front of her face. She laughed and grabbed the bag, bringing it over to their table. She pulled out the contents and lined them on the table.

"NUTELLA!" She smiled. "How on earth did you find this?"

"Dedication, Love, Magic," He started.

Dani smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Alex smiled. He grabbed bread and the peanut butter and started to make a sandwich. "So, I thought for today we could just stay in. Relax and chill."

"Sounds good to me." Dani smiled taking a spoon and scooping out Nutella. She raised the spoon to her mouth and smiled as she devoured the chocolate.

Alex starred at her. "Some people would fine that utterly disgusting."

"Then don't watch. You will never break this habit. Ever. The Nutella… its mine." She said taking another spoonful into her mouth.

"That stuff makes you fat." Alex said.

"Well…. Bread makes you fat." Dani said in defense holding the Nutella container away from Alex. "And who are you calling fat Mr. Big Gut."

"I have a six pack."

"But you got love handles babe." Dani smirked.

"And you…." Alex started but quickly changed his sentence by the look on Dani's face. "You have the most rocking body I have ever seen."

Dani smiled. She walked over and patted his head. "Good husband." She kissed his cheek walking over to the couch and turning on the TV.

* * *

"David."

"Can you watch Kevin for a little while?" Gibbs said into the phone.

"Of course." Ziva said. "When do you need me too?"

"Now."

Ziva rolled her eyes. Her boss was never one for warnings. "Am I going there, or are you coming here?"

"We are coming to you." Gibbs said. "And it might be a stay the night thing. Not totally sure yet."

"That is perfectly alright." Ziva said.

CLICK.

Ziva looked at the phone and laughed. Never one for goodbyes either.

"Tony," She said walking into the living room where he and Nettie were watching TV.

"Ya babe."

"Kevin is going to stay the night."Ziva said.

Tony looked up and smiled. "Yay!" He went straight to the kitchen and got to work.

"What was that about?" Nettie asked looking at the trail Tony left behind.

"Tony and Kevin have this thing where they stay up late and eat chocolate chip pancakes that they make together. They create all these funny pictures and the ones they don't eat are for the next morning." Ziva smiled.

"How adorable." Nettie said. "How old is Kevin?"

"6" Ziva smiled. "Well, 6 and ½ if you ever ask him."

"Ahh.." Nettie smiled.

"He is Alex's brother. Very cute and the exact replica of Alex." Ziva smiled. "I am sure you saw him at the wedding."

"I did." Nettie smiled. "He was the ring barrier, correct?"

"Yes." Ziva smiled.

"Zee?" Tony asked sticking his head out from the doorway. "Do we have anymore chocolate chips?"

Ziva sighed. "They should be right where you put them away."

Tony chuckled. "And where was that, exactly?"

She rolled her eyes and turned to look at him. "Top cabinet to the left, behind the peanut butter."

"Love you…" He smiled going back to the kitchen.

Ziva turned back to face Nettie.

"You know, you know more about this house than he does." Nettie smiled.

Ziva laughed. "Well, he is not one for tidying up. So it is just coincidence that I know where everything is, and the fact that he never knew where anything was even when I didn't live here."

Nettie smiled.

"We're here." Gibbs said opening the front door and walking into the house.

"Living room." Ziva said loudly. She smiled brightly when she heard the pitter patter of feet running on the hard wood towards her.

"Where is he?" Kevin asked with a bright smiling face.

"Hello to you too." Ziva smiled.

"Hello Ziva, Miss that I don't know." Kevin said then looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"He is in the kitchen." Ziva laughed.

"Thank You." He smiled and darted to the kitchen.

"Kevin, stop running in the house." Gibbs yelled walking into the living room. Kevin gave no response and Gibbs shook his head. "Thank s for such short notice." He placed Kevin's bag down beside the couch.

"No problem Gibbs, anytime." Ziva smiled.

"Hello Nettie." Gibbs smiled.

"Hi Jethro." She smiled and winked.

Ziva looked between the two of them. "Well, I will go check on the boys, I am sure they have made a mess by now." She got up and left the two alone and went to the kitchen. Kevin was sitting at the kitchen table swinging his legs and counting out chocolate chips while Tony stood at the counter with a mixing bowl in his hand.

"I hope we are not making a mess." Ziva said looking directly at Tony.

"Nothing we can't clean up." Tony smiled.

"What! I am not cleaning that up." Kevin said pointing to the mess on the counter.

"Kevin…" Tony warned.

"Yes Ziva, I will clean up every mess made." Kevin sighed in a robotic tone.

Ziva smiled. "That is what I like to hear."

She walked over and gave Tony a kiss on the cheek before going into the living room again. She grabbed Kevin's bag and brought it towards her room. She was sure that Kevin and Tony would be up all night watching movies on the couch and just fall asleep there.

She walked back and Gibbs was already gone and Nettie was at the kitchen table with Kevin and Tony as they designed the pancakes.

* * *

"Alex?"

"Ya." He said looking over at her from his spot on the couch.

"Am I fat?" Dani asked. "And don't you dare lie to me. Don't tell me I am skinny if I am not."

He sighed. He really never should have made the comment about the Nutella. Lesson learned. "No. You are not fat. I would never consider you fat. You are perfect. You have all the curves in the right places and you can work a dress perfectly."

"Are you lying?"

"Dani." He said scooting over on the couch so that he was next to her. "I love you. I love you soo much. You are not fat."

"Fine."

"NO. Not fine." Alex said cupping her cheeks in his hands. "What is wrong? Why is this coming up? You aren't usually like this…"

Dani sighed and looked down at the floor. "It's just… you haven't had sex with me yet, I just thought that, maybe I wasn't attractive or something. I can put makeup on and buy sexy clothes or something."

Alex smiled and shook his head. He leaned his forehead against hers. "You 'not' being sexy is not the reason we haven't had sex yet."

"Oh so what is?"

Alex kissed her forehead, then her nose then places a gentle kiss on her lips. "I want it to be perfect. I don't know if that just makes me an idiot for not pouncing on you or what but, I just want our first time to be special."

Danielle looked up at him with a growing smile on her face.

"What, now you smile." Alex said. "Making fun of me."

"No," She smiled brightly trying to hold it back. "I just. You are so sensitive and compassionate and here I thought that there was something wrong with me when the whole time it was you."

"So what does that make me?" He asked looking at her.

She smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Perfect."

"Thank you for not pouncing on me. Thank you for caring about my feelings and my first time. Just, thank you." She smiled.

Alex wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He brought his lips to hers and held her tight against him. He laid them down on the couch with her under him and ran his hands down her sides bringing her tee shirt up to her chest. He drew circles on her stomach and continued to kiss her, trailing his lips down her neck then back up and landing on her lips.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips and wrapping her hands around his waist.

"I love you more." He smiled kissing her nose.

"Impossible." She laughed when he buried his face in her neck.

"No it's not." He smiled and planted one more kiss on her lips.


End file.
